Un Día
by Daiu Naruhina
Summary: Ellos son muy diferentes, pero desean con todo sus fuerzas ser libres. Un día...
1. Argumento

La tentación más dulce…

El agente de operaciones encubiertas Naruto Uzumaki despierta encerrado y atado en un zoológico donde los Otherworlds son la atracción principal. Hinata Hyūga, la hija del propietario, se encarga del cuidado y la alimentación de Naruto. El monstruo de su interior anhela matarla, aunque ella tiene la llave de su fuga. Sin embargo, el lado humano de él se da cuenta de que la hermosa chica sorda es más de lo que parece, es suya.

El precio final...

Hinata soporta las burlas y el asco de los cautivos, con la esperanza de mantenerlos con vida aunque no pueda liberarlos. Pero, Naruto es diferente, él la protege. Pero a medida que la hostilidad se convierte en romance prohibido, sus sentimientos hacia ella serán utilizados en su contra...


	2. Prólogo

Con catorce años Hinata Hyūga corrió entre las carpas del circo, su garganta y sus pulmones quemaban mientras jadeaba en busca de aire. A pesar de que era mucho más allá de las dos de la mañana, la mayoría de los artistas estaban afuera hablando, bebiendo y riendo ruidosamente alrededor de fogatas ardiendo, celebrando su última noche en una próspera ciudad.

Hinata se acercaba a su destino, el olor de los animales la impregnaba más en cada inhalación. Era un olor que había llegado a amar. Un aroma que su padre quería llevarse para siempre lejos de ella.

Él planeaba vender a sus bebés, en pedazos.

Righty, el gorila con una inclinación por robar collares y pulseras.

Angie, el caballo demasiado tímido para mirar a nadie, pero a Hinata la miraba a los ojos. Gabbie, el camello rampante. Gus, la cebra que con frecuencia se escondía detrás de objetos demasiado pequeños para cubrirla. Dobi, el tigre demasiado excitado que había optado por orinar en todo tipo de lugares inapropiados. Barney, la llama cazadora furtiva de alimentos que era, por supuesto, obesa. Sammie, el avestruz obsesivo-compulsivo al que ahora le faltaban varios parches de plumas. Mini, el elefante dulcemente sensible que lloraba con el aumento más leve en la voz de Hinata. Zoey, el oso adicto al azúcar.

Y luego estaba One Day, el valiente león que Hinata amaba por encima de todos los demás.

—Esos animales sarnosos cuestan demasiado dinero en manutención, —su padre se había quejado tan sólo esta mañana. Para él, eso era una razón suficiente para matarlos, pero ella lloró y suplicó, dispuesta a decir cualquier cosa para salvarlos, y así la letanía había continuado. —Ocupan demasiado espacio. Son demasiado viejos, demasiado débiles, y ya no dejan boquiabierta a la gente con admiración y asombro. Llenan a las personas con lástima y repugnancia.

Su padre no había comprendido que cada animal era hermoso para Hinata, con defectos y todo. Él no se había preocupado que One Day y los demás fueran sus únicos amigos, el único consuelo que ella había encontrado desde la muerte de su madre y la pérdida de sus compañeras de juegos hace dos años. Hiashi Hyūga poseía el Cirque de Monstres, y él se preocupaba sólo por su beneficio.

Y su beneficio ahora exigía que hiciera espacio para una nueva colección de animales salvajes, una que mostraría personas.

Otherworlders, para ser exactos, hombres y mujeres de diferentes planetas, cuyas familias habían llegado a la tierra hace casi cien años para disfrutar pacíficamente de una vida protegida.

Lamentablemente, no hubo nada de protegida o pacifica sobre la terrenal "bienvenida". Una guerra mundial había estallado, casi destruyendo este planeta. Y a pesar de que finalmente llegaron a una tregua, permitiendo a los Otherworlders convivir con los seres humanos, las innumerables razas eran todavía una rareza. Algunos eran de colores extraños, algunos de forma anormal. Algunos tenían poderes más allá de lo imaginable. Los seres humanos pagarían por verlos y burlarse de ellos, especialmente en un oscuro, zarrapastroso en lo más recóndito de un lugar como este.

—Todo es válido si el precio es correcto. —A Hiashi le gustaba decir.

¿Qué había pasado con el hombre que solía ser? ¿El que la había llevado sobre sus hombros y le hacía cosquillas en los pies? Espera… Ella ya sabía la respuesta. La codicia lo había matado.

Asesinado, como posiblemente sus bebés lo serían si fallaba en liberarlos.

Para el momento en Hinata llegó a las jaulas, su sangre fluía candente por sus venas. Una fina capa de sudor lustraba su piel, temblores sacudían su espalda, vibrando en sus brazos y piernas.

Muy contentos de verla, cada uno de los animales estalló en una hermosa canción.

—Shhh. Cálmense, mis amores. —Extendió la mano para abrir la puerta de One Day, pero dejó caer el aro de llaves.

Desesperadamente dio unas palmaditas en la tierra. ¡Tan oscuro como era el metal y la poca luz que había en la zona, ella no podía verlas ahí!

¡Gracias al Señor! Con cuidado, se enderezó y cuidadosamente insertó la llave.

Click.

—¡Hinata! —Gritó de su padre, cortando a través de la distancia.

¡No! No, no, no. Se había dado cuenta de su ausencia.

One Day rugió en señal de protesta, disparando al resto de los animales. En segundos, el tono de sus gritos cambió del gozoso al frenético.

—Poor faavorr, cállate, —susurró con fiereza.

Por supuesto, el soundtrack continuó tocando.

Ni a una sola criatura le gustaba Hiashi. Ellos le temían, le despreciaban, y con buena razón. El los trataba mal, siempre escupía sobre ellos, gritándoles, y empujándolos con varillas eléctricas.

Hinata había protestado el abuso, una vez. Fue un error que nunca había cometido de nuevo.

Las bisagras chirriaron mientras abría la puerta de la jaula, y su mirada se fusionaba con los ojos oscuros y febriles de su mejor amigo. Su mata de pelo dorado estaba enredado, ramas y suciedad agrupados en varios de los filamentos. A pesar de que ella siempre le daba porciones de su propia comida, estaba tan delgado que podía ver cada hendidura de sus costillas. Había una llaga rezumante en su pata izquierda, que seguía supurando. A pesar del bálsamo que le había aplicado cada mañana, tarde y noche de las últimas semanas.

—Finalmente, el día que te dije ha llegado, —dijo en un inglés impecable.

Como emigrante de New Lituania, constantemente había tenido que reducir poco a poco su acento para adaptarse a la nueva identidad que su padre compró para ella, para salvarla de ser deportada. Hiashi había sido su tutor, su sistema de recompensa y castigo había asegurado el éxito rápido.

One Day maulló, echó una ojeada hacia afuera, y ella trató de empujarlo con su mano.

—Ve, cariño. Ve.

Otro empujón a él.

—Vamos, ahora. Hiashi quiere hacerte daño, pero no lo dejaré.

One Day avanzó pesadamente en el suelo, pero en lugar de correr a la libertad, se frotó contra su pierna, lo que la hizo tropezar hacia adelante y soltar las llaves por segunda vez. Quería ser cepillado, lo sabía. Le encantaba cuando ella limpia y cuidada de él, sus ronroneos de aprobación tan ricos y profundos siempre se apoderaban de ella como miel caliente.

Las lágrimas ardían detrás de sus ojos, nublando su visión.

— Correrás ahora. Por favor.

¿Cuántas veces le había prometido a su precioso león libertad?

— Un día escaparemos juntos. Un día creceré alta y tú te pondrás fuerte, y vamos a proteger a los demás. —Sí, un día. Ella había dicho las palabras tantas veces que se habían convertido finalmente en un nombre.

Se merecía la oportunidad de correr, jugar y hacer cualquier otra cosa que deseara.

—Ve.

— Hinata. —La voz de su padre resonó cerca... tan cerca que los pasos de sus botas resonaban en el fondo.

Empujó a One Day hacia la línea de árboles en la distancia. No sería capaz de salvar a los demás, se dio cuenta con una inundación de dolor, pero ella podía salvar a su precioso león. Tenía que salvarlo.

—¡Dije ve!

Él se resistió, nuevamente frotando su pierna.

Un jadeo sorprendido sonó a pocos metros.

—Lo hiciste, —dijo su padre. —En realidad, lo hiciste. Me has traicionado. ¡A mí! Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti.

**_Él había llegado._**

Su corazón retumbaba en su pecho mientras su mirada lo encontró en la oscuridad. Era alto, de hombros anchos y un pecho en forma de barril. Cosa no necesariamente mala, hasta que un temperamento tan caliente como el núcleo interno de la Tierra podía más que él. El miedo que había conseguido ignorar ahora la consumía. De repente sus pies se sentían tan pesados como piedras de mil libras, y ella no podía obligarse a sí misma a moverse.

Rara vez desobedecía a este hombre. Sus castigos eran demasiado severos.

—Yo... Yo...

Hiashi pisoteó fuertemente, la agarró por los brazos en un apretón doloroso, y la sacudió.

—Te compro la mejor ropa, la mejor comida, y te regalo los más grandes tesoros, y sin embargo ¿Te atreves a desafiarme?

One Day rugió de rabia largamente reprimida y lentamente acechó alrededor de ellos. Pero no ataco. No pudo. Hiashi utilizó a Hinata como un escudo, asegurándose siempre que ella bloqueara su camino. El resto de los animales golpeó contra los barrotes de sus jaulas.

—Atsiprašau(lo siento) — Hinata consiguió decir con voz ahogada.

Hiashi la fulminó con la mirada a través de sus ojos color perla, el mismo de los suyos. Sólo rezaba para que los de ella no estuvieran atados por el frío y la dura crueldad.

—Te he dicho que sólo hables inglés. ¿O es que hablas la lengua materna con la esperanza de que alguien se dé cuenta de que eres de origen extranjero y trate de alejarte de mí?

—Yo… lo siento, —tradujo con un temblor.

—Todavía no, pero lo harás. —Él la soltó, sólo para darle un revés.

Ella cayó al suelo. La sangre llenó su boca, un sabor de cobre recubrió su lengua, y el dolor explotó por su cabeza.

One Day saltó hacia su padre, pero, enfermo como el león estaba, era lento, y Hiashi fácilmente esquivó a la criatura, agarró a Hinata y sacudiéndola para levantarla.

El león se agazapó, listo para iniciar un nuevo ataque, claramente desesperado por romper a su enemigo por la mitad.

—Te quiero más que a mi vida, Hinata, pero ese amor no te salvará de mi ira.

¿Lo ha hecho alguna vez? quería gritar. Sabiamente, ella permaneció en silencio.

Otro rugido desgarró el aire.

—¿Crees que me amenazas eh, león? ¿Qué me harás daño? — Hiashi sacó una pistola de la cintura de sus pantalones y extendió su brazo. —¿Al hombre que pagó por tu cuidado, todos estos años?

—¡No! — Hinata gritó, tratando de tirar el brazo hacia abajo, pero sin hacer ningún progreso. —Por favor, no. No hagas esto. Por favor, —repitió, acercándose a la histeria.

—Antes, habría sido misericordioso, habría hecho esto sin causar ningún dolor. Ahora...

—¡No!

One Day no pudo contener su agresión por más tiempo y saltó. Hiashi apretó el gatillo.

¡Boom!

A pesar del zumbido repentino en los oídos de Hinata y las estrellas blancas brillando parpadeantes a través de su visión, oyó el maullido agonizante de One Day y observó mientras se desplomaba en el suelo. Sus ojos oscuros y grandes, ahora llenos de angustia y pesar, la encontraron.

Su cuerpo tembló, y él gimió en agonía.

Un grito de negación salió de ella.

—Trataré contigo en un momento, —su padre chasqueó, empujándola lejos ahora que la amenaza había desaparecido. —Primero...

Ella se apresuró hacia One Day para acariciar su cuerpo tembloroso.

_Oh, mi querido. Oh, no. _

Su conmoción y horror se comieron sus fuerzas mientras miraba hacia arriba y veía que Hiashi a su vez, apuntaba.

Boom.

Giro. Boom.

Giro. Boom.

Uno tras otro, sus bellos animales fueron abatidos a tiros, sus gritos terminaron abruptamente. Su barbilla tembló, finalmente desalojando las lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos. Gotitas derramándose por sus mejillas, cayendo, sintiendo ardor y picazón sobre el corte que el anillo de su padre había dejado atrás.

Quería apartar la mirada de sus amigos. No podía soportar la idea de ser testigo de su sufrimiento, pero ella se negó a permitirse el lujo de retroceder mentalmente. Estos seres preciosos habían vivido vidas terribles aquí en el circo, y no podía dejarlos morir solos.

Cuando el último de ellos se quedó quieto y en silencio, sólo One Day seguía aguantando

—oh, One Day, lo siento mucho —su padre la obligó a ponerse de pie y azotó el arma en su mano.

—Queda una bala, —dijo, agarrando su muñeca para asegurarse de que nunca apuntara el arma hacia él. —Tú acabaras con él.

La bilis quemó un camino hasta su garganta.

—No. Por favor, no.

—Hazlo, — Hiashi gruñó, determinado sobre su rostro, poniéndolos frente a frente. —Hazlo, o las cosas van a ser mucho peores para ti.

—No, no me importa. No lo haré. No puedo.

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—Hazlo, o iré por su piel mientras él todavía está vivo. —Baba llovió sobre su rostro.

Tu león está sufriendo. Esto es lo mejor. Era cierto, se preguntó, ¿o ella simplemente estaba tratando de consolarse? De cualquier manera...

Temblando, ella extendió el brazo, la pesada arma en su palma. Aunque Hiashi todavía la sujetaba, no le ofreció ningún apoyo.

El rojo carmesí se filtraba de la boca de One Day.

Su dedo se enroscó alrededor del gatillo, y su visión se nubló.

Su amado lanzó un largo suspiro, como si supiera lo que pensaba. Como si él esperara el inevitable final.

—Lo siento mucho, —dijo con voz ronca. —Perdóname.

Boom.

El león se quedó inmóvil y en silencio al igual que todos los demás.

Los sollozos sacudían su cuerpo, y su brazo cayó a un lado.

—Buena chica. — Hiashi reclamó el arma y se la metió de nuevo en los pantalones. Él se subió las mangas de la camisa, hizo crujir los nudillos.

—Ahora, mi corazón, es tu turno. Es evidente que no has aprendido a respetarme. Pero lo harás, te lo prometo, y jamás volveremos a tener un problema como este.


	3. 1

**_SEIS AÑOS DESPUÉS_**

Jiraiya se reclinó en su silla, con las manos formando una torre sobre su boca. Estudió a los tres agentes que había contratado para la Operación Zambullida en el Basurero. Cada uno era un Otherworlder que había sido criado en la tierra. Cada uno había perdido a su familia biológica poco después de su nacimiento, y debido a Jiraiya, cada uno había sido rápidamente adoptado por una familia humana, bajo la condición de que Jiraiya tendría completo acceso a ellos en cualquier momento que lo deseara.

Había empezado con su formación a la edad de cinco años, aunque al principio sólo les había enseñado cosas pequeñas. El tiro al blanco con el tiempo se había transformado en cacería viva, un palpitante juego. Acampar se había transformado en sobrevivir una semana en la selva, solos, sin ningún tipo de arma. La creación de estrategias para ganar en los videojuegos se desarrolló en crear estrategias para salvarse los unos a otros de cualquier situación desastrosa que Jiraiya hubiera puesto en escena.

Ahora los chicos eran adultos, lo mejor de lo mejor y a punto de enfrentarse a la amenaza más grande de sus carreras.

—¿Vamos a sentarnos aquí en silencio? —dijo Yahiko Sin Apellido. Se había negado a aceptar el apellido de sus padres adoptivos, y para cuando Jiraiya se dio cuenta del por qué y lo menciono, el muchacho no había querido tener nada que ver con el nombre Black tampoco.

—Obviamente no, —respondió Jiraiya con facilidad. —Estamos hablando ahora, ¿verdad?

Yahiko le enseño el dedo. Era un Rakan y sus rizados mechones naranjas de cabellos resaltaban sobre su brillante pálida. Jiraiya estaba bastante seguro de que no había hombre más hermoso.

Kiba rió disimuladamente, y Yahiko le enseñó el dedo también.

Kiba era un Arcadian, una raza conocida por su gente de piel pálida, cabello castaño y ojos con el iris parecido a un canino, y él era uno de los guerreros más feroces que Jiraiya jamás había encontrado, más de uno noventa y ocho de altura, con la masa muscular de un espécimen artificialmente diseñado por una dieta constante de esteroides y hormona de crecimiento.

De los tres hombres, Kiba era el único que tenía una personalidad pública. Jugaba fútbol profesional como una cubierta para entrar en las fiestas correctas, con la asistencia de las personas adecuadas, en las que el alcohol fluía y los secretos se derramaban. Bueno, eso, y porque le gustaba golpear a otros hombres a su vez por dinero.

A su lado estaba sentado Naruto Uzumaki, Jiraiya no estaba seguro de los orígenes del hombre. Todo lo que sabía era que nunca había conocido a nadie como él, y todos los que lo conocían le temían.

¡Incluyendo a Jiraiya! Naruto ardía caliente o frío helado, no había término medio.

Naruto se contenía a sí mismo, únicamente salía de su "rústica, y atrasada granja de murciélagos", como la llamaba Kiba, para una misión.

Pero después, Naruto debía estar en solitario. Era más alto que Kiba y Yahiko, monstruosamente así, con una masa muscular aún más grande, pero mientras que los otros eran fantasías de belleza urbana, Naruto era una pesadilla infernal de fealdad.

Y ok, sí, esa era la forma áspera. Él únicamente se parecía a una criatura del inframundo cuando su temperamento lo alcanzaba. En este momento, él era en realidad lo que la asistente femenina de Jiraiya denominaba como bárbaro chic. Y ella siempre utilizaba un tono preferentemente bajo.

Naruto tenía cortado irregularmente el cabello rubio, gracias a su afinidad por cortarse las hebras con su propia espada, y la piel profundamente bronceada. Sus ojos eran azules, con pestañas espesas, nariz fuerte y aristocrática, con un ligero golpe en el centro de una de sus demasiadas fracturas.

Cada vez que experimentaba una oleada de ira, la piel de Naruto se volvía dorada resplandeciente, el último color que sus enemigos veían antes de morir horriblemente. Sus dientes se alargaban en algo mucho peor que colmillos. Sus pómulos doblarían su tamaño y sus orejas crecerían y desarrollarían picos agudos al final. Garras metálicas brotarían de sus uñas.

Cuando el último de los cambios físicos ocurriera, nadie sería capaz de calmarlo. Él rabiaría hasta que estuviera demasiado débil para moverse, todo en su camino sería total y completamente borrado.

Esto no siempre había sido así. Una vez, sus padres adoptivos habían tenido gran éxito en calmar-a-la-salvaje-bestia en la arena. De hecho, la pareja había estado incontables años de la vida de Jiraiya, aterrándolo cada vez que se acercaban al muchacho enloquecido, nunca trataron de dominarlo, sino que envolvían sus brazos alrededor de él y lo abrazaban estrechamente. ¡Y Naruto se los había permitido!

Cuando Mary Kurenai y Asuma murieron, Naruto había estado inconsolable y una vez más incontrolable.

Él debió sentir la mirada de Jiraiya, porque levantó la vista y se enfocó sobre él. Compartiendo un momento de silenciosa comunicación.

_Jiraiya: ¿Cómo estás, hijo?_

_Naruto: Si no empiezas, te arrancaré el corazón y lo tendré para el desayuno._

Eso fue sólo una conjetura por parte de Jiraiya, por supuesto, pero sería cierta pronto, Naruto estaba frío helado hoy.

—Recibí un gran trozo de información, —dijo Jiraiya, poniéndose a trabajar. Se sentó erguido y presionó unos botones en su computadora.

—Uh, lamento decírtelo, jefe, pero eso no es exactamente una noticia de última hora, —contestó Kiba. —La única vez que nos llamas a todos juntos es cuando has recibido información. Llega a las cosas reales, ¿quieres?

—¿Por qué te importa si él se retrasa? —dijo Yahiko. —Es la temporada baja para ti, por lo que no tienes otro lugar para ir.

—Habla por ti mismo. — Kiba enganchó el pulgar en dirección al Rakan, ¿puedes creerlo chico? —Tengo una boda que pretendo ayudar a planificar.

Pura verdad, allí. Y Jiraiya todavía estaba conmocionado con la inminente boda. Él llevaba un seguimiento de sus hijos, y sabía que Kiba no había conocido mucho a la chica. Sólo unas semanas atrás, nada más.

Pero eso no era lo sorprendente. Después de una relación fallida hace unos años, Kiba se había convertido en un bateador de un solo hit. Sin embargo, ¿ahora esperaba una vida de felicidad conyugal? Por favor. ¿Y la muchacha? Lo mujeriego de Kiba era bien conocido. ¿Ella realmente cree que será la que lo cambie?

Bueno, ella no lo haría. La novia no tenía ni idea de que Kiba trabajaba en las sombras del gobierno como asesino a sueldo, y ella nunca lo haría. Con el tiempo, se daría cuenta de que mentía sobre su paradero, y exigiría respuestas que él no podría dar. Ella asumiría que estaba teniendo una aventura amorosa y él podría estar haciendo eso, también y dejarlo.

Jiraiya había visto pasarle esto a sus agentes una y otra vez, pero lo seguían intentando, con la esperanza de construir lazos con alguien, con cualquiera, y crear una ilusión de normalidad. ¿Cuándo aprenderán?

Cuanto tu vida es una gran mentira, el vivieron felices para siempre era imposible. Y sí, Jiraiya sabía esto de primera mano.

Él habría liberado a los chicos de su empleo, pero ellos le habrían dicho que se enroscara el mismo en el tornillo. Eran hermanos por las circunstancias en lugar de sangre, y en el fondo ellos realmente se amaban. Jiraiya, también. Además de eso, no conocían ninguna otra manera de vivir. Él no los había dejado aprender. Un error por su parte, sí, pero uno que era demasiado tarde para rectificar.

Al menos Yahiko y Naruto no cometerían el mismo error como su amigo.

El par se había abierto paso entre demasiada suciedad como para tratar el asunto del matrimonio, y Jiraiya sabía que ambos se sentían como si estuvieran contaminados hasta llegar al hueso. Y Naruto... bueno, no estaba equivocado.

Otros agentes ensuciaban, y Naruto era el que limpiaba por completo, destruyendo las pruebas que nunca tuvieron la intensión de sacar a la luz, ya fuera vivo o no, culpable o inocente.

Jiraiya lo llamaba, le daba una ubicación, y le decía lo que había salido mal. Unos días más tarde, Naruto lo tendría todo en orden. Y oh, las cosas que él había tenido que hacer para tener éxito...

—¿Que tiene a tus bragas retorciéndose malhumoradas, jefe? — Preguntó Kiba. Siempre había sido el más observador de los tres. —¿Estás pensando en mi boda? ¿Quieres llorar, porque no recibiste una invitación?

—¿Llorar, cuando prefiero matarme antes que asistir? —Preguntó, ya sabiendo que iba a estar allí, oculto en las sombras. —No lo creo.

Su mirada volvió a Naruto. ¿Él asistiría? El tipo estaba repantigado en su silla, con los hombros caídos, en un esfuerzo inútil por parecer más pequeño. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y todavía fijos en Jiraiya, ahora penetrando tan agudamente como una espada.

—Está bien, sigamos adelante, — Jiraiya murmuró, tomando la indirecta. Pulsó unas cuantas teclas y apareció una pantalla sobre la pared detrás de él. Formándose imágenes. —Conozcan a Hidan Star. Humano. Treinta y tres. Casado y con dos hijos, un joven, de veintiún años, y una chica de diecinueve. Ambos muy metidos en las drogas. Hemos rastreado la desaparición de varios agentes de Investigación y Exterminación Alienígena en la puerta del señor Star.

—¿Posición de los agentes? —preguntó Kiba.

—Dispersos. Aún no hemos actuado porque todavía no estamos seguros de sí están vivos o muertos.

Algunos botones más fueron golpeados, y una foto de cada agente brilló sobre la pantalla.

—Así que no tienes idea de lo que Star quiere, o hace, con los agentes… — afirmó Yahiko sin rodeos.

—Correcto.

—¿Pero estás seguro de que es él?

—Lo estamos. Lo teníamos bajo vigilancia por otra cosa y oímos por casualidad un par de conversaciones. Si bien lo podemos relacionar a los crímenes, no pudimos averiguar nada más.

—Bueno, he hablado con él en varias partes, y tengo que decir que estoy sorprendido, —dijo Kiba. —Él es un hombre de negocios rico con un ojo para los lujos. El juego es una debilidad y las drogas son un hobby, que es probablemente por lo que los chicos son adictos. Los guardaespaldas son un elemento básico y las amantes desechables como la ropa interior, pero él parece bastante inofensivo.

Naruto espetó: —Sí, y todo el mundo siempre es exactamente lo que parece, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no piensas antes de hablar? Idiota.

Kiba que estaba sentado en medio de los muchachos, se giró para mirarlo.

—¿Por qué no le dices hola al granizado de cereza que estoy a punto de hacer con tu cerebro?

Podía hacerlo, también. Él poseía habilidades extraordinarias que ningún ser humano, y muy pocos Arcadios, podría incluso soñar.

—Ve por ello, —dijo Naruto, despreocupado. —A diferencia de ti, yo tengo algunas células de sobra.

—Niños, —dijo Jiraiya, aplaudiendo. —Basta. —Si ellos decidieran recrear la escena gacela coja, versus león hambriento de los Animales de la Vieja Tierra, Jiraiya estaría bajo el ataque de dos agentes y, probablemente, le faltarían algunas extremidades después de tratar de separarlos.

Asesinos a sueldo, eran solamente unos bebés.

—Simplemente déjalos que jueguen, —dijo Yahiko, su tono ahora ribeteado con una emoción que Jiraiya no podía nombrar. Algo se disparó como veneno... mortal. —Tienen que sacarlo de sus sistemas. Ellos lo esperan.

—Ah, eso no va a suceder. — Kiba sabía jugar, Naruto no lo hacía. Kiba sin querer insultaría a Naruto, (más de lo que ya lo había hecho), y Naruto se marcharía con la carnicería en su estela. Nada ni nadie podría traerlo de regreso hasta que estuviera listo. Pero él nunca iba a estar listo. —Si es así, voy tener que sacar a los tres de este caso y asignarle el trabajo a mi hija, Konan.

—¡Basta! —gritó Yahiko, y los otros dos de inmediato cerraron los labios.

Ellos podrían ser capaces de despedir a Jiraiya, pero ellos bailarían a través del fuego por Yahiko.

—Estamos bien ¿ahora?, —preguntó Jiraiya.

Kiba asintió.

Naruto se pasó la lengua por los dientes... dientes un poco más largos de lo que habían estado hace unos momentos.

Jiraiya sabía que Naruto había sido insultado por la gente durante toda su vida. Debido a su altura y masa muscular, los niños en su escuela primaria le habían llamado Chico Ogro, hasta que su temperamento había conseguido lo mejor de él y se había transformado en parte en su otra forma. Entonces lo llamaron Monstruo Triturador y Repugnante e incluso le habían arrojado piedras.

Una vez, para protegerse a sí mismo, había golpeado casi hasta la muerte a un niño.

Habían llamado por teléfono a su madre, y ella había llegado a tiempo para calmarlo antes de que hubiera dañado a otro niño, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Fue sacado del sistema escolar, y habría sido encerrado de por vida si Jiraiya no hubiera intervenido.

—Estamos bien, —dijo Yahiko, con el rostro pálido. — Konan está ahora fuera de la mesa.

Un secreto a voces: Yahiko protegería a Konan con su vida, siempre y cuando no tuviera que hablar con ella. Era culpa de Jiraiya. Él había echado a perder a su hija más joven, y ahora sentía como si fuera el deber de cada uno a hacer lo mismo.

—Quiero decir esto de la mejor manera posible, Jiraiya, —dijo Kiba con un estremecimiento, —pero Konan tiene que ser sacrificada.

—Tomaré eso en consideración. — Jiraiya se aclaró la garganta. — Ahora, como decía, los agentes fueron capturados, mientras hacían su trabajo.

—¿Humano? ¿Otherworlder? —preguntó Yahiko. Su color no había vuelto a la normalidad.

—Ambos, —respondió. —Hombres y mujeres, también. El único denominador común es el hecho de que trabajan para el AIR.

—¿Son jóvenes? ¿Bien parecidos? —Preguntó Kiba.

—Algunos de ellos, sí.

—Tal vez están siendo vendidos en el comercio de esclavos. Esa es la mejor manera de ocultar varios organismos vivos, así como la mejor manera de hacer dinero rápido cuando se está tratando de soportar una adicción a las drogas. — Kiba deslizo dos dedos por la suavidad de su mandíbula. —¿Ha sido tomado algún civil?

—Sí, —dijo Jiraiya, impresionado por el salto que su mente rápidamente había hecho. A Jiraiya le había costado dos días para conectar ese punto en particular. —Sin embargo, no creo que esto tenga nada que ver con el tráfico. Tenemos hombres en el interior de cada gran subasta y prostíbulo, pero no hemos visto ningún indicio de los agentes o de los civiles.

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó Naruto. —¿Cómo sabes que las víctimas fueron secuestradas por el mismo tipo?

Otra pregunta excelente.

—El Sr. Star tiene una tarjeta de llamada. Él usa la sangre de la víctima para dibujar el símbolo Chino para venganza en algún lugar en su casa.

Kiba rodó los ojos.

—¿Estás seguro de que el símbolo es de venganza? Un tipo que conozco tiene un tatuaje de lo que él pensaba que era el símbolo de fuerza, pero en realidad era el símbolo para indigestión.

—¿Un tipo que conoces? Amigo, yo he visto tu espalda, —bromeó Yahiko. —El tatuaje es tuyo.

Sin acomplejarse, Kiba, dijo, —Pensé que la historia tenía más sabor a la inversa.

_Como sea_. —Sí, estamos seguros, — Jiraiya interrumpió. —Creemos que la usa para despistarnos y confundir sus motivos. No hay ninguna razón para que buscara venganza contra las diecisiete personas que fueron secuestradas. Ninguno de ellos tiene conexión con él o los demás. Fuera de los de la agencia, por supuesto.

Yahiko frunció los labios.

—Déjame adivinar. Quieres que averigüemos lo que Star ha hecho con las diecisiete personas antes de que lo matemos. Bueno, olvida eso. Si lo matamos ahora, nadie más será secuestrado, y el problema se resolverá, —dijo, abriendo los brazos. —De nada.

—Cuando una de esas personas es un senador, no sacamos al único hombre que podría saber dónde está. —Pero no había duda de que Star iba a morir cuando todo estuviera dicho y hecho. —Así que así es cómo esto pasará. Yahiko, te unirás al equipo AIR de New Chicago como una transferencia de Manhattan. Han perdido dos agentes en esta catástrofe.

—Lo tengo.

—Y nadie puede saber realmente quién eres o por qué estás realmente allí. No tu nuevo jefe, y no tu compañero, Nagato. — Jiraiya le lanzó una carpeta móvil con toda la información que necesitaba.

Yahiko cogió el dispositivo y de inmediato excavó.

—¿Y por qué estoy realmente allí?

—Para escuchar los chismes de oficina, y para estudiar a los agentes. Si alguien tiene una conexión con el Sr. Star, quiero saber de él y quiero que hagas amistades. Duermas. Lo que sea.

Él asintió.

— Kiba, el mundo está a punto de conocer tu nueva adicción a las drogas.

Los ojos del jugador profesional se entrecerraron peligrosamente.

Bueno. Él entendió. También, tendría que fingir con su prometida.

—Ahora que estás fuera de control, darás una fiesta. Invitarás a los hijos del Sr. Star, y serás agradable. Si puedes, te convertirás en el nuevo proveedor del hijo. Y si la hija está interesada, dormirás con ella. Sólo ten cuidado. No me gustaría que desaparecieras, también.

Al igual que Yahiko, él asintió.

Al menos no había protestado por el asunto.

Jiraiya se centró en Naruto. Él todavía estaba desplomado en su silla, su mirada aún entrecerrada.

—Vas a ser el más confiable y nuevo guardaespaldas, de Kiba. El hombre que le hace las cosas. En el que Kiba confía para el más oscuro de los hechos.

Pánico destello en los rasgos de Naruto antes de que se suavizaran, mostrando nada más.

—Muy bien.

Odiaba salir en público, y Kiba llevaba una vida muy pública. Su foto sería tomada, sería estampada en todos los periódicos, y él tendría que volver a vivir cada momento y tolerar cada insulto.

Pero lo haría. Siempre hacia lo que Jiraiya decía.

—Bueno, —dijo Jiraiya. —Cada uno tiene cuatro días para prepararse. En el quinto, espero que estén afianzados en sus papeles. Piérdanse.

Al unísono los chicos saltaron a sus pies. Mientras pisoteaban hacia la puerta, Kiba se quejó. Yahiko se frotó la parte posterior del cuello. Solo estaba en silencio, con los brazos a los costados, sus pasos eran deliberadamente suaves.

Los sensores encima de la puerta atraparon sus movimientos y causó que el metal insonorizado se desenganchara y se deslizara abierto. Kiba cruzó el umbral primero, Yahiko pisándole los talones, y Naruto directamente detrás.

**_Whoosh_**.

Una repentina, ráfaga violenta de fuego se estrelló a través de toda la oficina, levantando a Jiraiya de su silla y propulsándolo hacia la pared del fondo. El fuego lamió su piel, y lanzas de dolor lo aporrearon mientras él se deslizaba hasta el suelo. Trató de respirar, pero no pudo. Algo pesado se apretó contra su pecho, y él parpadeó rápidamente en un esfuerzo por enfocarse. Un escritorio estaba ahora encima de él, se dio cuenta.

¿Qué...?

¿Cómo...?

La respuesta hizo clic en su sitio. Alguien había bombardeado la oficina en su casa.

Él se rió de lo inverosímil de tal situación, y la sangre burbujeó en su boca. Mientras, tocia y luchaba por aspirar el aire más allá de la obstrucción del líquido, el dolor se intensificó y su vista se atenuó.

¿Dónde estaban sus hijos? se preguntó aturdido. ¿Estaban...?

La oscuridad se acercaba a él... heridos... lastimados... sufría tanto ahora...

Los chicos habían estado más cerca de la explosión, y no estaba seguro de que pudieran haber sobrevivido... pero eran tan fuertes, tan vitales... sin duda ellos tenían...

Por último, la oscuridad le llegó y no supo nada más...

Para Naruto, la conciencia llegó lenta y gradualmente. Había humo en su nariz, en su garganta y su cuerpo palpitaba como si cada hueso se hubiera roto. No estaba seguro de dónde estaba ni lo que le había sucedido.

—¿…Con este? —Una voz que no reconoció estaba diciendo.

A pesar de que la niebla aturdía su visión, él fue capaz de distinguir a dos hombres inclinados sobre él. Uno era alto y delgado, alrededor de una treintena de años, con el cabello y los ojos oscuros. El otro era una versión viviente del hombre que Naruto había visto en la imagen proyectada en la pared de Jiraiya. Hidan Star.

Star era un humano alto con el pelo rubio plateado, ojos marrones y piel bronceada y rayada por el sol.

—Míralo, —dijo él, su labio se rizó con repugnancia cuando su mirada recorrió el cuerpo de Naruto. —Lo venderemos al mismo circo al que vendimos al agente del AIR. Él dará un precio decente.

—¿Y éste otro?

Ambos desaparecieron de la línea de visión de Naruto, pero aún oyó suspirar a Star.

—Termina incinerándolo. Tan frito como esta, no hay manera de que sobreviva el ser transportado a cualquier otra parte, y de esa manera, no quedara nada de él para que alguien lo pueda encontrar. Una pena, sin embargo. Me gustaba.

—¿Y este último?

Una pausa. Un ronroneo de gusto.

—No hagas nada. Me lo voy a quedar.

**_Continuará..._**

**_¿¿Ya los atrapó??_**


	4. 2

_Y dije: ¡Quién me diera alas como de paloma! Volaría y hallaría reposo. **—SALMOS 55:6**_

Una vez más, la conciencia llegó lenta y gradualmente para Naruto. La oscuridad se desvaneció poco a poco de su mente, formando pequeños pensamientos.

_Necesito despertar. Ha ocurrido algo. Algo está mal._

Él estaba envuelto por el calor, la sudoración y el escozor de la piel.

Con cada inhalación, el interior de su nariz ardía. Con cada exhalación, su pecho latía como si hubiera sido raspada con vidrios rotos. Flexionó sus dedos y se enderezó. Las articulaciones estaban rígidas e hinchadas.

Arqueó la espalda, estirándola. Todas las vértebra agrietadas, algunas incluso regresando a su lugar con una fuerza dolorosa.

Él era un Uzumaki, una raza de la que los humanos no sabían nada, y debido al poder del guardián que sus padres biológicos le habían dado sabía, que se curaba rápidamente.

Obligó a sus párpados a separarse, haciendo una mueca cuando tiró de la carne tierna. Parpadeó una vez, dos veces, luego una y otra vez.

Alguien había girado una lámpara muy brillante que brillaba directamente sobre sus ojos, ampollando sus córneas. Él podía ver nada más que un blanco cegador y dorado.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos. Sonidos penetraron a sus oídos ultra sensibles. Un ruido de metal contra metal. Un gemido de dolor. Múltiples conjuntos de pasos. El chapoteo de algo siendo vertido en un cubo.

Su nariz todavía ardiente se crispó cuando los olores lo asaltaron.

Suciedad, hierba, avena vieja, olor corporal, perfume rancio, incluso un fuerte sabor a cobre oxidado.

Sangre.

Ya no preocupándose por el daño que le causaba la luz, abrió los ojos y los mantuvo abiertos.

Gradualmente el escozor cesó, por lo que estuvo agradecido. Miró a su alrededor, sólo para darse cuenta de que nadie había encendido una lámpara. Él estaba fuera, el sol era el responsable de las fuertes luces ahora haciéndolo enfocarse.

Y... estaba dentro de una jaula.

El conocimiento lo golpeó con la energía eléctrica de un rayo, y se incorporó de golpe.

Mareos instalaron un campamento en su mente, pero no se permitió reaccionar. Él los había experimentado mil veces peor antes, y con la vida que llevaba, los experimentaría peor mil veces más.

Alrededor de él, hombres y mujeres estaban encerrados en jaulas similares a la suya: grande, con gruesos barrotes, un techo de color rojo en la parte superior y cuatro ruedas en la parte inferior. Los hombres llevaban taparrabos y nada más, las hembras llevaban algún tipo de tela transparente sobre los pechos y alrededor de sus caderas.

—Eso despierta, —dijo alguien.

Risas disimuladas por el "eso" resonaron.

Sabía que estaban hablando de él. Se habían referido a él como "eso" la mayor parte de su vida. Por lo general, la persona sólo cometía ese error una vez.

Escaneo las jaulas por segunda vez, su mente proceso varios detalles a la vez. Había diez jaulas en total, formando un amplio círculo con una abertura en el este y una abertura en el oeste, permitiendo a los hombres entrar en el claro sin obstáculos. Ni una sola jaula estaba vacía. Había cinco machos, incluido él mismo, y cinco hembras.

Cada persona era un Otherworlder de alguna clase, y ninguno era de la misma especie. Pensó que había una Teran, pero sólo podía ver la parte de atrás del cabello rosa de la mujer y no podía estar seguro. Había un Delensean hembra, de piel azul y seis brazos. Un Mec macho, con una calva de forma extraña y piel que cambiaba de color según su estado de ánimo. Ahora mismo estaba claro, casi transparente, como si no tuviera ninguna emoción en absoluto.

El siguiente era un Ell Rollie macho, con un gran físico y, como en el resto de su raza, probablemente más o menos tratando se subir a la planta alta de una casa de un solo piso. Un Morevv femenino, una de las especies más hermosas que han caminado en la tierra, con la piel y ojos plateados.

Un Rakan femenino, con un brillo de oro más radiante que cualquier cosa que hubiera visto. Un Targon masculino. Un Bree Lian masculino. Un Cortaz hembra.

Cada uno llevaba esposas de metal grueso alrededor de las muñecas.

Solo levantó sus brazos demasiado pesados. Las mismas esposas apretadas a sus muñecas. Él frunció el ceño. La piel alrededor del metal era de un bronceado más oscuro de lo habitual, con una capa inferior de color dorado, como si se balanceara sobre el borde de la transformación en su otra forma. Cuando él movió sus dedos, dolores agudos se dispararon a través de sus brazos hasta llegar a los hombros. Había tenido clavos perforando sus huesos antes, y reconoció la sensación. Pero, ¿Por qué inmovilizarlo si no fuera para curar los huesos? ¿Para limitarle el rango de movimiento, tal vez?

Pero ¿Por qué limitar su rango de movimiento además de enjaularlo?

_Calma_.

**_—No tengas miedo._**

Reconociendo la voz, miró a su derecha.

Aproximadamente del tamaño del dedo índice de Naruto, Kurama tenía el cabello naranja el que había sido una vez rojo como la sangre, ojos apagados que habían sido una vez de un vibrante azul-verde. Una túnica desgarrada y sucia cubría su cuerpo demacrado. La piel que había sido luminosa, brillando con un fuego de un incendio, se había vuelto pálida y casi transparente lo largo de los años.

Kurama. Su guardián.

El ser siempre parecía desnutrido, pero cuando alimentaba a Naruto con las pocas fuerzas que aún poseía, como él debió de haber hecho después de la explosión, se parecía a la muerte caminando.

Naruto era el único que podía ver a Kurama, el único que podía oírlo. Sólo esperaba que Dr. Menma, su otro compañero, mantuviera silenciado el radio hoy.

Dr. Menma. Su torturador.

Dr. M no le había sido dado, él simplemente se presentó y se negó a marcharse.

—No tengo miedo, —finalmente respondió. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando.

Recordó a Kurama diciéndole que se mantuviera alejado de la reunión con Jiraiya. Recordaba ignorarlo y pisar dentro de la oficina de Jiraiya.

Recordaba... la explosión. Sí, correcto. Kiba había abierto la puerta, y una bomba había sido puesta en marcha. Solo había sido lanzado por la habitación y había perdido el conocimiento instantáneamente. ¿Después de eso, recordó... qué?

_—Debes tener mucho miedo,_ —otra voz habló.

Dr. Menma. Sus esperanzas fueron cortadas y quemadas.

Naruto miró a su izquierda. Donde Kurama se había desgastado y envejecido, Dr. M había prosperado. Tenía el pelo rubio espeso, y ojos jade pálido. Su piel estaba bronceada, sin arrugas, y resplandecía de salud. Él también llevaba una túnica, pero su destello era de un blanco brillante.

Naruto había sido demasiado joven cuando aparecieron y había estado un poco asustado. Sin embargo, la pareja se había mantenido entrando y saliendo, con el argumento, de ofrecerle consejos, y finalmente se había acostumbrado a ellos.

_**—Encontrarás una forma de salir,** —_dijo Kurama ahora, siempre optimista.

Ni una sola vez había creído alguna vez que Naruto fallaría en ningún sentido, lo que siempre obró en aplastante decepción cuando, de hecho Naruto, fallaba.

_—¿Lo hará? ¿Realmente?_ —Replicó Dr. M. _—Porque dudo seriamente que pueda masticar a través de los barrotes. ¡No importa lo grande que sean sus dientes!_

Naruto observo más allá de las jaulas, haciendo un balance de sus opciones. Ahora más personas caminaban alrededor que antes, corriendo en una dirección u otra, mientras que otros estaban practicando en diferentes aparatos. Había un trapecio de púas, con picos que sobresalían de una barra delgada. Un hombre subió encima de una bala de cañón de tamaño natural aparente de cristal, con ajuste para ver a los peces que nadaban a través de sus paredes. Una mujer realizaba giros en un trampolín, cuidándose de evitar los anillos de fuego colocados aleatoriamente.

... lo venderemos al mismo circo al que vendimos al agente del AIR...

Las palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Naruto.

... venderlo... circo...

Hidan Star, un hombre que había secuestrado y tal vez incluso matado a dieciséis personas, se inclinó sobre él y dijo esas palabras.

_Lo venderemos al mismo circo al que vendimos al agente del AIR. Él dará un precio decente._

La verdad lo golpeó con la fuerza de un martillo. Star había dirigido esas palabras a un empleado, sobre Naruto. Y luego los dos lo habían hecho, se dio cuenta. Lo habían vendido a un circo. Este circo.

El temor lo inundó, un ácido corrosivo que lo abrasó y lo arruinó.

Esto era, debería haber sido imposible. Star no podía saber que los agentes de operaciones encubiertas encargados de su captura se reunirían, cuando los propios agentes no lo habían sabido hasta una hora antes. Más que eso, no había nadie en este planeta que poseyera la habilidad para burlar la seguridad de Jiraiya. Un sistema que Naruto había establecido.

Pero ok. Star lo había sabido, y Star había tenido algún modo de evitarlo. Con tantos años como Naruto había trabajado para Jiraiya, él había aprendido a buscar una solución en el momento que se daba cuenta de que había un problema. Star podría ser tratado más tarde. En este momento, sólo importaba escapar.

Las barras eran de metal, sí, pero carecían, extendió la mano, de una descarga eléctrica. Bien.

Uno de los cautivos se burló y murmuró,

—Dummy(tonto). Nunca conseguirás liberarte.

Tendría que recordar que habría testigos de cada uno de sus actos.

Ojalá Yahiko y Kiba estuvieran aquí. Ellos estarían…

_Termina su incineración. Tan frito como esta, no hay manera de que sobreviva el ser transportado a cualquier otra parte, y de esa manera, no quedara nada de él para que alguien lo pueda encontrar. Una pena, sin embargo. Me gustaba._

_¿Y este último?_

_No hagas nada. Yo me lo voy a quedar._

La conversación jugó a través de la mente de Naruto, y él apretó las muelas. Independientemente de lo que Star y su empleado habían dicho, Yahiko y Kiba estaban vivos. Jiraiya, también. Naruto no creería nada menos.

Sus amigos eran fuertes, astutos e ingeniosos. La muerte no tenía oportunidad.

Tan pronto como hiciera estallar este circo, Naruto perseguiría a los machos. Entonces ellos completarían su misión y destruirían a Star.

Espera. Su misión.

_Lo venderemos al mismo circo al que vendimos al agente del AIR._

—El agente del AIR, —Star había dicho. Uno de los desaparecidos.

Naruto estudió a los cautivos una vez más. Su mirada se enlazó sobre la Terán, quien finalmente se había girado para enfrentarse a él. Ella. Era el agente. Había visto su foto en la pared de la oficina de Jiraiya.

Su nombre era Sakura, y ella estaba con el equipo de Investigación y Exterminación Alienígena de New Chicago entrenada para matar con sus propias manos, para soportar lo peor de la tortura y, en su caso, —sacar la mierda hierba gatera de alguien, —significara lo que significara.

Su pelo enmarañado. Sus orejas eran pequeños puntos fuertes inclinados y mucho más lindas que las suyas cuando estaba enojado. Tenía rasgados ojos ambarinos, pómulos altos y los labios curvados en una mueca profunda. Era bonita en una forma femeninamente traviesa, o lo habría sido, con un poco de peso añadido a su cuerpo. ¿Había sido privada de comida?

Probablemente. Pero aun así, un destello de alivio se desencadenó dentro de su pecho. Para encontrar y salvar la vida de este agente, hubiera estado dispuesto a soportar otra explosión. No se iría sin ella.

Mientras ajustaba el plan de fuga para incluirlos a ambos, ella le siseó.

—¿Qué estás mirando, novato? ¡Te destriparé!

Dr. M se hinchó de rabia.

_—¡Ella no será capaz de destriparte si le eliminas las manos!_

**_—Busca la comprensión como un tesoro escondido_**, —dijo Kurama. **_—Ella ha sido herida, por lo que a su vez lastima a otros tratando de protegerse de nuevos abusos._**

Naruto se obligó a apartar la mirada de la ingrata Teran antes de que él permitiera que su temperamento lo alcanzara. Si lo hiciera, Sakura se suicidaría sólo para salvarse de ser asesinada por él. ¡Y ella sería inteligente al hacerlo!

Aun escaparía con ella, pero ahora dudaba que fuera agradable en ello. No le importaba si había sido herida o no.

Bien. Él lo haría. Lo que sea.

Un hombre que tenía que estar sobre zancos cruzó el camino. Y, sin embargo, las piernas del hombre estaban cubiertas por pantalones, y él parecía estar equilibrado sobre los pies descalzos en lugar de en postes de madera. Pero... eso no podía ser cierto. Era demasiado alto, las piernas demasiado delgadas.

A no más de tres pies de altura una mujer se contoneaba detrás de él.

Por lo menos, Naruto asumió que era una mujer.

Ella tenía pechos grandes, llevaba un chaleco rosa brillante y una micro-minifalda, pero también tenía una barba larga y espesa, con cuentas entrelazadas a través de los oscuros mechones de cabello.

No, no cabello. No podía ser. Las hebras se movían, silbaban y desnudaban diminutos colmillos blancos. Serpientes, se dio cuenta. Su barba estaba compuesta por cientos de pequeñas serpientes, con ojos rojos y brillantes.

Otra mujer se arrastraba detrás de ella, rociando fuego de su boca sin la ayuda de una antorcha. Ella se echó a reír cuando los Otherworlders en las jaulas se apresuraron hacia atrás para evitar ser quemados, y la risa murió en el momento que su mirada se posó en Naruto. Ella se detuvo a mitad de un paso, barriéndolo fijamente con la mirada.

—Bueno, bueno. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Él la estudió a su vez. Joven con un definido tono muscular en alguien con el tamaño y la fuerza necesaria en una mujer para Naruto. De lo contrario, podría romper accidentalmente su columna vertebral en dos.

Era una mujer atractiva, con características audaces, ojos violetas que habrían sido bonitos si no hubieran estado acristalados con orgullo inflado, y una lisa cascada de cabello rubio, hasta los hombros con rayas rosas. Tenía tres arañas tatuadas en cada uno de sus brazos, cada una de un tamaño diferente.

**_—Repréndela, —_** Kurama mandó, sorprendiéndolo. Kurama era el amante, no el combatiente. **_—Despáchala._**

_—No la reprendas. Mírala. A ella le gusta travieso, garantizado, —_ replicó Dr. M.

Kurama gruñó bajo en su garganta.

**_—El mal se propaga, y no debemos cogerlo de ella._**

Dr. M se frotó las manos con regocijo.

_—¡Hola! Estoy dispuesto para que Naruto coja todo lo que ella tiene._

Sí. A Dr. M no le importaría si Naruto atrapaba algo malo, siempre y cuando el pequeño juerguista pudiera verlo atraparlo.

Kurama espetó:

**_—La belleza a menudo esconde una bestia._**

Dr. M tarareó su aprobación.

_—Buen punto. Vamos quítale la ropa y asegúrate._

Ellos podían seguir todo el día.

Naruto levantó la barbilla, se aferró a los barras frente a él, y sacudió el recinto entero. Tenía la esperanza de asustar a la mujer y afirmar su dominio, pero también para comprobar sigilosamente la cerradura de la puerta. Con sólo un vistazo, pudo decir que era nueva, destinada a abrirse solamente cuando se escaneaba la huella digital correcta.

Por desgracia, también era de titanio y se mantuvo estable.

Sin inmutarse por su arrebato, se paseó cerca de él.

—¿Has visto mi nuevo talento? ¿Rociar fuego? Acabo de adquirirlo, y ya me siento bastante bien.

Hablaba como si hubiera sido igual de fácil que adquirir una camiseta nueva.

—Pero basta de mí y mi grandeza, —continuó. — Hiashi finalmente tomó mi consejo y trajo una atracción que las masas temerán. Eres tan grande como un oso y tan feroz como un león, ¿no es así? Me complace.

Naruto llegó a través de los barrotes, decidido a agarrarla. Sonriendo, ella saltó fuera de su alcance.

—Uh, uh, uh. Nada de eso, o me veré obligada a castigar a mi delicioso juguete nuevo.

Había sido llamado muchas cosas en su vida, pero nunca eso.

_—La quiero más con cada segundo que pasa, —_dijo Dr. M, con un suspiro de ensueño.

Kurama negó con la cabeza, diciendo:

**_—Ella no es la mujer para ti, Naruto._**

_—Ohhhh, que sorpresa. Kurama no quiere hacer una fiesta en tus pantalones. Bueno, ¿adivinen qué? ¡Yo lo hago! Ha pasado demasiado tiempo._

—Silencio, — Naruto gruñó, y la hembra comenzó a farfullar con indignación.

Dr. M quería a cada mujer que Naruto encontraba, y Kurama no quería a ninguna. Pero Naruto no era un esclavo de sus deseos. El puñado de veces que había tenido una amante, él se había alejado sintiéndose sucio y repugnante. Debido a que, la vergüenza luchaba por superarlo, si las mujeres no eran dejadas rotas y ensangrentadas, ellas no se iban felices.

Él únicamente atraía mujeres con un lado oscuro: las que querían el monstruo en su cama y no al hombre, a las que querían un golpe más que un beso, una cortada de sus garras en lugar de una caricia.

En el trabajo, estaba bien. Independientemente de lo que fuera. Él haría cualquier cosa a cualquier persona, sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Simplemente borraba su mente, enterrando sus emociones. Esa era la única manera en que podía hacer las cosas terribles que supuestamente era necesario hacer. ¿Pero perjudicar a las mismas hembras que se suponía tenía que proteger? ¿A las mismas mujeres que sólo quería complacer?

Sus padres le habían enseñado mejor.

La mujer se calmó y airadamente lo miró.

—Tú no me acabas de pedir que guarde silencio. Yo soy tu ama, y tú eres mi esclavo.

—En realidad, no eres nada.

En lugar de emitir otro insulto, ella sonrió.

—Creo que tomaré el gran placer de enseñarte la forma correcta de las cosas.

Suficiente.

—Si esperas sobrevivir a la masacre que traeré a este circo, me liberarás.

—¿Liberarte? —Preguntó con un ronroneo seductor. —¿Y qué me darás a cambio, hmm?

**_—No negocies con ella, —_** Kurama dijo precipitadamente.

Naruto presionó la lengua contra el paladar. Como si fuera a hacer algo tan tonto. Otras personas podrían negociar, pero no Naruto.

Nunca Naruto.

Por faltar a su palabra debía sufrir dolorosamente. Una maldición de su raza, tal vez.

—Te lo dije, —exclamó. —Voy a permitir que vivas.

—Qué dulce. Pero no, no creo que deje que te vayas. Me gustas justo donde estás. Y tal vez algún día incluso puedas darme las gracias por mi negativa. Te prometo que no soy una mordedora y que puedes encontrar el cielo en la tierra en mis brazos. ¿Pero adivina qué? —Añadió en un susurro mientras se inclinaba hacia él. —Soy una mentirosa… y muerdo… Fuerte.

Una bocanada llena de maldiciones femeninas hizo eco detrás de ella.

Movió su mirada sobre los Otherworlders. Todos menos la Teran todavía se ocultaban en las sombras de sus jaulas, sus expresiones asustadas. La Teran, Sakura, estaba en la misma posición que antes, pero sacudía los barrotes, con la mirada fija en el ser humano.

—¿Por qué no vienes aquí y juegas conmigo? —Gruñó Sakura.

La joven palideció.

Lo más probable es que la pareja hubieran peleado, y la chica había perdido.

—Libérame, —repitió, enganchando su atención. —Te lo prometo. Es la única manera de salvarte a ti misma.

Una risa tintineante burbujeo de ella, el encuentro con la Teran ya olvidado.

—¿No eres la cosa más adorable? Sé que lo insinué, pero ahora estoy segura: Realmente voy a disfrutar de tu domesticación.

Muy bien. Al atardecer, ella no sería capaz de disfrutar de nada nunca más.

—Mi nombre es Shion, por cierto. Soy la estrella del trapecio, así como la amante del dueño del circo. Soy una persona de valía.

Alguien tenía que enseñarle la definición de "valor".

Exclamaciones de horror estallaron detrás de ella.

—Ya viene, —dijo uno de los Otherworlders.

— Hiashi viene, —gritó otro.

Una vez más, la humana palideció. Alejándose de Naruto, dijo afectada,

—Hasta la próxima, esclavo. —Luego se giró y corrió del claro.


	5. 3

_Líbrame del cieno y no dejes que me hunda._

_Puedo ser librado de mis enemigos y de las aguas profundas._

**_—SALMOS 69:14_**

Kurama y Dr. M permanecieron en silencio cuando un gran macho humano estuvo a la vista. El recién llegado se detuvo en el centro del claro, apoyando los puños carnosos en sus caderas y atrayendo la atención de Naruto a la pistola enfundada que tenía a un lado y a la larga espada enfundada en el otro.

Estaba armado para la guerra.

Naruto estudió el resto de él. Tenía el cabello oscuro y la carne degradada por el sol, amplios hombros, pecho grande y piernas gruesas como troncos de árboles. Todo eso era normal, si era de gran tamaño para un humano, pero había una calidad de papel fino sobre la piel en su rostro, y a pesar de su bronceado, Naruto pensó que podía ver sus huesos faciales, como si lo observara a través de lentes de rayos X. Simplemente, los huesos eran más grandes de lo que deberían haber sido, teniendo en cuenta la forma de su rostro, y sus dientes más cortantes que dagas.

**_—No peleamos contra el hombre, —_**dijo sobriamente Kurama, **_—pero la maldad está en su interior._**

Naruto no tuvo idea de lo que eso significaba, y por el momento, no le importaba. Él simplemente quería salir de la jaula. El hombre contempló a los cautivos con petulante orgullo, antes de encontrarse con la mirada de Naruto. Sus labios se curvaron en apariencia de una sonrisa, dejando al descubierto los dientes que no coincida con las dagas que Naruto había visto.

—Bueno, estás despierto.

—Libérame, —exigió Naruto.

Una carcajada floreciente raspó contra sus oídos.

—Un luchador. Me alegro.

Otra negativa. La ira regresó, un incendio repentino en su pecho.

La silueta que el hombre emitía en el suelo de repente se movió.

Frunciendo el ceño, Naruto se centró en esto. No había forma que una silueta tan pequeña como esa perteneciera a esa bestia de hombre. Tenía que ser…

Una mujer, se dio cuenta.

Una joven salió de detrás del hombre, y todas las terminaciones nerviosas en el cuerpo de Naruto se animaron y él se dio cuenta.

Ella era absolutamente, completamente exquisita.

En el pequeño lado, con largo, rizado cabello negro destellante azul y ojos que flotaban en algún lugar entre el delicioso gris moteado y el profundo lila.

Ella era una princesa de cuento de hadas que cobran deslumbrante vida.

No podía obligarse a mirar hacia otro lado, únicamente podía beber cada detalle. Frente lisa, nariz delicadamente inclinada, pómulos altos, y labios en forma de corazón creando el rostro más luminoso, un lienzo de la perfección. Ella se sonrojó, una flor espolvoreada con rocío de la mañana... que alguien por favor lo apuñalara y le pusiera fin a sus sufrimientos porque sonaba como un poeta loco, pero no podía ayudarse a si mismo.

La chica era un gusto del cielo, dulzura, luz, y de repente él se murió de hambre.

El único defecto en ella era el hematoma reciente en el lado derecho de su mandíbula.

No le gustaba que ella hubiera sido lastimada.

Como si sintiera su mirada, ella echó un vistazo a su lugar. Sus ojos se encontraron. Su boca formó una pequeña O. Él sabía lo que tal reacción en ella significaba. Consideraba su tamaño monstruoso, como todo el mundo lo hacía. Pero ella nunca cortó la conexión, como si estuviera disgustada o asustada y desesperada por ocultarse. Ella lo siguió mirando fijamente, esos ojos perlas cada vez más amplios, ablandándose.

El aire entre ellos crujió con... algo, y cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó dolorosamente sobre el hueso.

**_—Ella, —_** dijo Kurama, sonando aturdido. **_—Ella es la única. Es tuya. _**

_—De ninguna manera, —_respondió Dr. M, indignado. —_Simplemente no hay manera. Ella nunca querrá nada que ver con él, y aunque si lo hiciera, lo que no es probable, si no lo he dejado claro, él la mataría con sus extra-gigantisimas manos._

**_—Ella es la única —_** Kurama repitió.

_Sí, ella es mía, toda mía_, pensó Naruto, luego sacudió la cabeza. Sin duda ese pensamiento no reverdeció dentro de su mente. Ella era demasiado pequeña y demasiado delicada. Y, sin embargo él oyó, _Ella es mía_, por segunda vez, un rugido en pleno auge ahora, y él lo supo más allá de cualquier duda. Sí, él había tenido ese pensamiento.

Hiashi se giró para decirle algo a otro cautivo, y Naruto estiró su brazo a través de los barrotes, imprudentemente en su intento de tocar a la chica.

Sólo tocarla.

Tenía que aprender la textura de su piel. ¿Sería tan suave como parecía... o más suave?

Con un trago, ella se lanzó detrás del hombre llamado Hiashi.

Finalmente Naruto la había asustado. Se tragó su grito de frustración.

El crujido se desvaneció en el aire por lo menos, pero el cuerpo de Naruto no pudo relajarse. Quería llevarse a la chica al estilo cavernícola.

Quería golpearse con los puños sobre el pecho, proclamando a todo hombre que respiraba que ella pertenecía a Naruto. Quería lanzar a sus enemigos a sus pies y disfrutar de su adoración.

Nunca haría nada de eso, y ella nunca lo adoraría.

Ella no era de las que anhelan un monstruo en la cama. Ella no era fuerte, al igual que la mujer que escupía fuego, o áspera, con una adicción al peligro. Tan frágil como parecía, tan tímida como actuaba, ella gritaba por ayuda en el momento en que él se le acercó.

_—Te lo dije, —_dijo Dr. M, con voz cantarina. _—Simplemente no había manera._

Su réplica disgustada recibió el mismo tratamiento de bramido.

Como él, Kurama permaneció en silencio.

El hombrecito nunca había elegido a una mujer para Naruto, aunque se había quejado cada día que Naruto había pasado con su única novia a largo plazo, Ayame. El hecho de que Kurama eligiera una chica que probablemente pertenecía a la loncha de carne a punto de anunciar que él era el dueño del circo -y no había duda en la mente de Naruto que el humano era el propietario- era casi demasiado para procesar.

Hiashi movía la boca, obviamente hablándole a Naruto. Tan en trance como Naruto había estado por la chica, había perdido el enfoque.

—Acepta esta bienvenida al Cirque de Monstres. Como dije, y como estoy seguro que ya has escuchado, soy Hiashi Hyūga, propietario, operador... tú nuevo amo. Podría corresponder a lo justo, y teniendo en cuenta nuestras diferentes posiciones, he probado la mía. Si haces lo que te digo, cuando digo, tendrás una vida fácil por delante. Si no lo haces...

Cirque de Monstres. Francés para "Circo de Demonios", pero Hiashi ciertamente no era francés. Solo había recorrido el mundo varias veces, los nombres, los idiomas y dialectos eran una especialidad suya. El nombre Hiashi Hyūga era lituano, al igual que su muy leve acento.

Naruto no había oído hablar de este circo en particular, a cargo de este hombre en particular, sino que había oído hablar de los grupos que realizan viajes similares. Ellos eran operados ilegalmente, con paseos inseguros, juegos injustos, premios que no eran más que bienes robados, tiendas donde drogas y mujeres eran vendidas, y la violencia sin precedentes que esperaba en cada esquina.

Hiashi continuó su discurso diciendo:

—No hablarás, escupirás o dañarás a cualquiera que se te acerque. Siéntate en tu nueva casa y luce muy guapo. —Él se rió de su propia broma. —Es posible que tengas problemas con esto último, gigante, pero eso es parte de tu atractivo. Nunca olvides que eres mi mascota. Mi animal. Y si te portas bien, serás recompensado. Si no, castigado.

Una palabra resonó en la mente de Naruto: animal.

Consideró las jaulas más atentamente. Había letras manuscritas encima de cada una, como si alguien hubiera intentado rascar las letras fuera. Leyó León. Tigre. Simio. Y los últimos títulos fueron. Oso. Cocodrilo.

Olvidando la ira. La rabia brillaba justo debajo de la superficie de su piel. Los Otherworlders atrapados debían ser los animales. Ellos debían ser vistos por los asistentes del circo, estudiados y degradados. ¿Debían ser... acariciados? ¿Alimentados? ¿Montados?

Moriría antes de permitir que un ser humano lo acariciara. Moriría antes de permitir que un ser humano le diera de comer con la mano. Él quemaría a todo mundo en el suelo antes de permitir que un ser humano lo ensillara y lo montara.

**_—Te lo dije, —_**dijo Kurama. **_—No temas. El hombre va a comer el fruto de su propio camino._**

_—Si eso es cierto, nuestro chico debe tener un ataque de pánico, —_ Dr. M respondió con una sonrisa. _—No ha plantado precisamente el mejor de los árboles, ¿Ahora lo tiene? _

Kurama no le hizo caso, diciendo:

**_— Hiashi se destruirá a sí mismo. Y tú, Naruto, encontrarás una manera de salir._**

_—Dudoso_. —Dr. M comprobó sus cutículas. _—Claro, has escapado de una prisión antes, N, mi hombre, pero la primera vez fue un ejercicio de entrenamiento y la segunda fue con ayuda. Ahora, estas sólo. Estas personas tienen armas, y no tendrán miedo de usarlas. Estas desarmado._

**_—Tendrás éxito, y ayudaras a todos los demás._**

_—Vas a fracasar y esto, amontonará más sufrimiento sobre la cabeza de todos. Así que compórtate y espera el rescate, será mejor._

Hiashi dijo algo más, ahogando a sus compañeros, pero Naruto no lo oyó bien. Por primera vez desde que despertó, estudió su propio cuerpo. Al igual que los demás hombres, estaba vestido sólo con un taparrabos.

Su pecho, brazos y piernas tenían cortadas y costras, con moretones negros y azules que se ramifican en todas direcciones. Él era un desastre.

Su piel era más brillante de lo que había estado hace cinco minutos, la primera señal de que su ira iba en aumento. Torció sus brazos para mirar a sus tatuajes. El nombre de su madre estaba grabado en el antebrazo derecho, y el nombre de su padre grabado en el izquierdo. Había un irritado corte dividiendo en dos la M y la primera A de MARY KURENAI, pero ASUMA estaba intacto.

Toda su jaula se estremeció, y su mirada se quebró. Sobre un Hiashi ceñudo que estaban justo en frente de él.

—Escúchame cuando hablo, gigante. Mañana se abre el circo, y espero que puedas dar tu mejor comportamiento. —Su voz resonó a través de la luz del día, el cráneo bajo su piel parecía moverse sin el impulso de su cuerpo, avanzando, más cerca de Naruto. —Me refiero a eso.

El mal dejó una película empalagosa en el aire.

_Yo estaré lejos_, se dijo a sí mismo.

—¿Y si soy malo?

Detrás del humano, los hombres se movieron pesadamente en el claro y colocaron cubos de, él olió, enzima de jabón en el suelo. Los cubos fueron seguidos por los montones de trapos, y botellas de, otra olfateada, perfume.

—Si un cliente se queja, sólo uno... —Una pausa dramática mientras Hiashi levantó los brazos y se frotaba los puños, —pondré una bala en tu cerebro, sin hacer preguntas.

Cuando Naruto no dio ninguna reacción a la amenaza -he estado allí, he hecho eso-, Hiashi golpeo los barrotes de la jaula, haciendo más denso el velo.

—Si dudas de mí, sólo tienes que preguntarle a tus compañeros animales. Muchos de sus amigos han muerto por mi mano.

**_Continuará..._**


	6. 4

_Yo soy la rosa de Sarón, el lirio de los valles._

**_—CANTAR DE LOS CANTARES 2:1_**

Como siempre, Hinata se rebeló por la inducción de un nuevo animal. Ya fuera hombre o mujer, joven o viejo, el recién llegado siempre le pedía que mostrara misericordia y le otorgara la libertad al momento en que su padre se marchaba.

Misericordia que ella no mostraría.

Libertad que no otorgaría.

No podía.

Todavía no.

Hace años había asumido que la paliza que Hiashi le había dado por tratar de liberar a One Day era lo más salvaje que tenía que ofrecer, que su padre nunca sería capaz de infligir más dolor que eso, y que, para salvar alguien más, ella podría soportar tanto dolor otra vez. Pero entonces, el día en que había liberado a sus animales humanos, le había enseñado lo contrario.

Él siempre podía ser mucho, mucho peor.

¿Y qué podría ser peor que perder la audición? Fácil. La pérdida de la vista, también. Oh, sí. Su padre era así de vil. Había destruido su oído sin esperanza de reparación, simplemente para hacerla dependiente de él, y la había amenazado con tomar su visión si es que ella lo traicionaba de esa manera otra vez.

Si ella deseaba, y lo hacía, tenía que cumplir con un estricto plan de escape. Un plan que exigía permanecer en el circo por un año más. Sólo un año, y luego podría liberar a los Otherworlders y correr. Ella podía esconderse para siempre y nunca tendría que temer ser encontrada.

Hiashi terminó su discurso acerca de reglas y expectativas, e hizo un gesto para que Hinata se adelantara. Ella dio un paso al lado de él como cualquier otro robot obediente. Él colocó una mano firme sobre su hombro, y ella levantó la vista para mirar sus labios.

—Esta es su cuidadora, —dijo a los Otherworlders. —La trataran mejor de lo que trataran a los clientes. Mantendrán las manos para sí mismos y sus bocas cerradas, o mis hombres y yo nos divertiremos con ustedes antes de que consigan una bala.

Él no esperó sus respuestas, para él eran irrelevantes, pero se giró para enfrentar a Hinata. Ella lo miró a los ojos, ya no se sorprendió al ver que sus ojos no eran ya del color de las flores, eran más negros, como pozos negros sin fin.

Él ahuecó sus mejillas y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

—Si tienes algún problema, mi corazón, no dudes en gritarme.

_Nunca buscaré tu ayuda. _

—Gracias.

—Cualquier cosa por ti. —En lugar de alejarse, como ella había esperado, se mantuvo en su lugar, frunciendo los labios.

—Mi nuevo animal es grande, feroz y diferente a cualquiera que hayas tratado antes. Tal vez debería convocar a tu guardia.

—El circo abre mañana, —ella intervino rápidamente, con la esperanza de detenerlo antes de que hablara de él mismo. —Hay tantas cosas que hacer, y no hay razón para hacer perder el tiempo a nadie vigilándome. Además, no importa lo feroz que es, el recién llegado nunca se atrevería a hacerme daño. Ahora sabe las consecuencias de desafiarte.

El agarre de su padre se intensifico, casi aplastando su mandíbula y definitivamente empeorando lo que quedaba de la lección de la semana pasada.

—Perderé el tiempo de quien yo quiera. Tú eres más importante para mí que un espectáculo exitoso, y si creo que hay una amenaza, hay una amenaza. Yo soy mucho más prudente acerca de estas cosas.

No gritaría.

—Por supuesto, —se las arregló para decir. Sí, no obstante, el espectáculo resultaba infructuoso y había obligado a su guardaespaldas a permanecer a su lado, evitando que Toneri se preparara apropiadamente para su acto de magia, Hiashi la culparía. Él la reprendería. Ella sería lastimada.

Con un suspiro, él la soltó.

—Como si yo pudiera negarte algo. Muy bien, te permitiré trabajar sola ya que no hay ningún lugareño cerca y los Otherworlders están contenidos. Pero si llegas a casa con un solo moretón, mi ser precioso, voy a estar muy molesto.

Bien, entonces. Ella no desea señalar la gran cantidad de moretones que ya adornaban su cuerpo. Además, no había necesidad. Él sabía que estaban allí, él los había puesto. Sin embargo, aunque él se permitía abusar de ella, en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar, nadie más tenia extendido el mismo privilegio.

Le entregó otro beso en la punta de su nariz antes de acecharla a la distancia, plenamente convencido de que iba a hacer todo en su poder para protegerse a sí misma. No estaba equivocado. Ella lo haría. Ella podría soñar con dejar a su padre, incluso podría tener la intención de hacerlo, pero ella nunca lo desobedecería mientras estuviera aquí.

¿El recién llegado tenía alguna idea de lo que le esperaba?

Si él no estaba convencido de la malevolencia de Hiashi, lo estaría pronto. Hiashi había castigado a sus animales por el más leve de los delitos, aunque los propios castigos nunca eran leves. Su temperamento conseguía lo mejor de él y estallaba en un ataque de rabia.

Él mutilaría... arruinaría... y mataría indiscriminadamente...

Por desgracia, los que morían eran los afortunados.

Hinata caminó hacia los suministros que los trabajadores de su padre había dejado atrás, nunca permitiéndose desplazar la mirada para estudiar los labios de los Otherworlders para descubrir lo que decían sobre ella, y ellos estaban diciendo algo, ella sabía que lo hacían, porque podía sentir las vibraciones de sus palabras contra su piel. En momentos como este, estaba casi agradecida por su sordera.

_Escaparé de este infierno y te llevaré conmigo, Hinata, Bruja Malvada de los Mundos. Te voy a poner en una jaula y oh, las cosas que te hare..._

Esta vez había venido del Mec que ella llamaba Rainbow.

_¡No eres más que una puta de circo, y tu mereces estar en esta jaula, no yo! _

Esta vez había llegado de la Cortaz llamada Ino.

Necesitaban un objetivo para su frustración y rabia, y ella era la apuesta más segura. Ella lo sabía, y había dejado de permitir que hirieran sus sentimientos hace mucho tiempo. Nunca los perjudicaría y ciertamente nunca iría con el chisme, pero era casi imposible mantener un secreto a Hiashi. Un día, él se enteraría acerca de los dos infractores y los asaria sangrientamente.

Un día.

Las palabras dejaron un sabor enfermo en su boca.

El resto de los Otherworlders se negaban a mirarla, dirigirse, o hablar de ella, demasiado temerosos de lo que haría Hiashi. En realidad, no, eso no era cierto. El Targon realmente parecía disfrutar con ella.

_Es hora de mi baño de esponja, sin embargo, Hinata ¿I Wanta Licka? (¿Quieres lamer?)_

A él le gustaba decir. A menudo se refería a sí mismo como Daddy Spanky( papito nalgadeor) y una vez al día le pedía que hiciera lo mismo.

—Coma, todo el mundo. Me siento generosa hoy. —Ella tiró galletas de vainilla en cada jaula, hasta en la del Mec y la Cortaz. Recompensar al Terrible Dúo por su mal comportamiento era más allá de estúpido, pero una parte de ella quería hacer su vida mejor, incluso de una manera pequeña.

Cuando los Otherworlders se zambulleron por los postres y devoraron cada miga, agarró una botella de roció de enzimas, un cepillo y uno de los trapos, y se acercó a la jaula que pertenecía al Bree Lian que había nombrado Dots.

Su raza era conocida por el pelaje multicolor que cubría su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, y Dots no era diferente. Se parecía a un leopardo de pelo largo, con una capa inferior dorada y manchas negras, pero sus gestos eran tan antifelinos como era posible. Tan musculoso como era, él no dejaba de caminar cual trueno de un extremo de la jaula al otro.

Aun así, el tipo le recordaba a Dobi, el hermoso tigre que había orinado sobre todo, incluyendo a Hinata, y cada vez que lo miraba, una punzada de dolor atravesaba su corazón.

_No vayas allí. Correcto_. El pasado estaba fuera de los límites, y por una buena razón. Recordarlo traía únicamente lamento. Lamento traía dolor. Dolor traía depresión, y depresión traía tormento. Ella había tenido suficiente de eso, gracias.

Así que… Cambiando de tema. Cada una de las diferentes especies tenia diferentes características físicas, así como diferentes capacidades innatas. Algunos Bree Lian podían envenenar a un enemigo con sus dientes o uñas. Algunos Cortazs podían teletransportarse. Algunos Mecs podían hipnotizar con los colores cambiantes de su piel. Algunos Terans podían saltar una milla de un solo salto. Pero era absolutamente imposible conocer todas y cada una de las habilidades que estos particulares Otherworlders poseían, que era el porqué de que su padre había ido al mercado negro y los había comprado a las bandas de esclavos.

Los grilletes eran gruesos, de bronce con largas y afiladas agujas perfeccionadas con algún tipo de metal extraterrestre taladradas en los huesos de cada usuario, goteando un suministro estable y constante de un potente inhibidor directo a la médula ósea.

Cuando Hinata necesitaba entrar en una jaula, ya sea para lavarla o a su prisionero, sólo tenía que pulsar el activador remoto para enviar un medicamento diferente, un sedante, a través del sistema del Otherworlders, dejándolo inconsciente durante al menos una hora.

Cuanto más se acercaba a Dots, él con mayor fervor rondaba la longitud de su jaula. Por lo general, era la encarnación de lo integrado.

Comía cuando tenía que comer. Nunca hablaba sin que primero se le hablara, y él se quedaba sentado en la esquina trasera cada vez que Hinata se acercaba.

Pero él había estado aquí el tiempo suficiente para saber exactamente cómo funciona su padre.

Los Otherworlders se mantenían en la casa de fieras mientras estaban sanos y los seres humanos permanecieran fascinados con ellos. Hace ocho días, el más antiguo de los esclavos había sido trasladado a los juegos ya que había aparecido febril.

Era un Rslado, una raza delicada, fácil de romper. Muchas veces había estado a punto de liberarlo.

Cerca, pero no lo suficiente. Ahora él era la estrella del Mole Smack Attack, obligado a mover la cabeza dentro y fuera de los agujeros, mientras que los humanos trataban de golpearlo en la cara con bates acolchados.

En las últimas semanas, Dots había perdido mucho peso. A pesar de su musculatura, estaba empezando a aparecer demacrado. Hinata le había dado más porciones en cada comida, pero hasta ahora, la comida no había ayudado.

Él sería el siguiente en ir a la guillotina.

Quería liberarlo antes de que ocurriera. Ella lo haría. Y si sólo pudiera aguantar por un tiempo más, lo haría. Sólo tenía que aguantar. Pero ella no podía decirle que iba a hacerlo.

El estómago se le retorció con una mezcla punzante de culpa y remordimiento, Hinata saltó para presionar el botón que lo dejaría inconsciente. ¡Cuánta aversión le tenía a su falta de altura! En un parpadeo, el Bree Lian estaba arremetiendo contra ella, rugiendo,

—Te voy a matar antes de permitirte pasar, —rociando las migas de galleta sobre todo su rostro. Se las arregló para llegar a través de los barrotes y rasguñarla antes de que él se derrumbara, ya roncando.

Había un latido en su hombro, y ella sintió el goteo de sangre caliente, pero una lesión tan insignificante era apenas un punto en su radar.

Ella dio una vuelta rápida, asegurándose que el rugido del Bree Lian no había despertado la atención de un ejecutante cercano. Pasó un minuto, luego dos. Nadie vino corriendo. Bueno, eso estaba bien.

_Pero ¿qué hay de tu padre?_ pensó, la primera chispa de pánico floreció. _No debes volver a casa con un solo golpe._

Una herida abierta no era lo peor, no lo era. Con movimientos frenéticos, se ató la manga de la camisa alrededor del hombro, aplicando presión a las marcas de las garras. Tan pronto como la sangre dejara de fluir, haría correctamente un vendaje de la cosa y se cambiaría la camiseta. Tal vez, algo de manga larga. Y si ella finalmente llevaba uno de los collares que su padre le había dado, él estaría muy contento con ella para darse cuenta de nada más. Sin duda.

Ojala.

—Cualquier otra persona que lo intente, —se obligó a decir, nunca se encontró con la mirada de nadie, —y me voy a olvidar de alimentarlos esta noche. —Y oh, cómo odiaba hacer amenazas como esa. Amenazas que no estaba segura de que tuviera la capacidad de cumplir. Pero ella no podía correr el riesgo de otra lesión. Su padre mataría a todos y cada uno de los Otherworlder, sólo para obtener un punto.

Bueno, eso, y un beneficio. Había pagado mucho dinero por ellos, y mientras que él hacia un montón por detrás con la casa de fieras y los juegos, recibía un mayor rendimiento de su inversión cuando vendía los cuerpos, en partes.

Con manos temblorosas, desbloqueó la puerta de Dots y se metió adentro. Pasó media hora limpiando su piel y cepillando su pelo, lo más suavemente y de manera no invasiva cómo fuera posible. Al mismo tiempo, que la piedad brotaba en su interior.

Su modestia era cosa del pasado; la cortesía común había sido olvidada, y el tormento era un hecho cotidiano.

_Un día seré capaz de ayudarlo._

_Ugh. Allí estaban otra vez esas palabras._

Terminó con el Bree Lian y cerró. El Targon era el siguiente. Y aunque no tenía apodo para él, ella se negó a referirse a él como Daddy Spanky.

Como siempre, se extendió por el suelo de su jaula y le sonrió. Era un hombre hermoso, con piel pálida que brillaba como si se espolvoreara con polvo de diamante y el cabello tan negro como la noche, con pinchazos de zafiro. Sólo una cosa siempre le había molestado, y era la aparición de Toneri.

El Targon estallaba en cualquier momento que vislumbraba a su guardaespaldas.

—Estoy muy sucio, —ronroneó. —Asegúrate de frotar muy, muy duro.

Ella coloco su mano en su garganta para sentir la reverberación de su laringe y juzgar mejor su volumen.

—Si tan sólo pudiera frotar tu mente.

—Cariño, no importa donde frotes vas a necesitar un tamaño industrial.

Rodando los ojos, saltó y pulso el botón para dejarlo inconsciente.

Mientras rociaba la mezcla de enzimas que lo limpiaría por dentro y por fuera, y luego frotaba el exceso de aceite, pudo sentir la mirada aburrida de alguien en ella, quemando profundo y seguro. No había ninguna razón para alzar la vista. Ella sabía que el recién llegado era el culpable. Todos la miraban desde el principio, con la esperanza de aprender sus costumbres y descubrir la mejor manera de dominarla y, Criss había dicho a menudo, —vuela este infierno.

Pero Hinata recordó cómo, al principio, éste la miró con curiosidad, con crepitante conciencia y aturdido asombro, más que con sospecha. Una mezcla embriagadora que la había impresionado. Los hombres simplemente no la consideraban de esa forma.

Sin embargo, ¿con qué rapidez había cambiado su rostro? cuando su padre anunció que estaba a cargo de su cuidado. Conciencia y aturdimiento habían dado paso a la ferocidad apenas contenida. Y eso, que estaba acostumbrada.

De ser liberado, podría aplastarla en segundos.

Podría. Ella rodó la palabra a través de su mente. Pero, ¿él? ¿El asombro había regresado, o era la ferocidad tirando de las riendas?

¿Se atrevería a levantar la vista y averiguarlo?

La sola idea hizo a sus palmas sudar. Tan grande como era este Targon, él... lo que fuese se destacaban por ser muchos centímetros más alto y muchos centímetros más ancho. Él era la personificación del poder, y ella estaba segura de que nunca había visto a un macho tan musculoso.

Si él la amenazaba, ella... ¿Qué? ¿Gritaría? Difícilmente. Sólo había dos cosas que la asustaban.

Un Hiashi enojado y un Hiashi feliz. El recién llegado no era ninguna de esas cosas. Pero bueno, sí, tan caliente como su temperamento le había aparecido ser, él podría ser capaz de deslizarse en el tercer lugar y sin ningún esfuerzo real. Pero... sus ojos. Tenía unos ojos preciosos. Ellos eran grandes, y la más gloriosa sombra de azul celeste, como el cielo en la más brillante mañana, rodeados de un abanico negro de gruesas pestañas. Por un momento, ella se había perdido a sí misma en sus ojos, y, ¡oh!, había sido la hazaña más asombrosa.

Perdida, se había olvidado de su miserable vida.

Perdida, ella había encontrado la fuerza.

¿Iba a perderse otra vez?

Bien. Ella tenía que saberlo. Hinata miró hacia arriba.

**_Continuará..._**


	7. 5

_No niegues el bien a quien es debido, cuando está en tu poder actuar._

_**—PROVERBIOS 3:27**_

Hinata se encontró con la mirada del recién llegado, todo su cuerpo reaccionó, cada célula que poseía cobro vida, zumbando, calentándola.

Pero no se perdió a sí misma. Ni siquiera de cerca.

Él estaba mucho más que enojado. Él irradiaba furia al rojo vivo, con la piel en realidad brillando a un profundo y rico oro. Sus párpados se estrecharon en hendiduras peligrosas, sus pómulos sobresalían, y sus fosas nasales se dilataron con cada inhalación.

Sus dientes incluso habían crecido, se dio cuenta con intensificado horror. Eran tan largos que se extendían por encima de su labio inferior. Y sus orejas habían cambiado, ahora apuntando a los extremos. Y sus uñas... oh, dulce misericordia... eran garras.

Sin duda, él era capaz de acuchillar los barrotes de su jaula. Y cuando lo hiciera, caminaría con fuerza hacia ella. Él levantaría esos fuertes puños y la destruiría. El dolor sería demasiado. Él golpearía su rostro, y él finalmente la cegaría. ¡_No_!

El pánico amenazó con apoderarse de ella mientras dejaba caer su trapo. El aliento atrapado en su garganta se cristalizo, dejando un bulto duro e irregular que la ahogaba. La negrura le guiñó un ojo a través de su línea de visión mientras se abría paso a la esquina trasera de la jaula del Targon.

_Va a doler, va a doler, va a doler tanto. _

Excepto que...

El dolor nunca llegó.

Ella parpadeó, sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado. El recién llegado... no se había movido un centímetro, se dio cuenta. No había tratado de llegar a ella. Y aunque lo hubiera hecho, pensó, el valor por fin haciendo una aparición, estaba esposado y drogado, tan indefenso como un bebé recién nacido. No había nada que él pudiera hacer para hacerle daño.

Poco a poco, el resto de su pánico se desvaneció. Tragando saliva, ella lo miró. Su piel había vuelto a su color bronceado original. Sus dientes se habían reducido y sus garras se habían desvanecido. Sus ojos todavía ardían con un fuego furioso, pero también estaban heridos.

La misma herida que su reflejo a menudo exhibía.

¿Qué había hecho para ofenderlo? Ella no lo había encerrado, le había dado de comer deliciosas galletas.

Galletas que había ignorado, se dio cuenta. Los pequeños regalos redondos descansaban en el suelo de su jaula. Pero ella ya sabía la respuesta, ¿verdad?

Ella se había estremecido cuando lo miró, luchando para crear distancia entre ellos, como si fuera asqueroso, corrompido.

Tal reacción podría haber ofendido a cualquiera. Pero aun así, un guerrero como él debería haber golpeado su pecho con orgullo. Su padre amaba las reacciones aterrorizadas que su poder provocaba, pues acariciaban su ego. Pero, bueno, no todos los hombres eran como su padre. O Toneri. O los otros hombres en el circo. O una buena parte de los hombres que visitaban el circo. Ella lo sabía. Había visto a padres con sus hijos, sonrientes y protectores. Había visto a los maridos con sus esposas, adorándolas y amándolas. El verdadero amor, no del tipo que Hiashi estaba vendiendo.

_No puedo dejar al pobre tipo así_. Todo su mundo acaba de derrumbarse, y uno nuevo, uno más oscuro, había tomado forma a su alrededor. En este primer día de su nueva terrible vida, podría concederle un acto de bondad.

¿No podría ella?

Decidida, Hinata se deslizó fuera de la jaula del Targon, trabo la cerradura con su huella digital, y caminó a través del claro hacia el recién llegado.

Una piedra golpeo contra su brazo. Frunció el ceño, miró a la izquierda y alcanzó a ver a la hembra en la jaula junto al recién llegado. La Cortaz sonrió con aire de suficiencia y lanzó otra piedra.

Esta golpeó directamente en el pecho de Hinata.

Hinata no se molestó en preguntar a Ino si quería morir. Hinata podía adivinar la respuesta. _Sí. Lo siento, cariño, pero no voy a obligarte_.

— El hecho de que recuerdes que colecciono piedras es probablemente una cosa cada vez más dulce, —se obligó a decir con una despreocupación que no sentía. —¿Es nuestro aniversario?

La sonrisa de la Otherworlders adquirió un tono más oscuro. A pesar de la suciedad que manchaba sus mejillas, era impresionante. Era alta y delgada, toda ella era de miembros largos y esbelta elegancia. Su piel era tan impecable como la perla más cara y su cabello una caída de terciopelo rubio.

—Cuando mis hermanos vengan por mí, y lo harán, te quemaran viva mientras observo y me río.

Una piedra golpeó a Hinata por detrás. Se dio la vuelta para mirar al culpable, sólo para tomar una piedra más grande en el pecho. El Mec Rainbow cacareaba y le apuntaba, como si hubiera algo malo en ella. Le encantaba hacer eso.

Las primeras veces que lo había hecho, Hinata había huido para comprobarse en un espejo. ¿Una mancha en el rostro? ¿Ropa rasgada? ¿Algo en los dientes? Pero ni una sola vez se había encontrado nada fuera de lugar, y se había dado cuenta de que sólo quería torturarla.

—¿También, encontraste algunas para mi colección? Eso es muy considerado. Pero chicos, yo no les conseguí nada.

El cacareo se detuvo y le siseó. Su piel empezó a brillar en un color rojo brillante, un signo de su creciente furia.

Al principio, él e Ino habían tratado de construir una relación con ella. Ino le había dicho lo bonita que era, y Rainbow le había dicho que odiaba la forma en que su padre le hablaba, que podría ayudarla, si sólo ella lo liberaba. Después de un tiempo, la continua negativa de Hinata había arruinado todo indicio de buena voluntad.

Sus transgresiones habían comenzado siendo pequeñas, y habían lanzado insultos, nada más. Cuando se dieron cuenta que Hinata no le diría a Hiashi, habían pasado a la paja, entonces a la comida, y ahora a las rocas. Ellos asumieron que, en esto, Hinata tomaría, tomaría, tomaría, y nunca lo devolvería.

_Estaban tan en lo correcto,_ pensó con un suspiro.

Con la cabeza en alto, cerró el resto de la distancia con el recién llegado. Él estaba en el mismo lugar, en la misma posición, pero su mirada se había estrechado sobre el Mec y la Cortaz. Al igual que el Mec, su piel había vuelto a tomar un matiz de enojo dorado.

—Hola, —dijo Hinata.

Esos ojos azules se giraron hacia ella, y ella se estremeció.

Respiró profundamente, con la esperanza de aspirar un poco más de valor y detener la sensación de hormigueo súbito en sus venas. Falló en ambos. El hormigueo incluso aumentó. Notas de turba ahumada, pino y menta llenaron su nariz, haciéndola pensar en hogueras nocturnas en un bosque encantado. Era una fragancia tan rara que ella cerró los ojos e inhaló otra vez, y otra vez, hasta que estuvo mareada.

No había muchos bosques que quedaran en el mundo. La mayoría pertenecían al gobierno y nunca se permitían invasores. De hecho, sólo alguna vez los había visto desde una gran distancia, ya que, mientras el circo viajaba de ciudad en ciudad, de estado en estado, y en ocasiones a otros países, durante todo el año, sólo alguna vez se les permitió permanecer en los claros donde los bosques, solían estar.

En definitiva, la luz del sol y la mirada candente del hombre le recordó que ella estaba fuera de la vista de cualquier persona junto a él, era mediodía, y tenía muchas cosas por hacer. Fallar en completar una tarea invitaría al castigo, y el castigo sería ponerla fuera de servicio durante varios días.

Con el corazón martilleando, se concentró. El cautivo ahora irradiaba suficiente calor para derretir el Ártico en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Por qué no vienes un poco más cerca, mujer?, —Él preguntó.

Afortunadamente, el pánico no la asaltó y ella fue capaz de aprovechar la audacia que sólo aparecía en ausencia de su padre.

—Creo que me quedaré aquí, pero agradezco la sugerencia.

Hinata cuadró los hombros y miró al macho. De cerca, pudo ver que su piel parecía tan suave como el cristal, la decoloración dorada en un hermoso bronce. Sus huesos faciales estaban ligeramente crecidos, pero eran perfectos juntos, creando una imagen de masculinidad áspera no diluida.

De hecho, era tan feroz en apariencia como One Day había sido en el mejor momento de su demasiado corta vida.

Un deseo repentino de lo que podría haber sido hinchó las cámaras de su corazón.

La boca del Otherworlders se movía, se dio cuenta, pero ella se había perdido sus palabras. En vez de admitir la verdad, permaneció en silencio.

La gente a menudo se repetía, salvándose de tener que pedirlo.

Finalmente, dijo:

—¿Qué estás mirando, humana?

—Estoy mirándote a ti. Obviamente.

Él agarró los barrotes, sus nudillos blanquearon. Las palabras NPRY KURENAI y ASUMA estaban grabadas en sus brazos. Kurenai y Asuma las entendía. Eran nombres, y se preguntó lo que las personas significaban para él. ¿Pero NPRY?

—¡Mujer!

Pulsaciones bailaban en un ritmo salvaje que no podía controlar, ella dijo,

—Aquí, —y retiró el pedazo de chocolate que había metido en el bolsillo de sus jeans para disfrutar más tarde. —Tómalo. Es tuyo.

Se lo arrojó, pero él no lo cogió. Tampoco, miro a donde el dulce se deslizó hasta detenerse.

—Si no te lo comes ahora, se derretirá y tendrás que lamerlo. Esto puede ser embarazoso, créeme. Pero el chocolate es bueno en cualquier estado, por lo que depende de ti o no…

Su boca se movía de nuevo. Esa exuberante boca rosada.

—Te hice una pregunta, mujer.

Fingiendo indiferencia, ella sacudió su pelo sobre su hombro.

—Hazla de nuevo, —dijo. Ninguno de los cautivos había adivinado su enfermedad, y nunca lo admitiría. Tan desesperados como estaban, por mucho que la culparan de su encierro, ellos utilizarían la desventaja en su contra. —Estaba distraída.

—Muy bien. ¿Quieres morir?

—Qué maravilloso, —respondió en el tono más seco que pudo. —Mi octava amenaza de muerte hoy. Da por sentado que haré una anotación en mi diario.

—Sí, deseas morir, —dijo con un gesto lento. —De lo contrario libérame.

—Déjame decirte cómo el resto de esta conversación irá y te ahorrará tiempo, ¿sí? Si es que no te libero en este mismo momento, te escaparás. Serás el que me mate. Vas a hacerme daño. Voy a lamentar el día en que nací. Fin. ¿Así que... te comerás eso? —Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. —Quiero decir, te vas a comer el chocolate ahora, ¿verdad?

Sin siquiera apartar la vista de ella, agarró la golosina, desenvolvió el papel de aluminio y estrelló la pepita en uno de los barrotes de la jaula, frotando... frotando... migajas cayendo en el suelo sucio.

Un lloriqueo de duelo se deslizo de ella. Sí, tenía un millón de piezas más en su tráiler, todos las que le daba su padre, sólo porque la "amaba".

Pero eso no alteraba el hecho de que el Otherworlder acababa de destruir algo que se había ganado con sangre, sudor y un montón de lágrimas.

—Tú te lo pierdes, —se obligó a decir alegremente.

—No tienes ni idea del terror que has traído a este circo, niñita.

_Niñita_. Eso era como su padre a menudo la llamaba. Su hermosa niñita. Su querida niñita. Su niñita querida. Hinata levantó la barbilla y apretó los dientes,

—No me llames así. Y yo no te traje aquí.

Una ceja se arqueó, convirtiendo toda su expresión en un desafío.

— Eso no importa. Eres culpable por asociación.

—No lo soy.

—Lo eres y mucho.

—No lo soy, —dijo azotando el pie.

Sus párpados se entrecerraron peligrosamente.

—Nosotros no somos niños. Déjame ir.

—No, —contestó ella sin un solo golpe de vacilación.

—Muy bien. Como ya he dicho, vas a morir con el resto.

—Bla, bla, bla. Lo sé. —Vibraciones a su izquierda causaron que su mirada se dirigiera en esa dirección.

—Mátala, mátala, mátala, —Rainbow cantaba mientras saltaba arriba y abajo en su jaula.

Otra vibración a su derecha. Su mirada regreso al recién llegado... como se llamara. Él había decidido utilizar la distracción a su favor, llegando a través de los barrotes, intentó retorcer su cuerpo para tener la longitud suficiente para agarrarla.

Ella se tambaleó hacia atrás, fuera de su alcance. Frustrado, él chasqueó sus dientes de sable sobre ella, ¡dulce misericordia crecieron ante sus ojos, y eran aún más grandes que antes!, su rostro irradiaba una rabia oscura que había visto demasiadas veces hoy.

Temblando, ella gritó,

—Estaba tratando de hacer tu día mejor, ¿Y decides matarme por ello? Tal vez te mereces estar en la jaula, ¿eh? —Y pisoteando se fue a terminar con sus tareas.

**_Continuará..._**


	8. 6

_Examinadlo todo y quedaos con lo bueno_

**_—1 TESALONICENSES 5:21_**

Naruto observo como la mujer a la que los cautivos llamaban Hinata, una joven a la que el dueño del circo había llamado "_mi corazón_", sedaba y bañaba al resto de los otherworlders. Ella trabajaba aun en la última, la Cortaz, faltando únicamente Naruto.

Su toque era siempre provisional, frágil, y amable, y tenía mucha curiosidad por saber si ella lo trataría con el mismo respeto, considerando todas las amenazas que había hecho. Una curiosidad que despreciaba. Él no debía darle importancia de una manera u otra. Para bañarlo, ella tendría que sedarlo y la idea de caer como un oso salvaje era totalmente humillante. Además, si él dormía durante todo el episodio, nunca sería capaz de apaciguar esa curiosidad enfermiza.

Y, sin embargo, todavía le gustaba la idea de tener sus manos sobre él.

_Estúpido_. Tenía que ser más inteligente en lo que a ella se refería.

Ya había cometido dos graves errores. ¿El primero? La atracción. Los hombres se olvidan de su propósito cuando desean a una mujer. ¿El segundo? Él había experimentado algún grado de compasión por ella.

Porque, allí estaba ella, una hermosa chica humana, seguramente vistiendo la piel del ángel más preciado de Dios y sin embargo, ella tenía un hematoma del tamaño de un puño en la cara. Del tamaño del puño de Hiashi, para ser exactos.

Naruto había llegado a la conclusión de que Hiashi la obligaba a trabajar para él y que, si Naruto pudiera convencerla de que confiara en él, podría huir con ella.

Ella, su propia mujer, de acuerdo con Kurama. Él realmente había pensado que tendría la oportunidad de convencerla, también. Si estaba siendo golpeada, ella anhelaría algún tipo de protección. Cualquier protección, incluso la de un monstruo. Protección que habría prometido dar.

Pero cuando él se había ofrecido a ayudarla, ella no se había molestado en contestar.

Después de eso, la frustración se había convertido en una fuerza viva dentro de él, y había salido a la superficie en amenazas de muerte.

En lugar de acobardarse, como una mujer maltratada habría estado, lo había insultado con su indiferencia.

Fue entonces cuando la verdad se había instalado profundamente.

Ella era fría y cruel, sin corazón, y tendría que acabar con ella al igual que con todos los demás. Y él estaba totalmente de acuerdo con eso, se dijo.

Siempre había vivido por cuatro pequeñas palabras, las palabras más fuertes de la creación: lo que sea necesario.

De hecho, si rasgar la puerta de su jaula era un problema, le quitaría el dedo -tal vez la única llave de la cerradura- y lo haría con un zarpazo de sus garras o con un golpe de sus dientes. Ella gritaría y lloraría, pero nada de lo que dijera o hiciera lo detendría. Ella no merecía la compasión de Naruto y, para la vergüenza de su madre, ella no la recibiría.

Kurama lo había fastidiado magníficamente. ¿Hinata debía ser la mujer de Naruto? No lo creía. O a ella le gustaba meterse en la cama con Hiashi Hyūga o ella había salido de sus entrañas. De cualquier manera, ella se merecía lo que le pasaba.

¿Y qué si ella había mostrado momentos de bondad?

Y qué si su expresivo rostro había revelado daño, coraje y sombría determinación cuando miraba por encima a Naruto, y las tres emociones habían causado dolor en su pecho.

Y bien, sí, el dolor realmente había tomado vida cuando el Bree Lian había arañado su hombro. Solo se había visto obligado a luchar contra la compulsión de buscar liberarse de la jaula sólo para romper al otherworlder en innumerables pedazos. Una compulsión contra la que luchó otra vez cuando el Mec y la Cortaz habían arrojado piedras hacia ella.

Tonto de él, considerando que Naruto la dañaría esta noche. Pero se acordó de los tiempos en que los niños en la escuela le habían arrojado piedras a él. Recordó el día en que sus emociones habían conseguido lo mejor de él, y él había convertido el rostro de otro niño en pulpa. Recordó que ese fue el día que Kurama -que había estado con él desde su nacimiento, sólo para desaparecer después de la muerte de sus padres biológicos- había regresado. Ese fue también el día que Dr. M llegó. Recordó, desear tener una vida diferente, pero a Hinata parecía no importarle.

No le gustaba tener que esperar para actuar, pero la paciencia era su mejor amiga en estos momentos. Él no se había recuperado, en absoluto, de la explosión, la debilidad seguía nadando a través de sus venas, afectando sus miembros. Su agarre no era tan fuerte como siempre, y dudaba de sus pasos constantemente.

**_—Puedo sentir tu enojo, Naruto, —_**dijo Kurama, sentándose en el hombro de Naruto, equilibrando los codos sobre sus rodillas levantadas. **_—¿Por qué? La chica no ha hecho nada malo._**

_—¿Nada malo? —_Dr. M resopló, caminando. _—Tal vez estamos pensando en chicas diferentes, ¡porque ésta trató de envenenarlo!_

**_—No seas ridículo. No trató de envenenarlo._**

_—Demuéstralo_.

Kurama se mantuvo en silencio, sabiendo que no había necesidad de hablar.

Naruto era muy capaz de oler la esencia del veneno, y él no había olido nada en el chocolate. Así que... ¿por qué se lo había dado? ¿Había esperado ablandarlo o incluso seducirlo? ¿Se había acostado con cualquier otro de los hombres encarcelados, disfrutando de su poder sobre ellos? La sola idea hizo que sus uñas se alargan y cortaran sus palmas.

Se concentró en ella, observándola con atención, y se dio cuenta que ella estaba mostrando a la hembra la misma dulzura individual que había demostrado a los machos. Se relajó, sus uñas se contrajeron a su tamaño normal. No, ella no se había acostado con cualquiera de los hombres.

Entonces, había esperado suavizar a Naruto. Pero ¿por qué?

Dr. M estampó un pie y gruñó:

_—Si no está en el equipo de Naruto, entonces está en su contra. Ella está en contra y tiene que ser eliminada. Eso es todo lo que digo._

**_—¿Oh, eso es todo? Y, sin embargo, para estar al acecho para destruir a otro, tú simplemente emboscarías tu propia vida._**

Naruto escuchaba al par, luchando contra otra oleada de furia. Al parecer, pensaba hacerle daño a Hinata, pero tan pronto como alguien lo sugería, tenía grandes problemas, incluso si era un pequeño hombre que nadie más podía ver ni oír.

Kurama dijo:

**_—Mira más allá de la superficie, Naruto, de la forma en que siempre has querido que la gente haga contigo. Hinata no es lo que parece._**

Dr. M no estaba para ser ignorado.

_—Espera. ¿Estás tratando de decirnos que no crees que ella sea como cualquier otra mujer que Naruto ha conocido? Por favor. O bien sentirá miedo de él, o lo tirará y exigirá que de rienda suelta a su gran, malvada bestia. Ella se asegurará de eso. Dale un par de días, y ella hará lo uno o lo otro._

Sí, ella había escapado, pero ella también se había acercado a él después y le ofreció un regalo.

_—Escúchala, silbar en voz alta y fuera de tono, —_continuó Dr. M, con un tono que goteaba disgusto. _—Es obvio que ella disfruta de su trabajo. _

**_—O tal vez ella necesita una distracción de tan terrible tarea, —_** Kurama respondió.

_—Sí. Claro._

Ambas posibilidades tenían su mérito. Cada vez que había terminado con un otherworlder, había dejado un regalo dentro de la jaula. Un montón de galletas para el Bree Lian, una rosa para la Delensean, una manta extra para la Morevv. Un libro para la Teran, y un tubo de protector solar para la Rakan. Gestos amables, claro. Algo para calmar su culpa, tal vez. Algo para evitar que los cautivos se levanten en rebelión, sin duda.

Terminó con la Cortaz y la encerró. Con la mirada abatida, se acercó a la jaula de Naruto, se detuvo, levantó el pie como si quisiera dar un paso más, lo puso en el suelo. Un segundo después, ella negó con la cabeza y cerró el resto de la distancia con zancadas fuertes y decididas.

—No lo hagas, —dijo.

Su brazo temblaba cuando saltó para presionar el botón para sedarlo.

Él era más grande que los otros y no esperaba caer tan rápidamente como lo habían hecho, pero lo hizo. Entre un latido y el siguiente, sus brazos y piernas se sentían tan pesados como rocas. Sus rodillas cedieron, y su rostro golpeó el suelo de la jaula con un ruido sordo.

**u**

El agudo chillido de la puerta de la jaula casi hizo salir corriendo a Hinata. De alguna manera, ella encontró la fuerza para subir al interior del pequeño recinto. El pecho del recién llegado subía y bajaba constantemente con su respiración, pero sus miembros estaban completamente inmóviles.

Muy bien, entonces. Ella dejó de recoger sus suministros de limpieza, su atención se enganchó en el aceite de sándalo especial que había traído.

Siempre lo llevaba aquí, pero nunca lo había utilizado realmente.

Ahora... ella pensó que estaría bien mezclarlo con el aroma natural del otherworlder, y no pudo evitarlo. Añadió el líquido a la botella de spray y volvió a entrar en la jaula.

_Puedo hacer esto. En serio._

Ella comenzó con sus pies, conmocionada por lo adorable que eran sus dedos. Nunca antes había visto uñas que se parecían al más puro de los diamantes, brillando a la luz, y si no las ocultaba, no volvería a verlas.

Hiashi se las quitaría.

Se mordió el labio inferior, y salió de la jaula sólo el tiempo suficiente para recoger un puñado de tierra y un pequeño vaso de agua. Ella creó una pasta espesa y oscura y la untó por encima de cada una de sus uñas, ocultando su belleza.

Cuando la mezcla se secó, ella observó con satisfacción que se mantuvo intacta, nada se descamó.

De vuelta al trabajo. Ella hizo su camino hasta las rodillas, utilizo el limpiador de enzimas y froto con un trapo, rociando y limpiando, sorprendida de nuevo por la falta de pelo en las piernas. Eso no debería haber causado que su corazón se acelerara, pero lo hizo. Era simplemente... él estaba muy bien, todo músculo y tendones.

Había bañado a otros machos, por supuesto, ella tenía que hacerlo, pero había algo espectacular sobre este.

Algo espectacular incluso a pesar de las múltiples manchas de hollín, cada una ocultaba una herida de algún tipo.

Tenía que ser muy cuidadosa para no lastimar más los moretones y costras. Pobrecillo. ¿Qué le habían hecho?

Sus mejillas se calentaron al momento en que llegó a sus muslos, y ella decidió no limpiar debajo del taparrabos. Era curioso, ella no iba a mentir acerca de eso, pero incluso el pensamiento de ver esa parte de él, ni siquiera para hacer su trabajo, era incorrecto. Así que trasladó su atención a su muy musculoso y completamente digno de babear, estómago y dulce misericordia, tenía que ser ilegal, era como si tuviera barras de hierro bajo su piel, hierro que temblaban, se dio cuenta con el ceño fruncido, como si vinieran a la vida. Ella…

Vio cómo un moretón en las costillas se desvaneció, estaba un momento, se había ido al siguiente, y el misterioso espasmo se detuvo momentáneamente. ¿Cómo podría una lesión desaparecer tan rápido?

Recorrió con el trapo el área, pero la piel se mantuvo bronceada y saludable.

Increíble. Recorrió su mirada sobre él, y se dio cuenta de varias otras heridas que se habían desvanecido, también. Él estaba sanando ante sus ojos. ¡Qué maravilloso y milagroso regalo por el que hubiera pagado una fortuna por tener!

Hinata le limpió brazos y manos y luego el pecho, y la contracción aumentó. ¿Una reacción alérgica a los medicamentos, tal vez? Preocupada, aplastó su mano sobre su corazón. El ritmo era fuerte y rápido. No, ninguna reacción alérgica. Tenía que ser una característica de su raza, entonces.

Cuando se inclinó sobre él para fregar su cuello, su pecho rozaba el suyo y ella perdió el aliento.

Se enderezó con una sacudida, los pensamientos que caían a través de su mente.

_Tendrías que haberlo visto antes de que el circo se apoderara de él,_ su madre le había dicho una vez sobre su padre. _Solía perder el aliento._

La pérdida del aliento era una señal de atracción. Una que Hinata nunca había experimentado antes. ¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué con este hombre... que era tan suave como el terciopelo todavía tan duro como una roca, y tan caliente como una manta de invierno?

Bueno, esa era la respuesta, supuso.

Su atención se deslizó a su rostro. Su rostro sorprendentemente encantador. Largas, y gruesas pestañas que traían sombras sobre pómulos suficientemente afilados como para cortar cristal. Tenía una nariz orgullosa que quería tocar... no debería tocar... no podía dejar de tocar.

Sus dedos se estremecieron.

Sus labios eran sin duda una obra de arte. Eran exuberantes y del mismo color que las rosas que su madre solía recoger cada mañana para poner en su trailer. Una tradición que Hinata había perdido desde su muerte.

¿Cómo sería pertenecer a un hombre como éste? ¿Protegería las cosas que amaba o les haría daño? ¿Cómo era él en su otra vida, la anterior a la esclavitud?

Sus dedos migraron a los labios. Labios suaves como parecían. No, más suaves. Como pequeñas almohadas.

Por primera vez en su vida, se preguntó cómo sería besar a un hombre.

_Puedes averiguarlo..._

La pregunta surgió de un lugar escondido en su interior, desplazando por su mente, la más insidiosa de las tentaciones. ¿Qué daño haría un solo beso? Nunca se sabe y ella nunca más tendría que preguntarse cómo sería.

Un rápido vistazo comprobó que todos los otherworlders dormían y ninguno de los artistas o trabajadores estaban por los alrededores. Nunca habría un momento más perfecto.

Poco a poco, se inclinó hacia abajo. Finalmente, ella estaba allí, flotando justo por encima de su boca.

_No debes hacer esto._

Un momento de razonamiento, que surgía de un lugar que ella conocía muy bien. El instinto de conservación.

Uno que ignoró.

Ella apretó los labios contra los suyos.

Él no ofreció ninguna reacción, y aun así la dulzura del acto la asombró. Una embriagadora mezcla de emociones corrió a través de ella, levantó la cabeza, miró a su alrededor. Todavía estaban solos. Sus ojos aún estaban cerrados, su respiración todavía relajada. De nuevo bajó la boca. Esta vez, ella aplicó más presión, y oh, le gustaba esa sensación mucho más. Él estaba allí, ella lo podía sentir, y podía saborear el aroma intenso de él.

_Me pregunto si sabe tan maravilloso como huele._

Otra tentación irresistible. Su lengua se deslizó fuera con voluntad propia y recorrió el centro de la boca. En el momento del contacto, un gemido escapó de ella. Él sabía aún mejor, y debería haber sido imposible, pero aquí, ahora, nada era imposible.

Con razón a la gente le gustaba hacer esto. Había una comunión de los cuerpos, una pérdida completa de la preocupación. El mundo y sus problemas, simplemente dejaron de importar.

_Más_, pensó, y su vientre se estremeció.

_Sí. Más_. Ella tomó su labio inferior entre los dientes, con cuidado, con mucho cuidado de no hacerle daño. Otro gemido escapó de ella… justo cuando sus párpados se abrieron y sus ojos se clavaron en ella.

**_Continuará..._**


	9. 7

_Su mano izquierda esté, debajo de mi cabeza, y su derecha me abrace_

**_—CANTAR DE LOS CANTARES 2:6_**

_Bueno, su curiosidad ciertamente se alivió, ¿verdad?_ Naruto pensó.

Ella lo había besado, lo confundía, lo abrumaba. Lo aturdía. Lo había hecho por su propia voluntad. Él no se lo había pedido, no lo había exigido. Ella simplemente lo había hecho. Una reunión suave de labios, seguido del pequeño y dulce bocado.

Su cuerpo estaba inmóvil -aún estaba inmóvil- pero su mente funcionaba muy bien, tanto entonces como ahora. Todo el tiempo, de hecho. Había estado muy en sintonía con cada acción, cada respiración.

Cada caricia.

Sabía el momento en que ella extendió el barro sobre sus pies. Le había tomado unos minutos averiguar lo que estaba haciendo, y por qué, y cuando la respuesta se había deslizado en su lugar, se tambaleó.

Ella esperaba protegerlo.

Entonces comenzó su limpieza. Mientras que había sido amable pero formal con los otros hombres, había sido dulce y cariñosa con Naruto, persistente, manipunlando, excitando. Desde el principio, su sangre se había calentado a un punto álgido.

Sus músculos se habían anudado cuando intento moverse con todo lo que estaba dentro de su poder, para agarrarla, no para tirarla lejos y escapar, sino para atraerla hacia sí. Para desnudarla y tenerla, aquí y ahora.

Y cuando ella lo había besado... un gruñido de necesidad había arrasado en el interior de su garganta.

Su desesperación por ella, finalmente, le había dado la fuerza para abrir los ojos.

—Lo siento mucho. No sé qué me pasó—, murmuró, y salió apresurada de su jaula. Después de cerrar y bloquear la puerta, salió corriendo de la zona y nunca miró hacia atrás.

Naruto quería gritar y exigir que volviera, pero no podía hacer funcionar su boca. Su absoluta, absoluta impotencia lo enfureció.

Necesitaba mantener a Hinata en sus brazos y devolverle el beso correctamente. Era el más dulce que jamás había tenido.

Y él había disfrutado inmensamente. Había tratado a su boca como si fuera un tesoro, y ella un explorador. Había sido amable, y oh, tan tierna.

Había levantado la cabeza y luego una vez más puso sus labios sobre los de él, y la segunda vez, lo había probado. Había gemido, como si hubiera adorado todo lo que había descubierto.

_— Naruto_, —dijo Dr. M, atrayéndolo de sus pensamientos. _—Básicamente estamos solos. ¿No deberías estar planeando tu huida y la muerte de todos?_

_Escapar_. Sí, eso era lo único que importaba. Ningún guerrero digno del cheque que Naruto recibía se habría perdido en un momento como este. Y menos con un beso tan inocente, de todas las cosas.

Pero...

¿Por qué lo había hecho?

**_—Salvaras a Hinata y la llevaras contigo, —_**anunció Kurama.

_—¡Error! Mataras a Hinata, tal y como has amenazado, —_Dr. M respondió. _—Sin embargo, siéntete libre de traer sus mejores partes contigo._

Un impulso de ira brotó de lo más profundo de su pecho. Se pasó la lengua por los dientes. Bien.

Movimiento.

—Ustedes dos pónganse serios y cierren sus labios. —Palabras. Su mandíbula ahora trabajaba.

Trató de rodar su cuello de un lado a otro, éxito. Giró sus hombros. Eso llevó un poco más de esfuerzo, pero aun así lo consiguió. La droga estaba desapareciendo, entonces.

Una respiración profunda... hacia fuera... y fue capaz de obligarse a sí mismo a sentarse. Examinó las jaulas. Todos los prisioneros dormían plácidamente.

Más allá de ellos, del equipamiento del que ya se había dado cuenta, pudo ver una gran carpa roja con varias tiendas blancas pequeñas alineadas a lo largo de los lados. No había árboles para usarlos como cobertura ante la posibilidad de que fuera descubierto y perseguido, lo que significaba que no habría ramas para usar como dagas en la remota posibilidad de que no lograra encontrar un arma antes de salir limpiamente. Eso no era un gran problema. Sus manos eran armas suficientes.

Sus orejas se movieron, y recogieron una reñida conversación aproximadamente a... sesenta yardas de distancia, era su suposición.

—Te lo digo, él es grande, dorado y tan feo como el pecado, —dijo una voz masculina que no reconoció. —Tiene que ser el mismo diablo.

—Y yo te digo, nosotros trabajamos para el mismo diablo.

Los dos se carcajearon con humor.

—Tienes que echarle un vistazo.

— Hinata probablemente esté allí.

—¿Y?

—Por lo tanto, ella nos hará traer y acarrear tarde o temprano, y no vamos a ser capaces de decir no a la preciosa hija de Hiashi, —fue la respuesta burlona, —o vamos a terminar desapareciendo en el acto de magia de Toneri.

El alivio se vertió en cascada a través de Naruto, una cascada de agua tibia que no entendía, pero no iba a cuestionar.

Hinata era hija de Hiashi, no su amante.

—Si puedes mirar a los ojos de la criatura, puedes soportar a Toneri.

Una pausa. Sonido de escupir.

—Está bien. Pero sólo porque no creo que algo puede ser tan feo como describes.

Dos juegos de pasos golpearon.

Solo sabía que los hombres venían a observarlo. Yyyyy... estaba lo suficientemente seguro. Unos treinta segundos después, dos hombres fornidos con vientres rotundos y piel morena irrumpieron en el círculo de las jaulas y se giraron para buscar al nuevo. Naruto vio al de la izquierda y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, sólo para reponerse y negar con la cabeza.

—Está bien. Tenías razón, Leonard.

—Sí, pero tienes que obtener una mirada más de cerca para apreciar realmente lo feo que es.

La pareja caminó justo frente a él, permitiéndole a Naruto estudiar a la cuarta y quinta persona que caerían bajo su próximo ataque. Ambos tenían los dientes amarillos, y al hombre de la derecha le faltaban algunos.

Tabaco les llenaba la boca.

—Es horrible, ¿no?

Dijo uno, y Naruto se dio cuenta de que su piel se había vuelto a tomar un cariz dorado.

En cualquier otro momento, en cualquier otra situación, habría estallado. Aquí, en este momento, tenía que controlar su temperamento.

El otro escupió un chorro negro.

—Debemos tomar fotos, ya sabes. Demostrar que tangueamos con una bestia. Las mujeres estarán tan excitadas por nuestra bravura que dejaran caer sus bragas y nos pedirán que les mostremos nuestras bestias.

—Tu nunca vas a bailar tango con una criatura como esa.

—¿Ah, sí? Mírame.

El orador tomó algunas de las rocas que habían sido arrojadas a Hinata y se las lanzó a Naruto.

Algunas dieron contra su pecho, algunas en contra de sus piernas, pero cada una de ellas le proporciono un ligero escozor, recordándole todas las veces que había entrado al recreo, la humillación, la ira. Humillación e ira, que incluso ahora salía a la superficie. Y si él experimentó todo esto, cuando era más pequeño. ¿Hinata lo experimentaba?

Su mirada se desvió al reducido Mec y a la Cortaz que dormían. Le habían hecho daño.

Ellos pagarían.

—Creo que estás marcando fuera—, dijo el otro con una sonrisa.

La palabra se hizo eco en la mente de Naruto, y sus uñas se alargaron en unas garras de punta afilada.

**_—Cálmate, —_** Kurama mandó.

_—Enloquece, —_replicó el Dr. M.

Los dos hombres pisaron fuerte al salir, murmurando sobre la búsqueda de una cámara. Cada palabra más baja que la anterior, hasta que Naruto no pudo percibir las voces. Quería sacudir la jaula hasta que los barrotes saltaran al suelto. Quería intentar algo, cualquier cosa, pero él todavía no estaba en toda su fuerza, y hasta que lo estuviera, era demasiado vulnerable y no podía permitirse el lujo de poner su plan en la vía rápida.

No debería tener que esperar mucho tiempo más, sin embargo. Él estaría más fuerte y preparado para la puesta del sol, por lo menos, pero esperaría hasta que todos los demás estuvieran en la cama. Entonces...

Sí. Entonces.

Unas horas más tarde, los cautivos se despertaron. La mayoría se sentó con una sacudida. Algunos se relajaron y se estiraron. Todos murmuraban y se quejaban de Hinata.

Como si fuera convocada por las quejas, ella volvió a aparecer, con una nueva camiseta y jeans. La parte superior era de color rosa, de encaje, y los pantalones brillantes. Ella se veía como si acabara de llegar de una discoteca después de bailar durante horas con el hombre de sus sueños.

Naruto apretó los puños, una oleada caliente de irritación voló a través de él.

Ella lo había tocado, le dio un beso. Él no quería que bailara con otro hombre.

Era estúpido, sí. ¿Le preocupaba? No.

Los hombres que escupían tabaco, nunca habían regresado con una cámara, venían detrás de ella, ambos llevando cubos y la miraban de reojo.

Cuando se detuvo y los miró, sus expresiones se borraron. Señaló al suelo, una reina con sus súbditos, esperando obediencia absoluta e inmediata.

Ella lo consiguió. Colocaron los cubos nuevos donde quería y recogieron los anteriores. Ella se ocupó de lo que había dentro, pero el par se mantuvo dónde estaban durante un buen rato, mirándola, observándola de reojo nuevamente ahora que estaba de espaldas a ellos, dándose codazos entre ellos con intención masculina.

—Creo que voy a colarme en su trailer esta noche y pasaré un buen rato con ella.

—Si lo haces, no tendrás que preocuparte por el acto de magia de Toneri. Él te asesinará directamente.

Un encogimiento de hombros.

—Podría valer la pena.

—Por supuesto, él únicamente te va a asesinar si Hiashi no llega en primer lugar.

—Yo podría tener las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, —el chico se quejó en voz baja.

—Está bien. Ve adelante, y hazlo. Vástago de los matones más humildes que han caminado sobre la faz de la tierra, y tendré que colarme en su trailer mientras ustedes tres están demasiado muertos para detenerme.

Ellos se rieron.

Toneri había sido mencionado en varias ocasiones. ¿Quién era? ¿Y por qué Hinata no mostraba ninguna reacción a la conversación? ¿Una conversación acerca de su posible violación? En cambio, se concentró en su tarea, sacar tazones de un cubo y llenarlos con pan y cereal del otro.

Únicamente cuando uno de los hombres hizo lo que Naruto había querido hacer la primera vez que la había visto, y extendió la mano para pellizcar un mechón de su cabello vio una reacción. Su columna vertebral se puso rígida cuando ella se giró para enfrentar al culpable.

Naruto se agarró a los barrotes de la jaula.

—Tócame otra vez, —dijo, —y estaré usando tus partes del cuerpo como joyas en una hora. ¿Entiendes?

Los labios del hombre se apretaron con miedo. Él asintió con la cabeza y se alejó tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron. El otro, el más grande, mantuvo su atención en ella durante más tiempo del que era decente, con la mirada errante sobre ella, deteniéndose donde no debía.

—¿De verdad crees que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para tomarme, Miz Hinata?, —preguntó con voz sedosa.

Ella sonrió con gusto.

—¿Vamos a preguntarle a Hiashi lo que piensa acerca de eso, de acuerdo?

Antes de que el hombre pudiera responder, Naruto sacudió los barrotes, el recinto entero traqueteando con el vagón, creando un alboroto. El hombre puso su atención en Naruto, y sus miradas se encontraron. La suya era marrón. La de Naruto era de color rojo sangre, y por segundos cada vez más brillante.

Palideciendo, el hombre por fin retrocedió. Se estrelló en una de las jaulas, se giró y se lanzó hacia el claro.

Los hombros de Hinata se hundieron con alivio.

Sin los guardias para disuadirlos, el Mec y la Cortaz estallaron en crueles burlas. Aunque los movimientos de Hinata estaban rígidos, no dio ninguna otra indicación de que se diera cuenta, ella saltó de nuevo al trabajo.

Naruto nunca había encontrado a nadie capaz de afinar el resto del mundo con tal éxito.

Vio como ella deslizó un plato de comida en cada una de las jaulas, sin acercarse lo suficiente para que cualquiera la pudiera agarrar, en lugar de ello equilibrara los tazones en el extremo de una pala, obligando a los cautivos a aceptarlos a la distancia.

—Quiero hablar contigo, —dijo él cuándo lo alcanzó.

Ella no le hizo caso, aunque se negó a mirar hacia arriba.

La mayoría de los otherworlders le dieron las gracias, pero el Mec arrojó su tazón hacia ella, los granos volaron libres y la golpearon. Solo esperaba que gritara, amenazara, pero ella simplemente se agachó, recogió todo, y le dio todo de nuevo con un murmullo:

—Voy a fingir que fue un accidente. Esta vez.

Eso... no tenía sentido.

¿Por qué tan generosa? ¿Por qué tan amable? ¿Por qué no dejar que el delincuente muriera de hambre? Eso es lo que una fría y calculadora bruja acechando debajo de la piel de un ángel hubiera hecho. Eso es lo que Naruto habría hecho.

**_—Sé lo que estás pensando, y la respuesta es simple—,_** dijo Kurama. **_—Ella simpatiza con aquellos bajo su cuidado._**

_—¡Error! Nadie es tan bueno. Es simplemente patética, —_dijo Dr. M_,—esperando que las criaturas se comporten si ella es buena._

Naruto no sabía qué creer.

—Vaquita estúpida,— gritó la Cortaz. —¡Te quiero muerta!

La otherworlder lanzó un puñado de su propio grano a Hinata y varias piezas se le pegaron en el cabello.

Todos los músculos en el cuerpo de Naruto se tensaron. Hinata enfrentó a la culpable, y la Cortaz lanzó otro puñado, los granos abofetearon su rostro.

Dr. M rió.

_—Me encanta ver cómo la gente obtiene lo que se merece._

Kurama gimió, como si sintiera dolor.

Naruto se mantuvo en silencio, aunque su mandíbula se apretó tan dolorosamente que apenas podía soportarlo. No estaba seguro de que Hinata realmente mereciera por lo que estaba pasando, pero no iba a participar.

Él no iba a ser su protector o su defensor, no era como si necesitara uno, de todos modos. Ella era una mujer libre. A él no iba a importarle lo que le pasara.

Sí, había sido amable con los cautivos. Pero aún había obedecido el mandato de su padre. Ella podría haber liberado a todos y escapar, pero no lo había hecho.

—Bien, —dijo Hinata con una punzada de tristeza. —Tú te lo pierdes. Vas a morir de hambre, y harás que sea más fácil para Hiashi dominarte.

Esas eran básicamente las mismas palabras que ella le había dado sobre el chocolate. Por alguna razón, eso le causó dolor en el pecho. Pero a juzgar por la expresión oscura de la Cortaz, morir de hambre era exactamente lo que quería.

Eh. Ella debió haber mentido acerca de sus hermanos. Una mujer con esperanza no actuaba de esa manera.

Aunque Naruto podía entender querer morir antes que seguir siendo un esclavo.

**_—Ayúdala, —_**dijo Kurama.

¿Qué a "ella"?

—No, —susurró, porque la respuesta era la misma en ambos sentidos. La Cortaz había herido a Hinata, y a pesar de que Naruto había decidido no proteger o defender a la chica, no iba a ayudar a aquellos que le hicieran daño. La sola idea de hacerlo causó que la ira volviera.

Quizás... quizás no mataría a Hinata cuando escapara. Él quemaría el circo hasta las cenizas, se llevaría a Sakura, encerraría a Hinata en su granja, e iría por Jiraiya. Juntos, reunirían un ejército, volverían aquí y harían que Dr. M sonriera.

¿Qué haría con Hinata después de eso? Naruto no estaba seguro.

**_Continuará..._**


	10. 8

_La sabiduría te salvará del camino de los malvados._

**_—PROVERBIOS 2:12_**

El sol de la mañana llegó a la cima en el cielo, llamas doradas, naranjas, rosadas, y moradas veteando en cada dirección.

Esponjosas nubes blancas punteaban la extensión interminable, y un único pájaro negro volaba por delante de ellos mientras lloraba una canción de soledad y desesperación.

Naruto comprendió.

Él todavía estaba atrapado dentro de su jaula.

Él, un experto forzador de cerraduras, un hombre más fuerte que diez extraordinarios humanos combinados, quien una vez sacó a Yahiko Sin Apellido de una prisión en Shangai con tan sólo un palillo de dientes y una barra de chicle, y, está bien, Kiba a su lado, había fallado en liberarse de una vieja y oxidada pocilga para animales.

Él... no tenía palabras.

Realmente, tenía palabras, se dio cuenta un momento después; eran tan negras como la noche y llenas de púas.

Quería soltarlas, pero también quería un objetivo y los otherworlders estaban durmiendo y no veía a Hiashi en ninguna parte. ¿Cómo era esta situación posible? No debería haber sido posible. Debería ser cosa del pasado. El circo debería ser nada más que un recuerdo. ¡Él debería estar libre!

¿Por qué no estaba libre?

Después de intentar desactivar la cerradura y fallar... después de intentar cortar los barrotes y fallar... después de intentar perforar su camino a través de las tablas del piso, luego del techo, y fallar, había permitido a su temperamento conseguir lo mejor de él. Había sacudido la jaula entera, pero él no había logrado ni siquiera voltear la cosa sobre un costado.

Había estado demasiado débil. Y cuanto más desquiciado se había puesto, más débil se había vuelto. Dr. M se rio todo el tiempo, sólo para desparecer a las pocas horas. Kurama había permanecido con él durante mucho más tiempo del que hubiera querido, suspirando alguna que otra vez, irradiando sólo tristeza, antes de finalmente desaparecer también.

_Estoy realmente atrapado aquí_.

No. De ninguna manera. Él no aceptaría eso.

— Sakura, —dijo, usando el nombre que ella no le había ofrecido, intentando revelar el hecho de que él sabía que ella era una agente del AIR con habilidades. Ella tenía experiencia con el circo; quizá no había tenido la fuerza para liberarse, pero habría observado las idas y venidas y sabría qué hacer. Y dos eran siempre mejor que uno o algo parecido Kurama había intentado decirle.

Ella se estiró despertándose, incorporándose unos minutos más tarde, su largo pelo anudado en la base del cuello.

—Hazte un favor, grandote, y conserva tu energía.

—Conozco a tus colegas, —dijo.

—Espera. ¿Qué? —Con los ojos completamente abiertos, envolvió los dedos alrededor de los barrotes de su jaula. —¿Quién eres? ¿A quién conoces?

Bien. Tenía su atención.

—Tú y yo, tendremos una conversación, acerca de lo que deseo discutir, hasta que esté satisfecho con tus respuestas. ¿De acuerdo?

Un asentimiento ansioso.

—Promételo, —dijo él.

Sakura dio otro asentimiento y dijo,

—Lo hago. Lo prometo. ¡Ahora dime lo que quiero saber!

Él la miró, esperando, y supo el momento exacto en que la promesa arraigó e hizo crecer ramificaciones por su espíritu, alma, y cuerpo, ramificaciones que podrían forzarla a hacer lo que había prometido o sufrir terriblemente. Sus ojos se agrandaron y un jadeó separó sus labios. Su mano revoloteó sobre su corazón, polluelo delicado.

—Qué sólo... cómo hiciste... ¡me hiciste algo! Sé que hiciste algo. Sentí una sacudida de electricidad pasar completamente a través de mí.

Para Naruto, las promesas eran vinculantes, si él los pronunciaba o los recibía. Se ataban a sí mismos dentro de él y la otra persona, una compulsión que se negaba a ser ignorada. Si él lo intentaba, él sufría. Si la otra persona lo intentaba, ellos sufrían.

La habilidad, había aprendido, podía ser una bendición o una maldición, dependiendo de cómo fuera utilizada. La había notado de niño, había experimentado con ella, la probó, y sólo había crecido más fuerte con el paso de los años. Al final, había aprendido que él era salvado o atrapado por las cosas que prometía y otros eran salvados o atrapados, también.

—Conozco a tus colegas, —repitió.

Ella chasqueó los dientes en frustración.

—Dijiste eso antes y estoy lista para algo nuevo. Esta conversación es... es... —Profundas ranuras se formaron en los bordes de su boca, su ceño se intensificó. —Esta conversación es... —Sus ojos se cerraron, y un gemido de dolor la abandonó. —¿Por qué no puedo decir las palabras que quiero decir?

Porque las palabras habrían roto su juramento, dejándolo insatisfecho. Incluso el pensamiento de tal cosa afligiría su espíritu, la fuente de su vida, lo cual a su vez afligiría su alma, o su mente, su voluntad y emociones, y por último su cuerpo.

Ella le lanzó una mirada acusadora mientras decía entre dientes apretados.

—Bien. Piensas que conoces a mis colegas. Creo que estás equivocado.

—Estoy en lo cierto. Estas personas, ellos extrañan sentarse alrededor del fuego contigo y no pueden esperar para tenerte de regreso.

Le tomó un momento, pero ella finalmente cogió su significado. Los agentes del AIR tenían pire-armas, armas capaces de disparar chorros de fuego. Sus colegas le echaban de menos. Ellos estaban en el caso.

Apretó la frente contra los barrotes, al lado de sus manos, intentando acercarse a él.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—Diles que dije hola.

Traducción: ¿Estaba él en contacto?

—Lo haría, pero cesaron de recibir mis llamadas.

Alzando su labio superior, enseñando los dientes, ella dijo entre dientes.

—Eso es probablemente lo mejor. Por lo mucho que viajo, ellos están prácticamente muertos para mí.

Sabía lo que ella trataba de decir. El circo se desplazaba tanto, que el AIR nunca podría rastrearlos lo bastante rápido. Y tenía razón. El AIR no podría. ¿Pero Yahiko y Kiba? Sí. Podrían hacer algo… si habían sobrevivido a la bomba.

_No pienses así. Ellos sobrevivieron._

—Cuéntame sobre tu secuestro, —dijo él. —Cada detalle.

—De ninguna manera. Eso es privado. —Giró lejos de él, intentando terminar la conversación. Un momento más tarde, ella gimió y se dio la vuelta para encararlo. Frunciendo el ceño, dijo, —Nunca prometeré hacer nada para ti otra vez, así que estaba en casa, descansando. —Las palabras se precipitaron desde ella. —Alguien debió haber entrado a hurtadillas y alterado las cervezas en mi refrigerador, porque tome una, sólo una, y me desmayé. Eso nunca había pasado antes, nunca incluso cuando tenía catorce y tuve mí… ¡argh! Así que después, cuando me desperté, estaba... estaba... —Señalo con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. —Pronto fui vendida a Hiashi.

Había mucho que ella no le estaba contando.

—¿Qué sucedió entre despertar y ser vendida? Necesito saber.

El rubor cubrió sus mejillas, y su mirada recorrió a los otros cautivos para ver si se habían despertado.

Lo habían hecho, y estaban escuchando descaradamente.

—¿Por qué? No es como si pudieras ayudarme, —dijo a través de dientes apretados.

—¿Fuiste golpeada? ¿Violada? — Naruto preguntó suavemente. Ellos necesitaban codificar para discutir un rescate potencial, no para discutir sucesos que habían ocurrido en el pasado. Sucesos que podían ayudar a Naruto a perfilar a Star, averiguar sus motivos, sus recursos, y su orden del día.

—No, pero fui... —De nuevo ella se tropezó sobre sus palabras. —No importa. —Un gemido. Cerró los ojos. —Por favor. No importa.

—Está bien, —dijo él, compadeciéndose de ella. Inmediatamente ella se relajó, ignorante que la conversación empezaría de nuevo cuando todos cayeran dormidos esta noche. —¿Conoces un hombre con el nombre de Hidan Star?

Describió el aspecto físico del humano que había visto en la foto.

—¿Alguno de ustedes?

Todos menos el Targon se sobresaltaron por la acción, pretendiendo estar demasiado absortos en contar las partículas de tierra para escucharlo. El Targon le sopló un beso.

La frente de Sakura se frunció cuando corrió la imagen por su mente.

—No. Yo no, y nadie más jamás lo ha mencionado. ¿Por qué? ¿Fue él el que... organizo mi secuestro?

—Sí.

—¿Estás seguro?

Él asintió. Al Targon, él dijo,

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Kakashi-Alize. ¿Por qué?

—Estaba cansado de referirme a ti como el Targon, pero pienso que me atascaré en eso.

—Aw, qué mono. Tienes un flechazo por mí y no puedes sacarme de tu mente. Estaría encantado de decir que estoy sorprendido, pero solo diré que no estoy interesado y deja las cosas así, ¿ok?

Solo puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Todos los Targones eran tan irreverentes como éste?

—¿Cómo fuiste capturado?

Los ojos ámbar se iluminaron con diversión.

—Como si cualquiera pudiera capturarme. Me entregué.

Difícilmente.

—¿Por qué?

—Pensé que sería divertido. Resulta, que tenía razón. —Pero un duro destello se había adentrado en sus ojos, drenando la diversión.

No, él no había pensado que sería divertido. Ese destello decía que estaba aquí por una razón. ¿Pero cuál?

—No te creo.

—Él está diciendo la verdad, —dijo Sakura. —Estaba aquí cuando él llegó. A la mayoría de los otros Hiashi los ha ingresado por sí mismo, después de que alguien más los trajera y los vendiera. De lo que he podido recabar, ese alguien ha sido diferente cada vez.

Él no estaba seguro qué pensar de eso.

—¿Así que por qué podría esta persona Star secuestrarme? —Demandó ella. Un momento más tarde, añadió, —A menos que...

Naruto se abalanzó, insistiendo,

—¿A menos que?

—Me desperté y... alguien estaba en mi casa. Alguien a quien yo había lastimado mucho anteriormente. Después de que ella... terminó conmigo, fui drogada y más tarde desperté mientras algún tipo extraño negociaba mi venta a Hiashi.

Detalles, y él no había tenido que esperar. Detalles que realmente le ayudaban. Jiraiya había mencionado el símbolo de venganza, pero había asumido que era un método para quitárselos de encima. ¿Qué si Jiraiya había estado equivocado? ¿Qué si la gente... qué? Tomaba su venganza,

¿Entonces contrataba a Star para hacer la limpieza total? O quizá Star realmente organizaba todo.

—Gracias.

De nuevo, la vergüenza coloreó sus mejillas pero asintió.

—¿A cuál de mis colegas conoces?

— Shimura. —Durante su reunión, Jiraiya únicamente había mencionado un nombre en relación con la unidad de esta chica, y era ese.

Él sólo esperaba que los dos se conocieran.

Ella sonrió con deleite, diciendo,

— Shimura. Las cosas van a ponerse feas. Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a cerrar los ojos y a soñar en todo el dolor que él causará.

Cuando ella se acostó, él recogió algunas de las piedras en el suelo de su jaula y las tiró en el aire y las cogió, tiró y cogió. Tiempo para pensar.

Para planear.

—Ten cuidado con ésas. —Tan hermosa como una mañana de primavera, la Cortaz se inclinó contra el lado de su jaula. —Quizá las necesites más tarde.

O no.

—¿Para lastimar a Hinata? —Él se encontró diciendo.

Ella se estremeció ante la severidad de su tono. ¿Asustada de él?

Ella debería.

Sensatez. Calma. Todavía la culpaba por su trato demasiado duro para Hinata, sí, pero también la necesitaba a su lado. En una situación como esta, los aliados eran importantes.

—Bueno, ¿Por qué no? —dijo ella, levantando la barbilla. —Esa chica lo merece. ¿Y eres realmente tan estúpido que no te das cuenta que hemos intentado cada artimaña posible para allanar la libertad de este horrible lugar? Más aquí permanecemos, y aquí te quedarás, también.

—Estás equivocada, —dijo él.

Él sólo necesitaba más tiempo. Pronto estaría completamente curado de la explosión. Nada lo detendría, entonces.

—He estado aquí dos meses. Te lo prometo, no estoy equivocada. — Movió su brazo a través de los barrotes y retorció su mano en la luz. —Son las esposas. Cualquier droga que ellas estén bombeando por nuestros cuerpos nos mantienen débiles, y a nuestras habilidades sobrehumanas inutilizables.

Estudió el metal que rodeaba sus propias muñecas, metal que él había olvidado en su búsqueda por la libertad.

Todavía podía sentir las delgadas agujas incrustadas en sus huesos, jodiendo su rango de movimiento, y sí, él podía sentir un ligero goteo de calor, gotas, cayendo en su sistema.

Los otherworlders no sólo eran drogados para sus baños, se dio cuenta. Eran drogados cada minuto del día.

La ira volvió, un fuego caliente en su pecho.

_No importa. Vencerás. Siempre vences._

Un triste, verás curvó los bordes de sus labios en una sonrisa.

—A propósito, soy Ino.

Él no ofreció su propio nombre. No lo haría. Cuanto menos estas personas supieran sobre él, mejor.

—¿Quién tiene la llave para las esposas? —preguntó.

—No lo sé, —contestó ella con un simple encogimiento de hombros. —Nunca la he visto. Pensarías que Hiashi o su prole nos provocarían con ello, pero no. Nunca lo hacen, y no estoy segura si eso ha sido una bendición o una crueldad.

Dejó caer las piedras haciendo ruido en su palma. Thump, thump, thump.

—¿Cómo fuiste introducida?

Furia mezclada con pena, estallando en sus ojos.

—Estaba fuera a última hora de la noche, divirtiéndome con mis amigos, y había un poco más que demasiado para beber. Toneri apareció, y de algún modo me habló de ir a casa con él. Digo de algún modo, porque él es enfermo y repugnante, y no me gustan enfermos y repugnantes. Solamente, no me llevó a casa. Me trajo aquí.

Toneri otra vez. El nombre comenzaba a fastidiarlo.

—Así que... ¿Cómo debo llamarte? —Preguntó ella.

—Bob.

Una lenta sonrisa floreció.

—De ninguna manera eres un Bob.

—Fred, entonces.

La sonrisa creció.

—Eso es todavía peor. Pero sigue. Sigue mintiéndome, y empezaré a llamarte Jolly Golden Giant.

Él no le daría una reacción, se dijo. Tampoco, iba a arrancarle la cabeza de su cuerpo cuando él escapara.

—¿Alguien se ha quitó exitosamente las esposas? —Metió los dedos de la mano izquierda en la derecha, y los dedos de la mano derecha en la izquierda...

—Yo no haría eso, — Ino soltó precipitadamente.

...y dio un tirón. Inmediatamente el dolor estalló a través de él, cortando desde la parte superior de su cabeza hasta la planta de sus pies.

Él cayó a su costado, telarañas de negrura se tejieron a través de su visión, chocando con pinchazos de blanco formando un vertiginoso caleidoscopio.

—Te lo dije, —oyó a Ino cantar. —Cuando tiras del metal, un tipo diferente de sustancia química es disparada a tu cuerpo. Una que causa dolor en lugar de letargo. Y no creas que puedes salir y quitar las cosas con cortadores de pernos o algo. Estaba aquí cuando un tipo agarró un par, y cuando corto, las agujas motorizadas en las esposas, cortaron sus manos.

Finalmente el negro y blanco se desvaneció y Naruto pudo ver claramente de nuevo. Lentamente se movió con cuidado para sentarse.

Miró sus muñecas y descubrió que se había hecho más daño a sí mismo.

Las esposas estaban todavía allí, todavía firmemente en su lugar, pero la sangre ahora se deslizaba desde debajo del metal.

—La próxima vez, escucha a la Tía Ino. Es muy lista. Y hermosa. Y talentosa.

_Y modesta._

—Hay tubos que corren por el metal, —dijo, —y si miras de cerca, encontrarás un pequeño agujero en cada esposa. Ahí es donde las drogas son administradas. Nos ponen a dormir cada pocos días para que los tubos puedan ser rellenados.

Su frustración e ira se intensificaron, burbujeando, otro fuego candente queriendo derramarse desde él; de algún modo logró mantenerse bajo control. Ahora no era el momento para otra rabieta.

Especialmente cuando esa rabieta no serviría de nada.

A lo lejos, podía oír fuertes pisadas, voces parloteando y el rugido de motores de auto.

—Y así comienza, —dijo Ino con un suspiro.

Con una profunda inhalación, él cogió el olor de café en el aire.

Encontraba el café demasiado amargo para disfrutar, y aun así se le hizo agua la boca por un gusto de ello, sin embargo su estómago se retorció ávidamente. El grano de ayer por la tarde había sabido como tierra, y a pesar de eso, si le hubieran dado otro tazón del material -u otro pedazo de chocolate- podía haber comido cada bocado. Tenía que mantener su fuerza. Obviamente.

—¿Cómo funciona esto? —Se encontró gruñendo.

Ino se deslizó en una piscina de luz y extendiendo las piernas. Sus ojos azules brillaban con resolución, su piel nacarada relucía, peino su cabello rubio con el dedo dejándolo caer sobre sus hombros, protegiendo lo que se escondía por debajo de ese tejido transparente.

—Dentro de unas horas, el circo abrirá y habrá una corriente constante de personas caminando por esta área durante el resto del día. Algunos simplemente te mirarán.

Su voz se endureció cuando agregó, —Algunos te ordenarán levantar tu ropa o dar un giro e inclinarte. Hiashi pondrá a dos guardias armados aquí, y nadie tendrá permitido tocarte, pero si fallas en hacer lo que te digan...

Sí, recordaba: una bala al cerebro. Su piel se iluminó, y sus dientes y garras se alargaron.

El fuego ardía cada vez más caliente, abrasando todo a su paso.

—No le des consejos, —el Bree Lian llamó. —Deja que aprenda de primera mano como el resto de nosotros.

Naruto de por sí tenía una disputa con él. Eso solo sellaba el trato.

—Déjalo tomar la carga por un rato, —agregó el Mec.

Sí, Naruto tenía un punto en disputa con él, también.

Varios otros murmuraron su acuerdo. Significado, todos ellos querían que Naruto ocupar la mente de Hiashi, de tal manera que ellos pudieran comportarse sin temor. Que agradable. Pero bueno, lo que sea. Él comprendía la supervivencia.

Él además nunca olvidaba un desaire.

Ino ondeó lejos sus órdenes, diciendo,

—Pequeña señorita Ratón no nos alimentará hasta después de que el circo cierre, y únicamente si nos hemos comportado. —Ella puso entre comillas en el aire la última palabra, el tenso movimiento con rabia apenas contenida.

Esa rabia pronto saldría libre, estaba seguro, y ello la haría impulsiva, dispuesta para hacer cualquier cosa por morir. No solo tirar piedras, sino más. Mucho más. Y Pequeña Señorita Ratón "_Hinata, hermosa Hinata_" con ojos heridos, rostro magullado, cuerpo de sirena y ángel de los besos, padecería lo peor de ello.

Había sido tan cuidadoso para no pensar sobre ella anoche. Ahora... no había nada que detuviera el tira y afloja mental que siguió.

_Es mía. La quiero._

_¿Eres estúpido? Ella no es tuya. Pertenece a Hiashi, tú no la quieres._

_La merezco. Después de todo lo que he sufrido aquí, será mi recompensa._

_Ella no es un premio._

Él era tan malo como Kurama y Dr. M.

—Uh-oh. Reconozco esa mirada, —dijo Ino con un lamento.

Él forzó los músculos de su cara a relajarse, no revelando nada más.

—¿Qué miras?

Un bufido burlón.

—Por favor. Hinata es la hija del hombrezote, sabes, y nada más que problemas.

_¿Ves? Hinata es una manzana podrida de un árbol envenenado._

—Además, pensaba que estabas interesado en nuestra dulce y pequeña Minina, —dijo Ino con una inclinación de barbilla.

Su mirada recorrió a Sakura, quien todavía se extendía en el suelo de su jaula.

— Hinata hace lo que Papi dice, cuando él lo dice, e incluso si fueras guapo... uh... bien, de todos modos, ella no te ayudaría, —dijo Ino. —No tengo la intención de ser cruel, solo honesta.

—Suficiente con la honestidad, —el Targon dijo. —¡Vayamos por la diversión! Estaría encantado de verte intentar seducir a nuestra pequeña Hinata, Sr. Jodidamente Feo.

Todos excepto Sakura e Ino se rieron disimuladamente.

Como si fuera una señal, Dr. M llegó a escena, asentándose encima del hombro de Naruto como un pájaro en una percha. Él estaba más pálido de lo usual, un poco tambaleante sobre sus pies. ¿Por qué?

_—¿Ellos se atreven a burlarse de ti? Bueno, es hora de enseñarles mejor, ¿no crees? Si le dices a Hiashi que estás dispuesto a hacer un poco de lucha en jaula gratuitamente, puedes rasgar a estas criaturas en mil pedazos sin ganarte un castigo. Es ganar/ganar._

_**—Ellos están tan frustrados y enojados como él,** —_dijo Kurama, apareciendo en su hombro derecho. Estaba más bronceado que de costumbre, por una vez estable sobre sus pies. **_—Están arremetiendo contra las circunstancias, no Naruto._**

—¡Suficiente! —gruñó, de repente enfermo de los cautivos, de Kurama, de Dr. M, y de todos sus muchos fracasos recientes. Necesitaba salir. Drogado o no, tenía que haber una manera.

Cada uno de los otherworlders miró sobre él con diferentes sombras de emoción. Algunos con terror, algunos con alegría. Pero nadie lo fustigó, y Dr. M -riéndose de repente se llenó de color- y Kurama -suspiro con pena de repente palideció- desaparecieron una vez más.

Naruto envolvió los dedos alrededor de los barrotes y sacudió, sacudió, sacudió. Por supuesto, ellos se mantuvieron estables, causando que su frustración surgiera y se comiera lo poco que quedaba de su control.

—Uh, yo no haría eso, tampoco, —dijo Ino. —Te arrepentirás de ello.

Él no paró. No podía.

_Soy lo suficiente fuerte para cualquier cosa, incluso esto_.

Otra sacudida. Pero de nuevo, los barrotes se mantuvieron estables. La ira pasó a furia, y la frustración formó bordes dentados que cortaron a través de él, haciéndolo sangrar.

Ahora, ahora, ahora. Otra sacudida, una sacudida más dura.

Sacudida, sacudida, sacudida.

Furia... mezclada con un repentino ataque de debilidad...

Frustración... fusionada con un repentino manantial de agua helada...

Las drogas, se dio cuenta mientras su mente se nublaba. Las drogas deben activarse con las emociones más fuertes, porque con cada momento que pasaba, la debilidad crecía y el agua helada inundaba otra parte de él, hasta que ya no tuvo fuerza para agarrar los barrotes.

Sus brazos cayeron pesados a sus costados, y su cabeza se repantigó hacia delante, su barbilla golpeó su esternón. Perdió la noción de su entorno y simplemente sintió una especie de caída. Justo antes de aterrizar, le pareció oír decir a Ino,

—Te lo dije.

**_Continuará..._**


	11. 9

_Rompan la tierra no labrada y no siembren entre espinas._

_**—JEREMÍAS 4:3**_

Hinata caminaba de un lado para el otro dentro de su trailer, el segundo vehículo más grande en el terreno. (El de su padre era el primero, por supuesto). Las paredes estaban cubiertas con encaje rosa y decoradas con tapices en varios matices de joyas. Cada pieza del mobiliario era afelpado, blanco y caro. La mesita de centro era Victoriana y las patas talladas para parecer dragones. Las mesas laterales estaban cubiertas con jarrones de cristal y tazas recargadas.

Una casa de cuento de hadas apropiada para una princesa de cuento de hadas, su padre a menudo decía.

Finos tejidos estaban esparcidos alrededor. Terciopelos, rasos, sedas, e incluso el sumamente caro algodón. Ella sabía cómo coser, y estaba supuestamente diseñando para sí misma "un vestuario apropiado para la hija de un rey". No lo había hecho. Y no lo haría.

Para acompañar a su ropa, tenía collares de jade, pulseras de rubí, y pendientes de zafiro, más un conjunto de uñas de diamante con anillos de oro que serpenteaban completamente hasta sus nudillos, y un broche en forma de cabeza de león, su piel estaba hecha de ámbar, sus ojos de ébano. Cada pieza brillaba tanto que la luz arrojaba suaves, rayos dorados en el techo. Tan bonitos. Tan inútiles. Eran objetos que ella era actualmente incapaz de vender, porque su padre los echaría de menos.

—¿Por qué no te pones las cosas que te doy? —Demandaba Hiashi por lo menos una vez a la semana.

—No son mi estilo, —decía ella. Y así él lo intentaría otra vez, dándole alguna cosa más, algo más grande, sin comprender que ella no tenía ningún deseo de llevar puestas sus ofrecimientos de culpabilidad, lo cual era exactamente lo que eran.

Pero anoche en la cena, todo eso había cambiado. Había llevado puesto uno de los collares, como planeó, él había rizado su cabello, bastante complacido con ella, nunca advirtiendo el pequeño bulto de la venda bajo su camisa.

_Oh, qué vida llevo._

Su madre había adorado el trailer, la ropa y las joyas. Había cosido tantos vestidos como fuera posible, y bailado a través de la casa entera, riéndose y girando, y haciendo a Hinata reírse tontamente.

Una repentina lanza de tristeza la perforó. Su hermosa madre, quien había afirmado amarla más que a nada, pero había dejado a su única hija para escaparse con su amante.

A los pocos días, Hiashi la había encontrado y la arrastró de regreso.

Entonces, a la mañana siguiente, él había convocado a todos los artistas a su lugar y anunció que su esposa había muerto por un negro, y podrido corazón. Y eso era verdad. Hiashi tenía un negro, podrido corazón, y él la había matado.

Hinata no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que le había ocurrido al amante.

De todos modos, ella no iba a sopesar el pasado, se recordó. Pensaría sobre hoy: el día de la apertura del circo en New Atlanta.

Ella permanecería dentro de su trailer hasta que su padre terminara con todas sus funciones y actuaciones. Ella iba a relajarse, comer sus muchos chocolates, y darse el gusto, como si horas y horas con nada que hacer excepto contar sus ahorros (por tercera milésima vez) fuera divertido, mientras todos los demás dentro de su "familia" del circo trabajaban por su alimento y alojamiento, no solo ayudando con la ropa, las tiendas, los juegos y los vehículos, sino a través de las actuaciones.

Hinata solo estaba al cuidado de los otherworlders después de que los clientes se fueran. De esa manera, los lugareños nunca la veían, nunca intentaban herirla, y las cabezas nunca tenían que rodar. Lo más importante, el circo nunca tenía que trasladarse a una nueva ubicación más pronto de lo planeado, simplemente para esquivar la ley.

Hiashi quería a Hinata segura de todos excepto él.

—¿Cuándo aprenderás, Hinata? No puede haber dos amos en una casa. Haz lo que digo, cuando digo, o sufre. Te quiero, pero no puedo hacer concesiones para ti, solo porque eres mi única hija.

Un padre que amara a su hija no la golpearía. Un padre que amara a su hija no mutilaría y exiliaría a una de sus dos únicas amigas, forzándola a abandonar a la otra por temor de ver a la chica recibir el mismo trato.

Un padre que amara a su hija no mataría a sus preciosas mascotas.

_Sólo__ quiero vivir en paz._

Y a pesar de todo, ella no había permanecido adentro hoy. Había pasado cinco minutos al aire libre, corriendo a través del zoo para verificar al recién llegado. Cinco minutos, eso fue todo, pero en opinión de su padre fueron cinco minutos demasiado largos.

Un escalofrío casi la sacudió fuera de sus pies, y se desplomó en el sofá. Cómo deseaba que Hiashi fuera el hombre que acostumbraba a ser, el hombre que había escuchado sus historias sobre mariposas y la acostaba por la noche, pero todo había cambiado cuando su abuelo murió y él se encargó del circo.

El lugar había estado en un estado horrible, frente a la ruina económica. El dinero había llegado a ser rápidamente la única preocupación de Hiashi y él había empezado a vender drogas y mujeres entre los espectáculos. Él había tenido que hacer cosas terribles para mantener a sus empleados en línea y sus secretos en la oscuridad, y esas cosas habían destruido al hombre que ella había conocido. Pero sus bolsillos se habían llenado, y eso había sido todo lo que le importaba a él.

En el plazo de un año, él le había dado un vuelco al lugar y su propia terrible transformación había sido completada.

Si él averiguaba lo que ella había hecho hoy, la castigaría por ponerse en peligro.

Sí. Ja. Lo haría. Demasiadas personas la habían visto, justo como había sabido que harían.

¿Por qué lo había hecho, entonces?

No había necesidad de reflexionar; ella ya sabía la respuesta. Lo había hecho porque no podía sacar al prisionero de su mente. Unas mil veces había recordado cómo había tenido sus manos sobre él.

Sus manos desnudas. Macho a hembra, calor a calor. Mil más, había recordado cómo había tenido su boca en él y sencillamente cuánto le había gustado.

De repente sintió la vibración de alguien... ¿Gritando contra su piel?

Oh, sí. Un grito. Los finos pelos de su nuca se pusieron de punta. Casi abrió la puerta para asomarse afuera.

La más reciente incorporación al circo finalmente había alcanzado el fin de su tolerancia.

La simpatía brotó dentro de ella. Toda la noche él había luchado desesperadamente para liberarse, sin embargo no había hecho progreso.

Temiendo que su padre oyera sus maldiciones y decidiera actuar, ella había esperado cerca, preparada para tratar sus heridas. Pero Hiashi nunca había aparecido, y el recién llegado había continuado la lucha, hasta que la comprensión de que él estaba atrapado dentro de la jaula finalmente se había establecido. La ira había deformado sus rasgos y su piel había asumido ese moldeado dorado. Sus dientes y garras habían crecido, y aunque ella debería haber escapado asustada, la transformación había fascinado a Hinata.

Porque... no importaba cuánto había cambiado su cuerpo, sus ojos habían seguido siendo los mismos: grandes y azules, con esas largas pestañas negras más apropiadas para una mujer. Ojos inocentes. Ojos inolvidables.

Ojos sobrenaturales.

Como todos los demás, Hinata sabía sobre los planetas habitados allí afuera. Pero a diferencia de los otros, también sabía que había un mundo invisible funcionando aquí, en la tierra, todo alrededor de ellos. Y la asombraba cómo de cercanos estaban realmente los dos mundos. Tantas veces como había luchado con la muerte, había cogido vislumbres de ese mundo y sabía que había bien absoluto y mal absoluto y ambos eran tan reales como ella.

Un paso, eso era todo lo que tomaba, y el espíritu podía dejar el cuerpo y entrar en ese otro reino.

El prisionero más nuevo debería haberle recordado el lado malo, pero no. Más bien todo lo contrario, de hecho.

Ella había vuelto a su trailer, y esperó a que alguien le trajera el desayuno. Unos pocos minutos después de eso, salió a hurtadillas y volvió al zoo, donde había echado la comida en su jaula. ¿Había probado él, el tocino, las galletas, o los terrones de miel? Había estado despierto. La había visto, pero no había intentado coger el saco de yute, y si él había dicho algo, ella no era consciente de ello. Había mantenido la atención lejos de él. Si ellos hubieran entrecruzado miradas, él quizá había tratado de hablar con ella y ella habría estado tentada de quedarse.

Ella le debía otra disculpa, después de todo. Él había estado en su peor momento, y ella había tomado terrible ventaja de ello. Fue simplemente... espera. ¿Iba a hacer esto? ¿Iba a pensar en el beso ahora?

¿Cuándo había evitado el tema toda la noche?

Sí. Lo haría.

¿Por qué había apretado sus labios contra los suyos? ¿Por qué? Eso no era característico de ella. El deseo no era algo que experimentara, y sin embargo había sido atraída por él en un nivel primitivo. Un nivel innegable. Ahora, una parte de ella que había pensado destruida hace mucho tiempo, la niñita necesitada que había soñado con un guapo Príncipe Encantado viniendo a rescatarla, se mantenía en crecimiento... creciendo... finalmente despertando por completo. Sólo, que este príncipe estaba solo, justo como ella. Él necesitaba un amigo, justo como ella.

Pensamientos peligrosos. Pensamientos que una vez la habían metido en problemas. Primero, ella sólo podía contar consigo misma, y lo sabía.

Segundo, había ofrecido amistad a uno de los primeros otherworlders capturados, realmente había crecido hasta querer y adorar a la chica.

Había salido furtivamente cada noche para pasar tiempo con ella, con su dulce Sara, y habían hablado, compartido historias sobre sus vidas.

Finalmente, Hinata había liberado a Sara y a todos los demás.

Y había sufrido terriblemente por sus acciones.

Sabía que no podía viajar por ese camino otra vez. Y sin embargo, todo en lo que ella parecía tener interés era en que el recién llegado no estaba acostumbrado a pasar hambre, y más que eso, se le avecinaba una horrible sorpresa cuando el circo abriera en algunas horas. Ella había deseado que experimentara algo agradable hoy.

Si él tiraba la comida, bien. Su pérdida. Ella había hecho una buena acción, y podía…

Las luces del techo parpadearon, y ella gimió. No tenía un timbre; en vez de eso, el sistema de iluminación estaba alterado para alertarla de una visita en espera.

Su estómago dio un calambre mientras se ponía de pie y temblorosamente giro el pomo. Afortunadamente, no era su padre que venía a castigarla por su desobediencia. Desafortunadamente eras Toneri, su "guardaespaldas". Y él irradiaba amenaza.

Encontrando su mirada, ella espetó,

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Déjame entrar, —demandó con su gesto de enfado patentado. Tenía alborotado cabello plateado y helados ojos celestes. Poseía una tez polvorienta, y era amplio de pecho y brazos, orgulloso y feroz.

Hoy había optado por llevar pantalones pero ninguna camisa, revelando la gruesa barra plateada que colgaba de su pezón izquierdo. Él estaba seguro que le hacía parecer frío. ¿Era esa la palabra correcta?

¿Helado? ¿Fresco? Para Hinata, le hacía parecer como un martillo. ¿Llave inglesa? ¡Lo que sea! Él parecía como alguna clase de herramienta.

—Hazte a un lado, Hinata.

_Actúa casual. _

—No. Esta es mi casa. Tú no eres bienvenido. —_Sé valiente_. —Así que continúa. Vete.

—Lo haré... después de que hayas tenido mi palabra. —Empujó por delante de ella, y en el momento del contacto, bichos parecieron saltar de él hacia ella, excavando más allá de su piel en sus venas.

Una sensación lejanamente diferente de su contacto con el otherworlder.

Ella intentó no temblar cuando se giró y se enfrentó a él.

—Que sea rápido.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algún lugar para ir? —Preguntó solamente para ser cruel.

No se sorprendió; él era un hombre cruel. Oh, él nunca la heriría físicamente o algo así. Estaba demasiado asustado de su padre. Pero quería aguijonear en ella de otras maneras.

Se dejó caer en su sofá y toqueteó uno de los collares colgando de una vasija en la mesa lateral.

—Vamos a hablar. ¿Entiendes?

—Lo hago. —Y ella solo podía imaginar cómo iría la conversación.

¿Cuándo pararás de ser tan terca y te casarás conmigo? preguntaría él.

Nunca, respondería ella.

No seas ridícula. ¿Cuándo? Soy lo mejor que jamás le podría ocurrir a una chica como tú.

Una chica como ella. Sorda. Defectuosa. Después de que esté muerta, lo consideraré. Quizá.

Él maldeciría. Ella temblaría.

Así que, sí, ella estaba asustada de algo más que solo Hiashi.

—Despejaré las cosas, —dijo ella, negándose a echarse atrás. —¿Has olvidado la regla número uno?

Un músculo hizo tictac debajo de su ojo, una clara indicación de su creciente ira.

—No.

—¿Y es?

—No tocar a la preciosa Hinata. Jamás.

—¿Y recuerdas tocarme en la entrada?

—Sí, —apretó los dientes.

—Hay otra pregunta. ¿Recuerdas la regla número dos?

Sus dedos se flexionaron alrededor de los diamantes, y ella se sorprendió que las piedras no fueran molidas en un fino polvo.

—Si rompo la regla número uno, tengo que darme un puñetazo en la cara o se lo contaras a tu padre.

Esperó, parpadeando inocentemente. Hiashi era el único poder que ella tenía sobre este hombre o cualquier otro, y lo esgrimía a menudo y severamente.

Toneri dio a su mandíbula un chasquido.

—¿Bien?

Frunciendo el ceño, se golpeó a sí mismo.

—Buen chico, —dijo ella con toda la dulzura del azúcar que fue capaz de reunir. Lo había visto con otras mujeres, y sabía que él había asistido a la escuela de disciplina de Hiashi Hyūga. Él no tenía miedo de dar un puñetazo para hacer valer la autoridad y probar un (estúpido) punto cuando se enfadaba... o incluso perturbarla ligeramente.

—Ahora me toca a mí, —dijo él. —¿Cuándo te casarás conmigo?

¿Ves?

—Estoy pensando... nunca. ¿Está eso bien para ti?

Un destello de disgusto.

—Soy la razón de que la gente de tu padre te odie, la razón incluso de que los otherworlders están volviéndose contra ti. Una palabra aquí, una palabra allá, y el veneno se esparce. Cásate conmigo, y les haré amarte.

¡Cómo se atrevía!

—¿Qué has dicho? —demandó ella.

Ondeó la pregunta lejos.

—Te deseo, Hinata, y te tendré.

En realidad, él era el segundo al mando en el circo y quería ser el primero. Todavía no había comprendido que eso nunca sucedería. Hiashi nunca abdicaría el poder, y Toneri nunca sería lo suficiente fuerte para arrebatárselo.

Antes de llegar a ser el maestro de ceremonias, Hiashi había realizado el acto de magia. Después de convertirse en el maestro de ceremonias, enseñó a Toneri los secretos de las artes oscuras, los dos pasaron interminables horas estudiando minuciosamente a través de libros, practicando lo que leían, e incluso probando sus poderes en algunos de los clientes del circo. En comparación, los dos hombres aún no estaban ni siquiera al mismo nivel.

—Nunca me tendrás, —dijo ella con una sacudida de cabeza. —Me repugnas.

—¿Es así? —De repente su sombra se movió -mientras su cuerpo permanecía quieto- expandiéndose sobre sus hombros... dividiéndose aparte, arrastrándose en diferentes direcciones, cada macabro miembro avanzando lentamente más cerca de ella.

Con el corazón martilleando, Hinata cuadró los hombros. Sabía lo que eran esas sombras, las reconocía de ese otro reino. Eran malas. El mal tan real, tan vil que había tomado alguna clase de forma viviente.

Su padre llevaba la misma esencia. De hecho, de tal forma que era de donde Toneri la había adquirido. Ella se había dado cuenta unos días después de que ellos hubieran empezado el aprendizaje juntos.

—Eso es así. Ahora déjalo, —chasqueó ella.

Él sonrió, todo dientes blancos y amenazante.

—Oblígame.

El retorcijón empezó de nuevo.

—No acostumbras ser de esta manera, lo sabes. —Como su padre, él había cambiado con el paso de los años, de un joven algo afable que disfrutaba compartiendo algodón de azúcar con ella después de cada espectáculo, a este, severo y depravado, capaz de algún acto despreciable.

—Lo sé, —dijo él, y no sonó como si le importara. —Ahora soy mejor.

—No para mí.

—Eso es porque todavía no has evolucionado. Pero yo podría hacerte poderosa, Hinata. Piensa en ello. Te podría hacer lo suficiente poderosa para matar a tu padre y gobernar este circo a mi lado. Yo...

—Convertiste a Anko en una monstruosidad. —Él había usado su magia para transformar los pelos de su barba en cientos de pequeñas serpientes.

Se encogió de hombros, despreocupado.

—Ella fue escuchada riéndose de mi función, y necesitaba enseñarle una lección.

—¿Y Shion? —Había compartido su "poder" con ella, también.

—Nunca la maldije. Acudió a tu padre y pidió el mismo regalo que yo ahora te ofrezco a ti. Él me dijo que trabajara con ella, y lo hice. Cada día ella ruega por más de lo que tengo.

Su tono de mofa la hizo pensar que él dio a Shion más que lecciones sobre magia negra.

—No quiero tener nada que ver contigo o con tu magia.

Ella nunca se dejaría deslizar en la cloaca que Hiashi y Toneri compartían. El hambre y la sed por el dinero y el poder que él había mencionado los había arruinado a ambos, podrido sus almas. Y sí, ella siempre había oído que el codicioso engendraba más codiciosos y los golpeadores engendraban golpeadores incluso más crueles, pero ella estaba rompiendo el ciclo.

Hace mucho tiempo, Hinata había decidido no ser como los hombres de su vida. Siempre decía la verdad. Se negaba a quejarse de su situación(muy a menudo). Se negaba a odiar a las personas a su alrededor. Se esforzaba por ser amable. Lo que no significaba que tenía que querer, aceptar, o soportar lo que las personas le hacían. Ella sabía que era posible amar a alguien y no soportar sus acciones. Sabía que podía luchar contra lo que le era hecho a ella, y siempre lo hacía, hasta lo mejor de su capacidad, sin ser cruel.

Y, como cualquier cosa de valor, tal decisión requería trabajo. Era difícil ser veraz cuando sabía que una mentira temporalmente la salvaría.

Era difícil caminar siendo amable cuando la ira demandaba que corriera en odio. Era difícil trabajar para ser agradable cuando estaba herida, e incluso más difícil colgarse en la esperanza cuando estaba sintiéndose abandonada por… bueno, todos. Pero realmente, al final del día, cuando descansaba la cabeza en su almohada, sabía que había elegido el mejor camino. Ellos tenían que caminar por el barro. Ella permanecía limpia.

—Ahora, —dijo ella, —si me perdonas, me gustaría un poco de tiempo a solas para reproducir esta conversación en mi mente y reírme de ti. Realmente, incluso si no lo hago, me gustaría un poco de tiempo a solas. Disfruta de tu día. O no. Principalmente no. —Bien, así que ella no era siempre agradable con Toneri. Pero entonces, incluso las chicas agradables no iban a jugar con el mal. Ella abrió la puerta y esperó.

Él se desplegó lentamente del sofá y se embutió el collar de diamantes que había estado acariciando en su bolsillo.

Ella casi protestó. Casi.

Ella quizá despreciaba lo que las joyas representaban, pero cada pieza iba a ir a una buena causa. En un año, podía tener suficiente dinero en baratijas y amuletos para comprar una nueva identidad y una casa escondida en lo alto de las montañas de New Colorado. Un lugar que había soñado poseer durante los últimos cuatro años. Un lugar que nadie sería capaz de arrebatarle.

Sin la identidad, Hiashi podría ser capaz de encontrarla. Sin la casa, ella tendría que conseguir un trabajo para pagar el alquiler, lo cual la pondría bajo el control de alguna otra persona, así como en la plantilla.

Más, el tiempo le daba una oportunidad de buscar la llave para las esposas que los otherworlders llevaban. Esposas que tenían que ser quitadas, o los cautivos podrían ser rastreados hasta el fin de la tierra y quizá incluso en otros planetas.

—Si Hiashi te coge con eso, —dijo ella como si fuera feliz con la perspectiva, —estarás en problemas.

—No me cogerá. Se habrá ido en menos de una hora. — Toneri salió rápidamente del tráiler, asegurándose de rozarla.

Estremeciéndose mientras los bichos una vez más parecían saltar sobre ella, cerró la puerta.

**_Continuará..._**


	12. 10

_Ningún arma forjada contra ti prevalecerá._

**_—ISAÍAS 54:17_**

Hinata le había arrojado una bolsa de comida. El conocimiento mantuvo a Naruto inmóvil. Le había arrojado una bolsa de comida, y lo había hecho incluso con temor en sus ojos.

¿Por qué temor?

¿De qué -o quién- estaba ella asustada?

Así como antes, cuando los dos otherworlders la habían lastimado, Naruto experimentó un impulso casi abrumador para masticar a través de los barrotes de su jaula. No es que tal acción funcionara, él ahora lo sabía.

Pero en ese momento, el impulso no tenía nada que ver con ganar su libertad y todo con ver con matar cualquier dragón que la molestara.

¿Desesperado por vengar a tu guardián?

Quizá. Había hecho la cosa de la venganza innumerables veces antes y nunca se había sentido mejor después, sólo peor. Se preguntaba si se sentiría diferente a favor de una hembra. Su hembra.

No. No suya.

— Hiashi va a golpearla pero bien por correr por el zoo, —el macho que masticaba -tabaco ayer dijo alegremente desde la distancia. —Él está en su camino ahora mismo. ¿Sabes cuán seriamente quiero mirar?

Las orejas de Naruto se crisparon.

El otro macho de ayer se rió.

—Tan seriamente como yo, me apuesto.

—Será una lástima, sin embargo, ver ese bonito rostro todo roto.

—Siempre está roto.

—Cierto.

Una pausa.

—Bien, aquí una pregunta para ti. Tienes un arma sobre la cabeza y tienes que hacerlo con Hinata o con la mujer barbuda. Pero si escoges a Hinata, Hiashi consigue hacerlo con tu esposa. ¿A quién escoges?

— Hiashi puede tener a mi esposa, la pequeña bruja. Tomaré a Hinata seguro.

Hinata. Discutían sobre Hinata. ¿Hiashi iba a golpear a su propia hija? ¿Su "corazón"? Seguramente no.

Seguramente el hombre le daría una azotaina, y nada más. Pero los machos no habrían mencionado un rostro roto, si no lo hubiera.

Pequeños puntos negros parpadearon por la visión de Naruto.

Él no conocía a la chica, y no confiaba en ella. ¿Por qué debería? No debería querer ayudarla.

Y sin embargo…

Le había arrojado la bolsa de comida. No tenía que mirar para saber que eso era lo que había dentro del saco de arpilla. Podía oler leche y el pan de harina, así como también el dulzor de la miel y el olor penetrante de la carne.

¿Por qué haría ella tal cosa, especialmente dado que, según el bruto, no debería entrar en esta área hoy? Se había arriesgado y podía recibir castigo.

Tenía que ayudarla.

—¡Hinata! —Antes incluso de que Naruto se diera cuenta de que se había movido, sus dedos estaban envueltos alrededor de los barrotes. Estaba sacudiendo su jaula... sacudiendo... tan furioso que sus huesos estaban vibrando. —¡Hinata, ven aquí!

Al igual que antes, el calor se disparó en sus muñecas y rápidamente se esparció por el resto de él. A los pocos minutos, sus brazos se sentían pesados como rocas. Frustrado, impotente, enfurecido de nuevo, rechinó sus dientes y se forzó a calmarse.

Su madre probablemente estaba dando vueltas en su tumba. Una mujer estaba a punto de ser golpeada dentro de sus inmediaciones, él estaba justo aquí, relativamente fuerte, algo capaz, sin embargo no podía hacer nada acerca de ello, estaba a punto de permitir que sucediera.

**_—Debemos hacer algo, Naruto,_** —dijo Kurama, materializándose, pareciendo más fuerte y más estable que ayer.

No importa dónde el par iba cuando se desvanecían, siempre percibían un cambio en sus emociones y volvían a él.

_—Yo digo bien a la eliminación de la chica. Él no quiere una hembra como esa,_ —dijo Dr. M cuando él, también, se materializó, pareciendo más débil y más pálido que ayer.

Una hembra como esa. Por alguna razón, la frase irritó a Naruto. Ella era una hembra que lo había atendido amablemente. Una hembra que lo había besado como si fuera preciado para ella. Una hembra que había mordisqueado su labio como si le gustara el sabor de él y anhelara más.

¿Pero era tan preocupada y amable como parecía, arriesgándose al castigo por alimentarlo? ¿Por qué él? ¿O tan engañosa como la serpiente en el Jardín del Edén, tentándolo, atrayéndolo en un sentido de seguridad antes de finalmente fulminarlo?

Había habido verdadero miedo en sus ojos, y no podía imaginarla aguantando el castigo simplemente para engañar a Naruto en... ¿Qué? No para ablandarlo, como él al principio había asumido, para ablandarlo era demasiado templada para sacar cualquier resultado real en una situación como la suya. Quizá había esperado engañarlo para que confiara en ella.

¿Pero por qué podría querer que él confiara en ella? Él ya estaba encerrado y debilitado además. Ella no tenía necesidad de su cooperación. ¿Para hacer su trabajo más fácil?

Apenas se contuvo de dar un puñetazo al suelo de la jaula. Estaba confundido y no quería estar confundido. Prefería las cosas en blanco y negro. O, en el caso de Kurama y Dr. M, correcto e incorrecto.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ella? —murmuró ferozmente. Él tan raramente preguntaba al par por consejo, ellos farfullaron con desconcierto. —Estoy atrapado. —Pero tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que devolverle su generosidad.

En toda su vida, en todas las precarias situaciones en las que había estado, él solamente en toda su vida había estado atrapado sin ningún sentido de esperanza una vez. Había sido un niño, y tan joven como había sido probablemente no debería haber retenido el recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido, pero fácilmente se recordaba sentado en su corral de niños, su madre biológica besando su mejilla y diciéndole a Kurama que cuidara de él mientras se duchaba... y Naruto teniendo que ver cómo tres hombres enmascarados irrumpían en la casa y la abatían a tiros. Su cuerpo había caído, un charco carmesí inundándola.

Había olido el olor penetrante de la pólvora, sintió la pegajosidad tibia de la sangre.

Su padre había entrado corriendo desde la otra habitación, su piel ya cambiando del bronce al dorado, sus ojos resplandeciendo con preocupación. Él abrió la boca para hablar, pero el boom, boom, boom de las balas ahogó su voz cuando él, también, fue abatido a tiros. Cayó a meros centímetros de la madre de Naruto, su propia sangre profundizando el charco. Los ojos de ambos habían estado completamente abiertos con miedo y dolor, la luz dentro embotando...

Uno de los hombres preguntó a los otros qué hacer con él. Los tres habían mirado abajo hacia él, discutiendo el asunto y decidiendo dispararle, también. Un argumento tomó lugar cuando el tirador fue escogido. Un arma fue levantada. Otro boom tronó. El dolor... la oscuridad absoluta que había descendido sobre Naruto... Kurama arrullándolo, **_—Duerme ahora._** —El regresó a la consciencia, con Jiraiya sosteniéndolo cerca con cuidado, gritando por los paramédicos.

**_—Pídeme que ayude a Hinata, —_**dijo Kurama ahora, su voz brusca con la fuerza de su determinación. **_—Sólo pídemelo, y confía en mí para hacerlo. Ya verás. Puedes ponerte cómodo y observar mientras los milagros ocurren._**

Dr. M bufó.

_—Si ayudas a la chica, estarás en un estado debilitado e incapaz de ayudar a Naruto si algo le sucede a él. Él no es lo suficiente estúpido para permitir eso._

**_—¿Naruto?_** —dijo Kurama, ignorando al otro ser. **_—Vamos. Pídemelo._**

Naruto no tenía inconveniente en perder la fuerza de Kurama, no por algo como esto, pero ellos habían bajado este camino antes y Kurama sólo lo había decepcionado. Un mejor amigo nunca había aparecido. Una buena chica nunca lo había escogido por encima de todas las cosas. Sus padres adoptivos no habían resucitado. Él no tenía más confianza para ofrecer.

**_—¿Naruto? —_**instigó Kurama.

Pero... quizá una buena chica lo había escogido al fin. Hinata le había ayudado a pesar del peligro para ella misma.

Tal generosidad era mejor que el calor en una tormenta de invierno, la luz en una caverna oscura. La esperanza floreció.

—¿Qué harás por ella? —demandó.

_—¿Por qué estás ni siquiera preguntando? No puedes escapar si estás débil. Por lo tanto, no puedes arriesgar nada que tenga el potencial para debilitarte. —_Dr. M anduvo desde un lado de su hombro izquierdo al otro. _—Además, cuando Kurama falle, y lo hará, estarás alterado e incapaz de funcionar apropiadamente. Si no puedes funcionar apropiadamente, no puedes, ¿Qué? Escapar._

Y él quería escapar más que cualquier cosa. ¿Cierto?

Kurama permaneció centrado en Naruto.

**_—No sabré cómo manejar las cosas hasta llegar a ella, pero haré algo. Todo lo que necesito es tu permiso._**

_—No hagas esto, Naruto. Por favor._

— Kurama, —murmuró. —Hazlo.

_—¡No! No seas un idiota, —_dijo Dr. M con una tajante sacudida de su cabeza.

**_—¿Qué, exactamente, quieres que haga? —_**Insistió Kurama, todavía ignorando a Dr. M. **_—Sé específico._**

Como bien conocía la importancia de las palabras.

–Te quiero para...

_—No, —_Dr. M exclamó con dureza. _—¿Me estás tomando el pelo con esto?_

—Salvarla, —terminó Naruto. —De cualquier modo que sea necesario, cualquiera que sea el coste para mí, sálvala.

**_—Considéralo hecho. —_**Un sonriente Kurama desapareció.

_—¡Idiota! —_Gritó Dr. M, pisoteando con fuerza. —_¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que has hecho?_

Sí. Lo hacía. Había recurrido a la única posibilidad disponible para él, confiando en un poder más grande que él mismo. Y no podía permitirse preocuparse por el resultado. Algo de lo que se había dado cuenta con el paso de los años: la preocupación siempre debilitaba a Kurama aún más, y reforzaba a Dr. M.

Naruto miró al diminuto hombre que tan a menudo suscitaba sus arrebatos de cólera, ya no se sorprendido al encontrar su piel desprovista de color.

—Vete.

_—No puedes... cómo te atreves... ¡Oh! —_Dr. M desapareció también.

—Oye, no es justo, huelo comida, —dijo Ino, atrayendo la atención de las jaulas.

Bien. Él no podía permitirse pensar en Hinata, y una distracción justo se había presentado.

—Tu nariz funciona correctamente. Tengo comida. —Entregada por Hinata.

¿Cuándo cesaría de conmocionarle ese hecho?

Ino estiró el brazo por los barrotes y agitó sus dedos hacia él.

—Comparte conmigo. No he comido en días.

—Eso es tu propia culpa. Malgastaste lo que te fue dado.

—¡Por una buena causa!

¿Era eso así?

Abrió la bolsa. Las esquinas de varias de las galletas se habían desmenuzado, y el tocino crujiente se había roto en múltiples pedazos. Su boca salivó y su estómago rugió.

—¿Quieres la mitad? —preguntó, tomando una porción de galleta y un cuarto de una loncha de tocino, tirándoselos a ella.

Primera regla de pesca: utiliza el cebo apropiado.

Ella cogió los pedazos con sorprendente gracia y, con una velocidad que su mirada se esforzó por rastrear, embutió ambas porciones en su boca como si temiera que alguien intentara llevárselas lejos de ella. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando saboreó el alimento, su piel se ilumino... irradiando un brillo perlado a la luz del sol... haciendo a sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas con su resplandor.

Cuando sus párpados saltaron abiertos, sus ojos eran la misma sombra brillante.

—Más, —dijo ella con una profunda y gutural voz.

—¿Por qué tomarías comida de mí y no de Hinata?

—No quiero darle la satisfacción de verme rogar por cada migaja.

—Ella la ofrece libremente.

Un gruñido de Ino.

—¿Eres entusiasta de la miel? —preguntó él.

—¿Miel? ¡Dame!

Te pillé.

—Lo haré... después de que prometas nunca lastimar a Hinata de nuevo.

—Seguro, seguro. Ahora dame.

—Prometerás no herirla con palabras, comida, piedras, ni con nada, y yo te daré la mitad del contenido de la bolsa.

Dr. M hizo otra aparición. Había un corte fresco en su mejilla, y su bata estaba rota. Sus hombros estaban encorvados, como si su cabeza fuera demasiado pesada para sostenerla.

_—Ahora vas demasiado lejos. Esa comida es tuya. La necesitas para mantener tu fuerza en alto._

¿La suya? ¿O la de Dr. M?

**_—La otherworlder ha estado sin alimento durante mucho más tiempo del que Naruto estuvo, —_**dijo Kurama de repente, causando que la atención de Naruto lo azotara. **_—Es justo que él comparta._**

Su bata tenía una única marca de quemadura, justo sobre su corazón, y su piel estaba pálida, líneas de tensión ramificándose desde sus ojos, pero estaba sonriendo justo tan felizmente como antes.

**_—¿Y tú no has oído? —_**Agregó Kurama. **_—Es mucho mejor dar que recibir._**

—¿La chica? —murmuró él.

La satisfacción irradiaba desde el ser. **_—Está a salvo._**

—¿Cómo? —Él no había oído nada, y muy poco tiempo había pasado.

**_—La oscuridad no puede permanecer en la luz._**

Él no estaba seguro de lo que eso significaba en términos de la seguridad de Hinata, pero dejó caer el asunto. Hinata estaba a salvo. Eso era todo lo que importaba.

—Así, que conseguiste un flechazo por nuestro guardián, ¿En serio? —dijo Ino. —Bien, la romántica en mí lo aprueba. Es una auténtica historia tipo la-bella-y-la-bestia, ¡Y estoy dentro! Cuando mis hermanos vengan para llevarme, y lo harán, me aseguraré de sólo matar a Hinata un poco para que quede algo para ti, para que lo tengas como un recuerdo. Lo prometo. De nada. Ahora, por favor. ¡Dame la miel!

De algún modo, él logró mantener la expresión en blanco. No discutiría sus sentimientos por Hinata -los que fueran- y no se permitiría reaccionar por ser llamado bestia mientras no hubiera nada que pudiera hacer sobre ello. Sin embargo, él sabía cómo llevar el conteo. Ese fue el strike dos para Ino. Al tres... pobre chica muerta.

Eso es lo que todos la llamarían.

—No es suficiente, —dijo él. —Promete lo que exigí. —Fingió morder la mitad de una galleta. —De lo contrario, no consigues nada.

—Bien, bien, —dejo salir precipitadamente. —Lo prometo. No la lastimaré de nuevo. Jamás. Con nada.

Un momento pasó, y su cuerpo entero se sacudió como si conectara con un generador eléctrico. Su columna vertebral se sacudió en total alineación, yéndose a poner erguida por la presión.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Un recordatorio de que no te gustarán las consecuencias de romper tu palabra, —él advirtió.

Ella restalló su mandíbula.

—Eres un tramposo Jolly Golden Giant, ¿verdad? Bien, eso está bien siempre que me des el resto de lo que prometiste. — Esos largos, elegantes dedos se agitaron con más vigor.

Él le arrojó la porción. Justo como antes, ella cogió la comida y devoró cada bocado.

_—¿No puedes hacer algo correctamente hoy? Si quieres compartir con ella, bien, pero deberías haberla hecho trabajar por ello, —_se quejó Dr. M. _—Y por "ello" quiero decir la mitad de la galleta más pequeña, no la mitad de la bolsa entera._

Suspirando con satisfacción, Ino se acostó de nuevo en su jaula, una rara gema en un mar de piedras opacas.

Su vida habría sido más fácil si hubiera especulado sobre Ino toda la noche. En vez de eso, era Hinata por la que estaba atraído, Hinata con la que quería hablar, Hinata sobre la que quería aprender y... Hinata la que quería salvar, incluso de sí mismo. Sus manos se cerraron en puños. Ella era su billete de salida de aquí. Él tenía que hacer lo que fuera necesario, incluso a ella.

—¡Oye! —Uno de los otros cautivos lo llamó. —Tipo nuevo. Hamburglar.

—¿Qué le diste a Ino? —Demandó otra persona. —¡Me apetece un poco!

Solo chasqueó los dientes a los hablantes, y se quedaron en silencio.

Incluso dos inclinaron sus cabezas, reconociendo a un depredador mucho más peligroso que ellos mismos, uno que ellos no querían irritar, incluso enjaulado como estaba.

El Targon le sopló un beso.

Sakura lo miró con expectante impaciencia.

Sin una palabra, él reclamó un pedazo de tocino y arrojó la mitad de lo que quedaba en la bolsa para ella, y la otra mitad para el Targon. Ella agarró su porción y comenzó con entusiasmo. El Targon sacudió la cabeza y voleó su porción para ella, también.

—Dulce gesto, pero no puedo comer esto, —dijo el Targon. —Mi mujer... —Cerró de golpe sus labios juntos, volviéndose silencioso. Y debía haber decidido que eso no era lo suficiente bueno, porque se giró, dándole a Naruto la espalda.

Interesante.

—Estoy demasiado contenta para estar disgustada porque compartiste con Sakura sin pedirle jamás la estúpida promesa, —ronroneó Ino. —Ella es fiera, dicho sea de paso. Me sorprendió que consiguieras que hablara para ti en lugar de proferir maldiciones, pero noticias de último momento, tú nunca podrás utilizar eso.

Él comió el tocino, disfrutando los sabores.

—No soy un barril de cerveza, —respondió bruscamente Sakura.

Voces más allá del claro atraparon su atención.

—Estarán aquí en menos de una hora. ¡Muevan sus cadáveres perezosos, ahora, ahora, ahora!

—¿Has pegados los picos a la raqueta?

—¡Alimenta a las serpientes, Anko! Si sacan un mordisco más de mi mano, voy a empezar a morderlas de vuelta.

Una gota de sudor bajó por la espalda de Naruto. Ya el aire estaba tibio y húmedo, y sólo se pondría más caliente y más húmedo a medida que el día transcurriera.

—¿Qué hiciste para que a Hinata le gustara alguien como tú, de cualquier modo? —Preguntó Ino, rodando en su lado.

Él no tenía respuesta y, tomando una página del libro de jugadas del Targon, se dio la vuelta.

—Lo que sea. Insinuación, tomada, —dijo ella entre dientes. —Esta no es una historia bella-y-bestia, no obstante, ¿Lo es? Es una cosa de poligamia ¿Verdad? Tú quieres a Hinata, a Sakura y probablemente a mí. Definitivamente a mí. Soy bastante atractiva. Bien, considérame no más intrigada... a menos que Hinata te traiga algo más para comer. Si consigues un pastel de carne, seré tu esclava para toda la vida. Bueno, media vida. Mis hermanos te matarán.

De nuevo, él no ofreció respuesta.

—¿Tienes preparada tu mente para lo que está a punto de suceder? —Preguntó ella. El recordatorio lo inundó con aprensión. El circo, debe comenzar.

—Solo haz lo que te he dicho, —dijo ella. —Te odiarás por ello, pero estarás mejor. Confía en mí.

Él podría no haberse preparado para esto, pensó Naruto.

Por quince dólares por cabeza, un humano tras otro fue autorizado a desfilar por el claro. Los humanos se detenían frente a cada jaula y estudiaban a los otherworlders muertos de hambre en el interior mientras comían algodón de azúcar, helado derritiéndose, perritos calientes, y galletas mezclados con productos químicos adictivos.

¿Sabían que estaban siendo drogados?

Algunos miraron con asombro y admiración. Algunos ofrecieron una crítica de sus defectos. Algunos lanzaron piezas de cereal a los cautivos.

Naruto permitió a esas piezas rebotar en él, dejándolos caer a sus pies, pero vio cómo los otros las recogían y comían, lo suficiente desesperados para tomar lo que podían conseguir, cuando lo podían conseguir, a pesar de que Hinata los había alimentado.

Él debió haber compartido su recompensa con todos ellos, se dio cuenta con una chispa de culpa.

Niños corrían de un lado a otro de vez en cuando, riéndose, tirando piedritas antes que alimento, antes de ser ahuyentados por los guardias armados. Eso ciertamente explicaba de dónde habían venido las piedras arrojadas a Hinata.

—Baila para mí, belleza—, un hombre pidió a Ino mientras los dos machos con él asentían con ansia.

Ni una vez pronuncio un comentario despectivo o insultos, Ino bailó, levantando sus brazos sobre la cabeza y oscilando sus caderas. Los hombres gimieron y gruñeron su aprobación, a pesar de que cada movimiento era hecho mientras ella rechinaba los dientes y el odio brillaba en sus ojos.

_Solo haz lo que te he dicho. Te odiarás por ello, pero estarás mejor, había_ dicho ella. _Confía en mí._

Incluso ahora, él creía lo contrario. Si te odiabas por tus acciones, nunca estabas mejor.

Solo Sakura desafiaba a los humanos. Ella escupía maldiciones, como Ino había dicho que haría, e intentaba arañar y morder a cualquiera persona que se acercara demasiado.

Algunas de las espectadoras femeninas pidieron a los otherworlders masculinos que levantaran sus taparrabos, y ellos, también, obedecieron.

Incluso el Targon, quien llevaba su sonrisa sarcástica habitual, aunque ahora estaba cortada por fragmentos de cristal.

Nadie le pidió a Naruto hacer nada. Se había transformado parcialmente, su piel una ligera luz dorada, sus ojos probablemente resplandeciendo, y sus colmillos y garras a media asta. Sin embargo, esos con los estómagos más fuertes lo miraron fijamente con curiosidad morbosa hasta que se dieron cuenta que él podía no ser el primero en bajar la mirada, y que la furia flameando por él quizá le daría la fuerza que necesitaba para atacar a través de los barrotes y hacer algún daño antes de que los guardias pudieran dispararle.

Él oyó murmullos de "feo" y "abominable", justo como había oído toda su vida, únicamente que ahora no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Solo tenía que soportarlo. Reaccionar era desmayarse, y desmayarse era ser mucho más vulnerable, como él ya se había dado cuenta, y este no era lugar ni el momento para dar la bienvenida a cualquier tipo de vulnerabilidad.

_—Apuesto a que quieres matar a estas personas, —_dijo Dr. M. Estaba más pálido que antes, realmente demacrado, y más débil.

—Sé lo que hago.

El daño que Naruto podía haber hecho en cualquier otra momento...

_—Debes memorizar sus rostros, y cuando consigas salir de aquí, debes perseguir y encontrar a los ofensores y darles una pequeña degustación de tu dolor._

**_—Hay otra manera, lo sabes, —_**dijo Kurama antes de que pudiera contestar.

Siempre estaba ahí con su bondad y compasión, haciendo lo mejor para fortalecer a Naruto y favorecerlo. Su color ya había regresado.

_—No te atrevas a suministrarle otro curso sobre el perdón. No podemos perdonar esta clase de comportamiento._

Dr. M siempre estaba ahí con su lanzallamas, decidido a enfurecer a Naruto aún más.

Bien, estaba funcionando.

**_—Él puede, sí,_** —dijo Kurama, **_—pero eso no es lo que iba a decir. Esta es una terrible situación, pero hay una luz en la oscuridad si la buscas en lugar de mantener los ojos cerrados._**

—Mis ojos no están cerrados, —gruñó suavemente. Estaban abiertos, y escudriñaban a la pareja de humanos que justo se paraban delante de él, bostezando. ¿Por qué no estaban disgustados por las condiciones de vida que los seres eran forzados a soportar? ¿Por qué no...?

Su mirada se enganchó en una cascada de cabello negro azulado, justo detrás del par. Enfocó. Asomándose fuera desde detrás de la jaula más lejana, mirándolo, con expresión preocupada y con un profundo sentimiento de culpa, estaba Hinata.

Su labio estaba partido en el centro, y había una magulladura fresca en su mejilla.

— Kurama, —gruñó. Kurama no la había salvado. Ella había sido golpeada.

El macho humano trató de impresionar a la hembra extendiendo el brazo, como si fuera lo suficiente valiente para acariciar a una bestia como Naruto.

Los impulsos que había combatido desde que despertó en esta jaula de repente lo vencieron. El impulso de hacer daño a esos que querían hacerle daño. El impulso de devolver crueldad con crueldad. Y sin embargo, había uno nuevo. El impulso de llegar a Hinata. Para proteger.

Con reflejos ultrarrápidos, Naruto alargó la mano, asió al macho por la muñeca, y retorció. Los huesos se rompieron instantáneamente.

Un aullido de dolor sonó.

Uno de los guardias surgió adelante, su arma ya desenfundada.

Naruto podía manejar los disparos. Con el paso de los años había sido disparado, apuñalado, golpeado, y cualquier otra cosa que la mente humana pudiera inventar. Inmóvil. Él no debería haber hecho esto, se dio cuenta. Debería haber permanecido estoico. Incluso sin el humano, él todavía no podría llegar a Hinata.

Ahora soltó al hombre y mantuvo las manos arriba, palmas afuera, todo inocencia.

—¡Exijo un reembolso! —El hombre gritó mientras gordas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. —¡Ay, ay, ay, y daños y perjuicios!

—Y todas mis facturas médicas pagadas, ay, ay, ay. Y me dijeron que no sería dañado, pero mira esto. ¡Está aplastada! Ay, ay, ay. La publicidad falsa es un crimen.

Frunciendo el ceño, el guardia devolvió a su sitio su arma para examinar la herida del humano.

_—Uh. Estás en un apuro ahora, —_dijo Dr. M con una risa. La salud y la vitalidad volvían a sus mejillas. Él ya no estaba débil.

**_—Céntrate en la luz, —_**dijo Kurama. Él estaba ahora pálido. Él estaba ahora débil.

No había luz en una situación como esta.

El guardia envió al humano en su dirección, probablemente a un médico, y se acercó a la jaula.

—Espero que te des cuenta que el dinero que ahora se le debe a él va a ser sacado de tu pellejo. —Con eso, pinchó el botón que Hinata había apretado una vez, el botón que provocaba parálisis.

Naruto rugió cuando el calor se extendió desde las muñecas al resto de su cuerpo, exactamente como las veces que se había enfurecido, sólo que este calor era más fuerte y se movía mucho más rápido. Un río que acababa de romperse libre de una presa. Combatió la repentina oleada de debilidad... combatió la vulnerabilidad entrante...

Él perdió.

Lo último que vio antes de que un gran peso tirara de sus párpados fue a Hinata, su cabello salvaje, sus ojos brillando con una extraña especie de locura. Ella se apresuraba hacia él, decidida a llegar a él, hasta que el segundo guardia la asió por la cintura y la detuvo con una sacudida.

Naruto soltó otro rugido, intentó alargar la mano para cogerla, y falló.

**_Continuará..._**


	13. 11

_¡No te regodees en mi infortunio, enemiga mía!_

_Aunque haya caído me levantaré._

**_—MIQUEAS 7:8_**

Alrededor de las dos en punto de la mañana, la luna era un mero gancho dorado en el cielo negro y estrellado. Todos los clientes del circo se habían ido a casa, y ahora, todos los artistas estaban reunidos alrededor de una enorme y llameante hoguera al centro de los otherworlders prisioneros.

Hinata se agitó por la fuerza de su miedo. No por sí misma, no esta vez, sino por el recién llegado.

Ojos Azules, había empezado a llamarle ella. La fianza de 15 dólares que su padre había perdido junto con el dinero por los "perjuicios" y la irritación por tener que tratar con un humano iracundo iban a ser sacados de la piel de Ojos Azules.

El macho no se había despertado desde que las drogas llegaron a su sistema, pero sólo porque le administraban una dosis cada hora. Su padre lo quería dócil hasta el momento adecuado, que sería justo cuando todos sus empleados y los encargos que Hinata cuidaba pudieran presenciar el castigo de Ojos Azules.

Los artistas habían traído sillas de jardín y ahora las estaban colocando en frente de las jaulas. Ahí estaba Anko, la mujer barbuda, enana, con sus serpientes siseantes colgando de su barbilla. Y también el traga espadas, el hermafrodita con cuatro manos, las gimnastas siamesas, y miles más.

Ojos Azules estaba de rodillas, casi desplomado, con las esposas atadas a unos ganchos que sobresalían de un palo. El fuego llameaba a su lado, dibujando rayos dorados sobre la bronceada piel de su espalda.

Ya no quedaba ni una pizca de luminosidad. Pero la habría. Demasiado pronto, la habría, y se sumaría un rojo de una clase diferente.

Hiashi lo pateó en un costado para despertarlo, y la multitud vitoreó.

Ojos Azules alzó la cabeza y parpadeó rápidamente, quizá luchando por enfocarse. Hiashi caminó a su alrededor con los brazos en alto. Cuando estuvo frente al otherworlders se detuvo, y se giró para encarar a su gente.

—Este hombre... esta asquerosa criatura... se atrevió a tocar a un humano sin permiso, —su padre gritaba, sulfurando a la multitud. Hinata continuó leyéndole los labios. —Él tenía toda la intención de causar un daño irreparable... incluso después de haber sido advertido de que se comportara.

Un coro de _booos_ se extendió a través de la multitud y las vibraciones casi hicieron que perdiera el equilibrio. Miró detenidamente a la gente con la que había crecido, esperando, rezando, por encontrar una cara compasiva, un alguien, cualquiera, que se levantara y gritara, —"_Esto está mal. No permitiré que hagas daño a este hombre"._ Alguien con la fuerza suficiente para forzar a su padre a dar marcha atrás.

En vez de eso, descubrió malicioso júbilo, y diversión viciosa. Las expresiones incluso más maníacas dado que todos vestían todavía su vestuario artístico, ya que habían llegado justo después de la última actuación. Había lentejuelas, plumas, faldas cortas de volantes, encaje y medias de red. Pechos untados en aceite, y ropa interior prácticamente pintada encima de la piel.

Estas personas eran marginados de la sociedad, aceptados únicamente por cómo entretenían. Ahora, eran ellos los que querían que les entretuviesen, De hecho, probablemente sentían que merecían un buen espectáculo. Hiashi les había cobrado por entrar, después de todo.

Los músculos de la espalda de Ojos Azules se anudaron y su espina dorsal se enderezó. Él escaneó el lugar, alerta de repente. Alguien le lanzó un puñado de palomitas, y los esponjosos granos amarillos llovieron sobre él.

La furia llameó en sus ojos... un fuego de lejos mucho más caliente que el de las llamas que crepitaban a su lado.

_Por favor_, le lanzó una mirada a su padre. _No hagas esto. _

—Dejemos que esto sea una lección para todos, —continuó su padre, girando y girando para enfrentar a todos los asistentes. Estaba diciendo algo más, pero en ese momento le daba la espalda a Hinata, así que ella no podía leerle los labios.

A la multitud le gustaban las amenazas o insultos que estuviera profiriendo, porque emergieron las carcajadas.

Después él estaba de nuevo de cara a ella y estaba diciendo, —...saber que desobedecer es sufrir.

Los aplausos se unieron a las carcajadas. Se le revolvió el estómago. Y con todos los trastornos a los que se había enfrentado últimamente sentía como si pudiese hacer mantequilla con él.

Cuando su padre extendió una mano y mientras Toneri golpeaba el mango de un látigo contra su palma, Hinata se hundió de nuevo en la penumbra de la noche. Hiashi quería su sangre, y si conseguía verla, ella también conseguiría latigazos.

Algo extraño había ocurrido hoy. Pocos minutos después de que Toneri abandonara su trailer, las luces habían parpadeado otra vez. Ella había abierto la puerta, esperando tener que tratar con él una segunda vez.

En vez de eso, su padre era el que estaba allí. Con el ceño fruncido y fuioso.

—¿Te atreviste a desobedecerme? ¿Te atreviste a ponerte en peligro, sabiendo que eres la cosa más preciada del mundo para mí?

Él la empujó hacia atrás, entró como un huracán tras ella y la abofeteó.

—Lo… lo siento, —se había arreglado para articular.

—¿Por qué me harías esto a mí? _Bofetada_. ¿Por qué me forzarías a herirte así? _Bofetada_.

Pero esa vez, él había gritado de dolor. Él. No ella. Como si su piel le hubiera cortado de alguna manera.

Entonces una voz había susurrado dentro de su mente. Una voz de verdad, la primera que había oído en años.

Completamente sorprendida, se había frotado los oídos y girado la cabeza, sólo para darse cuenta de que el sonido no había venido de fuera... había brotado desde su interior. Y aun así no le pertenecía a ella.

La sorpresa se había tornado en confusión y la confusión en terror.

¿Estaba loca?

No tienes que aceptar esto, le había dicho la voz. Y después un poco más alto, **_Eres fuerte._** Después mucho más alto, **_Eres la ganadora._**

Puede que estuviera loca, pero también se sentía reforzada, como si sus palabras le hubieran imbuido fuerza directamente a su núcleo. Ella de alguna manera reunió el coraje para gritarle a su padre a la cara.

—¡No! ¡No te dejaré hacerme esto!

Él trastabilló un par de pasos hacia atrás, como haciendo eses, antes de detenerse y cerrar los puños, preparándose para tomarse las cosas en serio. Pero en vez de golpearla con el puño cerrado, se había detenido y un atisbo de miedo apareció en sus ojos. Miedo. ¡De ella!

—Me necesitan en la pista, —había murmurado, desconcertándola aún más. —Trataré contigo más tarde.

Y lo haría, asustado o no. Nunca olvidaba un castigo previsto, nunca perdonaba y nunca mostraba piedad. Ni siquiera a ella a quien supuestamente adoraba. Eso era por lo que ella había decidido regresar al zoo y comprobar cómo estaba Ojos Azules. Después de todo ya la esperaba una paliza. ¿Qué mejor momento para desobedecer y hacer lo que quería?

Cuando había salido del trailer la voz había regresado. **_Más tarde, lucharás de nuevo. Más tarde ganarás otra vez._**

—¿Quién eres? —Había preguntado. —¿Qué eres tú?

Silencio. Y aun así, una cálida manta parecía haberla envuelto, abrazándola, sólo para desaparecer un segundo después, como si nunca hubiese estado. Como si acabase de ser abrazada y soltada.

Pero eso significaría que no estaba loca. Significaría que alguien había intentado ayudarla.

¿Cómo algo absolutamente bueno de otro reino? Después de todo, si el mal se podía manifestar, tenía sentido que el bien también pudiera.

—No puedo volver a luchar luego, —había dicho ella. Si le daba más problemas, Hiashi, finalmente haría buena su amenaza de cegarla. Incluso podría echarla de una patada del circo, y ella se encontraría sola en las calles, incapaz de ganar dinero, sin ninguna habilidad, sin protección... sin esperanza.

Un destello de movimiento atrapó su atención, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Hiashi acababa de desenrollar el látigo. El extremo estaba dividido en tres partes, una de fragmentos de cristal, otra con una enorme uña, y la última era una astilla de madera afilada. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y la barbilla le empezó a temblar.

Ojos Azules iba a salir herido hoy. Casi deseó ser ella la que estuviera sobre ese tronco abatida. Ser ella la que recibiera los latigazos que se acercaban. Un extraño había intentado herirlo, y él se había defendido de la manera y con la fortaleza que ella siempre había deseado tener. ¡Él merecía ser elogiado no disciplinado!

La culpa por esto la destrozaría.

Ojos Azules escaneó a la multitud por segunda vez, despacio, tan despacio... ralentizando su mirada hasta que finalmente cayó sobre ella.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par cuando el asombro y la confusión la inundaron. No podía. Nadie podía. Ella estaba en el extremo más alejado, envuelta en una capa tan negra como la noche y escondida tras las sombras.

Hiashi se movió tras él.

La mirada de Ojos Azules se apartó de ella y se detuvo sobre... el otro otherworlders al que Hinata había llamado Sakura, que estaba agarrando los barrotes de su jaula, con la expresión envenenada de furia. Él la obsequió con un gesto de confianza en forma de asentimiento.

Había trabajado rápido. Sólo dos días en el circo y ya tenía un romance con una hembra.

Una punzada de celos ardió en el pecho de Hinata. ¿Celosa? ¿De verdad? ¿Pero por qué?

Ojos Azules la detestaba, eso seguro, y continuaría haciéndolo hasta que el plan de escape de Hinata se hiciera realidad o hasta que él muriera en el circo... lo que pasara primero.

Ella apartó la vista, y su mirada percibió al Targon.

—¡Toneri! —Gritó él.

Toneri no reaccionó.

El Targon lo intentó de nuevo.

— Toneri enfréntame cobarde. Enfrenta tu maldito destino.

Todavía ninguna reacción de Toneri.

Había demasiados gritos para distinguir una sola voz, supuso ella. De todos modos se preguntó por qué el Targon odiaba a Toneri tan intensamente. Por lo que ella sabía ellos dos nunca habían hablado.

Hiashi alzó el látigo. Una nueva vibración tras otra se estrellaba dentro de ella, y aunque no podía oír nada, sospechaba que los gritos de ánimo eran ahora obscenos. Ojos Azules apretó los músculos de sus mejillas.

Sonriendo socarronamente, Jecis lanzó el primer golpe.

Motas de sangre y tejido volaron en todas direcciones. Hinata se estremeció y apretó el puño contra la boca para evitar un jadeo de horror... y él estaba una vez más observándola.

—Lo siento, —murmuró ella. —Lo siento tanto.

Un segundo golpe. De nuevo, Ojos Azules permaneció impasible y de nuevo Hinata se estremeció. ¿Cómo podía Hiashi hacer esto? ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan despiadado?

Llovió un tercer golpe. Roció más sangre y tejido y Hinata supo que el daño en la pobre espalda de Ojos Azules, superaba la necesidad de puntos.

De hecho no quedaría nada que coser.

Con el cuarto golpe, las rodillas de Hinata cedieron y se hundió en el suelo.

Nadie merecía esa clase de trato. Nadie excepto el mismo que manejaba el látigo. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, nublando su visión.

¿Cómo podía ella permitir que su padre hiciera esto?

La vergüenza se unió a la culpa y la golpeó con la misma fuerza con la que el látigo continuaba golpeando a Ojos Azules. Ella debería hacer algo.

Debería intentar detener a su padre, sin importar las consecuencias para sí misma.

¿Pero lo haría? No. Era débil. Patética. Una cobarde.

_Deberías simplemente acabar con todo,_ susurró una voz dentro de su cabeza.

Otra voz, se dio cuenta sorprendida. No la misma dulce voz anterior, sino una más profunda, sugiriendo... ¿Que se matara ella misma?

_Te sentirás mejor. Todos los demás se sentirán mejor. ¿No es una idea adorable?_

Pinchazos de maldad se rozaban contra su piel... el mal que ella reconocía como el de Hiashi, Toneri y ese de otro reino... y la verdad la golpeó. Ella de verdad no estaba loca. Las voces eran reales.

Una buscaba ayudarla.

Una buscaba destruirla.

Bueno, pues ella había soportado demasiado como para rendirse ahora. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era ceñirse a su plan, continuar ahorrando, vender los regalos que su padre le daba… y parar la hemorragia de efectivo de cuando secretamente compraba detallitos para los otherworlders. Un año, se recordó a sí misma.

_La esperanza es una estupidez, ¿Qué pasa si te roban tus tesoros antes de que puedas venderlos? ¿Y si te roban el dinero después de venderlos? ¿Y si tu padre descubre tu plan? ¿Quieres darle de verdad la satisfacción de matarte?_

—No te estoy escuchando. —Susurró ella. —Vete.

Sorprendentemente, la maldad meciéndose en el aire desapareció.

Le lanzaron otro golpe a Ojos Azules, lo que detuvo la conversación más bizarra que había tenido en su vida.

Otro temblor de su parte. Esperaba que fuera el último... pero no, una y otra vez el látigo descendió, hasta que Ojos Azules hubo recibido quince agonizantes azotes.

Un jadeante Hiashi soltó el arma y se frotó las manos cubiertas de sangre una contra otra en un gesto de trabajo bien hecho. Miró a Ojos Azules de arriba a abajo y frunció el ceño. De hecho, toda la multitud tenía el ceño fruncido, advirtió Hinata. Miraban a Ojos Azules como si fuera un monstruo llevando una tiara: aterrorizados y aun así con respeto.

¿Por qué?

—Si alguien le ayuda, muere, —anunció Hiashi. —Y si piensas liberarte y escapar, —añadió pisoteando a Ojos Azules en el estómago, —Inténtalo. Hay un rastreador en tus esposas. Te tendré de regreso en esa jaula por la mañana, y desearás que los latigazos te hubiesen matado.

—Oh, y si intentas quitarte las esposas, activarás las cuchillas de la sierra y te cortarán las manos. —Se rió cruelmente. —Una pequeña precaución de seguridad que he instalado.

Ojos Azules ni siquiera miró en su dirección.

Hiashi paseó la vista a su alrededor. —Tú y tú, —le gruñó a dos de sus empleados más grandes. —Quédense aquí el resto de la noche y vigílenlo.

Con eso, salió de allí a grandes zancadas con un sonriente Toneri pegado a sus talones. La mayoría del resto los siguió. Hubo unos pocos rezagados que se quedaron para calibrar la reacción de Ojos Azules a las amenazas.

Él se quedó dónde estaba, con la expresión en blanco, y su mirada fija en Hinata.

Afortunadamente, la fatiga causada por un largo y duro día de trabajo y la perspectiva de otro día igual a este se vislumbraba en el horizonte, pronto alcanzó a los rezagados y salieron en tropel, dejando solamente a los guardias. Uno estaba estacionado en el extremo este del círculo de los cautivos y el otro en el extremo oeste.

Hinata observó a los otherworlders en sus jaulas. La mayoría estaban aferrados a los barrotes, como Sakura, las expresiones de algunos estaban llenas de horror y las de otros de alivio. Si ella ayudaba a Ojos Azules y sonaba una alarma, sólo traería más problemas sobre su cabeza. O espalda.

¿Pero por qué harían ellos sonar una alarma? Hiashi regresaría, y podría muy bien dirigir su ira contra los prisioneros. Pero ahí vamos de nuevo, si permanecían en silencio, él sabría que habían sido testigos de sus acciones y los castigaría mañana. O quizá estaría demasiado furioso con Hinata para considerar la parte de los otherworlders.

De una forma u otra, ella no iba a preocuparse por su padre justo ahora. No podía. Conocía muy bien el dolor de ser golpeada, y después abandonada sola y herida. Desesperada por que alguien, cualquiera, la ayudara.

Abandonar a Ojos Azules no era una opción.

El corazón le tronaba en el pecho mientras Hinata saltó detrás del primer guardia.

Con un nudo en la garganta, se quitó la capucha de la túnica y le palmeó el hombro. Él se giró hacia ella, y se tensó.

— Hinata, —dijo él con expresión dura. Miró tras ella, como si esperase que su padre se abalanzara sobre él. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ella forzó una sonrisita, levantó una mano... la del anillo que había comprado hacía pocas semanas, únicamente para un momento como este... y golpeó. Tiene que funcionar. Un fino y oscuro polvo empañó la cara del hombre, la misma droga que Hiashi usaba para drogar a los otherworlders. Él tosió, su cara se llenó de color, y ella se retiró hacia la oscuridad. Un momento después las rodillas de él cedieron. Cayendo inconsciente al suelo.

—¿Bernard? —Dijo el otro guardia acercándose. Buscó a su amigo y se agachó... y Hinata estaba allí, lanzándole polvo a la cara. Él también tosió y cayó, aterrizando encima de su compañero.

Ella esperó un poco, para asegurarse. Ambos hombres se quedaron dónde estaban.

Una pequeña dosis de alegría estalló dentro de ella. ¡Había funcionado!

En una hora, estarían despiertos y recordarían lo que había hecho.

Pero no creía que se lo fueran a contar a Hiashi. Más que nada porque preferirían someterse a un castigo por dormirse en el trabajo antes de culparla a ella y sufrir un castigo incluso peor.

Hinata fue hacia adelante a toda prisa, cayendo de rodillas en el momento en el que llegó al lado de Ojos Azules. Su cabeza estaba vuelta hacia ella, su mejilla descansaba sobre el tronco y apretaba la mandíbula.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, con la larga longitud de sus pestañas formando un abanico. Gotas de sangre salpicaban su cara. Incapaz de detenerse, estiró el brazo y tiernamente le acarició el vello de la ceja.

Su mirada encontró la suya.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Hinata?

—Ayudar.

—No lo hagas. No estoy de buen ánimo.

Una marea de calidez creció dentro de ella, calándola hasta la médula. Él pensaba protegerla de sí mismo.

Se dio cuenta de que era tan hermoso como fuerte, y de que ella odiaba verle caer tan bajo a causa de tanta maldad.

_Debería haber parado esto. Debería haber hecho algo._

Bueno, estaba haciendo algo ahora.

—Debo. —Tan rápido como fue capaz, desenganchó las esposas del tronco.

A pesar del hecho de que Ojos Azules estaba ya despierto, cayó hacia delante, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por evitarlo.

Ella lo atrapó antes de que llegara al suelo. Era demasiado grande y pesado para que ella lo pudiera arrastrar de nuevo hasta su jaula. Más que eso, su espalda... oh dulce piedad. La bilis le quemó en el pecho. De cerca podía ver trozos de músculo, tejido diezmado y sangre goteando por mil diminutos ríos.

Las lágrimas regresaron a sus ojos.

—Lo siento tanto, —susurró. Ella lo colocó con cuidado en el suelo como pudo, sintió una vibración y supuso que él había gemido. Era su primera reacción a lo que había ocurrido.

O esa acción le había hecho más daño que los latigazos o a él no le importaba revelarle a ella su dolor.

Ella se enderezó, intentando llegar a toda prisa al borde del claro donde había dispuesto comida, medicinas y otras existencias, sabiendo que tendría que alimentar a los prisioneros y curar a Ojos Azules sigilosamente, sin alertar a nadie en el campamento. Pero antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso, sorpresivamente unos fuertes dedos envolvieron su tobillo.

—Voy a volver, —dijo, y señaló donde tenía que ir. Ojos Azules mantuvo su agarre. Las sombras y la dorada luz del fuego destellaban en su cara, enlazando la luz con la oscuridad, y aunque podía ver que sus labios se estaban moviendo, ella no podía descifrar las palabras.

—Vamos, —dijo, y rezó para no haber gritado. —Estás demasiado débil para hacerme nada y además de eso, tengo pomada allí.

Esta vez su agarre se hizo más firme.

—No estoy demasiado débil. Y te advertí de que estoy al borde.

Lanzó una rápida mirada por el lugar, pero nadie se abalanzó sobre ella. Una bendición, seguramente y una que no recibiría de nuevo. Incapaz de idear otra opción. Hinata se sentó. Ojos Azules todavía sujetaba su tobillo, forzándola a curvarse como una pelota para poder encontrar sus ojos.

Ella se colocó una mano sobre la garganta y dijo,

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Te dije lo que quería.

¿Ahora o antes? Decidiendo afrontar la situación, dijo,

—Déjame adivinar. Libertad. Bueno eso es malo. Necesitas atención médica primero.

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido.

Estupendo. ¿Se había ella equivocado tanto?

—Suéltame, o lucharé para liberarme y te dejaré aquí. Y antes de que pienses que te permitiré avanzar hacia la señora libertad, tienes que saber que te golpearé primero. Mi padre no estaba mintiendo. Hay un rastreador en las esposas y estarás mejor si te las dejas puestas.

—¿Y tú? ¿Te golpeará por ayudarme?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Ojos Azules dijo algo, pero sus labios se movieron demasiado deprisa para que ella pudiera seguirle.

Incómoda, tragó saliva.

—¿Te ha dicho alguna vez alguien que tu acento es demasiado marcado para entenderte bien? —Una pregunta no era una mentira ¿no?

El ceño fruncido regresó, más oscuro que antes.

—Estás mirándome la boca. Para.

Apartó la mirada al instante.

—Pararé en el momento en el que me liberes. ¿Te parece bien?

La intensidad de su mirada cristalina esclavizó la suya antes de darse cuenta de que su boca se movía otra vez.

Ella bajó la vista, y él juntó los labios. Frustrada, miró de nuevo hacia arriba y una vez más él empezó a mover la boca. Bajó la vista.

Él se paró, y justo antes de que ella lo golpeara en el pecho por la frustración, dijo,

—¿Eres sorda, no?

Su cuerpo entero se puso tieso. ¿Cómo lo había adivinado? Nunca nadie lo había hecho. ¿Lo habían oído los otros prisioneros?

—Espero que te sientas estúpido diciendo eso. —Una evasiva tampoco era una mentira, aunque no era exactamente la verdad. Pero demasiada gente trataba de aprovecharse de ella cuando se enteraban de su flaqueza.

—Tengo las medicinas por allí. Déjame ir, y haré que te sientas mejor.

—¿Por qué? —Demandó él.

Levantó la vista de repente y se quedó lo suficiente para pillarlo achicando los párpados, mientras el color oscurecía sus mejillas.

—¿Por qué qué?

—¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?

El por qué era evidente

—Estás herido.

—¿Y?

Antes de que ella pudiera replicar, y no es que supiera qué decir, la mirada de él se apartó de ella más allá de su hombro. Temiendo que uno de los artistas tropezara con ellos, ella se giró, preparada para levantarse de un salto y alejar cualquier tipo de amenaza. Pero de nuevo nadie saltó sobre ella.

Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que se calmara lo suficiente para girarse de nuevo y encontrara la mirada de Ojos Azules.

—Debo apresurarme, —dijo. —¿O deseas otros latigazos y observar cómo me los dan a mí?

Por un momento no hubo ninguna reacción de su parte, y ella pensó que nadie en el mundo podía esconder sus emociones como este hombre.

Luego, para su sorpresa, él la soltó sin discutir. Ella se puso de pie y corrió a toda prisa por sus provisiones.

**_Continuará..._**


	14. 12

_Pero todo lo expuesto a la luz se vuelve visible..._

_y todo lo que se ilumina se convierte a la luz._

_**—EFESIOS 5:13**_

Grandes olas de dolor barrían el cuerpo de Naruto, pero todo en lo que él podía pensar era en la sordera de Hinata.

Y ella era sorda. No tenía ninguna duda. Ella había observado su boca constantemente, y cuando él había dejado de asumir que estaba simplemente contemplando con horror sus largos y afilados dientes, se había dado cuenta de que ella no había oído nada de lo que él había dicho.

Si fuera así, jamás se hubiera acercado a él.

—Acércate más, y te arrancaré la cara a mordiscos, —había dicho él con los dientes apretados de rabia y mortificación, y aunque las palabras habían sido una falsedad, ella no lo sabía.

Se había acercado más a él.

—Libera mis brazos para que pueda quebrarte el cuello en dos.

Otra falsedad, y aun así ella le había soltado los brazos.

—Estás rogando por ello ¿no? —le había dicho. —Bien, eres mía, y nunca te dejaré ir. Si quieres piedad tendrás que ganártela.

Ella no había mostrado ningún miedo.

Entonces él había recordado cómo ella miraba la boca de su padre, y la forma en la que había observado las bocas de los otherworlders. Cómo ella parecía abstraerse del resto del mundo de forma sencilla. La manera cómoda en la que los hombres de su padre discutían cuando estaban justo tras ella.

Y realmente, el defecto explicaba muchas cosas más. Ella tenía que ponerse la mano en la garganta para juzgar el volumen de su propia voz, pero ni aun así eso no era seguro al cien por cien. Susurraba en momentos inadecuados y gritaba en otros. Solo no estaba seguro de tomar eso como una prioridad o el hecho de que ella no era tan distante como quería que él creyera. No le había gustado ver cómo lo azotaban; darse cuenta de eso lo había golpeado al mismo tiempo que el látigo, aturdiéndolo y fortaleciéndolo al mismo tiempo. Con cada golpe, Hinata se había sobresaltado en solidaridad. Lágrimas gordas y grandes de genuina de pena habían anegado sus ojos, y corrido por sus mejillas.

Eventualmente sus rodillas habían cedido.

Ella se había convertido en su ancla.

Un sonriente Dr. M le había abandonado.

Un gimotéante Kurama lo había abandonado, aunque primero había prometido ayudarlo en el momento en que su fuerza retornara. Ayuda que Naruto hubiese rehusado si hubiera estado solo. Kurama ya le había fallado. No sería tan tonto como para confiar en la criatura de nuevo.

Hinata, sin embargo, se había mantenido en su lugar, sosteniendo su mirada sin vacilar así que él nunca estuvo solo, nunca tuvo que concentrarse en nadie más y nunca tuvo que pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ella era como un rompecabezas. No podía entenderla. Y no le darían la oportunidad esta noche, de eso estaba seguro. Tenía que dejarla marchar y ella echaría a correr, lo que probablemente era algo bueno.

Justo ahora él estaba en la cuerda floja, preparado para ponerse en su ánimo más peligroso en cualquier momento. No había mentido en eso. Su mente estaba nublada por el dolor sin fin que había rehusado revelarle a Hiashi incluso en su grado más pequeño. Preferiría bañarse en ácido y secarse con una toalla llena de cristales rotos antes de satisfacer los deseos enfermos de un loco. Jiraiya lo había entrenado mejor que eso.

—He vuelto, —dijo Hinata.

Qué gran sorpresa. Ella había mantenido su promesa sin necesidad de obligarla.

Él quiso aullar mientras ella gentilmente atendía sus heridas, pero una vez más permaneció callado. No quería que se detuviera. Necesitaba esto. Y le gustaba pensar en sus manos sobre él, sin importar las circunstancias.

—Te curarás, —susurró ella. —Tienes que curarte.

Cuando el sonido de su suave voz se filtró en su mente, él fue capaz de imaginar que estaba en su cama, en su dormitorio. Acababan de hacer el amor y él estaba exhausto. Ella lo había amado en cada momento, y ahora, no podía parar de tocarlo, tenía que tener más de él. Pero cuando sus compañeros cautivos empezaron a expresarse en voz alta, lanzándole preguntas y órdenes a toda velocidad, volvió al presente.

—¿Por qué te quedas tumbado ahí? —susurró el Mec fieramente.

—¡Mátala!

¿Sabía él que ella era sorda?

—¡Bob! ¡Fred! ¡Por aquí! — Ino sacudió la puerta de su jaula. —¡Supera el dolor y libéranos!

—Ahora es tu oportunidad, —gruñó el Bree Lian. —¡Haz algo!

No, no lo sabían. Le hubieran dicho que usara su defecto contra ella.

Ahora mismo lo que estaban era desesperados por que actuara.

—¿Por qué no se callan todos? —les cortó el Targon. —Dejen que la chica ayude al hombre.

Apoyo. Del Targon. Milagro de los milagros.

Hinata echó un vistazo sobre su hombro.

—Silencio, —dijo, y se giró de nuevo hacia Naruto.

Naruto frunció el ceño. Quizá estaba equivocado con ella. Quizá... no. No se había equivocado. Ella simplemente había seguido su mirada. No tenía ni idea de que las criaturas le habían mandado acabar con su vida. Su expresión era triste en vez de enfadada, culpable en vez de temerosa.

Él debería escuchar a sus compañeros y actuar. Debería luchar por escapar. Ahora. Debería hacer lo que fuera necesario.

Él no estaba en contra de herir a una indefensa chica sorda para salvarse él mismo ¿verdad? Sólo ayer hubiera dicho que no, mil veces que no. Pero ya por dos veces, Hinata le había atendido tiernamente y solamente su madre había hecho eso por él alguna vez. Hinata le había dado comida y se había ganado ella misma una paliza por ello.

Su madre esperaría de él que ayudara a la chica que le había ayudado.

Sí, él estaba en contra de herir a una indefensa chica sorda. A esta chica sorda.

Usando cada pizca de su fuerza, Naruto consiguió ponerse en cuclillas.

Lo que fuera el bálsamo que ella había untado sobre sus heridas se filtraba profundamente y afortunadamente adormecía el dolor. Ella deslizó un brazo bajo su pecho y aplicó presión ayudándolo a enderezarse.

—¿Te puedes poner de pie? —Preguntó ella suavemente.

Él abrió la boca para responder, se dio cuente de que ella no podía ver sus labios desde ese ángulo, y asintió con un gesto. Cargó su peso sobre sus pies intentando no acobardarse. Hinata le urgía a ir hacia su jaula y él se resistió.

—No regresaré allí, —dijo. Nuevo plan. Escaparía con Hinata y Sakura, encontraría un lugar escondido, uno que Hiashi fuera incapaz de rastrear, incluso si tenía GPS en las esposas, y se tomaría su tiempo para curarse.

Contactaría con Jiraiya. Juntos regresarían aquí y destruirían el circo.

Algunos aspectos del plan siempre eran los mismos. Hinata, él...

Ya no estaba seguro de qué hacer con ella.

Después de que el circo fuera destruido, iría en busca de Yahiko y de Kiba si seguían desaparecidos.

—Por favor, —dijo ella, apretándole el brazo. La sola palabra empapada de miedo.

—No voy a hacerte daño ni tampoco a permitir que te lo haga tu padre.

Envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura y la forzó a acercarse a su lado. Ella forcejeó para liberarse, pero él simplemente tensó su agarre.

Forcejeó un poco más, pero sorprendentemente lo suficiente para no rozarse contra las heridas de él.

—No hagas esto, —rogó ella.

—Debo hacerlo.

Mientras los otherworlders gritaban por encima de él... sálvame primero, no a mí, por favor a mí, ella finalmente se quedó quieta.

—De acuerdo, —dijo con un gemido de derrota, —eso es, oficialmente les voy a estropear toda la diversión.

Uh ¿Qué? Quizá fuera su mal estado, pero no entendía lo que ella acababa de decir.

—¿Estropear la...? —No sabía.

Ella no debió haberse enterado de sus palabras porque se lanzó a una retahíla de ellas.

—Doy tanto como soy capaz, y sacrifico tanto como puedo algunas veces poniéndome en peligro yo misma, y aun así nadie se piensa más de dos veces lo de arruinar mi vida. Así que bien, lo que sea, iré contigo. No puedo evitar que escapes sin usar tus heridas contra ti.

—Gracias, —dijo él, y lo decía de verdad.

—Pero cuando te capturen, y lo harán, —continuó ella, —me aseguraré de mencionar como me derrotaste. El último hombre que me puso una mano encima la perdió. Hiashi le cortó la mano derecha. Y después, para probar su punto, le cortó la otra. ¡Y ni siquiera mencionaré lo que hará conmigo!

—Qué amable de tu parte. —Mientras ella hablaba, él siguió agarrándola firmemente para que le acompañara a la jaula de Sakura. — Pero a ti no te harán nada. Me aseguraré de ello.

Las demandas de los otherworlders, de libertad se convirtieron en ruegos de ayuda. Como lo hacían a viva voz pronto llamarían a otro guardia. Él no quería malgastar un tiempo precioso haciendo que Hinata los liberara.

Aunque... si Hiashi y compañía descubrían que Naruto había secuestrado a Hinata, tendrían a otra gente que perseguir, otras huellas que seguir, dándole a Naruto un tiempo de más que necesitaba.

¿Cruel por parte de él? Quizá. Pero también un favor. Ellos serían libres. Si la situación fuera a la inversa, él querría ser liberado por cualquier razón, incluida esa.

Cambió de dirección, aproximándose a la jaula más cercana.

—Gracias, Ojos Azules, —dijo Hinata, su voz chorreando alivio. Debía asumir que él intentaba volver a su propia prisión. —Gracias. No te arrepentirás de esto. Tengo planes, y si puedes aguantar por...

—Mi nombre es Naruto, —interrumpió él, asegurándose de que ella estaba mirando sus labios. ¿Ella tenía planes? ¿Qué clase de planes? ¿Y le gustaban los hombres de ojos azules?

Esa última pregunta le irritó enormemente. ¿Por qué le importaba?

— Naruto. —Una sonrisa curvó la comisura de sus labios. —Encantada de conocerte.

Él habría jurado que el sol acababa de emerger entre un denso escudo de nubes de lluvia, iluminando su rostro entero. Quería que sonriera cada minuto de cada día...pero su suave diversión murió en una muerte rápida en el momento en el que él se detuvo ante la jaula del Mec.

El terror emanaba de ella.

—¿Vas a liberarlos a todos, verdad?

—Sí.

—Confía en mí. No quieres hacer eso. ¡Por favor!

—Debo hacerlo, —repitió él.

Ella forcejeó y forcejeó para liberarse, pero él la forzó a colocar su pulgar en la cerradura.

En el momento en el que se abrió, el Mec se liberó como un estallido.

Como estaba tan lleno de alegría, su piel resplandecía de un brillante azul.

Tonto otherworlder. Nunca sería capaz de ocultarse así.

—Estáis todos muertos, —dijo Hinata sin emoción. —Tú, yo, todos ellos. Estamos todos muertos como... las cosas que están muertas.

—Te protegeré. —Él trastabilló y apenas se las arregló para mantener el equilibrio. Pero creía esas palabras con cada fibra de su ser. Quería que ella estuviera a salvo. Ahora y si... oh no. No iba a ir por ahí. Quería que estuviera a salvo. Por ahora.

Él se detuvo, escudriñando sus ojos, y dijo de nuevo,

—Te protegeré.—Y esta vez añadió, —Lo juro.

Ella no se sintió muy afectada por lo dicho como habría hecho otra persona y eso lo sorprendió. Quizá era porque ella no podía oír su voz, razonó él. Quizá porque él estaba drogado y débil.

Lo que fuera. Supuso que realmente no importaba. Un juramento era un juramento y él acababa de atarse a ella.

Ella soltó un suspiro quejumbroso y asintió.

—De acuerdo. Confiaré en ti.

Naruto caminó con ella hasta la siguiente jaula, y esta vez ella no ofreció resistencia de ningún tipo.

—Eh, tú. Para, —un guardia gritó a la distancia. Y Naruto no sabía si la orden estaba dirigida a él o al Mec.

En todo caso ya no había tiempo para liberar a los otros. A Sakura, sí, pero no a los demás. Arrastró a Hinata hasta la jaula de la chica, y ella colocó la yema de su dedo contra el identificador de la cerradura sin ningún tipo de incitación por parte de él.

Sakura corrió a su lado.

—Hagamos esto.

—Silencio, —dijo Hinata, con una cualidad desesperada en su voz. —Por favor. No queremos que nos atrapen.

—¡Cállate tú! —Gruñó Sakura yendo por ella. —Mejor todavía sigue hablando. Te callaré yo misma por lo que permitiste que me pasara.

Naruto apartó a Hinata del alcance de Sakura.

—No la amenaces. —Le dijo Naruto al otro ser. No estaba seguro de lo que le haría si ella lo hacía otra vez. Solamente sabía que la ira bullía dentro de él... una ira incontrolable.

Una que, cuando fuera desatada, sería imparable.

—Vale, —murmuró Sakura. —Pero tengo un problema con ella, y un día voy a descargarme con ella como un gato rabioso.

—No sin mi permiso. —Permiso que él nunca le daría.

Apretó la mandíbula, y avanzó pesadamente hacia delante con ambas mujeres a sus costados... y el resto de los seres lanzándole maldiciones, maldiciones que iban bajando de volumen, no solo porque él se estaba alejando sino porque la fuerza de las emociones de los otherworlders estaban engranadas con las esposas y causaban que las drogas bombearan a través de sus sistema. Las soltaban sigilosamente, tanto que Naruto lo había descubierto por casualidad.

Aceleró el paso, intentando mantener sus propias emociones bajo control. Sólo había dado unos cuantos pasos más antes de que un fornido hombre rodeara la esquina.

—¡Toneri! — Naruto oyó el grito del Targon. —¡Te mataré! ¡Te mataré bien muerto!

No sólo un grito sino un vómito, como si el nombre fuera una terrible maldición. Los barrotes retumbaron. El suelo tembló.

Toneri. Finalmente se conocían. Había estado en la flagelación. Había sido el que le había tendido el arma a Hiashi. El que tenía la sonrisa más ancha cada vez que le caía un golpe. Pero no había tiempo para una presentación adecuada. Cuando Naruto cambió de dirección, el macho dirigió su cabeza hacia él. Una neblina negra se levantaba desde sus hombros en gruesos y retorcidos anillos. El mal, supo Naruto. Con todos los criminales a los que había perseguido a lo largo de los años, había visto tal maldad antes. Unos dientes ligeramente torcidos destellaron en la oscuridad cuando el hombre sacó una pistola de la cintura de sus pantalones y apretó el gatillo.

Naruto se giró para que su cuerpo tapara a las mujeres. Un dolor nuevo estalló en su hombro, y su visión se nubló al instante.

Hinata soltó un grito espeluznante que se unió al canto de fallaste otra vez, fallaste otra vez, fallaste otra vez, que de nuevo hacía eco en su mente.

Él se desmayó incapaz de sostenerse en pie, y como todavía tenía agarradas a ambas mujeres, las dos cayeron con él. Se las arregló para colocarlas bajo él, todavía determinado a usar su cuerpo como escudo en caso de que el hombre decidiera abrir fuego.

Él... no supo nada más, porque la oscuridad se lo había comido vivo.

O tan muerto como las cosas que estaban muertas.

**_Continuará..._**


	15. 13

_Atrapa a los pequeños zorros para nosotros, los pequeños zorros que_

_arruinan las viñas, mientras que nuestras viñas están en flor._

_**—CANTAR DE LOS CANTARES 2:15**_

Toneri había disparado a Naruto. Toneri había disparado realmente y verdaderamente a Naruto. La sangre había salpicado a Hinata cuando Naruto había caído... se había vertido sobre ella cuando había aterrizado y la metió debajo de él. Para protegerla.

Ella. Su enemigo. Tal, como le había prometido. Sakura estaba luchando contra su peso, tratando de liberarse, pero él no la estaba ayudando.

¿Estaba muerto?

_Por favor, no te mueras._

Con la mano temblorosa, Hinata se estiró y sintió el pulso de Naruto. Era débil, pero tenía. Estaba vivo. El alivio la bombardeo, justo cuando Toneri tiró de ella de debajo del enorme peso de Naruto.

Penetrándola con la mirada, le espetó,

—Elimina la bala de la bestia. No queremos que el precioso atractivo principal de tu padre muera, ¿verdad?

—N-o.

Él pateó el costado de Naruto, haciéndolo rodar sobre su destrozada espalda, liberando a Sakura.

La Teran se levantó, lista para echar a correr, pero astuto como era, Toneri logró agarrarla por la cintura antes de que ella hubiera tomado más de un paso.

—¡Déjame ir! —Gruñó Sakura.

—Después de que haya tenido un poco de diversión contigo.

—Ten cuidado con ella, —exigió Hinata, su sangre fría flaqueando. —Por favor. Ella es mi obligación, y soy responsable de ella.

Sakura se detuvo, mirando a Hinata en shock con los ojos abiertos.

De forma glacial evaluó a Toneri, como si Hinata le estuviera dando exactamente lo que él quería.

—Me lo debes, —dijo él, y luego arrastró a la forcejeante Sakura a su jaula.

Hinata tropezó en el camino hacia los suministros médicos que había traído para atender a Naruto después de su paliza. Ella regresó y, aunque su temblor había aumentado considerablemente, logró hacer lo que Toneri había ordenado.

El pecho de Naruto estaba más carmesí de su habitual tono bronceado, con un orificio del tamaño de una moneda de 25 centavos por encima de su corazón. Las lágrimas siguieron cayendo por sus mejillas, difuminando su imagen. ¿Cuánto puede soportar un hombre en un solo día antes de morir? Se preguntó mientras envolvía todo su pecho con un grueso vendaje.

—Suficiente, —dijo Toneri. A pesar de que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevar a Naruto, optó por no hacerlo, en su lugar llevó arrastrando al otherwolder a su prisión, y arruinando lo poquito que Hinata había hecho tanto en su espalda como en su pecho.

_Lo siento mucho_, pensó, luchando con los sollozos. _La noche no se suponía que iba a terminar de esta manera._

Ojos oscuros la clavaron en su lugar, burlándose de ella por su dolor.

—¿Estás contenta contigo misma?

—No.

—Bien. Tu padre quiere hablar contigo. — Toneri la agarró por la muñeca y la arrastró lejos del claro.

Demasiado pronto, el trailer de Hiashi apareció a la vista. Su padre esperaba en la puerta y le indicó que entrara.

Ella no ofreció ninguna protesta, pero se detuvo, incapaz de dar un paso más por su cuenta. Sus pies eran demasiado pesados.

Toneri la cogió y la llevó dentro. Para ocultar la creciente sensación de miedo, ella miró alrededor de la casa en la que ya no quedaba ningún indicio de la presencia de su madre. Al igual que en los otros vehículos del circo, en el trailer las paredes eran de metal; múltiples candados se alineaban en la unión de la única puerta. No había ventanas.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de los demás, excepto el de ella, éste presumía de muebles nuevos. Había un sillón reclinable de lujo, un sofá de cuero, un proyector e imágenes holográficas de Shion bailando en todos los rincones. Había almohadas multicolores esparcidas alrededor de una falsa chimenea, formando un pequeño hueco que habría sido bonito si nofuera por la alfombra de piel de oso que se extendía frente a ella. Una alfombra cortesía de Zoey.

Sí, Hiashi había despellejado al precioso oso de Hinata. En realidad, él había puesto a todos sus queridos animales en "buen uso" en lugar de venderlos. Un "regalo" para Hinata. Con las plumas del avestruz Sammie había hecho sombreros y faldones para un grupo de artistas. Dobi el tigre y Righty el mono fueron disecados y habían sido expuestos en la carpa principal. A Gus la cebra, Angie el caballo, el camello Gabby, y la llama Barney los habían sumergido en una especie de metal alienígena y se habían convertido en un carrusel. Mini el elefante había sido vaciado y sumergido en el mismo metal, ahora era un surtidor entre los dos baños públicos del circo, donde la gente podía lavarse las manos.

Hinata no podía soportar la idea de lo que Hiashi había hecho con One Day.

Más allá de la sala de estar, había una cama matrimonial. Shion descansaba en ese momento en el centro, cubiertas enjoyadas abultadas a su alrededor. Sonriendo, ella tomó un sorbo de una copa de brandy. Una de las arañas grabadas en su brazo empezó a moverse, arrastrándose más y más, hasta que finalmente se apoyó en su hombro.

Los tatuajes del cuerpo de Shion habían venido a la vida hacía unos meses, después de que ella había empezado sus sesiones de entrenamiento con Toneri.

Shion detestaba a Hinata, y disfrutaba viendo sus castigos. Pero entonces, Hinata tenía merecido todo ese odio. Shion, Hinata, y su amiga Tamaki habían crecido juntas, inseparables hermanas en todo lo que era importante hasta que la madre de Hinata murió, y Hiashi exigido todo el tiempo libre de Hinata.

_Vamos a estar juntos para siempre, tú y yo. Nunca me dejarás. Yo soy el único en el que siempre podrás confiar. El único que siempre te amará.__Nunca lo olvides._

En cada oportunidad que tuvo, Hinata se había escabullido para pasar tiempo con sus chicas favoritas. Las tres habían estado jugando con los animales, riendo histéricamente ante los ruidos que Zoey hacía mientras dormía la siesta, cuando Tamaki había cerrado accidentalmente la puerta de la jaula atrapando la mano de Hinata con ella.

Hiashi lo descubrió y se enfureció, diciendo que el castigo debía ser proporcional al delito. Tamaki había lastimado la mano de Hinata, por lo que Hiashi le cortó la mano a Tamaki. Cuando los padres de la niña protestaron, Hiashi exilió a toda la familia.

Fue entonces cuando Hinata llamó a Shion por terribles nombres e incluso le dio una bofetada, con la esperanza de repudiarla y salvarla de la ira de Hiashi. Mirando hacia atrás, sabía que había manejado las cosas mal.

No se podía deshacer el pasado, ella lo sabía, pero más tarde había tratado de compensarla y se disculpó. Shion se había negado a perdonarla.

Toneri acomodó a Hinata en una silla delante de la cocina del trailer.

Pasó dos de sus nudillos debajo de su barbilla y sonrió con aire de suficiencia. Luego se fue, cerrando de un portazo detrás de él.

Él le disparó a Naruto. Simplemente le disparó con la misma facilidad como si el otherwolder fuera el plato principal para la cena, y ¿ahora se atreve a sonreírme?

¿Conseguiría Naruto sobrevivir esta noche?

¿Encontraría su cadáver en la mañana, moscas y hormigas cubriéndolo?

¿Sería incluso ella capaz de caminar por la mañana?

Hiashi se trasladó al otro lado del mostrador y se tomó su tiempo para preparar y encender el extremo de un cigarro.

A pesar de la gruesa losa de granito entre ellos, el humo oscuro se extendió alrededor de ella, y tuvo que contener la respiración para reprimir la tos.

Hiashi se inclinó hacia delante y aseguró sus fuertes dedos en su mandíbula para mantener su atención en él. Sus párpados estaban entrecerrados en pequeñas rendijas.

—¿No tienes nada que decirme? —Comenzó.

—Yo... lo siento, —dijo ella, moviéndose en su asiento. Era la verdad.

Lamentaba que fuera el hombre que él era, lamentaba que Naruto estuviera aquí, lo lamentaba por todo lo que había pasado y que no había impedido.

—No estoy hablando de esta noche, estoy hablando de esta mañana, —dijo, sorprendiéndola con la tranquilidad de su voz. Él la soltó.

—Yo… Yo. —No tenía respuesta que alentara esa sensación de calma.

Lo único que la salvaba era que no había desafiado su autoridad en presencia de testigos. El modo en que el circo funcionaba, Hiashi llevaba las riendas y no permitía que lo cuestionaran. Nunca. Cualquier persona que expresase una objeción se encontraría a sí mismo, o a si misma luchando contra Hiashi delante de todos los miembros de la familia, luchando, y convirtiéndolo en un ejemplo sangriento. Si esa persona sobrevivía, él y toda su familia eran expulsados. A menos que él tuviera una esposa o una hija bonita, por supuesto. Se les permitía quedarse y casarse con otro hombre.

—¿Te gusta Toneri, Hinata? —Le preguntó casualmente. Demasiado casualmente.

Espera. ¿Qué?

—No. —Ella negó violentamente con la cabeza.

—Me dijo que ya te has entregado a él.

La indignación irrumpió a través de ella, haciéndola estúpidamente dejarla escapar,

—¡Él miente! Te juro que, miente. —Ella nunca había estado con un hombre, y, para ser honestos, nunca había tenido deseos de cambiar eso.

Hasta Naruto. Hasta que ella lo había besado.

Pero aun así, no lo haría. Tener relaciones sexuales significa compartir una parte de ti mismo con otra persona, la unión de tu cuerpo con ellos... quizá incluso tu alma con la de ellos. El sexo era total vulnerabilidad, sólo era otra forma para que un hombre pudiera dominar a una mujer.

No, gracias.

—No hay razón para negar lo que pasó, —dijo Hiashi.

—Pero…

—Debo admitir que al principio estaba molesto. Sin embargo, después de pensarlo, me parece que, me gusta la idea de tener nietos.

El oxígeno se le congeló en los pulmones. Esto tenía que ser un truco.

Ella le había gritado a su padre el día de hoy, lo había empujado y había ido al claro sin su permiso. ¡Nuevamente! Sin embargo, ¿Él hablaba de nietos?

Una calada al cigarro, una nube de humo, y por un momento, sólo un momento, vio una máscara descender sobre sus rasgos. Una con huesos afilados, ojos rojos, colmillos y dientes.

— Toneri está bien, —dijo. —Tú tienes demasiado tiempo libre, y el tiempo libre te mete en problemas. —La irritación teñía su tono. —Para que lo sepas, el Mec ya ha sido encontrado. Toneri nos lo dejó para cuidar de él.

Una oleada de remordimiento se unió a la ira de Hinata, pero ella se las arregló para mantener la expresión en blanco.

No puedo mostrar una reacción. En los términos del circo, "cuidar" de una persona significaba "torturar y matar."

Pobre Rainbow. La había insultado más que todos los demás, e incluso la había atormentado más que cualquiera de los demás juntos, pero ella había admirado su espíritu. No importa lo que hicieran con él, su fuerza no había disminuido.

—¿Qué se hará con el otro? —Preguntó ella, y en esta ocasión no fue capaz de ocultar sus emociones. Hubo un temblor en su voz. —¿El nuevo?

Sus labios se fruncieron con disgusto y dijo:

—Le dispararon. Creo que es suficiente sanción, ¿no?

—Sí. —Gracias, gracias, gracias. —Ese es de tu estilo. Papi.

Sus ojos se suavizaron.

—Por la mañana, Toneri tendrá que sacar la jaula del Mec hasta que se pueda encontrar un reemplazo. —Él puso el cigarro en el cenicero, su mirada afilada como una cuchilla. —Ahora, entonces. Vamos a hablar de lo que pasó esta noche.

Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó. Iba a preguntar cómo Naruto había llegado al Mec, y por qué ella no había gritado para pedir ayuda, y ella no tenía respuesta para él. No una que pudiera satisfacerle.

—¿Te acuerdas de lo que te pasó cuando saliste del circo hace tantos años? —Le preguntó.

Otro sí escapó de ella.

Fue unos meses después de que su padre hubiera comprado los "candidatos perfectos para su zoo". En ese momento, ella y Sara se habían convertido en amigas, y ella había deseado tanto que la chica fuera feliz.

Sara, quien extrañaba a su marido desesperadamente. Sara, cuyo vientre embarazado se había vuelto más grande cada día.

Hinata se había unido con ella a primera vista, en realidad, la mujer de aspecto frágil le recordaba tanto de sí misma. Sara había dicho que, una vez que fuera libre, Hinata podría vivir con ella, que su marido era un guerrero poderoso y que él la protegería.

Hinata había liberado a Sara y a todos los demás, pero Sara la había abandonado, no apareciendo en el lugar acordado. Y luego, Hiashi había encontrado a Hinata y al resto de su colección de animales salvajes, a todos menos a Sara, en menos de una semana.

Todos fueron asesinados.

Ella fue golpeada.

Pero a pesar de que había perdido la audición esa noche, ella había estado contenta de verlo. Había un mundo oscuro y peligroso por ahí, uno para el que no estaba preparada. Uno que casi había masticado y escupido sus huesos.

Ella no había tenido ninguna protección, ni dinero, y nadie conocía a su padre, por lo que nadie temía a su ira. Había tenido que caminar por las calles, pidiendo a la gente comida y dinero. Los hombres la habían llamado por nombres terribles y habían tratado de arrastrarla hacia callejones abandonados. Ella había tenido que esconderse en contenedores de basura. El miedo a lo desconocido había atormentado su mente constantemente, y, bueno, había sido demasiado difícil de soportar.

Lo único que había conocido era la vida en el interior del circo. Por aquel entonces, habían viajado de ciudad en ciudad en sus trailers. Se habían alojado en cada lugar durante dos semanas, los primeros días para instalarse y anunciarse, Shion y las otras atractivas mujeres iban a la ciudad para difundir el mensaje y atraer a los machos. Después de eso, el espectáculo comenzaba.

Siempre habían estado en alerta estacionándose en las carreteras, y si eran descubiertos por la policía, eran detenidos. Si las autoridades no podían ser sobornadas, los artistas empacaban la mayor cantidad del equipo como fuera posible y se abrían camino hasta la siguiente ciudad.

Ahora, Hiashi tenía otra manera de viajar. Una que Hinata despreciaba.

Una que nunca más tendría que soportar una vez que dejara este lugar. Y cuando ella se instalara en su nueva vida y con la certeza de que no podría ser encontrada, ella incluso podría ayudar a la policía a cazar a su padre y cerrar el circo de una vez por todas.

—¿Quieres dejar el circo de nuevo? —Le preguntó con voz sedosa.

—No quiero dejar el circo, —dijo. Una vez más, era verdad. Quería quedarse. Por ahora.

Una vez que tuviera el dinero suficiente... una vez que hubiera encontrado la llave para las esposas, su respuesta iba a cambiar.

—¿Crees que el otherwolder feo que alimentas, al que viste mientras que los seres humanos estaban afuera, al menos, se hará cargo de ti una vez que esté libre de su jaula?

Sabía que ella había roto la regla por segunda vez. Tragó saliva.

**_Naruto se hará cargo de ti, lo sabes. Realmente te protegerá._**

La voz penetró en su mente, y ella se quedó sin aliento. Era la voz de esa mañana. La buena.

La agradable.

—¿Qué? —Exigió su padre.

—Yo... yo...

—No importa. Te he hecho una pregunta. ¿Crees que el otherwolder se ocupará de ti? —Insistió su padre.

Ella... lo hacía, se dio cuenta. Él se haría cargo de ella. Por un rato, al menos. Después de todo, él había usado su cuerpo como escudo por ella.

Un hombre dispuesto a hacer eso no era un hombre que iba a lanzar una chica indefensa a un pozo de caimanes. Pero eso no era lo que Hiashi quería oír.

—Él es un prisionero, Papi, —dijo. —Él no puede hacerse cargo de ninguna persona.

Una vez más, el "Papi" funcionó. Su expresión se suavizó, y él no se dio cuenta que no había respondido exactamente a su pregunta.

—Nadie va a amarte como yo lo hago. Nadie va a cuidar de ti como lo hago yo. ¿No es así?

Ella hizo un gesto apenas perceptible. No, nadie más volvería a "amarla" de esta manera. Ella se aseguraría de ello.Tranquilamente, se sentó en una silla y cogió el cigarro.

—Bien. Entonces te das cuenta de que el otherworlder podría asesinarte a sangrefría tan pronto como te llevara con él, así que no hay razón para discutir más este tema.

Antes de poder llegar a sentir el alivio volcarse a través de ella, sin más castigo para ella, ¡bien!, él agregó,

—Ahora, lo siguiente en el orden del día.

Ella se estrujó el cerebro, tratando de averiguar acerca de lo que iba a despotricar, pero se quedó en blanco.

— Toneri, —dijo.

Y ella gimió.

—Él quiere casarse contigo.

Ella entrelazó sus dedos, con la esperanza de detenerse a sí misma de retorcer y arrugar su camisa, revelando la profundidad de su repentina agitación.

—Es una lástima, porque yo no quiero casarme con él.

—Él te tratará bien. Me aseguraré de ello.

Aquello sonó como… no, eso era su aprobación.

—¿En realidad estás considerándolo? —Dijo ella sin aliento.

—Sí. Él me ha dado su palabra de que nunca te va a lastimar, y que siempre permanecerá aquí en el circo contigo. Conmigo.

Puntos oscuros parpadearon a través de su visión. Un bulto creció en su garganta, amenazando con cortar su suministro de aire. Todos sus bellos planes comenzaban a estrellarse y arder a su alrededor. Su padre estaba cambiando la estructura misma de su existencia, tratando de reescribir el futuro que había trazado para ella.

**_No te preocupes_**, dijo la voz. **_El mal no ganará al final._**

¿No te preocupes? ¿Cómo podía dejar de preocuparse?

Shion abandonó el dormitorio y entró pavoneándose en la cocina. Ella se sirvió otra copa, sopló una pequeña corriente de fuego en la parte superior, y mordisqueó una galleta mientras las llamas se apagaban, sus caderas moviéndose al compás de un ritmo que Hinata nunca oiría.

Shion sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que Hinata estaba mirándola y dijo:

—Deberías tener en cuenta la oferta de Toneri. Nadie más te tendrá.

Hiashi se enderezó y dio un puñetazo en el mostrador, haciendo sonar el cenicero.

—Cualquiera sería afortunado de tenerla. Ella es la hija de un campeón, y dará a luz hijos fuertes. El problema ha sido encontrar un hombre digno de ella.

Un hombre que pudiera controlarla, él quería decir. Un hombre capaz de mantenerla aquí, a su alcance, para el resto de su miserable vida. Un hombre que iba a ocupar su tiempo con un embarazo tras otro, manteniéndola muy ocupada para que no se metiera en "problemas".

—No, —dijo con voz ronca. —No lo haré.

Una traicionera luz brilló en los ojos de Hiashi, una que ella reconoció.

El peligro estaba cerca.

—Yo quiero esto, niñita querida, por lo que vas a hacerlo. Shion te ayudará a planear la boda.

—No, —repitió ella, con la boca tan seca que la lengua se sentía como una tira de papel de lija. Si Hiashi insistía en ir por este camino, tendría que huir lo más pronto posible, antes de que ella ahorrara el dinero suficiente en efectivo, antes de que ella encontrara la llave para las esposas. Pero lo haría, sin duda.

Poco a poco su padre se puso de pie. Él apoyó las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia ella.

—Te vas a casar con una sonrisa en la cara, Hinata, o le daré tus tesoros a Shion, y colocaré los animales al cuidado de otra persona. Me veré obligado a expresar mi descontento contigo... una y otra vez. ¿Entiendes?

**_Continuará..._**


	16. 14

_En arrepentimiento y reposo seréis salvos;_

_en quietud y en confianza será vuestra fortaleza._

**_—ISAÍAS 30:15_**

Los siguientes dias pasaron como un borrón para Naruto. Debería haberse recuperado más rápido, y no estaba seguro de si los medicamentos que nadaban a través de su sistema sanguíneo fueran el problema, si Kurama todavía no era capaz de alimentar su fuerza, o si el látigo había sido mezclado con algún veneno, sus sentidos estaban ya demasiado embotados para darse cuenta. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, lo mantenía débil.

Sin embargo, no era la debilidad lo que lo atormentaba. Era el recuerdo de su fracaso. Había tratado de escapar, había estado tan cerca de tener éxito, pero "tan cerca" no era suficientemente.

Nunca antes se le había frustrado un trabajo tan sublime.

Al menos no había muerto como el Mec.

El pensamiento no era tan confortable como debió haberlo sido. La culpa lo embargaba cada vez que recordaba los gritos de misericordia del Mec que habían venido con la salida del sol. En medio del silencio, Naruto había visto a un satisfecho Toneri transportar lejos el opaco cuerpo sin vida.

Naruto se había vuelto a quedar dormido, sólo para despertarse y encontrar que su jaula había sido retirada del claro y colocada frente a la casa móvil de Hiashi. Una monstruosidad si alguna vez había visto una. Un cráneo con huesos cruzados estaban pintados a un lado, observándolo. Un compartimento gigante se extendía sobre los asientos del conductor y pasajero, y la panza era casi demasiado gorda para la carretera.

Él hubiera preferido algo más pequeño, más rápido, más elegante, pero no había otros trailers bloqueando el frente de éste, por lo que la evacuación sería fácil. Podía llevarse a Sakura y a Hinata lejos, no sería un problema.

Sip. Tenía un nuevo plan.

Un obstáculo todavía no había cambiado: conseguir salir de esta jaula.

La mayoría de las veces que Hiashi entraba o salía de la zona, no prestaba ninguna atención a Naruto. De vez en cuando, se detenía a mirar, diciendo cosas como: "_Yo soy el amo y señor aquí y al final te destruiré. Simplemente espera_".

Shion se quedaba en la casa rodante cada noche. Los dos se ponían a insultarse, a luchar, a tener relaciones sexuales, y luego peleaban un poco más. Hiashi nunca había tenido miedo de usar la fuerza física, así que debía de evitar el rostro de la chica, porque ella no tenía contusiones visibles.

No estaba seguro de lo que él hubiera hecho si hubiera oído a Hiashi golpeando a Hinata.

Hinata, la contradicción. Había surgido de las entrañas de un Hiashi sin corazón, y sin embargo ella era amable.

Había ayudado a Naruto a pesar de que había oído a Hiashi decirle que se mantuviera alejada, poniéndose a ella misma en peligro.

Peligro. De su propio padre. No se suponía que era la forma en que tenían que ser las cosas. Sobre todo con una mujer como ella, con la desventaja de la sordera, incapaz de oír su destrucción llegar, y tan pequeña como una hada princesa, incapaz de resistir mucho abuso antes de romperse.

Incluso la idea de un sólo golpe en cualquier parte de su cuerpo llenaba a Naruto con uno de los estragos más oscuros que jamás había experimentado.

Quería, necesitaba, hablar con ella. Él podía ayudarla, y ella le podría ayudar. Podría ser su mejor aliado, él quería que fuera su mejor aliado.

Pero aunque ella lo visitaba tres veces al día, nunca lo miraba para poder leerle los labios.

Cada mañana, ella aparecía sólo unos minutos después de la salida de Hiashi, como si estuviera escondida en algún lugar cercano, observando y esperando. Ella regresaba por la tarde, aunque nunca a la misma hora, y luego otra vez en la noche. Le daba a Naruto alimento y agua, e incluso trapos y spray de enzima para limpiarse, pero no le dirigía ni una palabra.

Muchas veces Naruto casi le había agarrado el brazo. Si ella no le hablaba, él no podría hacer que lo ayudara. Si no podía hacer que lo ayudara, él tendría que forzarla. Tendría que arrancarle el pulgar con sus colmillos o garras, como había previsto la primera vez que la había conocido. Entonces podría secuestrar el tráiler y llevarla a un hospital, donde le podrían volver a colocar el pulgar. Pero... él nunca podría superar la imagen de su sangre corriendo por su brazo mientras se agarraba la herida contra su pecho. Nunca podría superar el horror de oír sus gritos de dolor. Nunca podría superar la idea de haberla hecho llorar.

Oh, si ella lloraba, él sería hombre muerto.

Estaba disgustado consigo mismo. La libertad debía venir antes que nada, en especial antes de una mujer en parte responsable de sus circunstancias. Sin embargo, él había llegado a aceptar dos hechos alarmantes. Con o sin su juramento, no sería capaz ni tan siquiera de rasguñarla y tuvo que incluir "mantener a salvo a Hinata de todos los demás" en sus planes.

—Te sientes mejor, ya veo, —dijo una voz femenina, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. —Incluso estás sentado como un chico grande. Debes estar muy orgulloso.

Se centró en el aquí y ahora. Shion estaba apoyada contra la esquina de su jaula. Llevaba un sujetador negro como top, con lentejuelas multicolores cosidas a lo largo de los bordes, una mezcla de amarillo, azul, verde y rojo. Esas mismas lentejuelas se pegaban a sus hombros desnudos y por sus brazos, a lo largo de ella.

Uno de los tatuajes de arañas se había trasladado del interior de su codo a la muñeca.

Tatuajes temporales, entonces. A pesar de que nunca había visto ninguno que pareciera tan real. Terminó el estudio de ella. La parte central de su cuerpo estaba completamente desnuda. Un par de bragas negras cubrían sus partes íntimas, y un par de medias de red se aferraban a sus piernas, a pesar de que sólo eran visibles sobre sus rodillas. El resto, unas botas de tacón alto que parecían pintadas en las pantorrillas y los pies.

Una cola de pavo real subía detrás de ella, abanicándose arriba y hacia afuera.

Su pulido cabello rubio con rayas rosas estaba fijado en un moño, y su maquillaje era tan espeso y salvaje que casi parecía inhumano. Sus ojos parecían inhumanos. Lentes de contacto espolvoreaban el violeta de sus ojos con purpurina. Sus pestañas eran del color de las plumas, azul, verde y negro, abanicándose sobre sus cejas y sienes.

—¿Todavía no tienes nada que decirme? —Le preguntó, y se metió una piruleta en la boca.

Una de las arañas mostro las patas por su piel desnuda, bajando por su brazo.

No podía ser. Simplemente era imposible. Tenían que ser las drogas, que jugaban con su mente. Tenía que estar alucinando.

—¿Qué quieres que diga?

Lame. Una sonrisa lenta y sensual curvó las comisuras de sus labios, y ella tarareó su aprobación.

—¿Por qué no empezar con lo guapa que soy?—Laaame.

Ella era hermosa, no podía negar eso, pero Naruto sabía mejor que nadie cómo podrían ser las apariencias de engañosas. Nunca había sido una persona que juzgara por el exterior.

La única chica con la que había salido había vivido en la granja al lado de la de él. Sencilla pero dulce Ayame, quien a Kurama le había gustado, pero con quien no había querido una cita y a quien Dr. M había despreciado y había querido enterrar en el patio de su casa. Ayame fue la primera y única mujer que siempre quiso al hombre y no al monstruo.

La había recogido cada vez que bebía demasiado, protegiéndola siempre que viajaba a la ciudad por la noche, y la ayudaba a subir a través de la ventana de su dormitorio cuando ella se había escapado. Ella lo había besado una y mil veces, dicho miles de agradecimientos, pero nunca le había dado nada más.

A pesar de eso, ella realmente parecía que cuidaba de él, pero únicamente cuando estaban solos.

Un día, la indignación se había elevado a través de él y le había dado a elegir. Tomar todo de él, todo el tiempo, delante de todos, o no tener nada de él. Había llorado, le había rogado que permaneciera en su vida, pero al final ella había estado poco dispuesta a cambiar y por eso se había alejado.

Nunca había vuelto a mirar atrás.

Con Hinata, él pensaba que sería para siempre, él lo sospechaba. Su atracción por ella quemaba profundamente, inexorablemente, y no sólo porque ella era exquisita, la mujer más hermosa que jamás había contemplado. Una vez más, la apariencia le importaba poco y le habría gustado si hubiera sido tan fea como, bueno, como un Allorian. Era la forma en que lo había tratado. Como si él le importara.

¿Qué iba a hacer con esa chica?

No podría solucionar los problemas con Dr. M y Kurama, al menos que negociara los términos con ambos. Ambos hombres lo habían abandonado durante los azotes y sólo habían regresado en pequeños instantes, desapareciendo al momento en que abría la boca.

—¿Y bien? —Exigió Shion.

—No diré nada de eso, —anunció.

Ella se enderezó, su sonrisa transformándose en una mueca.

—Te he visto transformarte en la bestia más fea con vida, y sin embargo, piensas que eres mejor que yo. Bueno, te voy a poner en tu lugar, —dijo en voz baja, con fiereza, "justo debajo de mí".

Extendió el brazo, y la araña en efecto saltó de su piel a uno de los barrotes de la jaula. Bueno, no había manera de que fuera una alucinación. Ocho patas se arrastraban por el metal, tap, tap, golpeteando cuando la araña…

Las bisagras de la puerta del trailer de Hiashi chirriaron al abrirse. El hombre salió a la luz del día. Shion respiró hondo, y la araña saltó de nuevo a su brazo.

Una especie de poder oscuro estaba formándose dentro de la chica.

Ahora que se concentró, Naruto podía sentir el crujido del mismo en el aire.

Era el mismo crujido que Hiashi y Toneri emitían, sólo que en un grado más leve. Tendría que permanecer en guardia cuando estuviera cerca de ella.

Frunciendo el ceño, Hiashi escaneó la zona. Avistó a Shion, y su ceño se intensificó. Pisó fuerte dirigiéndose hacia la jaula.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Exigió.

Entonces Shion pegó una seductora sonrisa en su cara y tejió una mentira acerca de Naruto llamándola y pidiéndole comida, Naruto realizó una exploración de la zona el mismo. Tienda de campaña tras de tienda de campaña, otros trailers, pero ningún indicio de Hinata.

Una piedra se estrelló contra su hombro izquierdo, y miró hacia abajo, viendo como la plata irregular rodaba por el suelo de su jaula.

—¿Estás escuchándome? He dicho que no te atrevas a hablar con mi mujer de nuevo, —gruñó Hiashi. Él cerró los dedos alrededor de los barrotes y sacudió todo el vagón. —¿Me entiendes? De lo contrario, te mataré y enviaré tus restos a tu familia.

Naruto levantó sus pestañas y se encontró con la mirada del hombre.

Mantuvo su expresión en blanco, negándose a dar cualquier tipo de reacción.

_Un día voy a escapar. Un día pondré fin a tu reinado de terror_.

—Lo siento, pero no tengo familia.

Después de un momento largo y nervioso, Hiashi dijo:

—A tus amigos, entonces.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que un hombre como yo tiene amigos?

Hiashi se pasó la lengua por los dientes.

—Entonces le dejaremos a los perros lo que quede de ti. Si lo quieren. A ellos les gusta la carne tierna, y tú te ves podrido.

Naruto se le quedó mirando.

—Hablando de la comida, —dijo Hiashi entre dientes, —has estado comiendo, no es así, Hombre Bestia, a pesar de ello ¿Le pediste a mi mujer un bocado? Tu color es demasiado bueno para un hombre hambriento. ¿Quién te ha estado alimentando? ¿Mi pequeña y dulce Hinata?

—Probablemente, —dijo Shion. Deslizando el lollipop sobre sus labios. —La vi correr hacia aquí anoche.

—Porque su trailer está al lado del mío, puta estúpida.

Shion se estremeció.

—Po… por supuesto.

No era tan valiente a la luz del día, y él podía adivinar porqué. Hiashi toleraría su temperamento cuando estaban solos y no había testigos. Pero el hombre no sería tan indulgente frente a los demás, cuando cada desafío a su autoridad tendría que ser desactivado de la manera más violenta posible impidiendo pensar a los demás que podrían levantarse contra él.

Más que eso, Naruto conocía a los de su tipo. Conocía a las del tipo de Shion, también. Hiashi los mantenía inclinados y haciéndole reverencias.

Shion quería ser algo diferente, alguien capaz de mantener la atención de un hombre "fuerte". Así que ella lo representaría. Al final, sin embargo, Hiashi se cansaría de ella y ella pagaría por cada uno de sus crímenes cometidos. Un hombre como Hiashi nunca olvidaba un error.

Un hombre como Hiashi, incluso Naruto era de la misma opinión.

Se masajeó la nuca. No le gustaba la comparación. Pero él no quería pensar en eso ahora. Una importante información acababa de revelarse. El trailer de Hinata estaba al lado del de Hiashi. Naruto no podía ver rastro de ello, y sólo podría asumir que el suyo era más pequeño, obstruido. Podía robarlo en lugar del de su padre. Un gesto de bondad por su parte, permitiéndola tomar un pedacito de su vida con ella, porque Naruto nunca permitiría que volviera.

Y, ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes la intención de mantenerla?

—Todo lo que estaba diciendo, —añadió Shion con un temblor, —era que ella podría haber estado alimentándolo, en contra de tus deseos para provocarse un castigo a sí misma, lo que retrasaría su boda.

_¿Hinata se iba a casar? ¿Con quién?_ Casi gruñó él.

Hiashi, que había estado observándolo con atención, frunció el ceño.

—Finalmente te atrapé, como había prometido, pero no por una razón que apruebe. Tú nunca tendrás a mi hija, esclavo. Está fuera del alcance de la gente como tú, es demasiado buena. Si alguna vez pones lo ojos en ella, te los arrancaré. Si alguna vez hablas con ella, te cortaré la lengua.

Sin un signo de intimidación, Naruto dijo:

—Inténtalo. —Haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para asegurarse que Hiashi cayera con él. —Vamos a ver qué pasa.

Los orificios de la nariz del hombre se ensancharon por la sorpresa y la ira.

—Tal vez lo haré. Tal vez incluso te devuelva al hombre que te vendió a mí. No es tan agradable como lo soy yo.

—¿Quién me vendió? — Hidan Star, lo sabía, pero él quería oír el nombre de la boca de Hiashi.

Sonriendo ahora, Hiashi agarró a Shion por el brazo y le dijo:

—Vamos, mujer, y déjalo preguntándoselo.

En el momento en que serpenteaban la esquina, Kurama se materializó en el hombro de Naruto.

—¿Dónde has estado? —Exigió Naruto.

**_—Recuperándome_**.

—¿Durante todo este tiempo? —Él estaba firme sobre sus pies, por lo menos, su color había vuelto.

Silencio.

—Te debilitas a ti sí mismo, pero has estado tratando de curarme, ¿No es así? —Preguntó, dándose cuenta.

Kurama no lo confirmó, ni lo negó.

Pero Naruto sabía que había estado haciendo exactamente eso.

—Gracias, —dijo.

Una pausa. Un guiño.

—Pero todavía estoy enojado contigo, —agregó. —No salvaste a la chica cuando tuviste la oportunidad. —Había planeado gritar, pero ya no se atrevía a hacerlo. —Dijiste que tuviste éxito.

**_—Tan poca fe, —_**el hombrecito chasqueó la lengua. **_—Yo no mentí. Ella está viva, ¿verdad?_**

—Ella fue herida.

**_—Lo fue, sí, antes de que tú me ofrecieras para que la ayudara. Hice exactamente lo que te dije que haría. La salvé de un daño mayor._**

Un buen punto, pero que no quería reconocer. Él tendría que admitir que la culpa era suya, que había perdido preciosos minutos debatiéndose sobre qué hacer.

Un largo suspiro le rozó la oreja.

Eso fue todo, sólo un suspiro, pero de repente Naruto quería cortar su propio corazón y presentárselo en una bandeja. Oh, cómo odiaba los suspiros de Kurama. Siempre podía sentir la decepción, el rechazo y el dolor, como si estuviera rompiendo una promesa que nunca había hecho. Como si estuviera destruyendo algo precioso, algo que ni siquiera podía ver.

Tal vez lo había hecho. La madre de Naruto lo había criado para ser un hombre mejor de lo que era.

Para Mary Kurenai Sarutobi, toda la vida era un precioso regalo de Dios que debía ser atesorada. Naruto no había atesorado exactamente a Kurama,

¿Lo había hecho? No le había devuelto lo que le habían dado.

Incluso cuando Naruto había estado gruñón, Mary Kurenai lo había tratado con amor y bondad.

Ella le había preparado sus comidas favoritas. Le había rizado el cabello y le decía lo hermoso que era. Había dejado pequeñas notas por toda la casa, palabras positivas de aliento.

_Eres fuerte y valiente. Y_, _Te adoro_.

Una buena mujer, su madre.

Tal vez ella tenía conocimiento de la profesión de Naruto, a lo mejor no.

Nunca habían hablado de ello.

Todo lo que había hecho, lo había hecho por una buena causa. Él nunca hacía preguntas, por lo tanto, nunca había querido saber. Él había confiado en Jiraiya. El habría retirado una escoria como Hiashi Hyūga de las calles.

Pero se había vuelto más frío en los últimos años, ¿O no lo había hecho? Él no era el hombre que su madre había criado.

—Gracias, —dijo de nuevo, esta vez con más corazón. —Por lo que hiciste por Hinata, y lo que hiciste por mí.

**_—De nada, —_**dijo Kurama con una sonrisa feliz.

_—Ugh. Cosas tan dulces, —_dijo Dr. M, nunca quedándose atrás. Estaba encorvado, como si sus hombros fueran demasiado pesados para soportarlos. —_Nosotros no somos mujeres. Vamos hombre, has una fiesta y mata algo._

Moviéndose a su izquierda, Naruto se posó justo a tiempo para ver a Hinata gateando desde detrás de uno de los enormes neumáticos del trailer.

Ella se sacudió el polvo de las manos y las rodillas mientras revisaba el área buscando curiosos.

**_—Está escuchando de la única manera que puede, —_**dijo Kurama. **_—A través de las vibraciones. —_**Su mirada de color perla se centró en Naruto, y cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó, apretando sus huesos. El parloteo constante de sus compañeros se desvaneció mientras él bebía de ella.

Llevaba un top y pantalones del mismo color oscuro que el neumático, y parecía como si hubiera salió de Biker Chick Weekly… Edicion El juego de Rol. Su largo cabello negro azulado y desarreglado era sexy, sus mejillas rosadas.

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás, lejos de él, hasta desaparecer por la esquina.

Casi gritó una negación. _Calma. Tranquilo. Ella regresaría._ Él le hablaría de la amenaza de su padre y mediría su reacción. No iba a preguntarle sobre la boda. Ella lo haría…

Volvió a los pocos minutos con comida, haciendo que la tensión se drenara de él. Se había cambiado la ropa por una blanca y ahora parecía como si se acercara una nube. Se había cepillado el cabello, brillantes hilos. Se había cepillado los dientes, también. Podía oler la menta de la pasta dental.

Lanzó un saco de arpilla a través de los barrotes en su regazo, el olor de pan tostado con mantequilla y salchichas recién hechas flotaron hasta su nariz.

Ella metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón para retirar un trapo.

Esperó. Cuando ella extendió el brazo para tirarlo a través de las barras, saltó a la acción, pasando rápidamente desde el otro extremo de la jaula a la parte delantera, extendiendo su propio brazo.

Contacto. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su muñeca.

Ella se quedó sin aliento. Sus párpados se abrieron, y su mirada se posó sobre él.

—Déjame ir, —exigió.

¿Cuándo la suavidad de su piel le encantó? ¿Cuándo el calor que ella emitía se mezclaba con el suyo?

—¿O qué?

Los labios en forma de corazón se fruncieron en un puchero de lo más adorable.

—O perderás tus partes masculinas.

Algo frío apretó contra su muslo, y miró hacia abajo. Había colocado un cuchillo en el borde del taparrabos.

Kurama aplaudió su atrevimiento.

Dr. M gruñó.

—Buena jugada, —dijo Naruto, extrañamente orgulloso de ella.

Ella suspiró, un poco abatida, y le dijo:

—Dudo que pudiera seguir adelante con mi amenaza. Realmente sólo llevo el arma para asustar a la gente.

_Oh, cariño. Eso es algo que nunca debes admitir a tu oponente._

Tan inocente como parecía, sin embargo, sus oponentes probablemente podría adivinar su falta de mala intención.

Él la soltó.

—Yo sólo quería tu atención.

—Bien, la tienes. —Ella miró a la izquierda, a la derecha, y envainó el arma. —Pero es demasiado peligroso para nosotros que hablemos.

—Sabré si alguien se dirige hacia aquí. Tendrás tiempo de sobra para ocultarte.

Silencio mientras reflexionaba sobre su petición.

—Lo prometo, —dijo él.

Pasó otro momento antes de que ella asintiera con la cabeza.

—Júralo. Jura que te quedarás. —Él no podía soportar la idea de verla marcharse de nuevo. Todavía no. —Sólo un rato mientras que sea seguro.

Su nariz se arrugó cuando dijo:

—Pero acabo de hacerlo.

—Quiero oír las palabras. Por favor.

—Por favor. Jurar. No creo que haya escuchado esas palabras de los labios de otra persona. No sin una petición de libertad, es decir. Pero, está bien, —dijo. —Lo juro.

Esperó a cualquier tipo de reacción por parte de ella, pero una vez más... ella jamás dio una. Salvo un sencillo tirón. ¿Realmente las palabras no la vinculaban?

—¿Te vas a casar? —Realmente no había querido preguntarlo, en realidad se odiaba a sí mismo por preguntarlo, pero ahí estaba. No podía volverse atrás. Y no quería.

—No, si puedo evitarlo, —respondió ella, levantando la barbilla.

—Dime por qué…

—No voy a hablar nada más sobre eso, —dijo ella.

La furia emanaba ahora de ella. Furia y más que miedo él se había dado cuenta antes, una mezcla de una cantidad saludable de desesperación y resignación.

Muy bien.

—¿Estás comiendo? —Le preguntó él. Había sentido la esbeltez de su muñeca, estaba tan preocupado como cautivado.

—Dado que el juramento no incluye honestidad, voy a decir que sí.

—Así que tú ¿No lo estás haciendo?

Sus hombros se hundieron.

—Lo hago. Un poco, —admitió con esa voz aterciopelada de ella.

—Come más. —Él levantó la bolsa que le había tirado. Durante su salto, había quedado a un lado. Buscó en el interior y encontró el pan.

—Estaré bien, —dijo ella. —Tú necesitas el alimento.

Oyó el hambre en su voz, y vio la forma en que miraba el pan hipnotizada.

Había estado dándole comida de su propio plato, se dio cuenta, probablemente no queriendo que la descubrieran cogiendo de más y delatara su propósito. Apenas pudo procesar esa información cuando le introdujo el pan a la boca.

Únicamente sus padres habían puesto su bienestar por encima del suyo.

Hinata negó con la cabeza, los largos mechones de cabello negro se encrespaban bailando a su alrededor. Cuando eso fracasó de disuadirlo, se arqueó hacia atrás.

—Tú primero. Te estás recuperando de todas esas lesiones.

—Estoy más recuperado de lo que crees.

—Tú eres definitivamente más fuerte, y definitivamente sanas más rápido, pero no hay una sola…

Él se dio la vuelta.

Ella abrió la boca con asombro.

—Tu espalda.

Había algunas costras restantes, algunas cicatrices, pero aparte de eso, la piel estaba curada.

Ella extendió la mano, recorrió con el dedo sobre uno de los bordes.

El toque lo electrificó, y él gimió.

Él... él... quería más, quería ese dedo sobre él, en todas partes. Tan suave, tan gentil. Tan tierna.

—Bueno, todavía quiero que comas, —dijo un tanto temblorosa, como si la conexión la hubiera afectado a ella también.

Se obligó a mirarla. Control. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo iban a estar solos, y ella necesitaba comer. Mordió un pequeño trozo en la esquina del pan, y luego lo volvió a colocar en su boca, asegurándose que sus labios se encontraran en el mismo lugar que los suyos.

Un pequeño mordisquito lindo, revelando el más desnudo indicio de dientes.

Una acción inocente, sin embargo, tan precioso de ver.

El color floreció con todo el brillo en sus mejillas mientras masticaba, tragaba.

—Otro, —él ordenó.

Ella obedeció.

A él le gustaba esto, se dio cuenta. Le gustó alimentarla sabiendo que él la estaba ayudando, incluso en una forma tan pequeña.

—Otro.

—Está muy bueno, —dijo, y reclamó un bocado mucho mayor.

_—¿No es esto bueno? —_Se burló Dr. M.

Naruto lo miró, con la intención de darle una mirada lo suficientemente oscura para enviarlo huyendo de miedo, pero la imagen de Dr. M lo aturdió. En cuestión de segundos, el hombrecito había perdido peso, sus mejillas se habían vuelto demacradas y la pálida piel más pálida que antes.

_—¿Tienes una idea de lo ridículo que te ves, empujando tu gigantísima mano en su carita? ¿Por qué no te comportas como un hombre y le arrancas el dedo pulgar, y luego te liberas? ¿Eh, eh? Eso es lo que querías en un principio, ¿no es así?_

**_—No le hagas caso, —_**dijo Kurama, y Naruto lo miró. **_—Su único objetivo es arruinar tu vida._**

_—Dime que no te has dado cuenta de eso a estas alturas._

Mientras Dr. M se había marchitado, Kurama había florecido. En cuestión de segundos, había ganado peso y músculos, sus mejillas se habían llenado, su piel brillaba ahora. ¿Era la felicidad de Naruto fortaleciendo a Kurama, de la misma forma que Kurama lo había fortalecido durante todos estos años? ¿Era esa misma felicidad la que debilitaba a Dr. M? Sí, se dio cuenta en ese momento. Lo era. Y tenía sentido. Su preocupación siempre había provocado lo contrario.

Qué extraño pensar que podía ser feliz, algo que nunca había experimentado antes realmente, a pesar de sus queridos padres, porque siempre se había sentido como si algo importante estuviera ausente de su vida, mientras estaba atrapado en una jaula. Pero lo estaba.

_—Esta chica sólo ha traído problemas a tu puerta, —_se quejó Dr. M. _—¿Cómo es que usarla para escapar está mal?_

**_—Lastimar a otra persona, sin importar quiénes son o lo que han hecho, sólo para conseguir lo que quieres, —_** Kurama respondió: **_—es lo que está mal._**

_—¡Bájate de tu pedestal!_

**_—¿Por qué? La vista es mejor._**

—Cállate, —espetó Naruto.

_—Pero… —_Dr. M comenzó.

—¡Ahora!

El miedo volvió a los ojos color perla de Hinata, oscureciendo el color gris a un lila enfermo.

—Si esa es la forma en que vas a actuar, ¡me voy de aquí!

—No estaba hablando contigo, tienes mi palabra, —él dijo apresuradamente antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso.

Debo hacerlo mejor. Tan fácilmente se asusta esta mujer, a pesar de que inmediatamente se sacudió y emitió una especie de ataque verbal. A él le gustaba eso de ella. Tenía coraje, y aunque podía ser golpeada, nunca se quedaba abajo.

—Bien, entonces, ¿Con quién estabas hablando? —Exigió. —Quiero decir, ¿A quién le estabas hablando?

Como si él realmente pudiera responder a eso.

—Lo siento por alarmarte, —dijo, y le metió la tostada en la boca.

Ella masticó, tragó saliva y le hizo la misma pregunta de nuevo.

¿Podría ella marcharse si seguía ignorándola?

—¿Y si te dijera que estaba hablando con un hombre invisible? —Le preguntó sorprendido de haber admitido tanto. Él tenía suficiente desventaja ya, y ni siquiera Jiraiya, Yahiko o Kiba conocían a Dr. M y a Kurama.

—Podría creerte, —respondió ella, y parecía sincera.

Impactante.

Y un gran alivio. Se alegró de que no hubiera tratado de mentir. Con el tiempo, incluso la más pequeña pérdida de confianza alcanzaría a un hombre, una maraña de espinas que lo dejarían cortado y sangrado. De hecho, Naruto siempre había dicho a su madre la verdad acerca de todo, incluso de su forma de cocinar. No queriendo ser cruel, sino porque la había respetado demasiado como para alimentarla con una mentira.

Una pequeña sonrisa elevó las comisuras de la boca de Hinata.

Al igual que antes, la sonrisa iluminó todo su rostro. Parecía como si se hubiera tragado el sol. Su corazón golpeaba contra sus costillas, calentaba su sangre, y oh, él luchó contra el impulso de cogerla entre sus brazos y abrazarla. Sólo abrazarla.

—Creo que eres tan raro como yo, —dijo, y dio otro mordisco a la tostada e hizo señal hacia él con una inclinación de barbilla. —¿O es tu modo de expresarte tan raro como el mío? De todos modos, es tu turno.

_—Estoy avergonzado de ti, —_dijo Dr. M. _—Deberías…_

**_—¡Él te dijo que te callaras! —_** Kurama subió por el oído de Naruto, pisó fuerte a través de la cabeza y saltó sobre su hombro izquierdo. Agarró al que fuera una vez… un hermoso moreno de la oreja y, cuando Dr. M gritó, desapareció.

_Le debo a ese hombre mucho más que otro agradecimiento._

Y a la chica, si era honesto. Naruto dio un mordisco a la tostada.

— Aprecio todo lo que has hecho por mí, Hinata.

Otra sonrisa, ésta no tan brillante.

—Me gustaría poder hacer más.

—No quiero que hagas más. No quiero que te arriesgues de nuevo en mi nombre.

Ella parpadeó rápidamente.

—¿Estás tratando de protegerme? ¿A la chica que no está limitada por cadenas?

—Sí. Prometí que lo haría.

—Y siempre cumples las promesas, que has hecho.

—Siempre.

El resto de la tensión desapareció de ella, y le dijo:

—Eso es muy dulce de tu parte.

Una mujer refiriéndose a él como "dulce". Una novedad bastante agradable. Pero no había prometido no correr el riesgo ella misma.

—¿Así que tu verdadero nombre es Naruto? —Preguntó ella.

— Mis amigos me llaman Naruto. —Tendría que haberle dado el mismo alias, Bob Fred, que él había dado a Ino, pero le gustaba la idea de su nombre saliendo de esos labios en forma de corazón.

—¿Y te parece bien que te llame así?

—Sí. —Más que eso.

—¿Aunque no seamos amigos?

Él asintió con la cabeza. Un hombre más suave habría dicho algo así como "Somos amigos" o "Me encantaría ser tu amigo", pero las palabras habrían sonado falsas viniendo de él. En realidad no quería ser su amigo.

Él quería usarla... quería salvarla... y él quería tenerla a ella.

Ella lo pensó y asintió.

—Muy bien. Naruto.

La realidad era mucho mejor que la suposición.

—A propósito de Shion, —dijo él, y ella palideció. —¿Qué sabes acerca de sus tatuajes?

Ella tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, con la expresión resignada.

—¿Trató de utilizar uno contra ti, ¿no?

—Sí.

— Toneri le enseñó un poco de magia negra. Desde entonces, las arañas vienen a la vida y muerden a quien ella desea. Y oh, es doloroso. Hace que te enfermes.

—¿Te han mordido?

—Un par de veces.

_Strike tres, Shion._

—Oye, estás en problemas. Tu padre sospecha que eres tú la que me ha estado alimentando. —Sus rodillas se doblaron, y ella habría colapsado si no hubiera alargado la mano y la hubiera agarrado del dobladillo de la camiseta para estabilizarla. Como la luz que era. En su mayor fuerza, ella no estaría a la altura de su mayor debilidad.

—¿No podré alguna vez eludir un descanso? —Preguntó ella con un temblor.

Eludir un… Espera.

—¿Te refieres a tomar un descanso?

—¿Por qué iba yo a querer tomar un descanso? Tú coges una pelota. Rompes huesos, hogares y corazones. Y ahora, tengo que irme.

Todavía no. No estaba listo.

—Libérame, Hinata. —La única cosa por la que él alguna vez había rogado era por la vida de sus padres adoptivos, y no le había llevado a ninguna parte. Aun así, podría pedir esto. —Deja que te proteja mejor.

Su boca se abrió, se cerró. Una vez más, ella negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo.

—Sí puedes.

—No. Lo siento, —dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza con más ahínco para dar énfasis. —Y lo sé, lo sé. Mi negativa significa que vas a volver a ser un grosero pequeño gigante...

Uh, esa expresión no tenía ningún sentido.

—...y tú comenzarás a emitir amenazas de muerte de nuevo, pero me tengo que quedar con el circo por un tiempo más.

—¿Por qué? Hiashi te pega. ¿Por qué no dejarlo antes de que tenga la oportunidad de hacerte daño otra vez?

—Tú no lo entiendes. Puedo recibir una paliza, puedo, pero si me voy antes… justo antes, —dijo ella, deteniéndose a sí misma antes de admitir algo que ella no quería que él supiera, — Hiashi me encontrará y me matará, así como a los otherworlders.

—Tú eres su hija. —Su preciosa. Su amada, Naruto recordó, y tuvo que apretar los dientes para evitarse a sí mismo maldecir. —Él no te matará.

Otra pequeña sonrisa, esta vez triste por los bordes.

—No quise decir. Espera. Retiro lo dicho. Tal vez lo haría. Para Hiashi, dejar el circo es la mayor traición y merece el máximo castigo.

—¿Pero tú quieres? —Él se agarró de los barrotes. —Dejarlo, ¿Quiero decir?

Esperanza brilló en sus ojos, y ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo quiero.

Su rayo de esperanza floreció.

—Un día, este circo será destruido. Hiashi ha hecho daño a mucha gente sin haber sido lastimado. Es una ley espiritual, y las leyes espirituales siempre se hacen cumplir. Cuanto más tiempo permanezcas aquí, más probabilidades tendrás de ser atrapada en la mira.

—Un día, —ella repitió vacía.

—Sí. Libérame, Hinata, y ese día puede ser hoy. Yo me encargaré de él. Él nunca te volverá a lastimar.

La vergüenza borró lo que quedaba de la esperanza.

—No puedo dejar que lo hagas.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Lo amas? —Le preguntó.

—¿Cuando él es un mal hombre, al que no le queda bondad dentro de él?

—Eso no era exactamente una respuesta.

—No, —dijo finalmente, —pero también es mi padre. No puedo. Simplemente no puedo. Y además de eso, tendría que matar a Toneri, también. De lo contrario, iría detrás de nosotros y la misma suerte caería sobre todos nosotros.

Naruto se encargaría de Toneri.

—Y luego, después de que ambos estén muertos, y no tenga ningún medio de protección, —dijo, —y tú me dejes por ahí en el mundo grande y malo para valerme por mí misma, sin dinero, desamparada. No lo niegues, lo sé. Puedo decir que eres un buen hombre. Pero tú tienes una vida por ahí, una que no incluye a la hija del dueño del zoológico, y en algún momento me dejarás.

—No.

—Tú también condenarías a los otros cautivos a muerte, —intervino ella. —Ellos serían sacrificados sólo para castigarme.

—Volveré por ellos.

—Sí, ¿Pero podrás hacerlo a tiempo? No, no puedes garantizar eso. — Ella volvió la cabeza, tratando de poner fin a la conversación de la única manera en que podía.

Naruto apresó su muñeca, dándole un pequeño apretón para llamar su atención hacia él.

—Dejaré a tu familia en paz si eso es lo que quieres. —Él los entregaría a Jiraiya, y el resultado final sería el mismo, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo. —Liberaré a los otherworlders y te llevaré conmigo, y tú nunca tendrás que valerte por ti misma. Tengo dinero. Puedo cuidar de ti durante el resto de tu vida, si así lo deseas.

Su mirada buscó en sus facciones.

—Yo... realmente, creo que quieres decir eso, —dijo.

—Lo hago. Y estoy dispuesto a jurarlo.

—No lo hagas, —dijo con una sacudida de cabeza. —Yo no quiero tu obligación moral ni nada de eso, cuando hay un gran problema con tu plan.

—¿Y cuál es? —Dijo, la urgencia empujando su ansia. Él tendría una solución, a lo que fuera y ella lo liberaría. Ella tendría que liberarlo.

—Las esposas.

—No son realmente un problema. Tengo un amigo que puede eliminarlas. — Yahiko podría eliminar cualquier tipo de ataduras. Si él aún está vivo. El pensamiento lo irritaba. Lo estaba. Y eso era definitivo.

—Perderás las manos.

—Volverán a crecer.

Pasó un momento. Ella sacudió la cabeza, como si sus palabras fueran demasiado extrañas para mantenerlas dentro de su cabeza.

—La verdadera pregunta es, ¿puedes llegar a tu amigo antes de que Hiashi te encuentre? ¿Y qué hay de los otros presos mientras tanto?

Abrió la mandíbula. No tenía solución inmediata para eso, lo que significaba que tenía que probar con otro ángulo.

—¿Te gusta la vida que llevas? ¿Oculta bajo los trailers? ¿Llevando furtivamente alimentos a los prisioneros?

Gruñendo bajo su garganta, ella dio una palmada en los barrotes.

—No, pero tengo un plan. Un plan que funcionará mejor que el tuyo, gracias. Sólo tengo que esperar el momento perfecto.

Ah. Su misterioso plan.

—Nunca habrá un momento más perfecto que este momento. Estoy aquí. Yo estoy dispuesto. —Abrió los brazos para llamar su atención sobre su fortaleza ganada muy superior a la de su padre. —Voy a hacer lo que digo que haré. Voy a salvarte, a protegerte. ¿Y por qué te preocupas por los demás, de todos modos? Te odian.

Con un respingo elevó la barbilla.

—Aquí hay una pequeña lección que probablemente deberías tomar en serio. Cualquier persona que regresa odio por odio no es mejor que mi padre, y no voy a cambiar un monstruo por otro.

¡Cómo se atrevía a compararlo con Hiashi! A pesar de que había hecho lo mismo con él. Quería gritarle.

También quería abrazarla.

Definitivamente quería besarla.

—Si te alejas de mí, Hinata, me condenas a muerte. —Una manipulación de la verdad, y una manipulación clara, pero ¿Por qué no? Todo lo demás había sido inútil.

El color desapareció de sus mejillas, dejándola tan pálida como Dr. M.

—Me paso cada segundo buscando la llave de las esposas. Lo he hecho desde hace años, de hecho. La encontraré. Te liberaré.

El anuncio lo derribó. Durante años, ella había dicho. Había estado tratando de ayudar a los cautivos durante años.

Naruto llegó a través de los barrotes. Ella se estremeció, pero no se alejó a toda velocidad. Con nadie más, él había tenido una reacción tan personal y furiosa. Pero con ella, con su pasado, él la conocía mejor y se permitió trazar con su dedo a lo largo de la curva de su mandíbula. Tan suave, tan suave.

Su respiración se aceleró, pero ella todavía no se alejó.

Él no iba a convencerla de hacer lo que él quería. Él lo sabía ahora.

Ella era demasiado terca, demasiado cegada por las posibilidades de su plan. Y había posibilidades. Simplemente no había suficientes.

Él tendría que unirse a ella. Por ahora.

—He estudiado las esposas. La llave es, probablemente, de metal, con un vientre delgado y dos extremos anchos. Puedes buscar algo en la forma de número ocho.

—Lo haré, —ella jadeó y se lamió los labios. —Y gracias.

Su brazo cayó a un lado. Si continuaba tocándola, tendría el impulso de acariciarle la nuca y tirar hacia delante. Para robar el aire de sus pulmones. Si eso sucediera, dejaría de escuchar a su padre.

Ella se alejó de él.

—Este es nuestro último día en la ciudad. Después de la última función, vamos a recoger y a marcharnos. Hiashi te mantendrá aquí, te querrá cerca durante tu primer viaje. Volveré cuando pueda.— Una risa nerviosa se le escapó. —Si puedo.

Con esa declaración críptica, se giró y corrió fuera de la zona, sin mirar hacia atrás.

—¿Por qué? —Empezó él a decir, sólo para cerrar los labios. Ella no lo podía oír.

Apretó los barrotes. Odiaba su cautiverio, sí, pero en el fondo, una parte de él odiaba ver a esa mujer alejarse de nuevo.

**_Continuará..._**


	17. 15

_El sabio oirá, y aumentará el saber, Y el entendido adquirirá consejo_

_**—PROVERBIOS 1:5**_

Hinata sopesó sus opciones. Su padre sospechaba que ella había estado alimentando a Naruto. Él podría interrogarla, intimidarla y él discerniría la verdad. No había posibilidad de ocultarlo; nunca la había, y había sabido esto antes de que hubiera actuado. Pero de todos modos no había sido incapaz de detenerse a sí misma de ayudar al otherworlder herido. Incluso ahora, no era una decisión que lamentara. Él le había advertido acerca de lo que le esperaba, a pesar de que podría haber empacado un bolso y haberlo abandonado en el polvo.

Debería haberlo liberado.

Pero... no quería estar sin él. De alguna manera, se había convertido en un refugio seguro.

Era tan hermoso, más hermoso con cada día que pasa. Y era tan dulce con ella, tan maravillosamente protector.

Constantemente se preguntaba qué sentiría si pudiera darle un beso mientras estaba despierto y luego ser besada por él. Porque él quería, no porque quisiera algo de ella. De hecho, durante toda la conversación se lo había preguntado.

Ahora tenía que saber. Era una necesidad.

Él era una necesidad.

Su olor, su mirada, su toque, su calor, los callos en sus manos. Su sonrisa, su ceño fruncido, su ingenio, su bondad. Ella no había superado el hecho de que él había usado su cuerpo como escudo para salvarla de una bala ya significando algo para él.

Todo en él la atraía.

Sí, debería haberlo liberado, pero ella todavía se alegraba de no haberlo hecho. No sólo por sus razones egoístas, sino porque era mejor estar aquí, atrapado, que por ahí, para ser perseguido por su padre.

Si ella hubiera pensado, incluso por un segundo, que podría ocultarlo con éxito de Hiashi con esas esposas en las muñecas, ella lo hubiera hecho, se habría arriesgado. Pero no. No pudo. Nadie podía.

Lo mejor era que se quedara aquí, a cuidar de los otherworlders y tomar cualquier disciplina que su padre repartiera. No estaría de más, sería humillante para ella, pero si Hiashi la golpeaba, la boda tendría que ser retrasada para darle tiempo para recuperarse. Tiempo era todo lo que necesitaba. Pero oh, saber lo que tendría que soportar causó que un escalofrió de repulsión y miedo la recorriera.

Ella sólo... tenía que encontrar la llave. Al menos ahora sabía qué buscar.

Hinata se cambió por una suave camiseta cómoda y pantalones fluidos, algo en que pudiera relajarse mientras sentía como si sus órganos no fueran más que papilla. Se puso sus botas más cómodas y recuperó el cuchillo que había encontrado en la caja de baratijas favoritas de su madre hace unos años, sólo para detenerse, su atención atrapada en la belleza del arma.

La empuñadura estaba tallada en nácar y cuando se mantenía a la luz brillaba con todos los colores del arco iris. La hoja estaba oculta en este momento, pero cuando se liberaba era delgada, plateada y nítida.

¿Cómo algo tan bonito podía lastima tan absolutamente?

Su madre para pulir el metal utilizaba amorosos golpes, pero solo cuando Hiashi estaba ausente. Tres semanas antes de su muerte, ella miró hacia Hinata y sonreído un poco enloquecida.

_Un día él me empujara demasiado, y lo matare. Nunca tendremos que tener miedo otra vez, ¿verdad, princesa?_

**_Un día..._**

Ahora Hinata se rió sin humor. "Un día" era la respuesta a todo, no es así.

—¿Cómo pudiste dejarme con él, mamá? —Susurro. Él sólo había empeorado con los años, cada vez más de su corazón en descomposición y su alma marchita. Y lo verdaderamente triste era, que él no tenía ni idea que se había convertido en un monstruo. Él todavía se consideraba justo y equitativo. —¿Cómo has podido elegir otro hombre sobre mí?

Con un suspiro, Hinata colocó la hoja dentro de su bolsillo.

**_La sabiduría te librara del camino de los hombres impíos, y armarse a sí misma para la guerra es sabio._**

La voz la sorprendió, y ella se giró. Una rápida búsqueda probó que ella todavía estaba sola, y su espina dorsal perdió su repentina rigidez.

Alarma fue reemplazado por anticipación. No era un intruso, después de todo, pero el retorno del bueno... lo que fuera.

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó. —¿Qué eres?

La última vez, la había ignorado. Esta vez, él respondió. **_Mi nombre es Kurama, y soy tú... ayudante._**

Kurama. —¿Al igual que la Kurama, el de la leyenda japonesa?

**_Exactamente_**.

—Simplemente ¿cómo se supone que me ayudaras Kurama?

**_Tú dime. Tú me llamaste._**

Uh, no. No, no lo había hecho.

—Creo que recordaría algo así.

**_¿Pero no crees que pueda sentir tu tormento?_**

¿Sus emociones eran tan fuertes que ella las proyectaba en el otro Reino?

—Has mencionado guerra, —dijo. —Pareces tan, bueno, suave. ¿No tienes un problema con el uso de la fuerza?

**_¿Contra la maldad? ¡De ninguna manera!_**

Buen punto. Sin embargo,

—No quiero guerra, —dijo. —Quiero paz. — Finalmente. Por una vez.

**_¿Cómo crees que se gana la paz?_**

Guerra, pero…

—¿Cómo crees que la gente se pierde?

**_¿Y no estás perdida en este momento?_**

Sus movimientos eran espasmódicos mientras anclaba su espesa mata de cabello en una cola de caballo.

—Estoy viva.

**_¿Y te gusta tu vida?_**

Naruto le había preguntado lo mismo.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para cambiarla? Dime, por favor, porque ciertamente estoy haciendo todo lo posible y no tengo suerte.

**_Confianza_**.

—¿Quién?

Silencio.

—¿Quién? —ella exigió.

Otra vez silencio.

Molesta por el abrupto fin de la conversación, pisoteó el vehículo.

Detrás de ella, la puerta se cerró automáticamente.

Se suponía que debía permanecer en su trailer otra vez hoy, pero quería hacer frente a su padre en lugar de correr y quería acabar de una vez. Esperar sólo empeoraría las cosas.

El sol era brillante, deslumbrante. En una hora, se abriría el circo.

Ahora los artistas se afanaban alrededor, montando tiendas mientras intentaban recoger todo lo que no era necesario. El día sería agitado. Y ¡Oh!, para Naruto sería un shock. Cuando el circo partiera de las afueras de New Atlanta, él reuniría una nueva cosecha de monstruos… y él crecería en amor por las barras que los contenían.

No pensaría en eso ahora mismo. Podría perder el valor.

Hinata corrió fuera del área seccionada donde vivían los intérpretes, a través de los juegos y paseos. Primero eludió la rueda de la fortuna.

Pronto, cada canasta giraría en redondo dando vueltas y boca abajo cuando un intérprete pasara por la barra que se extendía a través de cada carro. Ninguno de los clientes se daría cuenta que esos intérpretes estaban anclados a las barras con puños de color carne y no estaban en peligro de volar a la muerte.

A continuación pasó la montaña rusa que se disparaba a través de túneles artificiales decorados para asemejarse a diferentes planetas, cada uno lleno de luces brillantes, hologramas místicos y niebla espeluznante.

Solamente, que la niebla no estaba ahí para el efecto visual, como los seres humanos siempre asumían. Estaba allí para el efecto físico. En las partículas había una pequeña dosis de adrenalina, haciendo parecer al viaje más emocionante de lo que realmente era.

Después de eso, los autos chocones aparecieron a la vista. Una descarga eléctrica sería entregada a cada conductor que fuera golpeado.

Por alguna razón, a las personas les gustaba ver a sus compañeros humanos sacudirse por el aguijón, les gustaba escuchar las consiguientes maldiciones y gruñidos, les gustaba ser perseguidos a alta velocidad, donde eventualmente se tomaría venganza.

Ella dio vuelta en una esquina y entró en el área de comida, el aroma de pan frito y carne flotaba por el aire, seguido de caramelo y cítricos. Una vez que se despejó de la sobrecarga del pabellón y serpenteó alrededor de la otra esquina, a los juegos donde Hiashi solía ganar aún más dinero de los otherworlders que ya habían perdido su atractivo entraron a la vista. Ponle la cola al Wedlg, Rakan Piñata, y molesta con el saco al Delensean eran los actuales favoritos de la multitud.

Lágrimas rebordearon la parte posterior de los ojos de Hinata. Casi nadie pelaba detrás de esa capa de "diversión" para dar un vistazo en el sórdido bajo vientre del circo. Los trucos, las mentiras, la crueldad.

Personas se acercaban, jugaban y reían. Observaban las actuaciones en la Gran Roja, maravilladas y cautivadas por hazañas que ningún ser humano -u otherworlder- debían ser capaces de hacer. Y luego se marchaban, totalmente ignorantes al mal que sólo habían apoyado.

Finalmente la carpa principal apareció a la vista, una gran monstruosidad, roja que su padre había modelado a partir de los circos de antaño y Hinata tropezó con sus propios pies. Hiashi estaba en el interior, preparándose para el primer show.

**_Confianza_**, dijo Kurama repentinamente. **_Pon a los otherworlders en libertad. Aléjate. Hoy. Ahora. En este minuto. Sin mirar atrás._**

Cómo le hubiera gustado eso.

—Si lo hago, simplemente serán capturados otra vez.

**_Confianza._**

—No entiendes.

**_¿No?_**

Hinata llego a la entrada y se deslizo dentro. Gradas llenaban cada centímetro de espacio que no era utilizado por la pista central y por supuesto, el espacio oculto en la parte posterior donde se cambiaban los intérpretes. En la pista había focos, postes, cables, redes, equipos, bloques de piedra y máquinas de humo.

Cuando era pequeña, había soñado con tener un acto propio y que su padre estuviera orgulloso. Ahora, ella estaba muy contenta de que, siempre se negara a su petición, demasiado temerosa de que alguien la viera, la quisiera y se la llevara, incluso ahora. ¿Para ser observada, juzgada y criticada por extraños? No, gracias.

Una mano dura se aferró a su antebrazo y la obligó a girar. Mini-bombas de miedo explotaron a través de ella cuando su mirada aterrizó en Toneri, quien estaba viendo hacia ella, con un fuego abrasador en sus ojos.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Hinata? Se supone que debes estar en tu trailer.

No se acobardaría.

—¿Has olvidado la regla número uno? —Se obligó a soltar.

Una sonrisa cruel se levantó en las comisuras de su boca.

—Vamos a casarnos a finales de mes, lo que significa que tus reglas están fuera y las mías dentro. Y ¿Quieres saber la primera de ellas? Haces lo que te digo, cuando digo, o te lastimo de maneras que no puedes imaginar. Y no se te olvide que estas en deuda por dejar a Sakura ilesa.

**_Todavía hay tiempo para irse_**, Kurama dijo.

_Puedo manejar esto_, se aseguró a sí misma, aun cuando su sangre se enfriaba en sus venas.

—Mi padre no estará divertido. Él no quiere que me maltrates.

—En realidad, creo que él va a cambiar de opinión cuando ve esto. — Toneri tendió su mano libre. Un pequeño dispositivo negro descansaba en el centro de su palma. Usó su pulgar para presionar el botón en el centro, y una pantalla azul se cristalizó en el aire.

Colores oscilaron dentro de esa pantalla, una imagen pronto se formó.

Hinata, dentro de la jaula de Naruto. Hinata, bañándolo. Hinata, besándolo.

**_Márchate, Hinata. Márchate ahora,_** Kurama imploró. **_Corre hacia Naruto._**

Oh, dulce misericordia. Ella quería, lo hacía realmente, pero tenía que contener esta situación primero. Si su padre veía esto, Naruto sería asesinado.

—N…no se lo muestres, Toneri. Por favor.

Sus dedos se cerraron sobre el dispositivo y la pantalla se desvaneció.

—Oculté una cámara en el zoológico hace un tiempo. He estado observando, y sé que les has estado dando trato a los animales que nunca fueron destinados a tener. Trato que tu padre pagó. Siempre deje que pasara, pero esto... no. No puedo.

Sus rodillas temblaban, amenazando con torcerse.

—Voy a huir, —amenazó. —Si le dices, me iré. Ayudaré a las autoridades a encontrar el circo y lo cerraran, y vas a terminar sin trabajo.

**_Hinata, por favor. Escúchame. Nunca trates de negociar con el mal._**

—No me amenaces, — Toneri gruñó, justo antes de que él la abofeteara.

Su cabeza giró hacia un lado, con la mejilla ardiendo. El sabor de la sangre recubrió su lengua. ¿Otra paliza, y de un hombre que rechazaba?

No. ¡No! Ella no iba a dejar que eso sucediera.

Cogió su navaja y golpeó, enterrando la punta tan profundamente en el costado de Toneri como le fue posible. Tal vez él rugió, tal vez no lo hizo, pero lo hizo tropezar lejos de ella. Y mientras estaba allí jadeando y mirándola, ella vio la hoja empapada de carmesí. Horror lavó a través de ella, su sangre fría, pero no helada, pequeños cristales de hielo haciéndola sentir pesada, adolorida.

Ella acababa de apuñalar a alguien. Ella acababa de herir a alguien en la peor forma posible. Tal vez incluso lo había matado. Sí, lo había hecho para protegerse a sí misma, pero aun así era algo que su padre habría hecho.

_No puedo ser como él. Simplemente no puedo._

**_Oh, Hinata,_** Kurama dijo tristemente. **_Lo siento._**

—Vas a pagar por eso. —Con el ceño fruncido, Toneri tronó hacia ella, cerrando la distancia antes de que pudiera retroceder. Golpeó con su fornido puño un lado de su cabeza, dejándola en el suelo.

Al siguiente impacto su cerebro traqueteo contra su cráneo.

Él la golpeó por segunda vez. Y así, se apagaron las luces de Hinata.

**_Continuará..._**


	18. 16

_Cuando cruces las aguas, yo estaré contigo; cuando cruces los ríos, no te_

_cubrirán sus aguas; cuando camines por el fuego,_

_no te quemarás ni te abrasarán las llamas._

**_—ISAÍAS 43:2_**

Naruto escucho a dos hombres discutiendo antes de verlos, sus oídos que crisparon mientras escuchaba. Esperaba a Kurama, quien hace unos minutos había aparecido para decir crípticamente

**_—Contrólate a ti mismo, porque ella necesita de tu ayuda, no de tu temperamento,_** —antes de desaparecer. Pero no, no era Kurama.

—Te voy a matar, Toneri.

Reconoció la crudeza de la voz, sabía que pertenecía a Hiashi.

—Te dije que lo siento.

—¡Eso no hace que sea mejor!

—Te mostré el video. Sabes lo que ella hizo.

—Y es un problema, pero es mi problema. Deberías haber venido a mí. Debería haber dejado que me ocupara de él. Ahora…

Un rugido salvaje de rabia que Naruto había oído sólo una vez antes… de sí mismo, el día en que descubrió los cuerpos en descomposición de sus padres.

—Debías dejarla embarazada, asegurarte de que quisiera quedarse, darle algo que hacer. La mirada en sus ojos últimamente, igual que antes, cuando ella… ¡Pero lo arruinaste todo!

¿Toneri iba a embarazar a... Hinata? ¿A pesar de que no le gustaba el bruto?

—Te di un regalo, —continuó temblorosamente Hiashi, —mi más preciada posesión y la rompiste. Debo exiliarte de mí circo.

—Ella me apuñaló y reaccioné, —dijo Toneri, con voz temblorosa. — Nunca pasará otra vez. Como dije, lo siento.

—¡No lo acepto! Casi la mataste con esos golpes.

—Déjame cuidar de ella. Lo hare mejor con mi magia.

_Su... Ella... Era mejor que ellos no discutieran por Hinata._

—No la tocaras otra vez. Si cualquier otro hombre la hubiera puesto en esta situación... Si cualquier otro hombre hubiera lastimado así a mi bebé...

_Su bebé. Ellos estaban discutiendo sobre Hinata._ Naruto no oyó el resto de la conversación. Se puso de pie y apretó los barrotes un segundo después, fue preso del temor más interminable, junto con furia y desesperación... tanta desesperación... Pero él no podía actuar sobre una sola emoción, no con las esposas disparando drogas debilitantes en su sistema.

_¿Qué le habían hecho? ¿Qué tanto había sufrido? ¿Sobreviviría?_

Preguntas, preguntas, muchas preguntas formándose, pero un hecho cristalizado: se lo devolvería al responsable. No porque él hubiera decidido utilizar a Hinata para escapar. No porque se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella era su única esperanza. Sino porque era debido. Unicamente debido.

Estaba seguro que vengarse finalmente se sentiría bien.

**_—Mantén la calma. Recuerda lo que te dije. Ella necesita ternura ahora mismo,_** —dijo Kurama, apareciendo y luciendo un poco más débil que antes, su piel no era tan brillante.

—Ayúdala, —exigió.

**_—Lo intenté, pero no puedo ayudar a alguien que no quiere ser ayudado. No se puede._**

Finalmente Hiashi y Toneri pisaron en una esquina, entrando en su línea de visión. Ambos hombres tenían el ceño fruncido. Hiashi tenía acunada a Hinata en sus brazos.

Hinata, que parecía una muñeca rota.

Las rodillas de Naruto casi cedieron. Su cabello oscuro estaba en cascada a su alrededor en mechones enredados. Uno de sus brazos colgaba sin fuerza.

El otro recargado contra el pecho de Hiashi. Su rostro aplastado contra su pecho, ocultando así cualquier daño allí.

La furia finalmente estalló, y lanzó un rugido que rivalizaba con los del propio Hiashi. Tanto que ambos hombres tropezaron sobre sus propios pies.

**_—Tranquilo. —_** Kurama dijo. **_—Debes permanecer tranquilo._**

Los hombres se acercaron más y más cerca de la jaula de Naruto, tan cerca que su mal rozaba contra su piel.

Su corazón martillaba como si tratara de perforar un clavo en una de sus costillas. Nunca había disfrutado de su trabajo o deleitado en sofocar la vida, pero lo habría disfrutado y encantado en este momento.

**_—Tranquilo._**

Debería haber sido fácil para él. En su línea de trabajo, había visto los efectos del abuso doméstico mil veces antes, y él mismo se había vuelto demasiado endurecido para alguna vez preocuparse. Él siempre se había dicho a si mismo que las personas que se quedaban en ese tipo de situaciones se merecía lo que tenían. Ahora, después de haber visto los moretones en Hinata, descubrir que era sorda, sabiendo que ella había sido criada en un mundo aislado, sospechaba que no tenía ni idea que había algo mejor por ahí...

Pero incluso si lo hubiera sabido, ella no habría dejado el circo.

Recordó lo que le había dicho. También habría condenado a los otros cautivos a la muerte.

Ella quería liberarlos. Quería ponerlos a salvo. Incluso a un costo terrible para sí misma.

Repentinamente una pieza del rompecabezas se deslizó en su lugar, y una imagen clara de su personalidad comenzó a formarse. Se preocupaba por aquellos a quien cuidaba con todo su corazón. No sólo para mitigar una conciencia culpable, sino porque colocaba a otros antes que ella.

Ella se quedó aquí, aceptando el abuso de su padre, el abuso de Toneri, incluso el abuso de los otherworlders, para tenerlos a salvo bajo su supervisión. Y sí, había probablemente otras razones, tal vez incluso mil más, pero los otherworlders eran una grande, estaba seguro.

Aún más milagroso, ella entendía por qué los otherworlders actuaban como lo hacían y no les guardaba rencor. ¿Cómo podría ella y aun así estar dispuesta a romper las reglas para repartirles galletas y chocolates?

¿Qué tipo de persona podría hacerlo?

Inmediatamente se formó una respuesta. La clase que a su madre le habría encantado.

Una punzada estalló en el centro de su pecho, profunda y ardiente, probablemente dejando una cicatriz. Una a la que le dio la bienvenida.

—¿Qué hiciste con ella? —Gritó con una emoción que nunca antes había utilizado. Una emoción que ni siquiera podía nombrar. Era demasiado caliente para mera furia y demasiado fría para algo tan controlado como el cálculo, saltando desde un lugar profundo en su interior, donde el instinto resultaba ser la fuerza dominante.

Hiashi se detuvo a pocos metros de distancia, jadeando y resoplando con su propia rabia.

—Tú. ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija, bestia? ¿Cómo la hechizaste?

—Dámela, —exigió Naruto.

—No te atrevas. — Toneri, que estaba sosteniendo su lado sangrante, abrió la boca para decir algo.

Las sombras en él, aumentaron elevándose más alto, alcanzando hacia Hiashi... pero el cráneo brumoso escondido bajo la piel de Jecis Hiashi dio la vuelta –sin que Hiashi se moviera una pulgada- y chasqueó sus dientes.

Las sombras se retiraron y Toneri cerró la boca.

—Ella merece algo mejor que personas como ustedes dos, — Naruto gruñó.

Toneri saltó hacia adelante, agarró los barrotes y sacudió la jaula.

— Sigue hablando, te reto. Lo hare incluso peor, para ti…

Moviéndose más rápido de lo que ninguno de los dos podía seguir, Naruto cubrió la distancia envolvió sus dedos alrededor de las muñecas del hombre y exprimió. En segundos, los huesos estaban aplastados.

Toneri aulló, dispersando a los pájaros negros, de sus perchas en la cima de la casa rodante.

—¡Detente!

—Cuando haya terminado, —gruñó Naruto, y definitivamente no estaba hecho. Torció uno de los brazos de Toneri, forzando al hombre a girarse o a perder la extremidad y estrelló la parte inferior contra los barrotes, rompiéndole así los huesos.

Esta vez, Toneri gritó.

Naruto aún no había terminado. Sacudió y golpeó la parte superior del brazo contra los barrotes, rompiendo los huesos, también. Toneri lanzó otro grito, éste más agudo.

Toda la pelea duró menos de tres segundos.

Naruto podría haber extendido la mano y rastrillar sus garras a través de la yugular del hombre. Sin duda lo habría hecho, si no hubiera temido que Hinata sería penalizada por sus acciones.

Las lágrimas se filtraron por las mejillas de Toneri, y sus rodillas se doblaron. Pero el hombre no cayo… no podía. Naruto mantenían el agarre de su brazo, aplicando presión a cada una de las nuevas heridas.

—Por…por favor, —rogó Toneri.

¿Había hecho él mendigar a Hinata antes de golpearla?

Naruto levantó el brazo del macho unas cuantas pulgadas más alto.

Como si sintiera la tensión, un gemido se elevó de ella. Fue el primer ruido que ella había hecho y uno que demostraba que vivía, que aún tenía dolor.

—Dame a la chica, —repitió Naruto. —Yo nunca la lastimaría.

—Por favor... por favor, — Toneri dijo.

Mostrando los dientes con agresión masculina, Hiashi dijo:

—Oh, está bien te la daré. Ella piensa que la quieres, y algo de tiempo a solas contigo debe cambiar su opinión, enseñarle mejor y hacerla apreciar lo que tiene.

Sin dudarlo, Naruto coloca ambas manos en el aire, palmas hacia fuera.

Toneri se derrumbó en un montón gimiente, acunando sus brazos sobre su pecho y tratando de deslizarse lejos.

— Hinata, —Naruto dijo. —Dámela. Ahora.

—No, — Toneri logró gritar más allá de sus sollozos. —¡Ella es mía! Tú lo has dicho…

—¡Silencio! —Bramó Hiashi. —He tomado una decisión, y la mantendré. Dos veces ella ha elegido al animal sobre ti, así que le daré lo que ella piensa que quiere. Y tú, —él le dijo a Naruto. —Estoy poniendo mi corazón en tus manos. Protégelo.

Hinata no era el corazón del hombre. Un hombre guardaba los tesoros de su corazón, adulándolos, poniendo su bienestar por encima del suyo.

Hiashi no había hecho ninguna de esas cosas.

—Es una bestia, —gritó Toneri. —La mutilara. ¡Mira lo que me hizo a mí!

Ignorándolo, Hiashi le dijo a Naruto, —Si ella muere, tu morirás. Si la lastimas de cualquier forma, te dañare mil veces peor. Esto es únicamente para asustarla. Para hacer que te odie.

Había terminado de hablar. Él quería a la chica.

—¡Dámela! ¡Ahora!

—Abre la jaula, Toneri, — Hiashi exigió. —¿Todavía tienes un brazo que funciona, verdad? Después de eso, cambia la cerradura. No quiero que Hinata sea capaz de liberarse durante la erupción solar.

Murmurando, sin dejar de llorar, Toneri se puso pesadamente en pie.

Cada músculo que Naruto poseía se tensó, su cuerpo se estaba preparando para sacudirse a la acción al momento en que la cerradura se desbloqueara. Él tomaría a Hinata, y correría. La pondría a salvo, y regresaría.

Él salvaría a los otherworlders, tal como ella quería y destruiría a su familia, tal y como ella no quería. O no. Tal vez ella había cambiado de idea.

Solamente, que el hombre que ahora evidentemente presionaba el botón hizo que las esposas le bombearan sedantes y la fuerza lo abandonó en un instante. Sus brazos y piernas se hicieron demasiado pesados para moverse y puntos negros parpadearon a través de sus ojos.

—Tócala, —gruñó Toneri, aun cuando él gemía de dolor, —y te cortaré en pedazos.

—Basta, — Hiashi dijo, acortando la distancia y mirando a los ojos de Naruto. —Cuando la erupcion solar golpee, descubrirás que hay monstruos peores que tú por ahí. Vendrán por ti, e intentaran comer. Mantén a Hinata en el centro de la jaula, y no serán capaces de llegar hasta ella. Tú, por otra parte... eres tan grande, apuesto a que serán capaces de conseguirte no importa dónde estés tumbado. Tendrás que luchar contra ellos. — Sonrió, pero no había ninguna diversión en la expresión. —Eso deberá ser suficiente cosa para asustarla y evitar para siempre que quiera algo que ver contigo.

Naruto no se preocupó por la advertencia. Se desplomó, diciendo:

—Los... matare...a ambos...

*****

Sus párpados se entreabrieron, Naruto se sentó con una sacudida.

Chispas residuales de furia ardían en su pecho, cada una sirviendo como un recordatorio.

_Hinata._

_Apaleada._

_Trasladada a su jaula._

_ Suya para salvar._

Se giró y la encontró acostada sobre su espalda en el lado opuesto, todavía, demasiado quieta.

A pesar de los dolores y molestias en su cuerpo, nuevos dolores y molestias que demostraron que no se había imaginado a Hiashi bajando a Hinata y dándole a Naruto su propia paliza, se apresuró hacia ella.

Había dos cortes en su labio inferior. Uno era anterior y se había abierto, y el otro era nuevo. Pero eso era todo, el único daño que podía ver.

Para que durmiera tan profundamente, y se quejara tan densamente, debía haber más. Suavemente pasó sus dedos sobre su cuero cabelludo y sintió dos protuberancias del tamaño de un huevo. Entre un latido y el siguiente, se había transformado parcialmente.

Con el mayor cuidad posible, Naruto comprobó sus signos vitales y el intenso temblor de sus manos lo sorprendió.

Por lo menos su ritmo cardíaco era fuerte, otorgándole una medida de alivio. Como había dicho Kurama, ella iba a sobrevivir.

Debería despertarla. Ella debía mantenerse alerta por las próximas seis horas. Por lo menos. Pero sólo si Hiashi no le había dado alguno de los nuevos medicamentos disponibles para el traumatismo craneal humano.

Solo odiaba no saberlo.

Por primera vez, Kurama no apareció con una respuesta o un estímulo en un momento de necesidad y Dr. M no apareció para decirle por qué debería estar más enojado. Como si necesitara alguna ayuda con eso.

Cómo deseaba poseer la capacidad de curar a otros, como Kiba, tomar sus heridas dentro de sí mismo. O, como Yahiko Sin Apellido, la capacidad de hipnotizar con su voz, obligando a las personas a hacer cualquier cosa que él deseaba. Pero no.

Los Uzumaki al parecer venían con muchos defectos y muy pocos beneficios.

Él observo alrededor. Había caído la noche. Su jaula aún no había sido movida, el trailer de Hiashi todavía estaba delante de él. Nadie estaba fuera. Lo que era extraño. El circo debía empacar, para moverse a una nueva ubicación. Debía haber mucha actividad.

En la esquina lejana de la jaula, encontró medicamentos, vendas, una manta, botellas de agua y comida. Con tanto cuidado como antes, comprobó el labio de Hinata, luego dobló la manta para ponerla bajo su cabeza. Solamente una vez ella hizo un ruido y el ruido fue un quejido bajo, en forma de lloriqueo.

— Hinata, —dijo. —Despierta para mi cariño. —Él acaricio su mejilla.—Vamos.

Otro quejido, pero ella parpadeó abriendo los ojos. Ellos estaban congelados, vidriosos.

—¿Naruto?

Bien. Esto era bueno. Ella sabía que era él; esa parte de su memoria estaba intacta.

—Estoy aquí.

—Me duele la cabeza.

—Lo sé.

—Y estoy cansada.

—¿Tu padre vertió un líquido de sabor dulce por tu garganta antes de traerte a mi jaula?

—No, —una pausa mientras sus facciones se arrugaban. —Espera. Sí. Él lo hizo.

—Duerme, entonces.

—Muchas gracias, —dijo con un suspiro suave. Su cabeza cayó hacia un lado.

Él trazó la delicada curva de su mandíbula. La había encontrado hermosa antes, pero ahora, sabiendo lo que ella hacía, sintiendo el calor de su piel rodearlo, inhaló la delicadeza de su aroma, menta y jazmín, que era exquisito. Ella era todo lo que siempre había querido en su mujer, y todo lo nunca pudo tener.

Kurama afirmó que le pertenecía. A pesar de todo, Naruto quería creerlo. Él ya no quería luchar contra el conocimiento.

Y quería que ella fuera feliz de despertar -realmente despertar- y encontrarse dentro de su jaula, que ella no gritara y llorara y pidiera misericordia. Después de todo, había una gran diferencia entre estar al cuidado de los animales y acercarse lo suficientemente para ser mordido.

Sus oídos comenzaron a vibrar. Finalmente, sonido. Murmullos.

Naruto miró a su alrededor, pero no vio nada. Aun así los murmullos continuaron. Y estaban cerca. Frunciendo el ceño, se levantó y se acercó a los barrotes. Descubrió a Hiashi en la cima de su trailer, extendiendo sus rollizos brazos.

Un relámpago ilumino el cielo.

La voz de Hiashi aumento de volumen. El viento arreció varios niveles.

Más relámpagos brillaron, esta vez arqueándose hacia el ser humano, como si fueran atraídos por él. Tal vez moriría, NarutoxHinata esperó, pero en el momento en que el rayo contactó, el cuerpo del hombre pareció expandirse, sombras negras brotaron de él. Una espesa niebla blanca se formó en los bordes de las sombras y rodaron del trailer a la jaula. Naruto escuchó, oyó un silbido de aire, el golpeteo de pasos y el golpe de una puerta. Hiashi debía haber entrado.

Luego oyó el crujido de las llamas. Incluso sentía el calor. Escuchó el suave susurro de pisadas arrastrando los pies, y había suficientes para formar un ejército.

Inquieto, se puso en guardia. La niebla empezó a diluirse... diluirse... y luego todo cambiado, aunque nada fue para mejor.

**_Continuará..._**


	19. 17

_No temerás el terror de la noche, ni la flecha que vuela de día._

_**—SALMO 91:5**_

Un paramo apareció.

Naruto miró a su alrededor. Aún podía ver el trailer de Hiashi, pero ahora estaba rodeado de áridas colinas llenas de árboles muertos, insectos gordos volando de una rama retorcida a otra. Había pozos de fuego en todas direcciones, llamas amarillo-dorado bailan en el viento caliente y seco.

Los pasos se hicieron más fuertes y más fuertes en volumen, hasta que una multitud de hombres y mujeres por fin apareció, amontonándose sobre la colina. Trastabillaron y corrieron en su dirección.

Los monstruos que Hiashi había mencionado.

Naruto había viajado por todo el mundo había visto razas terribles, pero nunca nada como esto. Las criaturas eran humanoides, flácidos, su piel era fina como el papel y olían a podredumbre. Los gusanos se deslizaban a lo largo de su cuero cabelludo y sus ojos eran oscuros y sin alma, es decir, si tuvieran ojos. Algunos eran ciegos, sus cuencas estaban vacías. Pero una cosa que todas las criaturas tenían en común, se dio cuenta, cuando se congregaron en la jaula: tenían hambre de presas.

Gimiendo, chasqueando sus dientes demasiado afilados, llegaron a través de los barrotes, en un intento desesperado por agarrarlo.

Moviéndose rápidamente, Naruto deslizó a Hinata y los suministros al centro. Entonces, por primera vez desde su captura, él dio buen uso a sus garras y dientes. Cortó y extremidades cayeron. Sangre salpicó. Mordió y tuvo que escupir dedos. Un mal sabor recubrió su lengua.

La adrenalina se apoderó de él, quemando, ampollando, haciendo que las drogas en las esposas se activaran. Sus movimientos se ralentizaron, pero se las arregló para mantenerse en pie. O estaba desarrollando una inmunidad o su determinación era demasiado grande para ser negada.

Durante horas continuó luchando, con los brazos magullados de golpearse contra los barrotes tantas veces, sus espinillas estaban cortadas y sangrando, pero sus oponentes continuaron cayendo como piedras en el océano, por lo que el dolor valió la pena. Y, sin embargo, al momento en que derribaba una de las criaturas, dos más se acercaban a luchar.

¿Cuánto tiempo se vería obligado a hacer esto sin ningún resultado visible?

La batalla se prolongó tanto tiempo que dos soles comenzaron a elevarse en el ardiente cielo naranja, lleno de humo. Renovó sus esfuerzos, atacando con más fervor, desesperado por proteger a la mujer que había sido puesta a su cuidado.

Luego de un tiempo, solamente golpeó el aire. Los monstruos fueron alejándose de él, silbando como si su piel fuera demasiado sensible para tolerar más que el más elemental atisbo de luz. Arrastraron a sus caídos con ellos, dejando sólo detrás sangre.

Naruto estuvo de pie en el mismo lugar por mucho tiempo, esperando y jadeando, pero los monstruos nunca regresaron.

¿Qué eran esas cosas?

No había necesidad de retorcerse el cerebro acerca de lo que querían.

Él lo sabía. A él y a Hinata, una deliciosa mezcla heterogénea.

Hinata.

Sus músculos y huesos protestaron mientras corría a su lado. Había manchas de sangre fresca en sus mejillas, pero no pertenecían a ella.

Seguía durmiendo, completamente inconsciente de la agitación a su alrededor, sin nuevas lesiones y el alivio lo atravesó.

Utilizó la botella de enzimas en spray para limpiarla, luego a sí mismo, entonces a la jaula. No quería que se despertara y viera un solo indicio de la devastación o le temiera más de lo necesario. Él no iba a jugar al juego de su padre. Al mismo tiempo, llevó la cuenta de los segundos que iban transcurriendo, por la necesidad de saber cuánto tiempo habría entre la luz y la oscuridad, la paz y el caos, por si acaso los monstruos regresaban.

Se paseó de un lado a otro, matando insectos lo suficientemente valientes como para intentar morderlo.

Contempló las colinas.

Pasó una hora, dos, tres... ocho, nueve. Despertó a Hinata cada sesenta minutos para revisar sus signos vitales y ella siempre le dijo que su cabeza le dolía y quería dormir. Siempre se lo permitió.

En la décima hora, los soles comenzaron a descender. En cuestión de minutos, los pasos se oían revolviéndose en la distancia. Gemidos y quejidos se levantaron. Los monstruos nuevamente coronaron la colina.

Sólo que ahora estaban más hambrientos y más decididos a cenar, chasqueando sus dientes con más fuerza, tratando de escabullirse por entre los barrotes para llegar a él.

En lugar de luchar contra ellos, puso a prueba el perímetro de la jaula que se extendían a los lados de Hinata, usando su cuerpo para protegerla. Hiashi habían esperado que fueran capaces de llegar a él, pero Hiashi esperaría en vano.

Y a Naruto le gustó esto mucho más.

Tal vez esta tierra no era tan mala, después de todo.

*****

Durante lo que pareció la más dolorosa de las eternidades, Hinata iba de la conciencia a la inconsciencia, vagamente consciente de que alguien estaba atendiendo cuidadosamente sus necesidades. Pero eso no podía ser cierto. Nunca nadie había atendido cuidadosamente sus necesidades.

Oh, su padre siempre asignaba a alguien para bañarla y vendarla después de una paliza, pero por lo general ese alguien era Shion, que solamente se sentaba en su remolque, poniendo sus patas en sus tesoros o atormentándola con sus arañas.

¿Estaba imaginándose esto?

No. No, no podía ser. El aroma a sándalo que ella había mezclado con el spray de enzimas de Naruto estaba mezclado con la fragancia única de turba ahumada que él emitía, penetrando en el estupor de su mente. Naruto tenía que estar con ella. Eso explicaría por qué ella seguía imaginándose que había estado hablando con él. Bueno, ella no se lo imaginaba, se dio cuenta.

Estaban juntos y el conocimiento de ello no solo la alivió, sino que también la confundió. ¿Cómo habían terminado juntos? Tenía que despertar, saberlo.

**_Duerme_**, Kurama susurró. **_Estoy haciendo lo que puedo para mejorar el medicamento que tu padre te dio, y haré un mejor trabajo sin ninguna interferencia de tu parte, muchas gracias._**

Ella... recordó que él había tratado de ayudarla en la carpa, con Toneri.

Sí. Aquello era cierto. Toneri la había golpeado y no estaba segura de lo que había ocurrido después de eso. Sólo sabía que había fallado en escuchar a Kurama y que había sufrido. No iba a cometer el mismo error.

—Lo haré. Gracias, —dijo ella y fue a la deriva.

Una eternidad más tarde... o tal vez sólo unos minutos... la oscuridad se desvaneció de la mente de Hinata y un sueño fantástico tomó forma alrededor de ella. Se puso de pie en el interior de un patio con sombra, flores en tonalidades de joyas florecían en todas las direcciones, intercaladas entre las imponentes columnas blancas. A su derecha había un hombre alto y musculoso que nunca antes había visto. Tenía el pelo pelirrojo y ojos del color del océano puro. Su piel era una sombra profunda, rica, bronceada, moteada con brillantes de oro. Llevaba una túnica de color blanco brillante y sostenía una espada de doble filo.

A su izquierda había otro varón vestido con una túnica, y aunque él también era alto y musculoso, carecía de la belleza del primer hombre.

Pálido, con el pelo enredado y apelmazado en torno a un rostro con ahuecadas mejillas huesudas y los labios agrietados. Su piel era de color blanco tiza, y sus ojos de un celeste tan ligero que le habían recordado a diamantes incrustados dentro del zafiro pulido si ellos poseyeran algún tipo de chispa. En su lugar, estaban apagados y sin vida. Estaba sin un arma.

El corazón golpeó contra sus costillas, ella se alejó de ambos.

— ¿Estoy muerta?

Ambos hombres la encararon.

**_—Estás aquí, —_**dijo el de cabello oscuro, señalando el jardín, **_—y me ves. —_**Había una capa de sorpresa en su voz. **_—Ni siquiera mi encargo ha venido aquí, y nadie más incluso él me ha visto antes._**

_—Eso significa que puedes verme a mí, también, ¿Verdad, niña bonita? —_Dijo el moreno, con una sonrisa a pesar de su aspecto andrajoso. _—Vamos a celebrar. —_Se acercó a ella.

Justo antes de que hiciera contacto con ella sin que pudiera evitarlo, el otro gigante golpeó su mano.

**_—No permitiré que le hagas daño, demonio._**

Aunque el moreno siseó, no hizo otro movimiento hacia ella.

Reconoció las voces. El bien. Y el mal.

**_—No le prestes atención. Yo soy el que es llamado Kurama, por cierto, y he estado ayudándote en todo lo que soy capaz. —_**El hombre de pelo rojo le ofreció una cálida sonrisa. **_—No estás muerta. Estás viva. Tuviste una gran cantidad de daños internos por todos estos años con tu padre, pero ahora te estás recuperando muy bien._**

Kurama. El bien.

—Gracias a ti, —le dijo.

**_—Y a Naruto._**

Naruto. Su mirada recorrió la zona. Había un banco de alabastro a unos metros de distancia, pero estaba vacío.

—¿Él está aquí?

**_—¡No! Como ya he dicho, él nunca ha viajado hasta aquí._**

La decepción la llenó.

—¿Dónde es aquí?

**_—Alloris. Soy el Altilium de Naruto, y para protegerlo del rechazo, lo mantengo lejos, custodiándolo hasta que esté listo._**

Ella estaba más confundida que nunca.

_—Yo soy el llamado Dr. M, —_el moreno interrumpió suavemente. Le recordaba a su padre, como cuando Hiashi hablaba a la multitud en el interior de la gran carpa roja durante una actuación. Con un engañoso tono tranquilizador, ocultando una gran cantidad de maldad.

**_—Él no es un Altilium, —_**dijo el otro, **_—sino un Epoto_**.

_—No lo soy. —_El moreno le ofreció una sonrisa también, pero lejos de ser cálida. La suya era toda dientes y nada de sustancia.

—No sé lo que es cualquiera de esas cosas. —Espera. Ella había oído sus voces. No sólo en su mente, como antes, sino a través de sus oídos.

Oídos que no habían trabajado en años. ¿Cómo era... por qué había... esto no era posible? ¿Lo era?

Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar. ¿Cuánto tiempo había soñado con algo así? ¿Anhelándolo con todo su ser? ¿Cuántas veces había llorado sobre el hecho de que no volvería a tenerlo? Innumerables.

Y sin embargo, aquí, ahora...

El júbilo la atravesó, tan embriagador como el vino.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —Le preguntó, luego parpadeó. ¡Su voz! Ella acababa de oír su propia voz, también. Era diferente de lo que recordaba, más adulta, más profunda.

_¡Verdaderamente, puedo oír!_

**_—No estoy seguro de volver a tener una oportunidad como esta de nuevo, —_**dijo Kurama con determinación, **_—así que lanzaré un montón de cosas sobre ti. Naruto es un hombre bueno, y él se siente atraído por ti. Puedes aumentar esa atracción. Y si lo haces, te permitirá hacerte cargo de él, ahora y siempre, y él permitirá que te quedes con él, ahora y siempre. ¿No es eso lo que querías?_**

—No, yo…

**_—Necesitas poner sus necesidades por encima de las tuyas, sí._**

Ella frunció el ceño, interrumpiéndolo,

—Quiero vivir por mi cuenta.

**_—Si haces lo que te sugiero, —_** Kurama continuó, como si ella no hubiera hablado, **_—él hará lo mismo por ti, te lo prometo, y serás más feliz de lo que has sido nunca. Él cuidará muy bien de ti._**

_—No le hagas caso, —_respondió Dr. M, agitando una mano desdeñosa por el aire._ — Naruto es un hombre terrible. Basta con mirarlo. ¡Es horroroso! Y tú eres tan hermosa. Te mereces algo mejor, un apuesto príncipe que venga a salvar el día. Además, ¿Poner las necesidades de otra persona por encima de las tuyas? ¡Es estúpido!_

— Naruto no es horrible, —replicó Hinata. Él tenía una ruda belleza masculina que no era evidente a primera vista, pero, oh, a la segunda, tercera y cuarta, lo único que había querido hacer era mirarlo fijamente.

Kurama sonrió, con un brillo orgulloso en sus ojos.

_— Naruto te puede ayudar, __Hinata, y tú le puedes ayudar. Pero la elección es tuya._

_—¿Opción? No hay otra opción. Si te pones al cuidado de Naruto, te va a poner en una situación peor,_ —dijo Dr. M. —_Piensa en ello. Naruto consiguió que lo enjaularan, y se ganó para sí mismo una paliza. Ustedes dos realmente sólo saben cómo meterse en problemas. Si se juntan... —_Se estremeció.

Ella ignoró a Dr. M, diciéndole a Kurama,

—Pondré a Naruto en libertad. —Las esposas eran todavía un problema, pero no podía permanecer en el circo por más tiempo. Ella simplemente no podía. Por fin, su nueva vida comenzaría.

Cuando Dr. M farfulló, Kurama dijo:

**_—Vas a ponerlo en libertad, sí, pero luego irás a esconderte del resto del mundo, a pesar del hecho de que estés destinada a estar unida a él y él a ti._**

¿Unidos?

—Mientras él esté esposado, él es un objetivo para Hiashi.

_—Aun así, ustedes serán más fuerte juntos, las dos mitades de un todo. —_La visión de él empezó a parpadear adentro y fuera de su vista, su voz alternando entre el desvanecimiento y el aumento del volumen. **_—Dime que te quedarás con él, no importa lo que pase._**

—No puedo, —susurró. Lo liberaría y actuaría por su cuenta. Ella liberaría a los otros otherworlders, también, pero eso era todo lo que podía prometer. —Lo siento.

Dr. M rió con regocijo, la inclinación en sus hombros repentinamente era menos exagerada.

_—Exactamente lo que quería oír._

Con un entristecido ceño fruncido en el rostro de Kurama, ella se dio cuenta de que sus hombros comenzaron a inclinarse.

**_ —Un giro equivocado conduce a un mal final. Te encuentras en un lugar al que se supone nunca visitarías._**

—Eres tan dramático, —Dr. M chasqueó la lengua. Con un guiño y riéndose, _—Te veré de nuevo, belleza. Muy pronto,_ —desapareció.

Kurama suspiró y miró profundamente a sus ojos.

**_—Duerme, —_**dijo y suspiró.

—Pero yo no estoy... cansada. —cerró los ojos y la oscuridad inundó su mente.

Ella no supo nada más.

En los días siguientes, Naruto llegó a entender tres hechos muy importantes.

Hinata era naturalmente seductora.

Era instintivamente sensual.

Ella estaba incurable y extrañamente trastornada.

Ella dormía de vez en cuando, a veces murmurando para sí acerca de unos giros equivocados y giros correctos y él juraba que haría una dieta de no-murmullos tan pronto como esto terminara.

Esto era demasiado adorable, y había llegado a su límite. Y está bien. Bueno. No eran sólo los murmullos que lo habían reducido a este estado. Cada vez que los monstruos habían atacado, había permanecido a su lado para protegerla.

La calidez de su aliento había acariciado su piel. La dulzura de su aroma llenó su nariz. El latido de su corazón se había sincronizado con el de él, haciéndole sentir como si fueran un solo ser.

Todo había trabajado junto para impulsar una necesidad de ella a una nueva estratosfera.

Cada vez que se agitaba, corría a su lado para darle comida y agua.

Ella volvería a comer y él comería, y comenzaría a rezar para que los monstruos regresaran para tener una excusa para abrazarla. Tenía que mantenerse a sí mismo bajo control. Porque, a pesar de la irregularidad de su necesidad, él no iba a dejarse tenerla. No podía. Había pensado en ello

y había llegado a ciento dos razones por las que tenía que evitar besarla, saborearla, desvestirla, acariciarla y tomarla y las miles de otras cosas que había imaginado hacer con ella.

Sin embargo, por el momento, no podía recordar ni una sola de sus razones.

Bueno, no, eso no era del todo cierto. Podía pensar en una. Ella tal vez no lo quería de la misma manera que él la quería. Sí, quizás ella lo había besado una vez, pero aquello podría haber sido por curiosidad. Sí, ella le había dado de comer más alimentos, pero eso podría haber surgido de la bondad de su corazón, no de sentimientos románticos por él. Ahora

Podría sentirse obligada a él o por la esperanza de evitar molestarlo. Podría dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera, pero sería sin pasión.

Él quería su pasión o nada.

Así que, en lugar de trazar formas de tener un romance con ella, él pasaría más tiempo trazando un mejor plan de escape. Sí. Eso es lo que aría. Y tal vez se detendría de estar queriendo, necesitando, ansiando, deseando y esperando por cosas que nunca podrían ser.

**_Continuará_**...


	20. 18

_Levántate, amada mía, hermosa mía, y ven._

**_—CANTAR DE LOS CANTARES 2:10_**

Agua fresca se escurrió en la boca de Hinata y se deslizó por su garganta, comida poco después. Las acciones la arrastraron fuera de la oscuridad hacia la luz. Ella parpadeó abriendo los ojos.

Aunque su visión estaba nublada, ella fue capaz de ver a Naruto cerniéndose sobre ella, un hilo de sangre debajo de su ojo.

Ellos realmente estaban juntos, se maravilló.

Él estaba sosteniendo una botella sobre sus labios. Ella tragó lo que le sirvió, sin haber probado nada tan magnífico, estaba segura. Quería cerrar los ojos y disfrutar, pero no tenía ningún deseo de apartar la mirada de Naruto. Su cabello rubio estaba en completo desorden, los mechones sobresalían en picos. Tenía la cabeza agachada, con la barbilla presionando en su esternón. Sus pestañas estaban bajas, ocultando el azul cristalino de sus ojos y dispersas tan graciosamente como la cola de algún pavo real. Ella se había dado cuenta de la vertiente aristocrática de su nariz y de los afilados pómulos el día que lo había bañado, pero ella se había perdido los exuberantes labios color rosa que cualquier mujer habría pagado una fortuna para adquirir.

Era resistente, capaz y temible, y por un segundo o dos deseó lo que Kurama había dicho y hacer lo que fuera necesario para permanecer con Naruto, poner su vida en sus manos y confiar en él para mantenerla a salvo. Ahora y siempre.

Espera. Kurama. Alloris. El Altilium, fuera lo que fuera. El sueño no había sido realmente un sueño, se dio cuenta ahora. Por tanto tiempo que había ella pasado dentro de su cabeza a través de los años, sabía la diferencia entre fantasía y realidad, y no estaba confundida con las dos a la luz del día. Ella realmente había hablado con Kurama y el Dr. M, el Epoto. Ellos realmente estaban allí, en alguna parte, y conocían a Naruto.

Kurama, quien claramente lo amaba.

Dr. M, quien claramente lo odiaba.

¿Naruto sabía que estaban allí? ¿Eso era lo Kurama lo consideraba, "un encargo"?

Naruto, estaba tan cerca que simplemente tenía que extender la mano para tocarlo.

Muy pocas personas se daban cuenta que había otro mundo alrededor de ellos, tan real.

—Hey, tú, —dijo ella.

Solamente el silencio la saludó.

Una fuerte decepción pasó a través de ella. Sus oídos habían dejado de funcionar, y eso significaba que ella no sería capaz de oír la voz de Naruto, tampoco. Y oh, cómo le habría gustado oírlo. Tendría un barítono bajo, podría apostar. Bajo y retumbante. Sexy.

Naruto levanto la vista, parpadeando sorprendido.

—Estás despierta.

Una vez más, el silencio.

La decepción se intensificó, pero la superó fácilmente. Estaba viva y ella estaba con el mejor hombre que había conocido nunca. ¿De qué tenía que quejarse?

—Lo estoy. —Ella estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza, arqueó la espalda. Los huesos crujieron.

El calor explotó en los ojos de Naruto, el azul de repente recordándole el de las llamas vivas. La callosa mano en su nuca la alejaba del suelo. Él se alejó de ella, llevándose su delicioso calor corporal con él.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó.

No tan bien como lo estaba hace unos segundos.

—Maravillosa, gracias. —Mejor de lo que lo había hecho en años. —¿Pero cómo... — Ella exploró su entorno. Estaba dentro de su jaula, los barrotes a su alrededor. Más allá se extendía la vasta extensión de los Nolands.

Incendios ardían por doquier, cintas espesas de humo flotaban, e insectos verdes y negros zumbaban por todas las direcciones, incluso pululando sobre un árbol que se había atrevido a sobrevivir, sus ramas se cernían con vida, pero rápidamente se marchitaban.

Su padre... la había... la había... enjaulado. El hombre responsable de su bienestar, el hombre que profesaba su amor por encima de todas las cosas, la había colocado con uno de sus "animales" durante una erupción solar, dejándola vulnerable al ataque de los Nolanders.

Ella no debería haberse sorprendido, pero lo estaba. Le había hecho muchas, muchas cosas terribles, pero esto... El dolor la atravesó, hiriéndola mucho más que el puño de Toneri. Toneri, quien debió de haber mostrado el video a Hiashi.

Sabía que su padre era cruel, había sabido que él disfrutaba enseñoreándose de poder sobre ella y sobre todos los demás. Había sabido que se emocionaba al castigar a cualquiera que lo desafiara, pero... pero ella era su hija. Su princesa. Su amada.

Bueno, esto haría que salir del circo fuera mucho más fácil. Si ella conseguía salir de la jaula, pensó, luchando contra una oleada de pánico.

¿Sería ella uno de los espectáculos secundarios ahora? ¿Era esto una sentencia de por vida?

¿Iba a ser tratada como un humilde animal?

Oh, dulce misericordia. Durante todos estos años, no había hecho nada para detener a su padre de encerrar a personas inocentes. Personas que habían experimentado estas mismas emociones, pero sin ninguna esperanza.

No podía liberarlos mientras llevaban aquellas esposas, cuando por fin se había decidido a hacerlo. No podía permitir que Hiashi los encontrara y los llevara de regreso. Tenía que quedarse, sin importar el dolor infligido hacia ella, y tenía que continuar con su búsqueda de la llave.

Sin embargo, primero tendría que salir de la jaula.

_Lo siento, Kurama, pero no puedo empaquetar a Naruto y dejarlo ir por el momento._

Naruto le tocó suavemente en el hombro para conseguir su atención.

— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

Por ella. Ella. Uno de sus torturadores. Después de todo, él todavía deseaba ayudarla.

—Yo... Yo…

Quería llorar. Quería llorar y rogar por su perdón.

—Lo siento mucho. Sé que no hay nada que pueda decir…

— Hinata, —dijo.

—…para mejorar las cosas, pero voy a intentarlo. Lo haré. Tienes mi palabra. No voy a dejarlo que te mantenga…

— Hinata.

—…encerrado más de lo necesario. En el momento en que esté libre, voy a buscar la llave con más atención.

Se inclinó, consiguiendo nivelarse con su rostro.

—¡Hinata!

Ella parpadeó hacia él.

—¿Sí?

—No voy a hacerte daño, —dijo, acomodándose sobre su trasero.

La confusión regresó. Él pensaba, ¿qué? ¿Que ella se disculpaba simplemente para mantenerlo calmado? Bueno, si ese era el caso, él no creería una sola palabra que pronunciara sobre el tema de la libertad,

¿Podría él?

—Tu padre dejó una manta para ti. Te dejé usarla como almohada por un tiempo, pero cuando empezaste a sanar, la tomé y la arreglé en la esquina como una cortina. Para mayor privacidad... para cuando necesites usar el orinal que también dejó. Creo que así es como se llama.

El calor inundó sus mejillas.

—E…está bien. Gracias. —No debería estar avergonzada. De hecho, ella se merecía esto. Él y los otros habían tenido que soportar ese tipo de violaciones desde su captura.

—Para que lo sepas, te bañé, —dijo, —pero nunca te quité la ropa y nunca miré hacia donde no debía.

Como ella había hecho con él. El calor se intensificó.

Se vio a sí misma y vio que llevaba la misma ropa que había llevado al enfrentarse a su padre, una camiseta sencilla y unos pantalones holgados.

Al menos estaba cómoda.

—Gracias, Naruto. En serio. Por todo.

Un rígido asentimiento.

—De nada.

Su mirada barrió sobre él. Todavía llevaba el taparrabos, su gran, hermoso cuerpo en exhibición. Su piel era de un bronceado luminoso, cada uno de sus músculos estaban tan bien definidos que parecían pintados.

El Aliento se le quedó atrapado en la garganta.

—Así que, ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí?

—Tres días.

Tres días enteros. Cincuenta horas en lugar de las setenta y dos, porque el tiempo no era el mismo aquí. Durante esas cincuenta horas Naruto podría haberla atado. Él no lo había hecho. Podría haberla amenazado con retener las medicinas y alimentos hasta que ella jurara ayudarlo. Él no lo había hecho. Él podría haberla dado como alimentado a los Nolanders para salvarse. Él no lo había hecho.

_Soy el monstruo en esta relación. _

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Le preguntó ella vacilante.

Él parpadeó y frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

—Tienes sangre en la cara.

Reaccionó como si ella lo hubiera abofeteado, girándose para ocultarle el hecho de que estaba limpiando su piel con un vigor que la asombró.

—Déjame, —dijo, pero él actuaba como si ella no le hubiera hablado.

Ella suspiró.

—¿Los monstruos te han hecho daño?

—¿Sabes acerca de ellos?

—Sí. Para mantenerlos fuera de los trailers, Hiashi tuvo que eliminar las ventanas, reforzar las paredes con acero y las puertas con candados.

—Entonces, tendría que habernos puesto dentro de su trailer. —dijo, todavía limpiándose la cara.

—¿Y permitirte encontrar y ocultar armas para usarlas contra él más tarde?

Él chasqueó la mandíbula.

—¿Conoces algún lugar seguro para esconderse fuera de la jaula?

¿Él estaba esperando fugarse de aquí, mientras que no hubiera guardias armados?

—No te recomiendo luchar contra los Nolanders en su propia cancha de béisbol. Ahora, ¿Vas a dejar de hacer eso y dejar que te ayude?

Él se quedó quieto. Su mano cayó a un lado. Poco a poco se giró y se encontró con su mirada, sus ojos eran tan helados sobre ella que se estremeció.

Sin embargo, ella le tendió la mano.

—Trapo. —Él la había ayudado.

Ahora ella le ayudaría, incluso en una forma tan pequeña. A pesar del hecho de haberse frotado con tanta fuerza que había dejado una roncha roja a un lado de su rostro, la sangre seguía allí.

De mala gana, le dio lo que quería.

—Inclínate hasta aquí.

Centímetro a centímetro obedeció, una máscara cayó sobre sus facciones.

Gentilmente limpió la mancha carmesí. Su brazo temblaba, la acción casi era demasiada para un brazo que no se había utilizado en tres días, pero ella insistió.

—La gente juega béisbol en un campo, —dijo con voz áspera.

—Eso es lo que dije. ¿No es así?

—Tú has dicho cancha. —La mirada de Naruto nunca la dejó. Él observaba cada reacción, como si... ¿Qué? ¿Cómo si quisiera conocer cada emoción de ella? Bueno, iba a descubrir que a ella le gustaba cuidarlo y mirarlo. Especialmente a los labios. Esos hermosos y exuberantes labios.

Ahora mismo ellos eran de color rosa. Cuando su apariencia cambiara, se volverían tan brillantes como su piel.

¿Todavía serían tan suaves como lo recordaba? Se preguntó. ¿Tan dulces?

—Me estás mirando, —señaló, con voz tensa.

—¿Te molesta?

Su lengua se movió hacia fuera, humedeciendo sus labios.

—No.

Tener esa lengua en su boca... saber lo que era presionar la suya contra... Se estremeció con fuerza.

—Lo hice antes. Y me amenazaste con matarme.

—Eso fue antes.

¿Antes... de qué?

—Y nunca te haría daño, Hinata. —Él extendió la mano, su pulgar trazo la comisura de su boca.

En el momento del contacto, sus labios comenzaron a temblar. Se separaron por voluntad propia y una acalorada, necesitada exhalación se le escapó.

—Sé que no lo harías. Al igual que yo nunca te haría daño a ti. —Se obligó a terminar de limpiarlo, antes de que hiciera algo que pudiera lamentar tanto. —¿Ves? Soy inofensiva.

Él no retrocedió. La miró, el fuego en sus ojos se intensificó. Por último, se inclinó hacia ella.

—Lo siento, —dijo con voz ronca, —pero tengo que hacer esto.

—Qué…

La besó, silenciándola. Sus labios se apretaron contra los de ella, demorándose durante un segundo, dos, como si probara su reacción. ¡Sí!

Eso era lo que había querido. Y no era de extrañar. Era magnífico, sus labios eran más suaves que antes. Cuando ella no ofreció ninguna protesta, levantó la cabeza y estudió su rostro. Lo que sea que haya visto, le debió de haber gustado, porque él bajó por segunda vez. Su lengua se movió y ella ansiosamente abrió la boca para él.

Sus lenguas se empujaban entre sí y, oh, este beso era mucho mejor que el anterior, cuando había tomado lo que no debería tener. En un principio fue lentamente, persuadiéndola, pero ella no necesitaba persuasión.

Necesitaba más.

De alguna manera, él entendió lo que ella no podía vocalizar.

Aumentó la presión, la velocidad, y obligó a su cabeza a inclinarse, dándole un mayor acceso, para dominar su boca, marcando profundamente su alma, consumiéndola. Ella amó cada segundo de ello, cuerpo y mente comprometidos, dejándose llevar, perdida. Feliz de estar perdida. Él estaba tan caliente, fuego sobre su piel. Él le era tan necesario.

De repente, no podía imaginarse tratando de respirar sin él. Él estaba aquí, y era de ella, y esto era hermoso. Un hermoso beso de un hombre hermoso.

Su mano se deslizó por debajo de los hombros, en ángulo hacia arriba y le tomó la nuca. La áspera textura de su piel le encantaba, haciéndole cosquillas. Le masajeó los músculos allí, arrancando un gemido de placer de ella.

Entonces, su mano comenzó a bajar... deteniéndose a medio camino en su brazo, amasando... inclinándose otra vez, esta vez hacia su pecho...

Su pecho dolorido. Un lugar que nunca había sido tocado por otro.

Ella había pillado suficientes actos ilícitos en las sombras del circo como para saber que una vez un hombre ponía sus manos en los pechos de una mujer, no podía dejar de tomar más, todo.

Hinata se tensó, sin saber que estaba lista para lo que suponía "todo".

Él debía de haber estado en sintonía con cada uno de sus matices, porque él tiró hacia atrás, cortando el contacto.

Mientras ella luchaba por respirar, sus dedos buscaron sus hormigueantes labios.

— Naruto, —dijo ella, deseando que la nombrara de vuelta. Ella podría no estar lista para todo, pero eso no significaba que el beso tenía que terminarse.

Sus manos en puños estaban a los costados.

¿Lo había hecho enojar?

—Yo… Yo… —No tenía ni idea de qué decir.

¿Cómo se le dice a un hombre que quería darle un beso, pero que no quería hacer nada más con él? Todavía no, por lo menos.

—¿Cuándo deben volver los monstruos? —Preguntó, cambiando de tema.

Apartó la mirada de ella.

—En unas pocas horas. Pero no te preocupes. Tú quédate dónde estás, y me echaré a tu lado.

Él había hecho eso antes todo este tiempo, ¿no lo había hecho? La idea de su peso presionando contra ella... no la asustaba, se dio cuenta. Le encantó, su sangre burbujeó con efervescencia y calidez.

Tal vez estaba más cerca de querer "todo" más de lo que se había dado cuenta.

—Serán incapaces de alcanzarnos, —añadió, —y no tendré que tocarte.

—No me importa…

—¿Qué es este lugar? —La interrumpió él.

Mensaje recibido. Asunto cerrado. Tal vez eso era lo mejor.

—Un mundo entre mundos.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Explícate... por favor.

Otro oxidado "por favor." ¿Cómo podría resistirse?

—A través de sus artes oscuras, mi padre se enteró de cómo mover el circo de una ciudad a otra sin tener que desmontar o montar las tiendas de campaña y el equipo o mover los vehículos, sin tener que dar un paso. De alguna manera crea erupciones solares que abren un portal de un lugar a otro, pero tiene más problemas para cerrar las erupciones, especialmente si vamos a una gran distancia, y a veces llegamos a estar atrapados aquí.

Su ceño se profundizó.

—Sé que un viaje entre mundos es posibles, pues así es como los otherworlders vinieron a la tierra, pero no sabía que los ciudadanos comunes podrían abrir portales por su cuenta.

—Dudo que se pueda. Pero bueno, mi padre no es exactamente normal, ¿verdad?

—Bien, tengo que saber lo que él sabe.

—Confía en mí, no quieres meterte con las artes oscuras.

_Bueno, bueno. Lo bueno es que me has escuchado a mí,_ dijo el Dr. M, su voz parecía venir de la nada. Ella no podía verlo, pero podía sentirlo.

Había una extraña especie de crujido en el aire, que se desató contra su piel. Está a punto de tratar de convencerte de que espíes para él.

¿Naruto había oído hablar al hombre?

Su expresión seguía siendo la misma: pensativo.

—Si te pidiera que averiguaras qué tipo de hechizo lanza, —dijo, mirándola fijamente, —¿Lo harías?

_¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije!_

—No, —respondió honestamente, ignorando a Dr. M. No podía culpar a Naruto por querer más información. —Él invitó al mal en su vida, y no voy a hacer lo mismo con la mía. ¿Por qué quieres saber acerca de las erupciones, de todos modos? ¿Para detenerlo?

Naruto reflexionó un momento, y luego, una vez más hizo un gesto con la mano en el aire.

—¿Cuál es el tiempo más largo en el que alguna vez has estado atrapada en los Nolands?

Muy bien. Quería que se pusiera en peligro a sí misma, pero no quería decirle por qué. Podía, culparlo por aquello.

—Seis días, —dijo un poco bruscamente. —Pero, ¿Adivina qué? No hemos terminado con el otro tema. Podría decir que sí, que trataría de averiguar cómo lo hace, porque te debo y a veces siempre trato de pagar mis deudas.

—¿A veces Siempre?— La interrumpió.

—Exactamente. Por lo tanto, he aquí una pregunta para ti. ¿Preferirías tener la información de las erupciones solares o la llave para las esposas?

Sin dudarlo, respondió:

—La llave para las esposas.

_Podría haber imaginado eso,_ murmuró Dr. M.

—¿Estarías dispuesta a dármela cuando la encuentres? — Naruto preguntó con la paciente quietud de un depredador. —No sólo para utilizarla en mí, si no dármela.

—Por supuesto, —respondió ella, y él parpadeó con perplejidad. —Si mi padre me deja salir de la jaula, decidí aumentar mis esfuerzos y hacer lo que sea necesario para descubrir su paradero.

—Júralo, —se apresuró. —Jura liberarme, quitarme las esposas cuando encuentres la llave, y dejar la llave en mi exclusiva custodia.

Él y sus juramentos. Ella luchó contra el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. Pero se dio cuenta de que había dicho "cuando" y no "Si." O él tenía mucha más confianza en ella de lo que ella lo hacía o simplemente se negaba a admitir la derrota en nada.

_No lo hagas_, Dr. M declaró.

—Te lo juro, —dijo ella, con ganas de sonreír. Gustándole desobedecer a Dr. M.

Él la maldijo.

Naruto la observaba atentamente, había alivio y sospecha en sus ojos.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó.

—¿Hay algo extraño que te esté pasando?

—No, ¿Por qué?

—No importa. —Se frotó la parte posterior del cuello. —Dime algo. ¿Recibiste esa última paliza por mí?

—No, —dijo ella, y esa era la verdad. Toneri la había golpeado porque ella lo había avergonzado con su continuo rechazo en sus intentos románticos, por elegir a un "animal" sobre él.

_Debiste de haber culpado a Naruto._ Ahora había un puchero en la voz de Dr. M. _Se habría sentido culpable y habría hecho cualquier cosa que le pidieras._

—Quieres callarte ya, —le espetó. —Estoy harta de ti. —No quería que nadie se sintiera culpable por ella. La culpa era una cosa terrible, una cosa consumidora, y Naruto tenía suficientes cosas para preocuparse.

El crujido en el aire desapareció al instante.

Naruto se deslizó lejos de ella.

—Haré lo que quieras.

—No tú, —ella dijo, sentándose para llegar a él. Se las arregló para envolver los dedos alrededor de su muñeca. Una muñeca tan grande que sus dedos ni siquiera estaban cerca de poder tocarse. Era fuerte, tan increíblemente, y eso debería de haberla asustado, haberla tenido asustada, hasta que se despertó y descubrió todo lo que había hecho por ella. —Estás… —El vértigo la tuvo balanceándose, gimiendo.

Naruto regresó a su lado en un instante, soltándose de su agarre y acunando la parte posterior de su cabeza. Él la ayudó a bajar, y ella luchó contra el impulso de acurrucarse en el calor de su cuerpo, saber que estaba a salvo y protegida por una vez en su vida y tal vez incluso... acariciada.

Él no la acarició, sin embargo, ella lo hizo. A él le gustaba besarla, ella estaba segura, y quería más, pero el sexo nunca ha sido y nunca sería una forma de afecto de alguien.

—Te sentaste demasiado rápido, después de estar demasiado tiempo acostada.

—No estaba hablando contigo, —le aseguró. —Antes, quiero decir.

—¿Entonces a quién le estabas hablando? —Hizo una pausa para sacudir la cabeza, tal vez recordando la otra vez que habían tenido esta conversación, cuando la pregunta había sido dirigida a él. —¿Y por qué fuiste golpeada? Nunca me lo dijiste.

Ella se humedeció los labios.

—Una vez me dijiste que hablabas con unos hombres invisibles.

Él contuvo el aliento y se alejó de ella.

—No, yo no he dicho que lo hiciera. Sólo que podría ser.

Bien.

—¿Crees que haya otro mundo funcionando a nuestro alrededor?

—Muchísimos.

Sus ojos se abrieron. Lo había admitido con tanta facilidad, como si no tuviera miedo a su reacción.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—Yo también.

—¿Y?

—Y, yo... estaba hablando con alguien de esa esfera, —dijo, y esperó a que admitiera conocer al Dr. M y a Kurama.

Pasó un minuto.

Otro.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué fuiste golpeada? —Finalmente espeto, sin revelar ningún indicio de sus emociones.

Tal vez él no sabía que la pareja lo mantenía fichado. Si no, ella no quería ser la que se lo dijera.

— Toneri es retorcido, anormal y hambriento de poder. Por eso.

Naruto se acercó para alisarle el cabello de la frente. Él se sorprendió a sí mismo justo antes del contacto y dejó caer el brazo al costado.

—Sé que no eres fanática de la violencia, pero cuando te entregó a mí le rompí el brazo de una forma que nunca podrá ponerlo a funcionar otra vez. No volverá a golpearte de nuevo.

Otro hecho para protegerla.

—Gracias, —dijo ella, luchando contra una avalancha repugnante de miedo. Era evidente que él no quería volver a tocarla, incluso en la forma más pequeña, y que incluso podría lamentar besarla. ¿Por qué si no iba a querer mantener una gran distancia entre ellos?

Pero... pero... ella no quería dejar de hacerlo con él, y no quería que él dejara de hacerlo con ella.

Él la miró, pensó un momento. Sus hombros se agruparon por la tensión.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva el circo en funcionamiento?

Puedo hacer esto. Puedo charlar como si nada malo pasara.

—El tatara-tatara-abuelo de Hiashi lo abrió y el hijo mayor siempre se ha hecho cargo.

—¿Cómo es que no lo han cerrado?

—Él no sólo utiliza vigilantes para evitar que los policías hagan su trabajo en el circo, pero cuando puede también, paga altos sobornos para que ellos lo ignoren.

—¿Has visto a esos peces gordos?

—Oh, sí. — Hiashi le encantaba entretener, y aunque Shion era un dulce en sus brazos, él la mantenía a su lado durante cualquier tipo de eventos, Hinata lo veía desde las sombras siempre que le era posible.

—¿Y podrías señalarlos si te muestro fotos?

No digas más.

—¿Eres policía? —Preguntó ella, la idea no la sorprendería. Pero sin embargo, la preocupaba. Después de que ella lo liberara, él podría tratar de detenerla.

Una pausa. Un destello de culpabilidad en sus ojos. Entonces,

— Digamos que tengo un interés personal en el cierre del circo de una vez por todas.

Aliviada porque no tendría que preocuparse de ser arrojada a otra celda de prisión, dijo,

—Sí, yo también.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Dónde vivirás cuando te escapes?

Se imaginó a las hermosas cabañas en New Colorado, aquellas que aún no era capaz de pagar, los hogares que podían ser vendidos en cualquier momento mientras economizaba y salvaba.

—Encontraré un lugar.

Se pasó dos dedos por la mandíbula.

—Donde quiera que sea, necesitaras realizar modificaciones.

Por su sordera, él quiso decir.

—¿Vendrías y lo arreglarías? — preguntó ella e inmediatamente deseó poder borrar las palabras. ¡Qué maravilloso sería tenerlo dentro de su santuario, sólo porque quería estar allí. Pero con la forma en que estaba actuando actualmente, no había forma de que lo hiciera…

—Estaría dispuesto a hacerlo, sí.

El placer fue como una gentil y dulce lluvia contra su piel.

—¿En serio?

—En serio.

—¿Exigirías un pago?

Sus ojos se estrecharon en pequeñas rendijas. Frunciendo el ceño, se puso en pie y se fue pisoteando hacia la esquina. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de su error.

— Naruto, —dijo, pero él no le hizo caso. — Naruto. Lo siento. No pretendía cuestionar tu honor ni nada de eso.

Silencio.

Pero, por supuesto, ella vivía en un mundo de silencio.

—Realmente lo siento.

Una vez más, el silencio.

—Tenía miedo de que estuvieras enojado conmigo, porque me había puesto rígida durante el beso, pero sólo me puse rígida porque estaba nerviosa por lo que estábamos haciendo. Nunca he hecho algo así antes. Y entonces, cuando dijiste que querías venir a mi nueva casa y ayudarme, te pregunté si desearías reclamar un pago porque quería que dijeras que sí. Iba a decirte que te pagaría en besos. Solamente... quería que supieras que me gustó lo que hicimos, pero no sé cómo más decírtelo.

Ella tenía experiencia cero con hombres que no fueran la semilla del diablo o estuvieran relacionados por la sangre. O ambas. Los lugareños nunca habían sido una opción, y ninguno de los chicos en el circo había querido arriesgarse a la ira de su padre. Y después de su estancia en la gran ciudad, sola, asustada, y siendo testigo de los más crueles de los hechos, ella no quería tener nada que ver con ningún hombre... y tal vez incluso con damas que tuvieran bigotes.

Hace unos días, se habría resistido a la sola idea de ser manejada por las manos tan grandes y ásperas de Naruto, ¡como probablemente tenía!

Ahora, con su dulzura tan fresca en su memoria, ella sólo quería otro beso. Intentó volver a sentarse, pero aun así, el vértigo volvió con toda su fuerza y tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Esta vez, Naruto no se apresuró a su lado.

¿Podría algo salir bien para ella? ¿Alguna vez?

—Está bien. Sé así, —dijo ella, montando la ola del resentimiento. — Actúa como una princesa bebé. —Si Naruto quería hacer pucheros porque sin querer lo había insultado, que así fuera. Esa era su prerrogativa.

—Normalmente no diría algo como esto, pero voy a hacer una excepción por ti. Espero que disfrutes de tu soledad. ¡Y con esto quiero decir que espero te ahogues en ella!

**_Continuará..._**


	21. 19

_La esperanza que se prolonga enferma el corazón,_

_pero un deseo cumplido es árbol de vida._

**_—PROVERBIOS 13:12_**

Sus palabras finales eran ciertamente apropiadas. Naruto se ahogaba en su soledad. Su mente se negaba a ponerse de acuerdo, estaba atrapado en un pensamiento. Le había gustado el beso, había querido más. No porque se había sentido obligada hacia él o porque había querido ablandarlo. Simplemente porque sí.

Casi deseaba que no se lo hubiera dicho. Ahora su cuerpo estaba hambriento de ella en un nivel que nunca antes había experimentado, un nivel que se burlaba de todo lo que había sentido, como si él nunca hubiera sabido lo que era desear algo. Y ahora lo supiera.

La deseaba desesperadamente.

La necesitaba desesperadamente.

Él tenía que tenerla. No podría aguantar mucho más.

Pero tenía que aguantar. No por cualquiera de los motivos que lo habían entretenido anteriormente pero sí por otro nuevo.

Motivo ciento tres. Él había reaccionado terriblemente cuando fue herida. Si él la reclamaba, estaría mucho más apegado a ella, y si él se apegaba mucho más a ella, no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría cuando Hiashi viniera para llevársela. Y Hiashi vendría a llevársela.

Naruto tenía que pensar en el mejor curso de acción, la mejor manera de manejar esto.

Hinata se había trasladado a la esquina de la jaula, donde los rayos fuertes de luz golpeaban, pero unos pocos insectos se le acercaron. Él había reclamado el centro y se había tumbado sobre su estómago. Él equilibraba su peso sobre sus manos y dedos de los pies y se empujó hacia arriba, hacia bajó, subió, trabajando la tensión en sus brazos.

Después de hacerlo doscientas veces, sintió una lenta quemadura haciendo su camino hacia sus bíceps. Lo hizo otras doscientas veces más antes de rodar sobre su espalda y ponerse a hacer otros tantos de abdominales. El sudor corría por su pecho y espalda en pequeños riachuelos. Su mente giraba.

Si Hinata se enterara sobre su pasado... sobre su trabajo... ella ya no confiaría en él en ningún nivel y no lo querría fuera de la jaula.

Ella lo pondría en la misma categoría de malvado como a su padre y Toneri.

No entendería la diferencia entre una muerte necesaria y una a sangre fría. Pero entonces, ella no tendría que entenderlo, se dio cuenta un segundo después. Sus muertes no siempre habían sido necesarias. A veces había tenido que eliminar a un inocente para llegar a sus objetivos, y la operación la había realizado a sangre fría.

Esos fueron los trabajos que habían dejado una oscura película de ácido sobre su piel.

Esas fueron también las misiones de trabajo que le habían hecho cuestionar su línea de trabajo, debatirse abandonar la agencia. Y en realidad, se habría ido hace mucho tiempo, si no fuera por Yahiko y Kiba.

Pues lo habían necesitado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó Hinata, rompiendo su helado trato.

—Hacer ejercicio. Oxigena mi cerebro. —Y tal vez estaba funcionando.

Sus pensamientos de repente saltaron de un camino de curvas a una vía recta. ¿Y qué si él reaccionaba terriblemente cada vez que era herida?

¿Y qué si se apegaba mucho más a ella? ¿Y qué si ella no estuviera contenta con su situación laboral? Ningún otro hombre la había besado.

Ningún otro hombre se había ocupado nunca de ella. Naruto había sido el primero. Un sentido de posesión se levantó dentro de él, consumiéndolo.

Naruto sería el único.

La tendría, decidió, y sus movimientos fueron más lento. Él disfrutaría de ella por todo el tiempo que los dejaran en estas tierras. Él sería su marido, y ella sería su mujer.

_Su mujer_. Oh, cómo le gustaba el sonido de eso. Trabajaría para que fuera así. _Lo que fuera necesario._

Con la decisión, el alivio lo llenó, y en su interior, donde el instinto se arremolinaba, de repente el conocimiento floreció.

Esto era lo correcto. Esto se suponía tenía que suceder.

La revelación lo dejó tambaleándose. Solía ser, a veces había tenido un conocimiento cada día, un conocimiento interno que no tenía nada que ver con una voz externa. La verdad se había levantado en su interior, instándolo a hacer exactamente lo que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir y no sólo para sobrevivir, sino para prosperar. Ven aquí. No vayas. Haz esto. No hagas esto.

Pero después de muchos impulsos de hacer las cosas que realmente no había querido hacer, rechazar un trabajo, mantenerse alejado de Yahiko o de Kiba durante un cierto período de tiempo, había comenzado a analizarlo. Tal vez él había entendido mal, se había dicho a sí mismo. Tal vez se estaba perdiendo.

Después de que él hubiera ignorado demasiados conocimientos, ellos simplemente dejaron de llegarle y él había tenido sólo a Kurama para guiarlo. Se había convencido a sí mismo de que era más feliz de esa manera. Pero no había sido muy feliz. Él había ignorado a su compañero también y había tomado decisiones estúpidas, como lo demostró la explosión en la oficina de Jiraiya. Bueno, no más. Él no iba a pasar por alto otro conocimiento.

No esta vez. Esto era lo correcto y él iba a ganarse la confianza de Hinata.

Antes, la habría asustado, presionándola más y más rápido. Naruto prefería pudrirse en esta jaula por siempre antes de asustar a Hinata de ninguna manera. No quería que ella lo mirara como miraba a su padre y a Toneri. Iría despacio esta vez, facilitándole cada nueva experiencia.

Y no había mejor momento para empezar. Se enderezó, fijó su mirada en su hermosa Hinata.

Fijó su objetivo. Pobre dulzura.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó ella, moviéndose incómoda. —No es que te esté hablando.

No había terminado con su tratamiento de ignorarlo, después de todo.

—Estoy pensando.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Acerca de nuestro acuerdo. —Él la miró, esta princesa hada había venido para salvar a la bestia. Su negro cabello, estaba enredado alrededor de su cara manchada de suciedad. Sus manos retorcieron nerviosamente la tela de su camisa. Definitivamente tenía un trabajo preliminar que hacer. Pero... no le importaba. Estaba realmente emocionado por ello.

Quería algo más que sexo, se dio cuenta.

Quería calmarla y consolarla, hablar y reír con ella. Él quería... todo.

Su mente, sus emociones, sus pensamientos, esperanzas y sueños. Quería aprender de ella, cada pequeño detalle y hablarle acerca de sí mismo.

Nunca antes había tenido eso con una mujer.

Quería saber sobre el hombre invisible que había mencionado. Había querido preguntarle de inmediato, pero no se lo había permitido. Esa línea de conversación sería invitarla a preguntarle acerca de Kurama y Dr. M, y no estaba dispuesto a confesárselo.

¿Tenía un protector, como él? ¿Tenía un torturador?

—Bueno, —resopló, —no hay nada que puedas decir para que te hable de nuevo.

Sus labios se torcieron con diversión, aquello era tan potente como su deseo, asombrándolo.

—Lo conseguiré con algo.

—¿Quieres apostar?

_Oh, Hinata. Eres demasiado adorable para esas palabras._

Ahora que había decidido tenerla, adorable ya no era una cosa tan terrible.

Naruto consideró sus opciones. ¿Exactamente cómo era que un hombre como él se suponía debía atraer a una mujer? ¿Qué podía darle que no tuviera ya?

Bueno, podía pensar en una cosa que probablemente nunca ha recibido. Una disculpa. Decidido, cerró la distancia y se sentó justo delante de ella. Ella se negó a mirarlo a los ojos. Él ahuecó sus mejillas, hizo una pausa para saborear la suavidad de su piel, entonces forzó su atención en él.

—Siento lo de antes, —dijo con voz ronca. —Habría aceptado los besos de ti. Todavía lo hago. Eres una mujer hermosa y te he querido desde el primer momento en que te vi, a pesar de que te asignaran como mi guardián.

Sus ojos se hicieron más grandes con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

—Me quisiste, a pesar de que… soy…

—¿Tan pequeña como una niña? ¿Una bocazas? Sí, a pesar de eso.

Su expresión era suplicante, ella cerró los dedos alrededor de su muñeca.

—Seamos serios. ¿A pesar de ser la hija de Hiashi?

En este momento, ella no era la hija del dueño del zoológico. Ella era la mujer de Naruto, y nada más. Pero al igual que el aspecto físico de su relación, ella no estaba preparada para ese tipo de fuerza o intensidad de una posesión. Así que hizo lo único que podía. Hizo caso omiso de la pregunta y cambió de tema.

—Para que lo sepas, he ganado la apuesta. Definitivamente estás hablándome.

Pasó un momento. Una leve sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

—Y tú estás perdonado por lo de antes.

—¿Con esa facilidad? —Seguro que no. Si ella fuera una cosa como él, se quedaría con una lista de sus pecados, ya fuera que se disculpara o no.

Después de un tiempo, se desentendería de él. Pero entonces, ninguno podría mantener una relación mientras mantuvieran una lista así,

¿Podrían ellos? El encargado de la lista estaría siempre demasiado consciente de todo lo malo como para concentrarse en lo bueno.

—Te ves sorprendido y desconfiado, —dijo, con una amplia sonrisa.

No podía ser una simple mortal, ella simplemente no podía serlo.

—No estoy segura del por qué. Pero sé que utilizaste el tono más suplicante cuando te disculpaste, prácticamente goteando con sinceridad. Estoy segura de ello.

Él se rió con mucha diversión, libre de preocupaciones, de una manera en la que nunca había estado, incluso fuera de la jaula. Pero el sonido se cortó abruptamente en el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y sólo el crepitar del fuego y el zumbido de los insectos podía escucharse. Él se había propuesto seducirla, pero fue ella la que lo había seducido.

—Quiero jugar un juego, —dijo Naruto un poco más tarde. Había tomado un poco de tiempo para tratar de fortalecerse contra el encanto de Hinata, porque había sabido que no podía deslumbrarla si él siempre estaba deslumbrado. Había pensado que estaba listo.

—¿Y siempre consigues lo que quieres? —Respondió ella, con la nariz en alto.

Se había equivocado.

—¿Esto es adecuado? —Preguntó, luchando contra una sonrisa. —Esto parece ser lo adecuado para una pequeña princesita.

Ella se quedó sin aliento con fingida indignación.

—¿Cómo te atreves? ¡No tengo ataques de princesita!

No se reiría de nuevo. Se sentó frente a ella, en una posición que él disfrutaba. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para olerla, lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarla, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que él no tuviera la tentación de zambullirse en ella, más que un par de veces.

—Dime. ¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre?

Frunció el ceño, su fingido resentimiento desvaneciéndose

—No lo entiendo. ¿Qué importa eso? ¿Y el juego?

—Estamos jugando justo ahora.

—Oh. El cual es...

—El juego de las preguntas.

—Oh, —repitió, todavía aturdida y un poco confundida. —Bueno, ¿Cuáles son las reglas?

—Sólo hay una. Si hago una pregunta, tú tienes que responderla.

Lo entendió y sus ojos brillaron con picardía.

—Bueno, buena suerte. Estoy jugando para ganar.

—Yo también. —Y él pensaba ganar más que el juego.

—Dispara la pregunta número uno, y escúchame dominar.

Le gustaba verla así. Emocionada. Tal vez incluso feliz.

—Ya la hice.

—¿Qué hiciste…? Oh, sí. —Jugando con las puntas de su cabello, ella dijo: —En los días que me veo obligada a permanecer en mi trailer cuento mi dinero y planeó mi futuro. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mirar a nada más que sus manos.

Sus hermosas manos. Tan suaves. Tan femeninas. Capacitadas para suministrar el más innegable placer, estaba seguro.

—Soy granjero.

Su boca formó una gran O cuando su mirada lo recorrió.

—No te ves como un granjero

Tal vez no debería mirar a su boca, tampoco.

—¿Y has conocido a muchos de nosotros?

—Bueno, no. —Levantó las rodillas, casi rebosante de entusiasmo. — ¿Te diste cuenta lo rápido que me contestaste a eso? Estoy ganando, ¿No?

Los músculos de su estómago se apretaron cuando él dijo,

—Estás definitivamente perdiendo, y yo estoy definitivamente ganando.

Ella frunció el ceño, y tuvo que luchar contra otra carcajada.

— ¿Cómo? —Le exigió.

—Mientras más preguntas puedas conseguir que una persona responda, más puntos ganarás. Te he hecho más preguntas.

Sus ojos se estrecharon, dos láseres fijos en él.

—Tal vez no he entendido bien las reglas.

—Eso es comprensible. Eres extranjera.

—Pero tal vez no, —añadió. —No puedes cambiarlas siempre que quieras.

—También puedo. Inventé el juego.

—¿Y cuál es el resultado, Sr. Inventor?

—Quince a uno, —dijo él, eligiendo un número que no fuera tan alto como para que ella no pudiera alcanzarlo, pero no era tan bajo como para que ella pudiera mejorarlo. —Pero debido a que soy un buen chico, voy a dejar que me hagas la siguiente pregunta. ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien.

Él chasqueó la lengua con una falsa compasión.

—Otros dos puntos para mí. Uno porque respondiste innecesariamente a esa pregunta y otro porque caíste por mi truco. Mejor suerte la próxima vez.

—Eres un sucio pequeño estafador, —dijo con un murmullo ahogado de placer que hizo que los músculos de su estómago se apretaran una vez más. Se dio unos golpecitos con el dedo en la barbilla, se iluminó. —¡Ah, ya sé! ¿Me hablarías acerca de tu granja?

—Por supuesto.

—Te tengo, —dijo con voz cantarina. —Otro punto para mí.

Realmente no se reirá.

—Está situada a kilómetros de distancia de cualquier otra residencia, y rodeada por grupos aislados de árboles. —La mayoría de los bosques se habían reducido a cenizas durante la guerra humano-Otherworlder. —Hay un manantial natural que está lleno de peces y las aves vuelan sobre tu cabeza constantemente. Hay múltiples flores y huertos, y hay un conejo molesto que le gusta arruinarlos mucho. Yo le he llamado Dead Man Hopping.

Con su expresiva mirada, dijo:

—Nunca he oído hablar de una tierra tan prometedora y ni siquiera puedo imaginarme como es.

Tal vez algún día la llevaría allí.

Registró la idea y se quedó paralizado. En una ocasión había pensado en encerrarla allí, pero ahora... sabía que no iba a hacer tal cosa. Quería tenerla allí, sí, pero él la quería allí por su propia voluntad, feliz y sonriente. Y desnuda.

—¿Tienes algún talento secreto?

Le preguntó, sin darse cuenta de su confusión interior.

Él tenía muchos talentos secretos, pero sólo había uno que podía compartir sin asustarla durante unos diez años de su vida.

—Puedo atar a un toro con mis propias manos.

—¿En serio?

—En serio.

—¡Te tengo! Son cuatro puntos para mí, porque usé tu propio truco en tu contra en dos ocasiones, y prácticamente de seguido, —dijo con una sonrisa. —Y antes de que puedas pregunta, simplemente lo diré. Mi talento secreto es una patada con salto mortal hacia atrás.

Él... no tenía idea de lo que era.

—Un día querré ver eso.

En un instante, todo su júbilo se drenó. Su chispa murió.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó, sin saber qué había hecho mal.

—Esas palabras..., —Murmuró. —"Un día". Las odio.

—¿Por qué? —Eran tan inofensivas.

Agitó la pregunta a la distancia.

—¿Cuál es, uhm, tu mejor recuerdo?

Quería volver a preguntarle, y decidió no presionarla por la verdad.

Todavía no. En cambio, se inclinó hacia delante, colocando sus labios en el hueco de su cuello.

—Te lo diré, pero tengo que susurrarlas porque es algo personal.

Ella se estremeció, el movimiento acarició su piel contra su boca.

Él gimió. Tan suave, tan caliente.

Ella se quedó sin aliento.

—Dime.

—¿Qué pasaría si te digo que fue cuando te besé? —Dijo con voz ronca a través de una garganta apretada.

Su pulso se aceleró, y se echó hacia atrás para estudiar su expresión.

Manchas de color le habían oscurecido las mejillas. Color que le hablaba de excitación, no de pánico. Exactamente lo que él había esperado ver.

—¿Lo fue? —Preguntó ella, su mano revoloteando sobre su corazón.

—Sí. —Y esa era la verdad.

—Te diría... —Ella se mordió el labio inferior, y su sangre zumbaba con regocijo.

Estable.

Otra sonrisa lenta y deliciosa floreció, iluminando todo su rostro.

—Te diría que me debes otro punto.

Pasó un momento antes de que entendiera su significado, y él casi se tragó su propia lengua. ¡Qué astuta zorrita que era! un hecho que le gustaba.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cuál es tu mejor recuerdo? Y ten en cuenta, que perderías ocho puntos si te niegas a contestar.

El mordisqueo de sus labios comenzó de nuevo.

—¿Obtengo puntos extras si mi respuesta es la misma que la tuya?

Va a matarme.

—Tienes treinta puntos extra, —dijo con voz ronca.

—Bueno, muy bien. —Ella fue la que se inclinó hacia delante esta vez, su cálido aliento acariciando su cuello.

—Porque lo es.

La excitación calentándolo, poniéndolo al rojo vivo, consumiéndolo.

— Hinata…

A lo lejos, oyó pasos. Gemidos, quejidos.

Miró el cielo, vio que el sol estaba en el proceso de ocultarse.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, arrastró a Hinata hacia el centro de la jaula.

Sus brazos se agitaban mientras luchaba por mantenerse en pie.

—¿Qué estás…?

—Acuéstate. —En el momento en que la tuvo de espalda, se estiró a su lado.

—Los monstruos, —jadeó.

—Concéntrate en mí.

Ella palideció, pero obedeció.

—¿Cuál es tu mayor deseo? —Le preguntó para distraerla.

La jaula se estremeció. Brazos llegaron a través de los barrotes.

Hinata observó, encogiéndose.

Naruto aplastó su mano sobre la mejilla, lo que la obligó a poner su atención de nuevo en él. Se maravilló nuevamente en la textura perfecta de su piel, la pureza de sus características.

—¿Quieres que gané?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, tragó.

—Bueno... durante mucho tiempo, quería un hermanito. Entonces, después de que mi padre cambiara, estuve feliz de ser hija única. No quería a otro que niño sufriera la ira de Hiashi.

—¿No siempre fue así? —Preguntó Naruto, su pulgar acariciando sus delicados huesos. Por una vez, él estaba a su lado, su suavidad presionada contra su dureza, y ella estaba despierta, pero aún no podía tenerla.

—No. Él cambió cuando se hizo cargo del circo. En realidad no se suponía que él debía encargarse, porque tenía un hermano mayor. Pero mi abuelo y tío murieron luchando entre sí durante la transición de quien sería el encargado. Entonces Hiashi fue empujado hacia el centro de atención, y creo que tomó las riendas del control con las dos manos.

El cambio tuvo que haber sorprendido a una niña sin preparación para lo que se avecinaría en adelante.

—Lo siento.

Su sonrisa era suave, triste y dulce a la vez.

—Gracias.

Uno de los monstruos coló una pierna por entre los barrotes en un intento de patearlos hacia el otro lado, donde otros monstruos esperaban, con la esperanza de apoderarse de ellos. Aquel fue un nuevo movimiento.

Uno que no le gustó, sobre todo cuando estaba haciendo progresos dulces con Hinata.

La rabia creó pequeñas hogueras en su sangre ya caliente, el fuego crepitando y difundiéndose.

Agarró al monstruo por el tobillo y tiró con todas sus fuerzas. La pierna se separó del cuerpo, y tiró el apéndice a través de las barras.

Lamentó la acción inmediatamente. La sangre había goteado todo el suelo de la jaula. Peor aún, Naruto se había transformado parcialmente. Su piel era ahora de color dorado y sus colmillos y garras se asomaron. Hinata tenía que estar aterrada de que la…

—¿Tienes un mejor amigo? —Le preguntó, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Por un momento, solamente pudo yacer allí, mirándola.

—¿No quieres hablar de lo que pasó?

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Por mi arrebato, quiero decir, sólo ayudé a esa criatura a perder veinte libras en menos de un segundo.

—Lo sé. Me has salvado. Una vez más. Por lo tanto, un mejor amigo,—ella le indicó.

Tal vez ella siempre lo maravillaría.

— Yahiko y Kiba. Son como hermanos para mí.

—¿Qué hay con los nombres grabados en tu brazo?

—Mary Kurenai y Asuma. Mis padres. Murieron en un accidente de coche. —Sintió dolor en su pecho.

Simpatía en sus ojos.

—Lo siento.

—Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tenerlos de regreso para siempre, y aún lo haría. O por lo menos, para tenerlos de nuevo durante cinco minutos, sólo para decirles lo mucho que los amaba y cuánto lamento mi comportamiento.

—Estoy segura de que sabían lo mucho que los amaste.

Él también lo esperaba.

—Me mudé a la edad de diecisiete años, cuando me enteré de lo mucho que les pagaban por tenerme. Pensé que ellos habían sido amables por el dinero que les daban y no porque sintieran algún afecto por mí. —Una suposición que Dr. M había animado.

—Pero mi madre me llamaba por lo menos una vez al día. Al principio no le hice caso, pero ella nunca se rindió. Empezamos a hablar de nuevo, y ella me dijo que habían colocado hasta el último centavo en una cuenta para mí. Me sentí tan mal, tan tonto.

—Pero apuesto a que ella te perdonó de inmediato.

—Ella lo hizo. —Y Naruto había amado mucho más a Mary Kurenai. —Pero un día ella no me llamó, y yo estaba en una... No había podido llamarla. Seis días pasaron antes de que pudiera llegar a un teléfono. Ella no respondió. Regresé a la granja y la encontré a ella y a mi padre dentro de su camioneta, en el corazón de sus tierras, se habían estrellado contra un árbol, sus cuerpos estaban desplomados en el asiento. —Todavía no estaba seguro de lo que había causado el accidente.

No había sido por un fallo en los frenos. Tampoco hubo disparos.

Ellos habían estado allí siete días.

Después de la autopsia, se reveló que su padre había tenido un ataque fulminante al corazón y Mary Kurenai había muerto por el impacto, su lado del vehículo, había recibido la mayor parte de los daños.

—Oh, Naruto. Lo siento mucho, —dijo Hinata de nuevo. Ella ahuecó sus mejillas como a menudo él lo había hecho con ella. —Esta pérdida... es una cosa terrible, algo que te hace daño en un nivel indescriptible.

Sí.

—¿Tienes un mejor amigo? —Le preguntó, cambiando de tema antes de que romperse. No quería que lo viera de esa manera.

—Yo... bueno... hmm.

Seguro lo tenía. Ella era tan encantadora, muy amable y perfecta. La gente tenía que acudir a ella.

A pesar de que ella había crecido en un hogar abusivo y tal educación podría deformar la mente de una persona. Él tuvo a Yahiko Sin Apellido.

Naruto había visto, impotente, como aquel niño feliz, cariñoso que había conocido por primera vez en la oficina de Jiraiya hacía tantos años se había convertido rápidamente en uno callado y retraído. Y entonces los arrebatos emocionales habían comenzado. Cada vez que alguien lo había tocado, Yahiko había reaccionado con una furia cortante que incluso Naruto no había mostrado.

Naruto no tenía ni idea de lo que le habían hecho al niño que Yahiko había sido, pero, como muchos criminales que Naruto había estudiado en los últimos años, podía adivinarlo. E incluso después de que Jiraiya hubiera retirado a Yahiko de esa casa y lo colocó en un lugar seguro, el muchacho no había relajado su guardia. De hecho, se había vuelto más decidido en mantenerse al margen.

Yahiko no confiaba en nadie, no creía en nadie, y creía lo peor de todos los que se encontraba. Eso no era una manera de vivir.

Sin embargo, era exactamente como él mismo había estado viviendo, Naruto se dio cuenta.

Naruto no estaba seguro de lo que era peor. Él y la determinación de Yahiko a permanecer solo o la determinación de Kiba por tener una compañera, cualquier compañera. Con los años el hombre había arado a través de las mujeres como si fueran pañuelos desechables. Había vivido con una mujer durante un año y ahora estaba comprometido con otra, pero no había sido fiel a ninguna, eligiendo el trabajo sobre el romance, siempre haciendo lo que Jiraiya le dijera que hiciera.

Todos ellos lo hacían.

—¿Quieres la verdad? —Preguntó Hinata, vacilante.

Se empujó a sí mismo de su mente.

—Siempre.

Suavemente, admitió,

—Tú eres el único amigo que tengo.

El conocimiento lo derribó. Lo humillaba.

—Lo considero un privilegio, Hinata.

Ella tanteó hasta que encontró su mano, y luego entrelazó sus dedos, estremeciéndolo, deleitándolo. Él nunca había sostenido la mano de una mujer, ni siquiera la de Ayame.

Él se llevó sus nudillos a los labios, besando cada uno.

—Te gustarían Yahiko y Kiba, creo. Nos conocemos desde que teníamos la edad de cinco años, y siempre nos hemos visto el uno al otro. Son grandes, como yo y son feroces, pero te protegerían con sus vidas. —Sólo porque se los pidiera.

Sus rasgos se suavizaron, poniéndose melancólica.

—Una vez, tuve amigos así. Eran los animales que solía atender. Leones, monos y osos.

¿Esta pequeña pelusa de la nada había manejado depredadores peligrosos?

—¿Alguna vez te hicieron daño?

—Al principio, eran muy recelosos de mí. Sin embargo, pronto llegamos a conocernos unos a otros y todo cambió. —La melancolía desapareció, reemplazada por una neblina de ensueño que incluso saturaba su voz, y él no se habría sorprendido saber que había salido en realidad de un libro de cuentos y los animales la hubieran seguido, lamiendo sus pies.

—¿Los amabas?

Pero incluso la neblina de ensueño se desvaneció.

—Sí, —dijo rotundamente.

—¿Qué pasó con ellos?

—Ellos murieron. Al final. —Las palabras, tan bruscamente pronunciadas, le dijeron mucho más de lo que probablemente había previsto.

— Hinata, —dijo. Por esto, la presionaría. Tenía que saber. —Estoy dispuesto a perdonarte tan fácilmente como tú me perdonaste, y tú ni siquiera tendrías que pedir disculpas.

Sus cejas se fruncieron.

—¿Por qué?

—Por... —Hacer que mi cuerpo duela y mi mente anhele un futuro imposible —...interesarme en tu pasado, y luego en las historias sobre la retención de rehenes.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa sensual.

—¿Quieres una historia?

—Sí.

—Dime tú una primero. ¿Cómo fuiste capturado?

¿Cuánto podría decirle?

—Una explosión me hirió. Un hombre decidió venderme a Hiashi, mientras estaba demasiado débil para defenderme. Ahora, ¿cómo murieron tus animales?

Un escalofrío la recorrió y se lamió los labios nerviosamente.

—Mi padre.

Eso pensaba.

—Él los mató. —Una afirmación, no una pregunta.

—Él lo hizo... justo en frente de mí. Él incluso me hizo dispararle a mi león, One Day.

One Day. ¿Por qué eran esas palabras tan…? Ah. Él lo entendió. Las palabras le hacían pensar en su mascota, en lo que había perdido, en lo que había tenido que hacer.

Naruto sintió los huesos de los dedos encresparse, sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que las uñas de su mano izquierda se clavarán en su hermosa mejilla y las garras en su derecha se clavaran en la parte superior de su mano. Las retractó a ambas, aplanando sus palmas al lado de sus sienes.

La acción no debería haber sido excitante, pero lo fue. Él la rodeaba, era todo lo que ella podía ver.

—He conocido a gente como tu padre, —dijo. —Si te quedas en el circo, Hiashi eventualmente te matará.

Puntos dobles de color rosa pintaron sus pómulos, y no estaba seguro de que hubieran nacido de la vergüenza o la ira.

—Él no fue el que me golpeó esta vez.

—Lo sé. Fue Toneri, pero tu padre te ha golpeado. ¿Sí?

Ella cerró sus labios, negándose a contestar.

—Sí, —respondió por ella. —No mereces lo que te hacen a ti, Hinata. ¡Tienes que dejarlos!

—Lo haré, —dijo con la determinación que había llegado a esperar de ella. —Y te diré, mi plan también. He estado vendiendo todo lo de valor que puedo, guardándolo y escondiendo el dinero lo más rápido posible para comprar una nueva identidad y ser capaz de mantenerme a mí misma. Tengo que ser capaz de ganarme la vida. No tengo ninguna habilidad, y no puedo ponerme bajo el control de otro hombre.

Ella quería salir, lo cual él sabía, pero ella estaba sabiamente tratando de lograr sus objetivos, los que él no conocía. Buena chica.

Estaba orgulloso de ella, y totalmente aliviado.

—Casi me cortaste las pelotas cuando te agarré, —le recordó. —Diría que puedes protegerte a ti misma.

—También apuñalé a Toneri, —susurró, con una pizca de vergüenza.

—Me alegro, —respondió, claramente sobresaltado.

Los soles comenzaron a subir, y los monstruos empezaron a retroceder. Justo a tiempo.

—Te falta confianza, sin embargo, y puedo solucionar eso. —Se puso de pie, le tendió la mano, y agitó sus dedos en su dirección.

_Esto es peligroso. Si le pones una mano encima, no serás capaz de silenciar la reacción de tu cuerpo. El hambre te consumirá. La empujarás a hacer cosas para las que todavía no está lista._

—Te enseñaré todo lo que necesitas saber.

**_Continuará..._**


	22. 20

_La noche está avanzada, y se acerca el día. Por lo tanto, dejemos a un lado_

_las obras de la oscuridad y pongámonos la armadura de la luz._

_**—ROMANOS 13:12**_

Naruto esperó.

Hinata se resistió, claramente insegura.

—Tienes un buen corazón, que merece ser apreciado, —dijo. —Hasta que eso suceda...

Ella frunció el ceño y lo miró con recelo.

—La violencia no es siempre la respuesta. Estoy demasiado débil para defenderme de nuevo de los músculos y la fuerza física de un hombre. Lo intenté, y este fue el resultado.

Se armó de valor una vez. Ella lo había arriesgado todo. Podía hacerlo de nuevo.

—Tienes razón. La violencia no es siempre la respuesta. Pero a veces la violencia es la respuesta. Nunca busco una pelea, Hinata, pero cuando se trata de algo como la supervivencia, no hay que retroceder cuando te viene buscando. Tu oponente será simplemente alguien que seguirá regresando por más y las cosas se pondrán peor. Sé que entiendes y aceptas esto en cierta forma, o habrías reaccionado a lo que le hice a los monstruos.

Pasó un momento. Ella asintió, susurrando,

—Pero si lo intento, voy a seguir perdiendo.

—Por supuesto que sí. Ahora mismo estás luchando desde el lugar de la derrota. Has experimentado el mismo resultado durante tanto tiempo, que ya no esperas nada diferente.

Había hecho lo mismo. La había mirado y decidido que nunca podría quererlo. Había actuado de esa manera, también. Tenía esa forma de hablar.

En el momento en que había decidido luchar por ella, las cosas habían empezado a cambiar entre ellos. Habían hablado y reído. Se habían acercado. Pronto, él tendría sus manos por todo su cuerpo.

—Hay que hacer un esfuerzo para ponerse de pie de nuevo. — Mantuvo su brazo extendido cuando le contó una de las historias que su madre solía leerle.

Era una de sus favoritas, sobre un gigante que con el manejo de su espada provocó que un ejército entero temblara de miedo.

También había un joven que no había tenido ningún tipo de entrenamiento, pero que había logrado matar al gigante con sólo una honda y una piedra, salvando al ejército entero.

La forma en la que Naruto hablaba, despertó el interés en los ojos de Hinata.

—¿Y crees que alguien como yo puede salvar un ejército?

—Yo te daré algo mejor que un sí o un no. Te daré algo en que pensar. Ambos hemos admitido que creemos que hay otro mundo en funcionamiento alrededor nuestro. Lo he visto.

—¡Lo he hecho, también!, —Dijo.

Su entusiasmo le hizo sonreír.

—Seres humanos, u otherworlders, no importa. En nuestro centro, somos seres espirituales. Tenemos almas y cuerpos.

—¡Eso es lo que pensaba!

—Eres un espíritu eterno, que tiene alma, mente, voluntad y emociones, y vive en un cuerpo que envejece. Tu espíritu está en sintonía con el mundo invisible. ¿Por qué crees que se puede ver en ello?

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Preguntó.

—Mi madre me enseñó. —Y por eso tenía a Kurama y a Dr. M. —No estaba seguro de creerle al principio, pero los estudios demostraron que estaba en lo cierto. —Había querido saber más acerca de las criaturas que lo seguían. Había querido saber si estaba loco.

—Continua, —dijo ella, el interés intensificado claramente.

—Como espíritus, tenemos más sentido de lo que pensamos. Escucha en tu interior. Hay un conocimiento que reemplaza las emociones y capacidades mentales. Ese saber es el que te conducirá a la victoria cada vez, si le prestas atención.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Un segundo pasó, dos. Sus párpados se abrieron, y frunció el ceño con decepción.

—He escuchado, pero no siento nada.

—A veces se necesita tiempo y práctica, dejando fuera al resto del mundo, el ruido.

Sus labios se fruncieron con un dejo de irritación.

—Hay un problema con tu teoría: no oigo ningún ruido.

—En realidad, lo haces en tu cabeza, —dijo, y ella no podía refutarlo. —Todo el mundo lucha con sus pensamientos en algún momento u otro. Los pensamientos negativos, pensamientos ilícitos, pensamientos malvados. Tienes que derrotarlos y negarte a vivir en ellos.

—¿Por qué?

—Si mantienes uno, le dará la bienvenida a otro, y cada vez se volverán más fuertes, desarrollando raíces y brotaran ramitas gruesas con hojas, hasta que ya no puedas ver a través del bosque, la oscuridad poblará tu mente. —Lo sabía de primera mano.

Deliberó durante un momento, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Tienes razón.

—Siempre.

Ella soltó un bufido.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó con el joven después de la pelea?

—Se convirtió en un símbolo de la victoria para su pueblo y más tarde fue coronado rey. Ahora, permíteme ayudarte, Hinata. Hay una gran probabilidad de que esté en tu vida por una razón. Y además, si quieres una vida diferente, tienes que hacer algo diferente.

Esas palabras le hicieron detenerse. Empezaba a sonar como Kurama.

Bueno, eso no era tan malo.

Naruto agitó sus dedos. Tendría cuidado de sus heridas, pero él le enseñaría el camino que Jiraiya le enseñó: el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, haciendo lo que fuera necesario para forzarla a encontrarse con el conocimiento y el instinto.

—En verdad, —preguntó.

—En verdad. Siempre hay que estar listo para defenderse contra lo que venga contra ti, y aprender las reglas de la lucha es un buen comienzo.

Deliberó durante un momento más, suspiró.

—Oh, está bien, pero sólo porque siempre he querido ser reina. —Su mano, por fin cayó en la suya, y él gentilmente la puso de pie. Ella inhaló bruscamente y se tambaleó, y él le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura para sostenerla erguida.

En el lugar donde su instinto se arremolinaba, quería gritar de satisfacción. Una hermosa mujer -esta hermosa mujer- se apoyaba en él, apoyando la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, confiando en él.

—Sólo necesitas un momento para mantener el equilibrio, — murmuró.

Él acarició la línea de su columna vertebral, la exquisita curva de su cintura, y tuvo que apretar los molares para detener un gemido. Lento y fácil, se recordó. Sabía que esto sería difícil.

—Estás tan caliente, —dijo ella.

—Lo siento, —dijo él, pero sabía que no podía oírlo.

—Se siente bien.

_Realmente me va a matar._

—Esto no va a hacerme como mi padre, ¿verdad? —Le preguntó.

Y allí estaba el quid de la cuestión, se dio cuenta. Movió la mano hacia arriba, arriba, y le levantó la barbilla.

—Él lucha para infligir dolor. Tú luchas para salvar. No eres como él, y nunca lo serás.

Lágrimas de gratitud brotaron en sus ojos, y su corazón de repente sintió como si estuviera siendo exprimido en un puño por una mano de hierro.

—¿Preparada? —Preguntó. Un poco más de espera, y no llegarían a la lucha.

—Preparada.

En las próximas horas, le enseñó cómo dar un puñetazo (correctamente), exactamente donde un peso ligero como ella podría golpear a un hombre para infligir el mayor daño, y deshabilitarlo, la manera de usar incluso el más inocente de los elementos para frenar a un atacante.

Ella era tímida al principio, e incluso estaba asustada hasta el punto de temblar, pero pronto encontró el núcleo de su fuerza y se encontró atacándolo con vigor. Absorbía todo lo que decía y se concentraba con todo su ser para hacerlo lo mejor que podía.

—Sigues metiendo el pulgar debajo de los dedos, —dijo. —No hagas eso. Te lo romperás.

—¡Mira! Una vez te dije que rompérselo estaba mal, pero finges no creerme. —Lo hizo una vez más colocando el puño correctamente. —¿Te gusta?

—Sí. Ahora gira.

Ella, giró a su alrededor. Una acción inútil que habría irritado a su atacante más que hacerle daño.

—Así no Adelante. Un jab, jab. —Él demostró lo que quería decir, entonces golpeó su estómago.

—Golpéame.

Sus ojos se abrieron, perlas brillantes respaldadas por terciopelo lila.

—No.

—Sí. —La única manera de conseguir que se sintiera cómoda en la lucha es que se acostumbrara a golpear carne. —No seas una princesa babycakes. Golpéame como si fuera la única manera de liberar a los otherworlders.

Él esperaba que ella le gritara. Ella le dio un puñetazo en su lugar.

Simplemente recto y hacia arriba clavándoselo en el estómago, no una, ni dos, sino tres veces. Si hubiera sido algo menos hombre, se habría doblado.

—Bueno, —se las arregló. —Eso ha estado bien.

Ella lo golpeó de nuevo.

Le cogió la muñeca, la miró, preocupado porque ella volviese a su anterior miedo de ser como su padre. Pero tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios entreabiertos, a punto de sonreír. No iba a venirse abajo. Ella estaba a punto de celebrarlo.

—Estoy impresionado con tu... técnica, —dijo.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —Preguntó ella, extendiendo la mano para acariciar sus dedos sobre su estómago.

Él contuvo el aliento.

—Me sorprende que estos gatitos no me quebraran la mano, —dijo ella, con la mirada fija en las crestas de los músculos. —Son tan duros.

_Cariño, no tienes ni idea. _

—Estos cachorros, —él corrigió.

—Cachorros... gatitos... ambos son animales bebés y por lo tanto apropiado.

Aun acariciándolo.

La tomó de la mano antes de que la sesión de entrenamiento tomase otro rumbo.

—Ahora es el momento de aprender que hacer cuando alguien trata de golpearte. Voy a pegarte poco a poco. —Muy, muy lentamente, cada gancho con mesura. De esta manera, si ella dejaba de prestar atención, podría detenerse antes del contacto. —Quiero que te agaches antes de que te alcance, entonces te balancearás sobre ti misma, ¿de acuerdo?

Un gesto de determinación.

Realizaron la acción una y otra vez, hasta que pudo defenderse y atacar en rápida sucesión, sin detenerse a pensar en su próximo movimiento. Y oh, ella estaba hermosa cuando trabajaba. Todo el cabello negro azulado bailaba alrededor de sus hombros y espalda. Su pecho subía y bajaba, su camiseta a rallas empapada de sudor –de ella y de él- lo que provocaba que el material se aferrara a sus pechos. Sus más-que-llenos senos.

Senos que sostendría en sus manos. Un día. Pronto.

Sus piernas patearon, y ella le golpeó los tobillos. Él se tambaleó hacia un lado, pero se sujetó en los barrotes.

Aplaudió, saltó hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

—¡Lo hice! ¡Realmente lo hice!

—¿Estás segura de haberlo hecho?

—¡Wow! ¡Soy increíble! Y tengo que decir que esto es mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba.

Un gruñido se alojó en su garganta. ¡Debería haber sido más difícil!

Contrólate, Uzumaki. Él era un asesino entrenado. Él podría hacerlo mejor que esto.

—Vamos a llevar esto a un nivel superior, —dijo.

—Estoy lista.

Él varió sus golpes fingidos, forzándola a pensar que se hospedaban en el movimiento. Ella comenzó a anticipar sus movimientos antes de saber en qué dirección iban. Una técnica de supervivencia que debía haber desarrollado mientras crecía como hija de Hiashi.

Estaba triste y enojado por eso, pero orgulloso de lo que había logrado, también, y todo eso hizo que se sintiese más determinado a enseñarle más sobre supervivencia. Él le enseñaría cómo ganar.

—Eres muy bueno en esto, —dijo.

—Tengo que serlo.

—¿Por qué?

Uh-oh. Territorio peligroso.

—Cuando era pequeño, tuve varios encuentros con los seres humanos que no habían aceptado aun que los otherworlders vivieran en este planeta. Tuve que aprender a controlar mi fuerza, así como a infringir suficiente daño como para salvarme a mí mismo.

Su mano revoloteó sobre su corazón, y parecía a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

—Eso es muy triste.

Tan sensible al dolor del otro.

—Es más común de lo que crees. Pero ¿Hinata?

—¿Sí?

—No debiste dejar que te distrajera. — Naruto entró en acción, haciéndola caer al suelo, atrapándola antes de caer para evitar que se golpeara la cabeza y sujetándola en el lugar. No importaba con cuanta fuerza ella se retorcía, no lograba liberarse. La tristeza la había dejado, por lo menos.

Pero el deseo había tomado su lugar.

Ella olía a jazmín y a menta, y necesitaba más de ambos, pero pasó un segundo, dos, y dejó de respirar. Esto era demasiado importante como para meter la pata. Hasta ahora había restringido su toque solo a los asuntos de negocios, nunca deslizando sus dedos bajo la ropa en su piel desnuda. Ahora, el control de seguridad se desplomó, su deseo desbocado.

Podía sentirla, cada centímetro de ella. Podía sentir cada curva que se había negado anteriormente a sí mismo.

—Quiero besarte, —dijo él.

—Sí. Por favor.

—No voy a hacer nada más.

—Está bien.

—¿Miedo? —Preguntó.

—No, —susurró.

Miró sus labios. Rosados y bonitos, con sólo el más insignificante atisbo de una herida.

¿Estaba preparada?

Él rezó para que estuviese lista.

No podía detenerse.

Se inclinó, apretó el más suave de los besos sobre su boca. Sus uñas se clavaron en su pecho y no estaba seguro de si quería empujarlo o arrastrarlo más cerca.

Bueno, bueno. Podía detenerse. Levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

Lo miraba asombrada, más empeñada que nunca y tan emocionada que era tentadora. Definitivamente ella no había querido apartarlo. Así que lo hizo de nuevo. La besó, deteniéndose en esta ocasión, y con un gemido de necesidad se apartó.

—Abre, —ordenó.

En el momento en que ella obedeció, deslizó su lengua dentro de su boca. Y oh, su sabor era exquisito, tal y como lo recordaba, como moras bañadas en nata fresca. La última vez, se había convertido en un adicto al instante.

Esta vez, estaba sentenciado para siempre. Él no podría existir sin esto, sin ella. Ella era la única luz en una vasta extensión de oscuridad.

Su cálido cuerpo lo envolvía. Sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello, y ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, lo que lo obligó a un contacto más profundo. Como si necesitara que lo obligaran. Él tomó y le dio. Él la tomó, codicioso, hambriento, con lo que quedaba de su fuerza de voluntad para mantener sus manos en el suelo al lado de sus hombros.

Ella comenzó a salirle al encuentro empujando con su lengua, imponiendo más presión.

Su aliento se mezcló con el suyo, y le gustó casi tanto como el beso. Él estaba tomando de ella, y ella estaba tomando de él, y se estaban convirtiendo en uno solo, aunque sólo fuese de esta pequeña manera.

Quería tocarla.

Tenía que tocarla, toda ella, pronto, pronto, muy pronto, y él lo haría.

No habría ninguna parte de ella que ignorara.

Pero incluso eso no sería suficiente. Eso nunca sería suficiente, nada lo haría. Si la tocaba, la tomaría. Y él no podía permitirse hacerlo en un suelo manchado de sangre. Hoy no, y no mañana. No para su primera vez.

No con el trailer de Hiashi al lado de su jaula. No lo haría hasta que estuviera lista, hasta que el arrepentimiento ya no fuera un problema.

Y si no se detenía ahora, nunca lo haría.

Naruto se retiró, sentándose a varios centímetros fuera de su alcance.

Sin duda, la cosa más difícil que había hecho nunca.

Hinata se sentó, llevando sus dedos directamente a su boca. ¿Quizás sus labios palpitaban tan deliciosamente como los suyos?

—No más por hoy, —él dijo, más bruscamente de lo que pretendía.

Sus dedos descendieron, y la punta rosada de su lengua emergió, como si quisiera capturar más de su sabor.

—Me gusta hacer esto contigo.

Mátenlo. Se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a los suministros.

—Bebe esto, —dijo, y le lanzó una botella de agua. —Hay que mantenerse hidratado.

Falló por lo menos por una milla, y tuvo que inclinarse para recoger la botella de donde había rodado.

—¿Cómo sabías lo que estaba planeando hacer durante el entrenamiento? —le preguntó para distraerse.

Luchaba con la tapa mientras ella dijo,

—Me ignoraste, ¿Pero se supone que debo responderte?

—Sí.

Ella se echó a reír, y fue un hermoso sonido aunque algo oxidado, y cuando ella parpadeó el entendió con sorpresa que no había tenido motivos para reír en mucho tiempo.

—Muy bien, entonces. Voy a recompensar tu honestidad.

Se bebió la mitad de la botella, y le hizo señas para que él tomara el resto.

—Comprendí lo que me dijiste. Cuando conseguí tranquilizarme dentro de mi cabeza, podía sentir los cambios en tu cuerpo justo antes de que saltaras a la acción.

—Bien. —Necesitaba toda la ventaja que pudiera conseguir. — Utilizando ese conocimiento, no importa cuán grande sea tu oponente.

Un guiño reacio acompañó sus palabras.

—¿Quién te ha enseñado esas habilidades?

—Un amigo.

—¿Yahiko o Kiba?

—No. Jiraiya. Yahiko y Kiba entrenaban conmigo.

—¿Te gustan?

Él sabía lo que quería decir.

—Son otherworlders, pero no de la misma especie. —Este tema le hacía entrar en cólera normalmente. Nadie sabía de los Uzumaki, y debido a que no sabían, y él rehusaba decirlo, inventaron nombres para su raza.

Pero Hinata no significaba ningún insulto, y él también lo sabía.

—Soy Uzumaki.

Un curioso brillo en esos ojos de perla aterciopelados.

—¿Alguna vez has estado allí?

—No que yo recuerde.

—Bueno, definitivamente eres único en tu tipo. Y lo digo de la mejor manera posible, por supuesto.

—Lo sé. —Se movió de un pie al otro, de repente incómodo. Durante toda su vida, no había querido a alguien más que no fueran sus padres, no había habido a quien le gustase quién era él. Para admirarlo. Y ahora, su preciosa pequeña humana estaba haciendo precisamente eso, y no estaba seguro de qué decir o cómo reaccionar.

—¿Vas a usar lo que aprendiste hoy?

—Espero que no tenga que hacerlo, pero sí. Si alguno viene a mí, voy a saltar sobre ellos como un lobo herido con un fetiche por el helado de sangre.

Trató de contener la risa, pero no pudo.

La expresión de Hinata se suavizó.

—Me encanta verte así. Así... relajado. Y quiero saber más de ti, — dijo. —Quiero saberlo todo.

Y él quería darle todo lo que deseara. Mientras exploraba los fuegos crepitantes, en las colinas con los árboles muertos y retorcidos, dijo,

—Te dije que tengo una granja. De hecho, me crié allí. Mis padres eran humanos y me adoptaron.

—Ah. Así que es por eso que pensaste que estaban siendo pagados para cuidar de ti. Supuse que era una costumbre alíen.

Sabía muy poco acerca de los Uzumaki. Sólo lo que Kurama le había dicho.

Eran una raza pacífica, muy cariñosa. Muy alegre. Todo el mundo tenía un compañero, como Kurama, hasta que eran lo suficientemente fuertes para valerse por ellos mismos.

Tal vez por eso Jiraiya lo había emparejado con los Sarutobi. Se adaptó muy bien con sus padres.

La pareja tenía más que adoración por Naruto. Se habían adorado entre sí, también, y en lo más profundo él siempre había querido lo que ellos habían tenido, lo que él había creído que nunca podría tener.

—Todavía no puedo imaginar que cuidaras la tierra, —dijo Hinata.

—Hice más que cuidar la tierra. Crié animales. No los clones que todos los agricultores crían hoy en día, los reales. Cerdos, ovejas, cabras, gallinas, vacas. Nos negamos a vender, —algo que habría hecho a sus padres millonarios, —porque teníamos la esperanza de ayudar con la repoblación.

Todavía se negaba a vender. Afortunadamente, no tenía que preocuparse por ellos durante su ausencia. Había tenido una reunión con Jiraiya, por lo que contrató a un equipo para velar por todas sus necesidades.

—Fuiste bendecido.

Mucho. Y él anhelaba para ella la misma experiencia.

—Quiero otra promesa de ti, Hinata. No deberías hacer esto. Lo sabes mejor que yo. Podría darle accidentalmente la información a tu padre. Sin embargo, —dijo, —Si alguna vez nos separamos, quiero que vayas a la granja. —Él le dio la dirección. —Memorízala.

Una enorme sonrisa floreció, sólo para caer en una mueca de devastación.

—¿Por qué me recibirías allí?

¿Por qué el cambio en ella?

—Tal vez podrías hacer de ama de casa. —Él preferiría mimarla y que se bronceara durante horas en vez de verla haciendo quehaceres, pero ese tipo de detalles podría resolverse más tarde. En primer lugar, tenía que llegar hasta allí, una idea que le gustaba más con cada segundo que pasaba.

—Yo… —Se atragantó y se frotó la garganta. —¿Cuánto tiempo me querrías allí?

—No lo sé. —En este momento, no podía imaginar que no la quisiera allí. En su cama, de la noche a la mañana, su pelo oscuro esparcido en su almohada, su delgado cuerpo acurrucado bajo las mantas. Su aroma a jazmín y menta impregnando el aire. Él sería capaz de protegerla a toda hora del día y la noche, capacitarla para que ella floreciera como lo había hecho durante su sesión de entrenamiento, viendo sus ojos iluminándose y el rubor oscureciendo sus mejillas.

—¿Qué pasaría si te cansas de mí? ¿Dónde podría ir? —Ella sacudió la cabeza, inflexible. —No. Lo siento. No puedo confiar en tu oferta. Lo siento, —repitió. —Si es necesario, conseguiré algún otro trabajo. Estoy altamente calificada.

Uh, hace un momento había dicho que no tenía habilidades.

—En algo, quiero decir, —se apresuró a añadir. —Soy experta en algo. Sin duda. Yo sólo tengo que hacer esto por mi cuenta. Ahí fuera, en el mundo real, soy la única en quien puedo confiar. Y, además, te lo dije. Estoy ahorrando.

—Tienes miedo de los hombres. Lo entiendo. Pero no tienes que…

—¡No tengo miedo de los hombres! Te haré saber…

—…preocuparte en mí granja, —intervino, forzando a que se callara o se perdiera de lo que estaba diciendo. —Podrías cocinar, limpiar y alimentar a los animales. Estás acostumbrada a eso, ¿verdad?

Su boca forcejeaba abierta y cerrada.

—Eso fue un golpe bajo.

—¿Cómo es eso? —Preguntó, confundido e irritado porque ella no se mostrara más dispuesta. No le parecía que ella lo quisiera tanto como él lo deseaba.

Las negras pestañas se entrecerraron.

—¿Crees que eso es todo en lo que soy buena?

—Yo no lo creo.

Una espesa niebla blanca de repente rodó por entre los barrotes, quemando de negro los bordes y reclamando su atención. Lo que…

—Hemos llegado, —dijo Hinata, su voz ahora desprovista de emoción. — La niebla se debe despejar en la próxima media hora, y estaremos en nuestra nueva ubicación.

**_Continuará..._**


	23. 21

_Aférrate a la instrucción, no la dejes ir;_

_cuídala bien, porque es tu vida._

_**—PROVERBIOS 4:13**_

Hinata nunca se habría imaginado que lloraría la pérdida de los Nolands. Pero lo hacía, y habría dado la mitad de su tesoro por regresar durante unas pocas semanas. Y puede que hubiese entregado todo su tesoro por quedarse para siempre. En cuestión de días, Naruto se había convertido en una de sus cosas favoritas en el mundo entero. ¡Era incluso mejor que el chocolate!

Ella ya no temía su temperamento. Después de todo lo había enfurecido varias veces, pero en ninguna de ellas él la había golpeado.

Incluso le había pegado, pero en lugar de rabia, le había enseñado como pegarle más fuerte.

Era pragmático y malhumorado, pero también amable y afectuoso. Y tenía un inesperado sentido del humor, uno del que ella no creía que él tuviera idea. Uno que ella se las había arreglado para sacar a la superficie, sorprendiéndolos a ambos. Él incluso le había ofrecido un hogar y un trabajo, quizá lo había hecho por pena, o por hacerla cambiar de idea en cuanto a liberarlo, pero aun así lo había hecho.

Era un buen hombre.

No debería haberlo rechazado tan enérgicamente, ni haber herido sus sentimientos, pero cuando el repentino estallido de alegría que su oferta le había proporcionado se había apagado, nuevos temores salieron a la superficie. ¿Qué pasaba si ella se instalaba, él se cansaba de ella y la echaba de una patada? ¿O si se cansaba de ella, la dejaba quedarse y traía una novia a casa?

Las manos de Hinata se curvaron en pequeños puños ante la sola idea de Naruto presionando esos suaves labios contra la boca de otra mujer.

¿Por qué se sentía así? No importaba lo mucho que ella lo deseara, ni lo posesiva que advertía que era con él, no podía permitirse involucrarse en una relación ya destinada a fallar. Sí, ellos parecían haber superado las circunstancias que los habían juntado. Sí, a ella le encantaba pasar tiempo con él. ¿Pero qué pasaba con el futuro? ¿Cómo iba hacerlo feliz fuera del circo?

Sería mejor para ella ceñirse a su plan actual. Se compraría una nueva identidad, encontraría la llave de las esposas, liberaría a los otherworlders de una vez por todas, y cortaría sus lazos con el circo. Y si no conseguía la ID nueva, entonces la casa en New Colorado. Nadie sería capaz nunca de echarla de su propia tierra, o de escoltar a la mujer que había ganado el corazón de Naruto a su puerta.

Una mano en su hombro la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Naruto, acuclillándose a su lado, con las facciones tensas de preocupación.

Extrañamente, ella pudo decir sinceramente,

—Sí ¿por qué?

—Mírate tú misma.

Lo hizo. Sus ropas estaban un poco sucias y un poco mojadas. Nada estaba fuera de lugar, aunque estaba temblando por el frío.

El frío. Dulce piedad, pero la temperatura había caído en picada. Se dio cuenta de que se había envuelto los brazos alrededor del talle, intentando mantener el calor.

—F…frío, —dijo ella con los dientes castañeando ahora que la realidad se había dado a conocer.

Naruto, que no vestía nada más que su taparrabos enrolló su única manta alrededor de sus hombros y tiró de ella contra su pecho.

Su corazón retumbaba contra su hombro, calmándola. Podría quedarse en sus brazos para siempre, que era exactamente por lo que tenía que alejarse de él. Y lo haría, después de solo un minuto más... no, dos minutos más... tres... él era cálido, una estufa viviente, y... y... y la había besado hacía solo un rato, y ella todavía ansiaba otro, máaas laaargo y máaas profundo.

Era el primer hombre en su vida dispuesto a arriesgarse a la ira de su padre, sólo para estar con ella. Toneri a menudo había declarado que la quería, sí, e incluso le había dicho a su padre que habían estado juntos, pero Toneri nunca había intentado nada. Aunque Naruto... realmente debía de quererla, porque aunque Hiashi controlaba su destino, había presionado sus labios contra los suyos con tanta amabilidad, como si ella fuera preciosa, quizás hasta frágil, sólo para alzar la cabeza y estudiar su expresión antes de regresar para saborearla de nuevo. Un sabor de lejos más intenso. Simplemente recordarlo hizo que su piel hormigueara de añoranza, y su interior doliera de necesidad. Oh, como le dolía.

No puedo pensar en los besos de Naruto justo ahora. En cualquier momento tendría que enfrentar a su padre. La niebla desaparecería y Hiashi miraría el monitor dentro de su trailer y se daría cuenta de que ya no estaban en el mundo entre mundos y él se presentaría. No podía ser encontrada disfrutando de su castigo o a ella y a Naruto les darían otro.

—No puede vernos juntos así, —dijo ella, levantando la cabeza y alejándose de él.

Él soltó su brazo y asintió. Ella le miró con el entrecejo fruncido. Su rostro era una máscara sin emoción, que no mostraba ningún pensamiento. Y aún así, de repente irradiaba una frialdad que sobrepasaba de lejos a la que soplaba desde las montañas.

Soltó un gemido cuando lo entendió en toda su magnitud. Él se había tomado sus palabras y sus acciones como un rechazo.

— Naruto, —dijo ella.

Él se puso de pie, dejando a la vista kilómetros de piel bronceada. Si ella tenía frío, él tenía que estar a punto de congelarse. Levantándose ella se desenrolló la manta y la lanzó en su dirección.

—Aquí tienes, —dijo ella.

—No. —Él negó con la cabeza, inflexible. —Quédatela tú.

Ella no podía oír su tono, pero la vibración de sus palabras cargaba como un poderoso puñetazo. Podría haber lanzado cada una como una pelota de béisbol.

—Escucha tú. Me aparté de ti porque mi padre entrará en erupción si ve tus manos encima de mí, y no permitiré que te den de latigazos otra vez. —Después de todo lo que había hecho Naruto por ella, no sería capaz de soportar la culpa.

Eso no hizo que él se relajara.

—Simplemente para que lo sepas, no le temo. Pero no te preocupes. Entiendo. Tú y yo podemos ser amigos en privado, cuando necesitas mi ayuda, pero en público tenemos que comportarnos como meros conocidos. ¿Tengo razón?

Oh, ¡Eso dolía!

—Necesitas dominarte y acabar con este berrinche ahora mismo.

La miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Recojamos todas las fichas de póker, ¿De acuerdo?

Él parpadeó, una reacción diferente de la esperada.

—¿Fichas de poker? ¿Quieres decir que deberíamos poner nuestras cartas sobre la mesa?

—No, no quiero decir que debamos ¡poner nuestras cartas encima de la mesa! No se puede empezar una nueva partida hasta que las fichas están fuera de la mesa. —¿Por qué siempre le preguntaba sobre estas cosas? —Estoy intentando acabar con tu mal humor y que empieces a tenerlo bueno, así que échame una mano y escucha.

—Muy bien. —Cerró la boca de golpe, como si intentara evitar

¿Gruñir? ¿Reírse?

¡Lo que sea!

—Ahí vamos. No te conozco fuera de este desastre de situación, y yo ciertamente no sé cómo manejar lo que sea que esté ocurriendo entre nosotros. Después de que dejemos el circo, y si tú no me dejas plantada a mí, y si todavía me quieres, y si no quieres a nadie más, pregúntame si quiero trabajar para ti y mi respuesta puede que sea diferente. —Podría ser, pero probablemente no lo sería. Pero ella no le diría eso.

—Y no me siento avergonzada de estar contigo. ¡Aunque debería! ¡Eres tan imbécil! Ya te lo dije, pero te lo diré otra vez. No dejaré que te torturen sólo porque me gustas. ¿Por qué no te entra eso en la cabeza?

Empezó a parpadear otra vez, aunque sus ojos brillaban.

—Te gusto y esperas protegerme.

¡Por fin! Lo entendía.

—Sí. Sé que permanecer alejada no es mucho, pero es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti por ahora. Necio, —murmuró ella.

Él parecía tan sorprendido, ella sabía que no mucha gente se había atrevido a llamarlo de esa manera tan irreverente, y eso acababa de demostrarle lo cómoda que se había vuelto con él. De otra forma ella no se habría arriesgado a incrementar su ira cuando él claramente no tenía miedo de su padre.

Naruto sopesó sus palabras por un momento, con la luz en esos océanos azules todavía brillando y brillando.

—Si no tienes cuidado, Srta. Hinata, —dijo, —No seré capaz de dejarte marchar.

Ella... no tenía ni idea de qué responder. ¿Quedársela para siempre?

Su ridícula mente estaba gritando, Sí, por favor.

A pesar de todo.

**_He vuelto._**

La familiar voz susurró a través de su mente, y ella se volvió hacia la derecha para enfrentar al que hablaba. Su inicial torrente de alarma amainó cuando vio una diminuta versión de Kurama de pelo pelirrojo colgado de su hombro. Parecía más joven que antes y más fuerte. Pero nunca antes había visto esto claramente en ese otro reino -mientras estaba en otro reino- y no estaba segura de qué pensar.

**_Cuando tu padre venga, y lo hará, haz lo que sea necesario para escapar de la jaula con Naruto. _**Su boca no se estaba moviendo y aun así las palabras reverberaban dentro de su cabeza. **_Tienes que irte. Ahora._**

_¡Mentiroso!_ dijo Dr. M, haciendo que ella se girara hacia la izquierda.

También él era una versión diminuta de sí mismo. Parecía más viejo que antes y más débil. _Sabes que Naruto será capturado. Y si estás con él te capturarán también._

Un golpecito en su hombro hizo que se volviera hacia Naruto... que estaba justo frente a ella, con la preocupación de nuevo radiando de él.

— ¿Estás bien?

—¿Los... los viste? —preguntó frotándose los brazos arriba y abajo con las manos.

—¿Ver a quién?

A ellos. Miró hacia la izquierda -Dr. M se había ido. A la derecha -Kurama se había ido.

—Pero... pero... —Encorvó los hombros. —No importa.

—¿Qué viste? —insistió él.

Habían hablado ya dos veces de ese otro reino, y aun así él nunca había mencionado ni a Kurama, ni a Dr. M, a pesar de que tenía que conocerlos.

Y él era Uzumaki, y de alguna forma, durante su sueño que no era un sueño, ella había aparecido en Alloris. Pero ella no iba a ser la que mencionara sus nombres. Solo querría saber lo que le habían dicho. Él estaría de acuerdo con Kurama, sabía que lo estaría, y aun así ella tendría que rechazarlo después. A pesar del hecho de que sabía que Kurama tenía razón.

Siempre tenía razón. Pero ella no podía ver un modo de obedecerle.

— Hinata.

Olvidándose de su padre. Olvidando el futuro. Se lanzó a sus brazos.

Probablemente no estarían juntos mucho tiempo, y ella necesitaba saborear cada momento.

Él no la agarró para sujetarla. Ella sintió una vibración.

—No sé lo que estás diciendo. ¿Y honestamente? No me importa. Si quieres que me aparte, lo siento, porque voy a quedarme justo aquí. Sólo abrázame fuerte y avísame si oyes venir a alguien.

Transcurrieron algunos momentos antes de que él obedeciera.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando sintió su fuerza y su calor envolviéndola.

—Juro hacer todo lo que pueda para encontrar esa llave, y lo digo en serio. Lo haré. ¿Pero dónde debería empezar? ¿Qué pasa si fallo?

A su derecha, oyó un gemido.

A su izquierda una carcajada.

Sus uñas se hundieron en el pecho de Naruto, como si él fuera su única ancla en una tormenta turbulenta. De hecho, lo era.

Dr. M y Kurama estaban todavía allí, escuchando.

Unas cálidas manos ahuecaron sus mejillas, una hermosa caricia que recordaría todos los días de su vida. Él levantó su barbilla, escudriñándola con esperanza y destellos de lo que parecía ser preocupación.

—Debe llevar la llave consigo, podría ser algo que incluso lleve puesto todos los días. Y tú no fallarás.

—Pero he buscado en todas sus joyas.

—Busca compartimentos secretos en su trailer. Si te ves en problemas huye. Huye y no mires atrás.

Oh, sí. Preocupación. Apenas podía procesar esa información. Él estaba poniendo las necesidades de ella por encima de las suyas. No por la ayuda que ella podría prestarle, sino por ella.

—No puedo hacer eso, Naruto. —No importaba lo que pase. —Simplemente no puedo.

Su mirada la alcanzó, taladrándola hasta el alma.

—Entonces huye hacia mí.

Ella se frotó contra su mano, prácticamente ronroneando con el calor y el placer de la sensación.

—¿Qué podrías hacer tú? —Susurró ella. No lo preguntaba para ser cruel, sino para señalar lo fútil que sería eso.

La ira repentinamente ensombreció la aprensión, pero su abrazo permaneció amable.

—Pensaré en algo.

La ira no estaba dirigida a ella, lo sabía, sino a las circunstancias.

— No quiero meterte en más problemas.

—Puedo manejar los problemas.

—¿Y yo no?

Sus dedos la acariciaron, haciéndola estremecerse.

—Tú ya has soportado demasiado. Y un día, me vas a decir todo lo que te han hecho. Un día tendrás la vida que te mereces.

_Un día._

El pánico burbujeó hasta la superficie porque ella sabía, sabía, que algo malo pasaría pronto. Siempre pasaba algo malo cuando decían esas palabras en voz alta. Y aun así, todo lo que ella dijo fue.

—Bi... bien. Vendré a ti. Y antes de que digas algo, lo juro.

Una mancha de color centelló por la izquierda. La niebla se estaba estrechando, advirtió ella. Fueron apareciendo diferentes partes del circo, todas en su sitio, nada fuera de lugar. La jaula que se había convertido en el refugio seguro de Hinata, estaba exactamente donde la habían dejado... justo enfrente del trailer de Hiashi.

Simplemente había cambiado el paisaje. Un solitario sol brillaba en un recién nacido cielo azul. En vez de colinas de hollín y ceniza, con árboles retorcidos extendiendo sus grotescas ramas en todas direcciones, montañas cubiertas de nieve pintaban el paisaje.

—Un día tú... — los oídos de Naruto se crisparon. Cerró los labios y levantó la cabeza hacia el trailer de su padre. —Viene.

Tragándose un nudo en la garganta, Hinata se apartó de él de un salto.

Un segundo más tarde las puertas se abrieron, y Hiashi salió retumbando. Shion iba tras él, vistiendo un encantador sombrero dorado, abrigo y botas... todo hecho con el pellejo de One Day. Los puntos de calvicie causados por la edad, y los agujeros de bala de la pistola de Hiashi habían sido rellenados con la piel de otro animal, creando la ilusión de un saludable león en los primeros años de su vida.

Cada vez que Hinata veía el atuendo, luchaba contra la urgencia de arrancarle la cara a Shion.

_No reaccionaré._

Naruto se movió, como si quisiera saltar ante ella. De alguna forma consiguió detenerse.

— Hinata, —dijo Hiashi, mirándola... con una confusa mezcla de desagrado y alivio en sus ojos.—Te has recuperado.

—Sí, lo he hecho.

—Incluso pareces contenta. —Su mirada pasó a Naruto, y la tensión retornó. —Y tú pareces querer arrancarme el corazón con un cuchillo oxidado y darte un festín con él.

Naruto permaneció callado.

—Fuiste amable con mi hija, ¿No, bestia? Apuesto que incluso controlaste tus más oscuros impulsos sólo para impresionarla.

De nuevo, únicamente hubo silencio por parte de Naruto.

—No le enseñaste ninguna lección, —lanzó Hiashi con la cara enrojeciendo. —¡Ninguna! Esperaba que el animal actuara como un animal. Esperaba encontrarla de rodillas rogándome que la liberara.

Shion se alejó un par de pasos, se giró y corrió hacia el trailer, como si temiera que él enfocara toda esa ira contra ella. Hinata sintió temblores deslizándose por su espina dorsal.

—Sí, un animal haría que sintiese la necesidad de suplicar, —replicó finalmente Naruto, sin dejar la menor duda de que consideraba a Hiashi el animal de verdad.

Hiashi alzó la mandíbula de golpe.

—¿Quieres que suplique? —Le preguntó ella a su padre, volviendo la atención hacia ella. —Lo haré. —Por Naruto, haría cualquier cosa.

—¿Suplicar? ¿Ahora? —Escupió al suelo. —¿Cuando no significa nada?

Aun así tenía que intentarlo. Con el terror revolviéndole el estómago, dijo.

—Papi, por favor libérame. Por favor. —Odiaba la idea de dejar a Naruto atrapado y solo para sufrir humillación cuando el circo empezara su función y nuevos humanos vinieran a verlo.

Tan mal como reaccionaba al rechazo, tenía que ser un tipo especial de tortura para él. Pero ella tenía que hacerlo.

—Por favor.

Naruto colocó una mano sobre su hombro, y apretó, rogándole silencio.

Los ojos de su padre casi se salen de las órbitas, y el tinte rojo volvió a su piel, más oscura ahora.

—¡Como te atreves a tocarla, bestia!

Hinata trató de apartarse un paso, pero Naruto aplicó la presión justa para mantenerla en su sitio.

—Papi, —dijo ella desesperada. —Yo... nosotros podemos cenar esta noche. Y hablar. Como antes cuando era pequeña. ¿Recuerdas? Y después, retomaré mis antiguas ocupaciones, si me lo permites.

Hiashi inhaló bruscamente, soltando el aire lentamente. Finalmente asintió, como si acabara de tomar una decisión.

—Te liberaré, Hinata.

—Gracias. Muchas gracias...

—Con la condición de que actúes en la pista esta noche, —añadió él.

—¿Qué? —Rechinó ella, y el agarre de Naruto se tensó lo suficiente para arrancarle una mueca de dolor.

Inmediatamente la presión cedió. Pero ella ya no quería alejarse.

Hiashi ignoró su pregunta.

—Y tú, bestia, vas a sufrir. ¿Piensas que fue malo antes? Pronto estarás rezando por esos días. No sólo regresarás a la casa de las fieras, sino que te convertirás en la principal atracción del nuevo zoo de mascotas.

Naruto rugió con una rabia que probablemente había estado reprimiendo demasiado tiempo.

—Te mataré primero.

—Amenázame otra vez después de tu siesta, y veremos lo que consigues. —Sonriendo ladinamente, su padre alargó el brazo y presionó el botón de la jaula.

Golpe.

Hinata observó, desconsolada, como el hombre que había pasado los últimos seis días protegiéndola se desplomaba en el suelo, inmóvil.

Vulnerable.

Hiashi abrió la puerta de la jaula e irrumpió dentro. Ella soltó la manta, con la intención de dejarla allí para que Naruto se mantuviera caliente. Su padre la agarró del brazo y la empujó hacia fuera, cerrando de un portazo la puerta tras él.

—He sido demasiado benévolo contigo, —dijo, jalándola hacia delante. —Me doy cuenta de eso ahora. He permitido que malgastaras tu tiempo con los animales cuando habrías sido más útil en la pista. Quizás entonces hubieras apreciado todo el trabajo que he hecho por ti. Por ti y nadie más. Incluso consideré matar a Toneri después de lo que te hizo. ¿Y cómo me lo agradeces?

—Papi…

—¡Silencio! Te voy a llevar con la costurera. Las dos tendrán que trabajar toda la noche, pero lleve el tiempo que lleve, te asegurarás de tener el mejor traje o sabrás de mi disgusto.

—Sí. Por supuesto, —dijo ella, queriendo darse la vuelta para mirar a Naruto, pero sin permitirse darse el lujo.

_Tengo que encontrar esa llave. Es nuestra única esperanza._

_**Continuará...**_


	24. 22

_El infiel será reembolsado en su totalidad por sus formas,_

_y el bien recompensado por ellos._

_**—PROVERBIOS 14:14**_

Hiashi no había mentido sobre el zoológico de mascotas.

Hinata miró hacia allí con creciente horror.

Temprano esta mañana, Toneri -cuyo brazo se había curado misteriosamente del daño de Naruto, a pesar de que la piel estaba ahora veteada con un enfermizo negro- había drogado a cada uno de los cautivos, dejándolos inconscientes. Luego él los arrastró a la tienda que Hiashi había hecho que sus empleados establecieran. Allí, los dos hombres habían despojado a los cautivos de su cubierta y los aprisiono a gigantes ruedas giratorias con espesas bandas de hierro.

Naruto nunca tuvo la oportunidad de luchar, sus músculos paralizados por los sedantes. Y ahora, él no tendría una oportunidad. Él ni siquiera podía usar sus dientes. Un bozal cubría la parte inferior de su rostro.

El circo había arrancado hace unos instantes, y los humanos habían empezado a desfilar dentro y fuera, permitiéndoles tocar a cada otherworlder que desearan, de cualquier forma que ellos desearan.

No ayudó que ellos miraran a los cautivos con asombro en sus ojos.

No importó que ellos no intentaran hacer daño a uno solo.

Los otherworlders estaban humillados. Indefensos. Desamparados.

La tienda era cálida, favoreciendo la venta de helados en la esquina, a pesar del frío exterior.

Fresa, vainilla y chocolate derretido mientras los seres humanos estudiaban y acariciaban a los otherworlders uno por uno, discutiendo su "magnificencia".

Hiashi había escoltado a Hinata aquí unos minutos atrás, y ahora ellos se situaban en el borde de la tienda. Ella quería huir de él. Quería atacarlo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a permitir esto?

—No hay una llave para las esposas, ya lo sabes, —él dijo. —Hace años, yo destruí la única que se ha hecho nunca.

Las palabras penetraron el manto oscuro envuelto alrededor de su cabeza y estuvo a punto de enviarla sobre sus rodillas. Él no estaba mintiendo. Él no podía hacerlo. Había demasiada alegría en sus ojos.

Sin llave, ella se lamentó, sus entrañas se vaciaron. No había ninguna llave. Durante todo este tiempo, su búsqueda había sido en vano.

Olvidándose del dinero que ella quería salvar. Si hubiera encontrado la llave, ella habría liberado a todos antes de lo previsto. Si ella hubiera sabido que no la podría encontrar, ella todavía habría liberado a todo el mundo antes de lo previsto. Sin embargo quedarse para ayudar a los otherworlders había sido en vano.

Estaban condenados. Siempre habían estado condenados.

—Tú bestia usará las esposas en la tumba, —dijo Hiashi con una sonrisa maligna. Sí, él tenía la intención de recordarle la suerte de Naruto.

Él solo consiguió restablecer su determinación en cambio.

Él era un hombre repugnante, odioso y él nunca cambiaría. Él sólo causaría más daño. Y Toneri, también. Quien había sido degradado a jornalero un tiempo fuera de servicio por sus acciones en contra de ella, pero un día, él se rompería. Él y su padre lucharían por los derechos sobre el circo. Una vez, ella había pensado que su padre siempre ganaría contra él. Ahora, ¿Después que Toneri había "curado" su brazo? Ella no estaba tan segura. Pero sabía que sólo uno de ellos se pondría en pie y ella no quería estar cerca para descubrir quién era.

Ella se iba esta noche, Hinata decidió. Después de la función, cuando todo el mundo estuviera demasiado borracho o demasiado cansado como para notar sus acciones. No habría que esperar más. Ella recogería la mayor cantidad de sus joyas que pudiera cargar, liberaría a Naruto y a todos los demás, y ella correría. Correría y nunca miraría hacia atrás, justo como Naruto había dicho.

Finalmente.

Si Hiashi la encontraba, bien, ella prefería morir antes que volver. Y no había manera de garantizar que eso pasara.

—Bienvenidos al increíble, al espectacular ¡Cirque de Monstres! —La voz de Hiashi hizo eco a través de la carpa oscura. Hinata se mantuvo al margen. Ella no podía oírlo, no podía leerle los labios, pero ella conocía la rutina de memoria y reconocía las distintas vibraciones.

Rojo, azul, verde, las luces repentinamente se activaron y recorrieron la multitud que llenaba las gradas que rodeaban la pista central. Como era de esperar, parloteos de emoción estallaron, rozando su piel.

Las luces se apagaron, una vez más dejando la carpa en la oscuridad total.

Entonces, chispas multicolores rociaron el aire por encima, fuegos artificiales que no eran realmente fuegos artificiales en cascada a través de los humanos. A juzgar por las expresiones optimistas, ella sabía que todo el mundo estaba gritando de placer.

Cuando las chispas murieron, los reflectores volvieron una vez más, pero esta vez ellos se centraron en los acontecimientos en la pista. Humo salía de piedras estratégicamente colocadas, y mientras los platillos sonaban para establecer el ritmo, una de las más bellas intérpretes femeninas de Hiashi saltó fuera, seguida de otra y otra.

Cada mujer llevaba un sujetador con lentejuelas y pequeños pantalones de ropa interior. Después que ellas subieron unas encima de otras para formar una pirámide, se levantaron y extendieron sus brazos, esperando aplausos.

Al menos la mayor parte de la piel de Hinata estaba cubierta. Llevaba un vestido de noche de un rojo rubí parecido a su lápiz labial. Se ajustaba a sus curvas, profundamente bajo en la espalda, y acampanado en la parte inferior. Tenía el cabello suelto, rozando un brillo azul y caía sobre su cintura en olas perfectas.

Un payaso fue el siguiente en saltar del humo, sorprendiendo a los espectadores, pero en lugar de ayudar a las damas con la pirámide, él se lanzó encima y trató de besar a la estrella. Ella se resistió. La pirámide se tambaleo.

Él maniobró hasta el nivel inferior y trató de besar a otra. Ella también se resistió, y la pirámide cayó. La risa abundaba mientras las mujeres se paraban y, alzaban sus manos, parecían tirar del payaso en el aire con una cuerda invisible. Él colgaba allí, suspendido y luchando, y la multitud lo devoró.

Otros dos payasos encerrados por el humo, trataron desesperadamente de ayudar a su amigo, pero ellos pronto fueron atrapados en la misma burbuja de aire, y las mujeres comenzaron a hacer malabares con ellos sin tocarlos.

Diez minutos más, y sería el turno de Hinata. Incluso la idea provocaba que su corazón latiera de manera irregular. ¿Dónde estaba Kurama? Ella quería hablar con él, quería pedirle un consejo. Él le diría la verdad, nada lo contendría, y esta vez ella lo escucharía, si ella supiera cómo proceder o no.

Shion estaba colocado a su lado, para garantizar que ella no se perdiera su acto. Hinata era parte del acto de magia de Toneri. Simplemente otro castigo, ella lo sabía.

—¿Por qué vendes tu alma por esto? — Hinata le preguntó. Quería una distracción, pero ella también quería la respuesta.

La barbilla de la chica salió, aunque no se molestó en mirar en dirección a Hinata.

—¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer? ¿A dónde más iría?

—A cualquier lugar.

—Creo que has descubierto la alegría de tratar eso, — Shion respondió rodando los ojos. —Nuestra especie no acepta lo que somos.

Nuestra especie.

—No soy nada como tú.

Una mayor vibración se deslizo sobre ella, y sabía que la gente estaba animando frenéticamente. Los payasos iban desapareciendo uno por uno, y cuando no hubo más, las mujeres se miraron entre sí, miraron detrás de las rocas, como si ellas no tuvieran ni idea de lo que había sucedido.

—No te hagas ilusiones, —dijo Shion. —Tú eres exactamente como yo.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Nosotras estamos manchadas. Y sin este circo, nosotras no somos nada.

No. Ella no lo creería.

—Yo te amé una vez, ya lo sabes, —dijo Shion.

—Y yo te amaba. —Parte de ella aún lo hacía, a pesar de todo. Ella recordó a la niña con la que había jugado, se echó a reír.

—Tú me destruiste cuando me rechazaste.

—No. Yo te salvé.

—¡No! ¡Me destruiste! Mi familia estaba muy orgullosa de que yo era amiga de la hija de Hiashi, y cuando tú me cortaste de tu vida, ellos me cortaron de la suya. A los doce años, yo tuve que encontrar a un hombre para que me tomara. Él era horrible, siempre me usaba, y lo más triste es, que yo todavía estaría con él si Hiashi no hubiera decidido que él me quería.

—Lo siento, lo hago. —Ella había sabido que Shion había comenzado a vivir con uno de los hombres de Hiashi, pero no lo había conocido... no había pensado... — Tú viste lo que le hizo Hiashi a Tamaki. No podía dejar que eso te sucediera a ti.

Shion rió sin humor.

— Tamaki. Yo siempre odie lo mucho que tú te preocupabas por ella.

¡Qué!

—Ella era tu amiga.

—No, ella era una molestia. ¿Quién crees que le dijo a tú padre que ella golpeó tú mano con la jaula?

—No, —dijo Hinata, sacudiendo su cabeza, negándose a creer lo que su antigua amiga estaba insinuando.

—Oh, sí. Yo quería todo para mí.

Pero ¿Cómo podría vivir en la ignorancia, cuando esa antigua amiga le proclamaba con valentía su crimen? La ira se levantó.

—Arruinaste a una niña inocente para tú propio beneficio. Dime, Shion. ¿Estás feliz con lo que tus acciones han causado?

Sonaron aplausos, señalando el final del acto y salvando a Shion de tener que formar una respuesta.

Hinata se centró en la pista. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

Toneri dio un paso al frente, al centro. Él operó con su encanto y estilo habitual mientras agitaba la mano sobre un gran sombrero de copa negro -volaron fuera veinte aves, cada una pintada con los colores del arco iris. Se dispararon a través de la carpa, dando vueltas a la multitud antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo, al igual que habían hecho los payasos.

Él arrojó el sombrero a un lado, aumentó las sombras de sus hombros, formando... cabezas de león. Eso era nuevo.

Los leones se volvieron hacia Toneri, abriendo sus bocas, y se lo comieron de un bocado. Él desapareció. En seguida, también los leones desaparecieron. Todo el mundo miró a su alrededor. Algunas personas incluso se pararon. Un segundo pasó, dos, luego tres. Los leones volvieron a aparecer al otro lado de la pista, abrieron sus fauces, y arrojaron fuera a un Toneri ileso, ganando más aplausos.

Él abrió sus brazos y sonrió... pero la expresión no tenía ningún tipo de sinceridad.

—Y ahora, convoco a mi encantadora asistente, —él llamó.

Shion le dio un pequeño empujón, y Hinata tropezó en la pista. Había una sensación de ardor alrededor de sus tobillos, y ella miró hacia abajo para ver que la chica había lanzado una llama en el borde de su vestido.

Ella se detuvo para palmearla y que se apagara, haciendo a la gente reír y a su piel calentarse. El humo se rizo alrededor de ella.

Las sombras que Toneri siempre llevaba salieron disparadas y se envolvieron alrededor de ella, tirándola hacia delante. El terror amenazaba con consumirla, pero ella no ofreció resistencia cuando él la encadenó a una rueda de hilado, el mismo tipo de rueda donde Naruto había sido atado en el zoológico, con los brazos sobre su cabeza y sus piernas separadas.

Un movimiento de muñeca y ella giró y giró dando vueltas. Su entorno se volvió borroso, y su estómago se apretó. Esto no había sido parte de su actuación durante años, y nunca con Hinata.

Pero su padre quería su miedo, ¿verdad? Él quería demostrar su absoluto control sobre ella. Él quería quebrarla y rehacerla en algo oscuro, como él. Él quería que ella dependiera de su misericordia. Misericordia que él no poseía.

Su mente se quedó en blanco mientras, en una rápida sucesión, cuchillos se hundían en la rueda al lado de su sien izquierda y derecha. Al lado de su cadera izquierda y derecha. Su muslo izquierdo. Muslo derecho. Ambos tobillos. Finalmente la rueda se detuvo, y Hinata se sorprendió al encontrar que Toneri no la había arañado intencionalmente.

Él cerró la distancia entre ellos y quitó los grilletes. Forzándose a sonreír, Hinata se enderezó y asintió hacia la gente. Durante los siguientes diez minutos, tuvo que brindar su apoyo a Toneri, "relajándose" en una mesa mientras él la cortaba por la mitad, sus sombras ocultaron el hecho de que ella todavía estaba en una pieza, y él la inclinó y la besó para el efecto dramático. Ella apenas se contuvo de morder su lengua y escupir su vil sabor.

La multitud aplaudió. Ya está. Había hecho su parte. Ella lo había hecho.

Cabeza en alto, ella camino de regreso hacia las líneas laterales.

Varios otros artistas le dieron unas palmaditas en la espalda por un trabajo bien hecho. Por una vez, ellos no la trataron como si fuera un leproso, y ella no tenía que preguntarse por qué. Ahora la consideraban una de ellos, ya no la apartarían. Y... a una parte de ella le gustaba saber que ya no era despreciada, no se podía negar eso.

Quizás Shion tenía razón. Shion, quien ahora estaba entrando en la pista para balancearse en el trapecio.

Quizás Hinata estaba contaminada.

Una vibración detrás de ella. Una gran mano en su hombro.

Hiashi se acercó a su lado, y su nerviosismo volvió.

—Bien hecho, —él dijo. Llevaba una chaqueta roja de ajuste apropiado, pantalones negros ajustados y botas altas.

Él llevaba más maquillaje que ella, probablemente para impedir que su piel envejecida pareciera decolorada con la luz.

—Gracias, —ella contestó, feliz de que él no estaba aquí para gritarle.

—¿Te divertiste?

Incluso ahora, ella no mentiría.

—No. —Ella pudo haber disfrutado la admiración que había recibido allí al final, pero la sensación era efímera, al igual que la admiración. Estas personas se volverían contra ella en un latido.

Hiashi la arrastró del brazo

—Mira. Mira hacia fuera allí, en sus rostros. Siente la adoración de la multitud. Tú puedes tener eso cada semana.

—Yo no quiero eso. Tú tuviste que vender tú alma para conseguirlo.—Al igual que Shion. —No voy a hacer lo mismo.

—¿Vender mi alma? Querida, cuando me hice cargo de este circo, finalmente encontré mi alma.

¿Cómo, él no veía en lo que se había convertido?

—Papi, tú encontraste algo oscuro y retorcido. Me gustaba como eras antes.

Una llamarada de frustración e impaciencia en sus ojos. Y... ¿Era esa una calavera oculta bajo su piel, que se asomaba hacia ella, sus dientes mordiendo hacia ella?

—¿Cuando era débil?

—Cuando eras dulce.

—¿Y a ti no te gusto ahora?

Preguntó, moviendo la boca contrario a la calavera.

Ella apretó los labios, negándose a contestar.

Él no le pegó, y no insistió. Él ni siquiera habló otra palabra con ella.

Él simplemente se alejó.

Hinata se quedó en el mismo lugar durante el resto de la función. Y, ella tuvo que admitir, que incluso ella se sintió cautivada por las luces de colores, el ritmo exuberante de la música, y las travesuras de los bastoneros, girando, girando, dando vueltas y vueltas por los cables conectados a las vigas de madera en el techo, sus cuerpos contorsionados en lo que debería haber sido posiciones imposibles. Algunas palomas incluso a travesaron aros de fuego, relámpagos sobre sus manos cuando ellos se encontraron en el centro.

Un enorme cañón de cristal fue llevado al extremo derecho. Un hombre hizo un gran espectáculo al deslizarse dentro del cilindro. Shion colgada de una de las cuerdas, se acercó al cañón, y disparó una lluvia de fuego de su boca, encendiendo la mecha. Mientras ella giraba en dirección opuesta, el hombre fue expulsado del centro, y los peces dentro del cristal estallaron libres. Simplemente, ellos no resultaban heridos. El cristal se convirtió en brillantes copos de nieve, y los peces en animales de peluche que varias personas afortunadas en la multitud pudieron atrapar.

Finalmente, aunque, el espectáculo había terminado y todo el mundo en las gradas se puso en pie. Caminaron hacia fuera, hablando y riendo, maravillados por lo que habían visto, especulando sobre cómo se hacían ciertas cosas.

Cuando el último cuerpo despejó la puerta, los artistas ofrecieron su propia alegría, sacando el licor que ellos habían hecho en sus propios trailers en lugar de cualquier tipo de champagne. Hiashi estaba en el centro de ellos, bebiendo sus elogios.

Ahora era su oportunidad.

Hinata se coló por la parte trasera de la carpa y corrió a su trailer. Una vez allí, ella se encerró en el interior.

Hiashi tenía una llave, pero incluso si él decidía usarla, las luces podían parpadear y apagarse, alertándola de su presencia.

Ella intercambió sus zapatillas por botas, pero no se molestó en tomarse el tiempo para cambiarse de vestido.

Todavía no. Si su padre la veía, quería que él pensara que estaba fuera de casa, con la intención de divertirse con los otros actores. De esa manera, él estaría menos inclinado a detenerla o incluso a hablar con ella.

**_Bueno, ya era hora,_** dijo una voz.

¡Kurama!

—Lo sé, —ella dijo. —Más vale tarde que nunca.

Con manos temblorosas, rellenó con tantos collares, pulseras y chucherías como le fue posible la bolsa más grande que ella podía cargar. Ignoró los chocolates, pero también agarró las cámaras que su madre había amado, además de la navaja, ellos eran todo lo que quedaba de la mujer que le había dado a luz, y no podía obligarse a dejarlos atrás. Apenas había espacio para una sudadera y pantalones de invierno, pero ellos eran necesarios, por lo que ella los apiñó dentro.

—¿Sabías que no hay una llave para las esposas? —Preguntó, recordando las veces que él le había dicho que tomara a Naruto y se fuera ahora y no después.

**_No. Yo simplemente tenía el conocimiento que tú necesitabas salir sin tener que preocuparte por las esposas._**

Antes de ponerse su abrigo, ella se puso varias piezas de joyería que no habían entrado en la reducida bolsa.

Seis collares, diecisiete pulseras. Anillos en todos los dedos. Qué espectáculo que debía de ser.

—Bueno, desearía que me lo hubieras dicho, —Dijo.

**_Lo hice. Varias veces._**

—¿Por qué no algunas más?

**_¿Por qué no escuchar la primera vez?_**

Un punto que ella no podía refutar.

—Muy bien, estoy lista para irme. —La bolsa era casi demasiado pesada para cargarla, pero la arrastró al exterior. El aire frío al instante la envolvió, el calor de su aliento causó que una niebla fina se formara frente a su rostro.

—¿Sabes dónde está Naruto? —Ella susurró.

**_Lo hago. Él está en la misma tienda de antes. La única para el zoológico._**

Suprimiendo un gemido, ella se aplastó contra el lado del trailer, escondiéndose en la oscuridad, esperando y escuchando de la única manera en que ella podía. Afortunadamente, no hubo vibraciones a sus pies.

**_Antes de salvar el día,_** Kurama dijo, **_necesitarás robar un poco de ropa para Naruto. Él actualmente está desnudo._**

—Muy bien.

**_Tú necesitarás un par de cosas, también._**

Como si ella fuera a discutir con él sobre cualquier cosa nunca más.

—Sólo dime qué conseguir, y hare que suceda.

Él recitó una lista de lo que parecían ser artículos ridículos, y ella se tragó otro gemido.

—Muy bien, —ella repitió. Con el martilleo del corazón, ella corrió hacia adelante.

**_Continuará..._**


	25. 23

_Porque me has ceñido con fuerza para la batalla._

_Has subyugado debajo de mí a los que contra mí se levantaron._

_**—SALMO 18:39**_

Naruto había perdido la noción del tiempo. Él no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había estado vinculado a esta rueda. Él sólo sabía que sus brazos y piernas estaban entumecidos, atado a esta tabla mientras y que esa gente había finalmente dejado de entrar en la tienda. Mirándolo fijamente. Acariciando su carne como si fuera un gatito doméstico.

Despertando a la bestia dentro de él a un punto álgido.

Los otherworlders a su alrededor estaban tranquilos. No porque estuvieran amordazados -ellos no lo estaban- era porque todavía estaban en estado de shock, siendo totalmente humillados, todavía aturdidos por todo lo que había pasado, sobre como de vulnerables habían estado.

Él no podía hacer esto de nuevo. Él prefería morir.

Incluso ahora, sus dedos se cerraban en puños, sus garras cortaron sus palmas. Su sangre estaba caliente, tan caliente, lenguas de fuego lamiendo por sus venas.

Algo incluso más caliente había sido puesto en ambas muñecas atadas, pero ahora, frente a su floreciente resentimiento, se propagó calor. Las esposas solo acabarían aceleradas en otro nivel.

No importa lo que tengas que hacer, mantén el control. Él no podría tolerar nada menos. Él sólo tenía que hacerlo... ¿Qué? Desde la muerte de sus padres, él no había tenido suerte con su temperamento. No hasta Hinata, quien lo había molestado, Hinata. ¿Dónde estaba ella?

Él se la imaginó, su dulce, amable Hinata, y sus dedos en realidad se desenrollaron. La imaginó mirando hacia él, con los labios hinchados y brillantes por sus besos, sus ojos abiertos con perplejidad y necesidad, y sus músculos se relajaron.

Para poder estar con ella, él no podría hacer esto de nuevo. Él no podía hacer nada.

_Tendré a esa mujer. Un día. Pronto. A menudo._

Y cuándo llegará ese "un día", él podría hacerle olvidar su aversión a esas palabras.

_—Tú te lo mereces, ya sabes, —_dijo Dr. M.

Justo a tiempo para tratar de revivir la ira de Naruto.

**_—No, tú te mereces lo que va a suceder. Rescate._**

Y ahí estaba Kurama, para edificarlo.

—¿Dónde estaban chicos mientras yo estaba en los Nolands? — Preguntó en voz baja, las palabras amortiguadas por la mordaza a través de su boca. —Espera. ¿Rescate?

Un momento después, Hinata corrió dentro de la tienda. Iba vestida con un glorioso vestido rojo, y se olvidó de sus preguntas. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos por una gruesa capa negra, pero el material se dividía por la mitad y él pudo ver que la parte superior de su vestido recogido lo suficientemente bajo como para revelar un indicio de escote. La parte inferior era tan larga que se extendía por todo el piso, se encrespaba alrededor de sus pies como si estuviera encantado por la niebla. El material se aferraba a ella en cada curva, y su cuerpo... que era una obra de arte. Pequeño y exuberante, con caderas ensanchadas en forma de un corazón.

_Ella. Ella es mía_, él pensó. Él no necesitaba más la ayuda de Kurama, no para esto. Él ya se había dado cuenta de que, sí, pero ahora el conocimiento se arremolinaba donde el instinto vencía con un corazón propio. Nunca más volvería a permitir que ella se alejara de él.

Ella lo alcanzó, dejó caer la bolsa que tenía en la mano. Con expresión pálida y ojeras a pesar del maquillaje brillante que llevaba, ella inmediatamente trató de abrir las barras de metal que cubrían sus puños, tirando y tirando.

—Nosotros nos vamos esta noche, —ella dijo. —Ahora. No importa lo que nosotros tengamos que hacer. —Pero no importa cuán valientemente ella luchó, no podía remover los obstáculos. —¡Argh! ¿Qué debo hacer?

Él abrió la boca para responder, no estaba seguro de que ella sería capaz de entenderlo, pero ella se puso rígida.

—¡Shh! —Ella corrió detrás de la rueda, fuera de la vista.

Fue entonces cuando él oyó los pasos que se acercaban.

—Tu bolsa, —él susurró con fiereza. Ella había dejado la cosa a sus pies. Pero ella no lo oía, él se recordó a sí mismo, y ella no tenía idea de que había dejado evidencia. Tres de los guardias de Hiashi repentinamente entraron en la tienda de campaña, cada uno bebiendo de una botella medio vacía de licor.

El trío se tambaleó hacia la rueda de Ino, dos de ellos discutiendo sobre quién podría tenerla primero, y el tercero prometiendo domar a Sakura después de que él observará la violación de la otra chica.

Naruto exploró al resto de los otherworlders. A excepción del Targon, todos los ojos estaban cerrados, como si los prisioneros no pudieran soportar ver lo que ellos no podían parar. Sin embargo, no el Targon. Sus ojos estaban abiertos.

Su cuerpo estaba tenso, cada uno de sus músculos anudados, como si él se preparará para luchar.

— Kakashi-Alize, —gruñó Naruto.

La atención del Targon osciló en su camino, y ellos compartieron un momento de comprensión. Ellos tenían que hacer algo. Cualquier cosa.

En pocas palabras: Él no podía permitir eso. Por las mujeres, y por Hinata. Ella trataría de detener a los hombres.

Ellos se volverían contra ella, hija de Hiashi o no. Ellos estaban borrachos. Ellos no se preocupaban.

La idea de Hinata atacada... herida por estos repugnantes humanos... tal vez derribada y despojada, incluso tocada de forma que ella siempre despreciaría...

¡No!

Un nuevo brote de droga fluía por las venas de Naruto, pero ni siquiera eso pudo amortiguar el frío de su determinación.

Apretando los dientes, gruñendo, él puso toda su fuerza en su brazo derecho, subiendo... subiendo… los músculos tiraron y tendones se rasgaron, pero él lo levantó, hasta que el metal de la rueda ya no pudo manejar la tensión y se quebró de inmediato. Sangre caliente corría por su brazo.

Los seres humanos habían alcanzado a Ino. Ellos estaban demasiado ocupados acariciándola para notar a Naruto.

_—¿Qué estás haciendo? —_Exigió Dr. M. _—¡Alto! Te estás haciendo daño a ti mismo._

Lo curioso. El ser sonaba indignado más que preocupado. Naruto arrancó la mordaza, y su brazo cayó inerte a su costado. La banda seguía allí, todavía activa, pero por el momento él sólo se preocupaba sobre su rango de movimiento. Inmediatamente él comenzó a trabajar en el otro brazo, levantándolo a pesar del dolor, hasta que esos grilletes cayeron.

Uno de los guardias lo oyó y miró hacia atrás. Él se dio cuenta del estado medio libre de Naruto y palideció, golpeando a sus amigos para llamar su atención. Ellos lo vieron y finalmente dejaron de reír.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Basta ya de eso.

Ellos se lanzaron hacia delante, y Hinata corrió fuera, azotando delante de Naruto y extendiendo sus brazos.

— ¡Déjenlo en paz! —Gritó ella.

Ellos se detuvieron, Naruto momentáneamente olvidado.

—¿Y qué tenemos aquí? —Dijo uno.

—Una niña traviesa, eso es.

—Yo siempre he querido un pedazo de ti, Hinata Hyūga, y aquí estás, lanzándote hacia mí. Hiashi seguramente entenderá si tomo tú oferta. Especialmente desde que él ha hecho más que clara tú protección.

Los tres se movieron hacia ella, sólo para congelarse en su lugar por la mitad. Cada uno tenía un pie levantado a media zancada.

Cada uno mirado de reojo hacia Hinata, la expresión inmutable.

—Los detendré el mayor tiempo que pueda, —dijo el Targon con los dientes apretados.

Naruto había conocido guerreros Targon que poseían la capacidad de manipular moléculas de energía y controlar el cuerpo humano, pero él había asumido que este guerrero en particular estaba demasiado drogado para hacerlo.

Hinata giró para enfrentar a Naruto, sus ojos abiertos.

—No entiendo lo que está pasando.

Naruto no perdió el tiempo. Solamente sus piernas permanecían unidas.

Mientras él tiraba y tiraba, una de sus rodillas apareció fuera del lugar, pero eso no se lo impidió tampoco. Nada podía, y finalmente él estaba libre, descendiendo de la rueda... estrellándose contra el suelo.

A fuerza de valor y de voluntad él avanzó pesadamente en sus pies.

Puntos negros se tejieron a través de su visión mientras Hinata corría a su lado, sus manos suaves aplastándose sobre su pecho.

—Oh, Naruto, —ella suspiró. —Estás herido.

Él la cogió por la cintura y la puso detrás de él.

**_—Haz lo que necesites hacer, —_**dijo Kurama, su voz tensa.

Incluso mientras él hablaba, Naruto sintió otra oleada de calor a través de sus venas. Sólo que este calor no surgía de las drogas. Venía de Kurama. los huesos comenzaron a cerrarse de nuevo en su lugar. Los músculos empezaron a tejerse juntos de nuevo. En el momento en que él estaba completamente curado, Kurama se desvaneció.

Y Naruto. Absolutamente. Sin. Restricciones.

Él se lanzó hacia delante, los brazos bombeando a sus costados, las piernas incrementando su velocidad, hasta que él dejó una estela de fuego a su paso. Él se estrelló contra los guardias lanzándolos al suelo, golpeando fuerte. Él arrancó la tráquea de uno -con sus dientes- mientras él agarraba por la garganta al otro. Ambos actos sucedieron en dos segundos.

El tercero, finalmente capaz de moverse, trató de trepar fuera de él, pero Naruto lo levantó. Él se puso de pie, la sangre goteando por su barbilla, y estrellando al hombre en el suelo de izquierda a derecha, de izquierda a derecha, una y otra vez, hasta que él estaba jadeando, hasta que sus brazos quemaban, hasta que no quedó nada y él sólo sostenía una capa empapada de sangre.

Dr. M dijo algo. Los otherworlders lo llamaron. Naruto estaba demasiado perdido en su rabia para entender las palabras reales.

Él tenía que destruir este lugar. Tenía que asegurarse de Hinata nunca volviera a sufrir a manos de estos monstruos. Tenía que salvar a los otros como él.

Él se estrelló contra la pequeña tienda de helados, inclinándose sobre las construcciones de estaño a su lado. Los equipos dispersos en el suelo.

Botellas de sabor derramadas, impregnaron el aire con fresa y vainilla. La fragancia sólo lo enfureció aún más, recordándole a los humanos. De haber sido tocado cuando él no quería que lo tocaran. Él destrozó el edificio, dejando sólo confeti, indiferente cuando fragmentos irregulares de estaño lo cortaron. Un grupo de hombres se apresuraron a la tienda para averiguar lo que estaba causando tanta conmoción.

Ocho, Naruto conto mientras él se enderezó, listo para más. Queriendo más.

Ellos lo vieron y se paralizaron. Naruto sabía que su piel se había vuelto dorada. Sabía que sus huesos se habían ampliado, sus oídos se habían extendido en pequeños puntos fuertes, sus colmillos habían brotado, y sus garras se habían alargado. Él era el monstruo acerca del cual sus madres probablemente siempre les habían advertido. El único debajo de su cama, o en sus armarios. El que robaría sus almas.Él saltó en la marcha y se estrelló contra ellos, una bola de bolos hacia los pinos. Lucharon contra él, pero no pudieron contenerlo. Lo intentaron, oh, lo intentaron, pero Naruto arrancó brazos rotos de las cuencas, arrancó espinas dorsales debajo de sus cubiertas de carne, trocitos con sus garras y arrojó a sus rivales en todas las direcciones -en pedacitos fragmentados.

— Naruto, —él escuchó.

Suave, susurrante. Asustado.

Él se dio vuelta, jadeando, sus fosas nasales aleteando, su gran cuerpo en tensión, sus garras levantadas y listas para cortar lo que sea se había atrevido a asustar a Hinata. Ojos amplios color perla asomaban por encima de él -y él era el blanco de su miedo.

— Hinata, —él dijo, su voz no era más que un rasguño roto.

Ella todavía estaba de pie frente a su rueda, su pequeño cuerpo tembloroso, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de su cintura.

—Los otros, —ella dijo, e hizo un gesto a los otherworlders. —Vamos a liberarlos e irnos.

Ella todavía quería irse con él.

Él haría lo que ella pidiera.

Él se apresuró a la rueda de Sakura. Ella había estado luchando contra sus ataduras, y la sangre goteaba por sus brazos. Él extendió la mano, tiró, y arrancó una de las barras de la rueda, tomando un gran trozo de madera de la misma.

—Mirarte trabajar fue un verdadero placer, —dijo ella. — Pero tú no eres parte de AIR, ¿Cierto? Supongo que eres de operaciones encubiertas todo el camino, bebé.

Silencioso, él alcanzó la segunda barra.

Sonaron pasos detrás de él, y Sakura palideció.

—Ve, —ella dijo. —Vuelve a mí más tarde. Con armas. Y Shimura.

Él se dio la vuelta. Otros cuatro hombres y dos mujeres acababan de correr a la tienda. Se detuvieron para catalogar la carnicería, como si ellos no pudieran creer lo que estaban viendo. Una de las hembras desencadeno un grito que helaba la sangre.

Su mirada volvió a Hinata. Ella estaba en la rueda de Ino, tirando inútilmente en una de las barras. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras el resto de los otherworlders rogaba y pedía que ella se diera prisa.

Él tenía que tomar una decisión. Hinata, o todos los demás. En este momento, él no podía tener ambas cosas. El conocimiento lo frustraba, lo enfurecía aún más, y la culpa inmediatamente comenzó a masticar sus huesos. ¿Por qué honestamente? Él no necesitaba un momento para pensar. Él ya sabía lo que iba a hacer: agarrar a Hinata y correr. Sin embargo, él podría volver. No había ninguna duda al respecto. Él no iba a dejar a esta gente indefensa por más tiempo del necesario.

Decidido, él corrió al lado de Hinata y la levantó.

—Si quieres salvar algo aquí, —el Targon dijo, —Me gustaría que volvieras en nueve días.

¿Por qué nueve días?

—Mi bolsa, — Hinata graznó. — ¡Por favor! La necesito.

Los hombres finalmente habían mirado más allá de la pila de cadáveres y los charcos de sangre y lo observaban.

Los gritos estallaron. Naruto dio marcha atrás, agarró la correa de la bolsa, y la ajusto por encima de su hombro. En el momento en que el peso se instaló en su contra, lo llenó de sorpresa. ¿La pequeña Hinata había llevado esto? ¿Por su cuenta? Esto tenía que pesar un centenar de libras, al menos.

Otro grupo de hombres entró en la tienda, reclamando su atención y Hiashi ocupaba el centro. Su mirada tormentosa bloqueada en Naruto, y la calavera que siempre llevaba con él, la única que se movía por sí misma, separada de sus propios huesos, esa presencia oscura, inclinada hacia atrás, estiró la mandíbula abierta, y chilló.

_Un día, nosotros vamos a tener nuestro enfrentamiento_, Naruto prometió, y corrió en la dirección opuesta.

**_Un día muy pronto._**

**_Continuará..._**


	26. 24

_Date prisa, amado mío, y sé semejante al corzo, o al cervatillo, sobre_

_las montañas de los aromas._

**_—CANTAR DE LOS CANTARES 8:14_**

Naruto llevó a Hinata Y a su bolsa a través de la noche, hacia las montañas. Debía estar congelándose. Ella lo estaba. Y él estaba desnudo, y la escarcha prácticamente cubría el aire.

—Te he traído ropa y zapatos, —dijo con los dientes castañeteando. —Están en la bolsa.

Tal vez le respondió, o tal vez no. De cualquier modo, él continuó su camino.

Lo que había ocurrido dentro de la tienda... Devastación total era la única manera de describirlo. Él se había transformado en la bestia dorada furiosa a la que los otros se habían referido. Había hecho daño a la gente.

Había matado.

Él la había protegido.

Ella no había tenido miedo de él y ese conocimiento la había sorprendido. Él nunca le haría daño, y en el fondo, donde el conocimiento sobre lo que él le había instruido se arremolinaba, había entendido eso.

Ella había tenido miedo por él.

En cualquier momento, alguien podría haber entrado en la tienda con un arma y dispararle. Si eso hubiera sucedido, su padre lo hubiera matado, no sólo para castigarlo por lo que había hecho, sino porque Hiashi le habría temido, incluso permaneciendo en una jaula.

—Puedo caminar, —dijo ella, no queriendo que él tuviese que cargar con todo el peso en su huida.

La dejó en el suelo sin perder el paso, agarró su mano y la arrastró detrás de él. Ellos maniobraron entre árboles, ¡tantos árboles! y sobre tocones gruesos. Una eternidad más tarde, él se giró para mirarla.

—¿Preguntas? ¿Preocupaciones? ¿Sugerencias?

—¿Dónde estamos? —Preguntó. Hiashi no se lo había dicho. Lo único que sabía era que ella nunca había estado aquí.

—En la región de New Kolyma en el Extremo Oriente Ruso.

—¿Siberia?

—Sí. No te preocupes. Conozco esto.

Arriba, más arriba, más y más rápido, la condujo a través de la nieve.

Nieve sobre el suelo, nieve sobre los hermosos árboles. Un verdadero paraíso invernal, impresionante en su belleza. Rudo y traicionero. ¿Cuán rápidamente podría una persona congelarse hasta morir aquí afuera?

Por desgracia, ese no era el menor de sus problemas. Hiashi los seguiría. Tal vez no esta noche. Tal vez no mañana. No tendría ninguna prisa. Después de todo, podría localizar a Naruto en cualquier momento. Pero él reuniría a las tropas y vendría tras ellos.

Hinata sería prudente si abandonaba a Naruto ahora y actuara por su cuenta. Era lo que había planeado hacer mientras estaban atrapados en las Nolands. Ahora…

No podría dejarlo.

Él le devolvió la mirada, diciendo:

—¡Grita si necesitas que me detenga!

—Lo haré. —Y ella casi gritó un millar de veces en los próximos cinco minutos, pero de alguna manera, contuvo su voz en su interior. Ella quería tanta distancia entre ellos y el circo como fuera posible, incluso si tenía que sufrir para conseguirlo.

Cuanto más alto en la montaña subían, más densos se volvían los árboles y el terreno más rocoso.

Finalmente, Hinata perdió la noción del tiempo. Lo único que sabía era que ella estaba temblando incontrolablemente y sus músculos estaban tan pesados como rocas. Sus pulmones ardían.

Naruto se giró para mirarla por segunda vez, aminoró la marcha y se detuvo.

—Paremos para pasar la noche, —dijo. No estaba sin aliento y no parecía sentir frío.

—¿Por qué encontraste un lugar seguro? —Preguntó esperanzada.

—Porque estás cansada.

Tal como había sospechado.

—No me importa. Sigue adelante hasta que encuentres un lugar seguro. —Necesitaban toda la ventaja que pudieran obtener.

Él la miró detenidamente, con orgullo brillando en esos ojos azules.

—Muy bien.

¿Estaba ese orgullo dirigido a ella?

Ella esperaba que de un brinco se pusiera de nuevo en marcha. En cambio, dejó caer el bolso y abrió la cremallera de la parte superior. La ropa que ella había robado a su padre descansaba en la parte superior.

Aunque ni una sola prenda pertenecía a Hiashi.

Más bien, Hiashi se la había robado al Targon y eran de la talla perfecta para Naruto.

La talla, la razón por la que ningún humano las había comprado. El material era tan negro como la noche, y poseía una calidad exuberantemente suave.

Él se puso la camisa y los pantalones, y luego sacó la ropa que ella había traído para sí misma y se la arrojó a Hinata.

—¿Qué tal si dejamos la bolsa atrás? —Preguntó mientras se ponía los calcetines y las botas.

¿Qué?

—¡No! —Quitarse su abrigo fue realmente doloroso, el aire frío mordiendo cada centímetro de piel expuesta, pero de alguna manera ella encontró la fuerza para hacerlo. A continuación ella se quitó el vestido.

Naruto desvió la mirada y dijo:

—Tenemos exceso de equipaje, y lo digo literalmente.

—Es mi vida. —La camiseta y los pantalones le quedaban holgados sobre su cuerpo, pero ¡oh!, estaban calentitos, habiendo estado al abrigo contra el cuerpo de Naruto durante toda la caminata.

—He escuchado el sonido de joyas tintineando.

—Exactamente.

Un brillo ansioso que rivalizaba con la belleza de la luz de la luna entró en sus ojos.

—Te compraré joyas nuevas.

¿Cuándo ella había estado dispuesta a ir y regresar del infierno por ellas?

—Dame la bolsa, y yo la llevaré.

Frunciendo el ceño, él una vez más se colgó la correa del hombro.

— Naruto, —dijo ella.

— Hinata. —Sin más palabras, él enlazó sus dedos con los de ella y la instó a seguir.

Naruto se deleitaba en su libertad. Todavía llevaba las esposas, sí, pero ya no estaba tras los barrotes. Él ya no estaba atado a una rueda, un bloque para cualquier persona que quisiera rascar. Tenía a su mujer a su lado, y el único peligro que les acechaba actualmente era el clima.

Él había escuchado, había observado y sabía que Hiashi se había quedado atrás. Aun así, Naruto quería tanta distancia entre ellos como fuera posible esta noche. Mañana, arrastraría a Hinata hasta lo que probablemente parecerían ser mil kilómetros, y cuanto más recorrieran esta noche, menos tendrían que caminar mientras ella estuviera dolorida y hambrienta, y su adrenalina agotada.

No, pensó acto seguido, no permitiría que ella pasara hambre. En el momento en que él la hubiera escondido en un pequeño hueco caliente, se quedaría dormida y él cazaría. Pero vaya, ya estaba aguantando mejor de lo que había esperado. Su diminuto cuerpo suave y mullido tenía una vena testaruda que no le permitiría abandonar o incluso ir más despacio. Ella podía parecer estar dormida de pie, pero se ajustaba a cada paso que él daba.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Resopló.

—Evitar las ciudades, en primer lugar. —Muchos estadounidenses se habían trasladado a Siberia inmediatamente después de la guerra humano-extraterrestre, ya que Siberia era supuestamente el único territorio libre de la "infestación" de otherworlders. En realidad, los otherworlders eran fusilados por lo general al primer avistamiento aquí.

—Mi jefe, Jiraiya, tiene una cabaña en la frontera. — Jiraiya tenía casas en todos los estados, de todos los países. Tal vez incluso en cada ciudad.

Así era como él mantenía a sus agentes ocultos, no importaba donde estuvieran o lo que tenían que hacer.

—Vamos a ir allí.

Llegaron a un pequeño claro, donde había caído un árbol, con el centro ahuecado por el tiempo y la edad.

Nadie sería capaz de esconderse cerca. Él vería y escucharía a cualquier persona que se aproximara. Y podía compartir su calor corporal con Hinata dentro del tocón. Esto era lo mejor que iba a conseguir.

Dejó caer la bolsa al lado del árbol, instó a Hinata a instalarse dentro del centro, y trabajó reuniendo las piedras cercanas. Había querido diez, pero sólo pudo encontrar ocho. Oh, bueno. Eso tendría que valer. Quitó la nieve de una pequeña porción del suelo y utilizó las piedras para formar un círculo. Acto seguido juntó ramas y las apiló en el interior de las rocas.

Se sentó junto a Hinata, y alcanzando dos de las piedras, las golpeó juntas.

—Por mucho que me encantaría verte crear fuego de esa manera, porque es muy varonil e impresionante y todo eso, —dijo, —me sentiría culpable si no te dijera que hay un encendedor en la bolsa.

Él hizo una pausa, la miró y arqueó una ceja.

—Has venido preparada.

—Tuve ayuda, —admitió después de una breve vacilación.

—¿De quién?

—Bueno... —Ella mordisqueó su labio inferior mientras hurgaba en la bolsa. Pasaron varios minutos, y ella empezó a murmurar en voz baja.

—¡Lo encontré! —Sonriendo, sacó un encendedor y lo puso apresuradamente en su mano.

—No has contestado a mi pregunta, Hinata.

—Oh, sí. Bueno, ¿Te acuerdas de aquellos hombres invisibles de los que hemos hablado?

—Sí. —Él encendió el extremo de una de las ramas, las llamas rápidamente prendiéndola, crepitando y extendiéndose a las demás. El calor flotaba hacia ellos, y el humo se ensortijaba en el aire.

—Yo no iba a decírtelo nunca, a menos que tú lo mencionaras en primer lugar, pero esperar parece en cierto modo tonto ahora, después de todo. Por lo tanto, aquí va. Uno de ellos me ayudó. Su nombre es Kurama y…

—¿Kurama? ¿Mi Kurama?

—¿Tu Kurama? Tú puedes verlo, entonces.

—Lo hago. Lo he visto casi toda mi vida.

—Bueno, yo empecé a verlo un par de días después de que tú fueras capturado.

Él no tenía ni idea de qué pensar sobre este descubrimiento. Kurama nunca se había revelado a ninguna otra persona, nunca había expresado su deseo de hacerlo, nunca mencionó estar haciéndolo, y Naruto había asumido que era un hecho imposible.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —Exigió.

Hinata gimió.

—Esa pregunta es la misma razón por la que nunca mencioné su nombre.

Lo mismo para Naruto. Pero justo como ella había indicado, ellos estaban más allá del punto de retorno.

—Vas a contármelo tanto si quieres, como si no.

—Está bien. —En sus mejillas floreció un rubor rosa encantador. — Kurama dice que él es un Altilium y que Dr. M es un Epoto, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que cualquiera de esas palabras significan.

—Son términos en latín para "cargador" y para "drenador," y sin duda encajan. —Y sin duda ellos le habían dicho a ella más que eso.

La niebla se levantaba frente a ella, creando una neblina de ensueño.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que Dr. M es doctor?

—Bueno, para empezar, él obtuvo un doctorado en fastidiarme.

Ella soltó una risita cuando dijo:

—Que sean dos doctorados. A mí me gusta Kurama de verdad, pero quiero encontrar un modo de deshacerme de Dr. M.

Naruto era la razón por la que aquel ser la había estado molestando, pero ella no arrojó culpa alguna sobre él. No se merecía a esta mujer, pero él quería merecerla. Quería hacer todo lo necesario para convertirse en el hombre que ella necesitaba.

—¿Están contigo ahora?

—No. ¿Y contigo?

—No. —Entonces, ¿Dónde estaban? —¿Qué más te dijeron? Y será mejor que confieses. De lo contrario me veré obligado a utilizar mi técnica de interrogatorio de fama mundial.

Otra risita. Ella asumió que estaba bromeando. Pero al menos había dejado de ruborizarse. Naruto no quería que sintiera vergüenza con él. Quería que ella se sintiera suficientemente cómoda para confesar cualquier cosa.

—Bueno, Kurama dijo que tengo que quedarme contigo.

Y es por eso que él me gusta más. Esperó, pero ella permaneció en silencio.

—¿Eso es todo? —Insistió.

—Eso es en esencia todo, sí, y todo lo que estoy dispuesta a admitir en este momento. Con o sin interrogatorio.

Eso no era tan malo.

Luego, ella agregó,

—Dr. M sugirió que te dejara atrás para que te pudrieras.

Sus manos se cerraron en puños, y pudo sentir a las drogas comenzando a verterse en su torrente sanguíneo.

Él quería hablar con ambas criaturas allí mismo, en ese mismo momento. Quería preguntarles cómo y por qué, qué más habían dicho, y ordenarles que dejaran a su mujer en paz. Ella no debía ser molestada con sus payasadas.

—Cambiemos de tema, —dijo él. Antes de que los sedantes pudieran con él.

Él se tendió a su lado y ella inmediatamente se acurrucó contra él, inclinando su cabeza para mirar los labios de Naruto y suspirando con lo que parecía ser satisfacción. Él jugó con las puntas de los mechones de su pelo, contento.

—No me tienes miedo, ¿verdad? —Le preguntó.

—No. ¿Por qué? —Una luz dorada danzaba sobre ella, haciéndola parecer como si acabara de salir de un antiguo cuadro de una tierra mágica con hadas y duendes y un "vivieron felices por siempre jamás".

—Yo... lastime a gente hoy.

—En tu empeño por ayudar a los demás. Confía en mí, —dijo ella con un bostezo. —Estoy empezando a entender la diferencia.

Gracias a Dios.

—Bueno. —Él la besó en la frente. —Cierra tus ojos ahora, cariño. Necesitas dormir.

—Pero no estoy cansada.

Ella lo estaba, pero se estaba resistiendo. Demasiado adrenalina, quizás. Demasiada preocupación por lo que el futuro les deparaba.

—¿Quieres jugar al juego de las pregunta de nuevo?

Sus facciones se iluminaron.

—Sí, por favor.

—Bien, porque me estoy preguntando... ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

—Azul, —dijo ella, y luego admitió en voz baja, —el tono exacto de tus ojos. Nunca he visto nada tan hermoso.

Él se quedó quieto, sin atreverse ni siquiera a respirar.

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —Preguntó entonces ella.

— Hinata.

—¿Sí?

—No, —dijo, luchando contra una sonrisa, —ese es mi color favorito.

Su ceño se frunció por la confusión, de la misma manera que lo había hecho en la jaula cuando él había dicho algo que ella no pudo entender.

—Pero yo no soy un color.

—¿Está segura?

Una pausa. Un segundo después, una risa emergió de ella. Una risa que a él le calentó mucho más a fondo que el fuego.

—Quiero que sepas que esa es la cosa más maravillosa que he escuchado nunca, —dijo ella, acariciando con sus dedos el cabello de él. — Eres el primer hombre en toda mi vida que realmente me hace cumplidos, y creo que ya soy adicta a ellos.

—¿Soy de verdad el primero?

Un momento de silencio.

—Tú lo serás, —susurró, y ambos sabían que no estaba hablando de cumplidos.

Instantáneamente, la marea de necesidad que había experimentado por ella todos estos días lo desbordó, su cuerpo reaccionando a ella a un nivel primario. Sabía que ella era virgen, pero aquí, ahora, el conocimiento le provocó un sentimiento de posesión acrecentado, uno más fuerte que antes.

Esta mujer tenía que ser suya y sólo suya.

—Olvida el juego. Quiero besarte, —dijo él con voz ronca. Estaban solos. Nadie los estaba mirando, nadie los estaba escuchando. No había mejor momento.

Sus labios cayeron, el humor drenándose de ella.

—Pero no lo haré, —se obligó a sí mismo a añadir. Evidentemente ella no estaba dispuesta.

Bueno, tendría que conseguir que ella estuviera dispuesta de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no?, —dijo. Y entonces, —Oh. Está bien. Ahora es mi turno para besarte. —Ella se inclinó sobre él y lamió el camino hacia su boca.

La sorpresa lo golpeó primero, seguido de cerca por el deseo intensificado. Sus lenguas se encontraron, rodaron juntas, y la dulzura de su sabor lo cautivó. Calor explosionó a través de todo su cuerpo, sus células volviendo a la vida, sus terminaciones nerviosas disparando chispas eléctricas, y él gimió mientras la absoluta y total devastación de su necesidad lo consumía. Esta mujer… tenía que tenerla, todo de ella, y pronto.

— Hinata, —dijo.

— Naruto.

Él le dio dulzura y le dio ternura... al principio. Cuanto más se mordisqueaban el uno al otro, más concentrados se hicieron los movimientos de Naruto. Jugó con los bordes de su camisa, pasando sus dedos por el borde, tentando la piel desnuda de su vientre, tratando de prepararla para una invasión más íntima.

Pronto ella estaba gimiendo, secundando todos sus movimientos en busca de un contacto más prolongado.

—Quiero tocarte, cariño.

—Lo estás haciendo, —susurró.

Tal comentario inocente, le recordó que fuera despacio, que fuera cuidadoso, sin importar lo grande que era su necesidad. Su tranquilidad era más importante que cualquier placer fugaz.

—Lo sé, pero quiero ir más arriba, tocar tus pechos.

Ella sacó la punta bastante rosada de su lengua, deslizándola sobre sus labios, dejando un brillo delicado de humedad.

—No te tocaré en ninguna otra parte, —le dijo. No hasta que estuviera lista.

Pasó un momento. Ella tragó saliva, asintió con la cabeza.

Lentamente deslizó su mano por debajo de su camiseta y la ahuecó, piel con piel, tocando a la mujer. Su piel estaba fría, pero él rápidamente la calentó. Él rozó su pulgar sobre el pico central, arrancando un gemido de ella, éste directo desde lo más profundo de su ser. Todo el rato él observando su expresión. El miedo nunca se había registrado. Sólo placer.

Y cuando ella se arqueó contra su apretón, una solicitud silenciosa en pos de una presión más fuerte, él luchó contra el impulso de gritar de sublime satisfacción.

Él la poseería allí.

—¿Te gusta esto? —Le preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Oh, sí.

—Quiero reemplazar mis manos por mi boca, bueno, y… —las orejas de Naruto se crisparon, y se estiraron.

—¿Qué…

Él retiró su mano y puso su dedo sobre sus labios, silenciándola.

Con la otra mano, apagó las llamas. La oscuridad descendió sobre ellos.

Sus ojos se adaptaron en cuestión de segundos, y él vio como un zorro se pavoneaba dentro y fuera del claro. Ninguna amenaza, entonces.

Todavía. La intrusión sirvió como un recordatorio necesario. Él era el único medio de protección de Hinata, y eso tenía que estar antes que nada.

Naruto la miró a los ojos.

—Tengo que poner fin a nuestras actividades extracurriculares. No podemos correr el riesgo de cualquier tipo de distracción, y además de eso, tenemos un gran día por delante. Duerme.

—No.

—Sí. —Él se relajó dentro del tocón y presionó la cabeza de ella dentro del hueco de su cuello.

—Está bien. Buenas noche, Naruto, —dijo con una nota de frustración, con su cálido aliento acariciando su cuello.

—Buenas noches, —respondió, aun sabiendo que ella ya no podía oírlo.

Sólo unos minutos más tarde, ella se quedó completamente laxa contra él, indicándole que se había quedado dormida, tal como le ordenó.

Pero justo cuando él estaba a punto de levantarse para salir a cazar una pieza para el desayuno, ella comenzó a agitarse y a girar, antes de ponerse bruscamente en posición vertical, sin aliento.

—Estoy aquí —le aseguró. — Naruto está aquí.

— Naruto, —dijo ella, suspirando y recostándose contra él. Y una vez más se abandonó a la deriva. Esta vez, ella se quedó inmóvil y silenciosa.

Ella se sentía segura con él, confiaba en él, y a él le alegró, aunque sostenerla era la más dulce y peor clase de tortura, su aroma decadente en su nariz, sus suaves curvas apretadas contra la dureza de su cuerpo.

Pero esto era lo que él siempre había querido, ¿no? Una mujer en sus brazos, feliz de estar con él. Y que la mujer resultara ser Hinata…

A pesar de todo lo demás, Naruto sonrió.

**_Continuará..._**


	27. 25

_Despiértate, tú que duermes, y levántate de entre los muertos._

**_—EFESIOS 5:14_**

La luz traspasó la oscuridad en la mente de Hinata, se estiró, despertó del sueño más tranquilo de su vida. El olor a carne asada llenó su nariz y su boca se hizo agua.

Ella se desperezó, se frotó los ojos. De inmediato, se dio cuenta de algunos hechos sorprendentes. Estaba calentita, cubierta por una gruesa manta peluda que no había tenido la noche anterior, y con excepción de la gargantilla de diamantes cerrada alrededor de su cuello, le habían quitado sus joyas.

Naruto estaba agachado frente a un pequeño fuego, girando un pincho de carne que había dispuesto a través de dos palos que había clavado en el suelo. Por su cuenta, probablemente habría muerto de hambre. Pero Naruto era más que capaz, era de lejos un hombre con recursos... y mucho más hermoso que su gargantilla mientras rayos dorados brillaban y bailaban sobre él, destacando su fuerza, su absoluta masculinidad.

—Buenos días, —dijo ella.

Él se giró hacia ella, la miró de arriba abajo, con un calor casi tan abrasador como el que tenía delante de él ardiendo en aquellos ojos azules.

—Buenos días.

El corazón de ella se aceleró al recordar la gran maestría de sus besos. Y cuando él había ahuecado su pecho, oh, dulce misericordia, la reacción que había provocado había sido inesperada, la más dulce clase de placer, el más agonizante tipo de dolor.

Ella había necesitado más. Había querido más, sí, eso también, pero necesitado era la palabra más correcta. Cuando él se había detenido, había esperado morir. Ella habría intercambiado su siguiente respiración por un solo toque.

Y está bien, bueno, ella había entendido sus razones, por lo que lo había hecho, pero aun así había querido gruñir con la insatisfacción.

Nunca había experimentado tanto placer, y él se lo había arrebatado.

Estás haciendo pucheros, pensó, y suspiró. Naruto merecía algo mejor que una mujer quejumbrosa más preocupada por hacer el amor que por la seguridad, sobre todo porque esa misma mujer le había impedido continuar tiempo atrás.

— Naruto, —dijo.

—Sí. Ese soy yo. ¿Qué pasa con ese tono molesto?

¡Tono molesto!

—No tengo un… bueno, lo tengo. Lo siento.

—¿Todavía te sientes frustrada? —Le preguntó.

—Quizás. —Ella bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, sus dedos estaban retorciéndose juntos. —Quiero que sepas... Siento que debería explicarte... por qué no te permití hacer más que besarme aquella vez en la jaula.

—Me lo dijiste. No te sentías preparada.

—Y eso era cierto. Es sólo que, cuando era más joven, solo una niña, las cosas de las que fui testigo en las sombras… —dijo ella, y un estremecimiento la recorrió. —Entonces me escapé y fui capturada por un grupo de chicos borrachos y apenas logré escabullirme y librarme de ellos para esconderme. Las cosas que me hicieron antes de que me alejara... ellos me apretaron y me lastimaron, y yo estaba tan asustada, y tan feliz cuando mi padre se presentó y me rescató, estoy divagando, lo sé, pero esa es una de las razones por las que me quedé con él tanto tiempo. Él me salvó de un destino terrible. En el circo, su nombre me ofrecía cierto tipo de protección.

Naruto se movió para agacharse delante de ella.

— Hinata…

—No, no digas nada. Sucedió. Aprendí y crecí. Estoy bien. Únicamente quería que lo supieras.

—Eras una niña, —dijo. —Una niña que se convirtió en una mujer cautelosa, desesperada por una salida, y aun así cuidando de los menos afortunados que ella. Ahora lo entiendo. —Suspiró. —Yo te hice sentir amenazada durante nuestro primer encuentro, y no estoy orgulloso de mí por ello. Me gustaría poder volver atrás y hacer mil cosas de forma diferente.

Ella pasó sus dedos a través de los rizos helados de su cabello, embelesada por la suavidad.

—Típico de Naruto, tratando de hacerme sentir mejor.

—Siempre. —La besó en la punta de su nariz. —Escucha. Te excité la noche anterior y no pude terminar porque ver tu clímax me hubiera hecho perder la cabeza. Sé que no me culpas por haber decidido esperar, pero tu cuerpo no lo entiende, y eso es comprensible. Cuando por fin estemos juntos, va a ser en una cama y estarás a salvo. Podremos hacer lo que queramos el uno al otro.

—Sí, bien... —Incluso hablar de lo que podrían hacer, y harían, la excitaba de nuevo. Ella se apresuró a cambiar de tema. —¿Qué es eso que vamos a comer?

—No preguntes, y yo no lo diré.

—Bueno, ¿cómo te las arreglaste para cazar esta misteriosa carne?

—Me encontré con un grupo de cazadores, esperando en un escondrijo, y confisqué sus armas.

No iba a preguntar lo que había hecho con los propios cazadores.

—Hablando de armas... —Él se enderezó y caminó hacia el otro lado del tronco de árbol que les había servido de cama, de donde levantó dos rifles. —¿Alguna vez has usado uno de estos?

—¿Un arma? Sí. ¿Algo tan grande? No.

—Te voy a dar una mini lección antes de partir. Y no tienes por qué preocuparte por usarlo y atraer a Hiashi hacia nuestra ubicación con el ruido. ¿Ves los extremos? He creado una pasta especial para amortiguar la detonación.

—Oh, bueno, eso es genial, pero ya tengo un arma, —dijo, y buscó dentro de la bolsa hasta que la encontró. —Incluso está cargada y todo.

Él observó el arma, meneó la cabeza, luego la observó de nuevo, una extraña luz entró en sus ojos.

—El seguro está desactivado, —dijo con los dientes apretados.

—¿Qué seguro? —Ella volteó el cañón hacia su cara y…

El arma le fue arrebatada de las manos. Naruto la manipuló, y ella oyó un chasquido. Él comprobó el... como sea que se llame el pequeño centro redondo que giraba, antes de decir:

—He estado llevando esta cosa encima, Hinata.

Ahora probablemente no era el momento de decir "Daaah." "Lo sé."

—Podría haberme disparado a mí mismo. ¡O a ti! Y pensé que habías dicho que habías usado un arma de fuego.

—Lo hice. Mi padre puso una en mi mano y me obligó a apretar el gatillo. Y ¿Adivina qué? Tengo buenas noticias para ti. No te disparaste a ti mismo o a mí.

Él se pasó la lengua por los dientes.

—Déjame adivinar. ¿Esto es obra de Kurama?

—Fue una sugerencia de él, sí, —dijo, sin querer meter al pequeño individuo en problemas cuando él sólo había querido ayudar.

—¿Qué más te dijo que trajeras?

—Te lo voy a mostrar. —Ella sacó un tenedor, pasta de dientes, lápiz labial, un condón, y un perfumado desodorante en spray. —Me dijo que cada una de estas cosas era una necesidad.

—Eeeestá bien. Así que ¿Por qué el tenedor? —Preguntó él.

¿Esa era la primera pregunta que él tenía? ¿En serio?

— Kurama dice que no somos salvajes, y no debemos actuar como si lo fuéramos.

—¿Y el lápiz labial?

—Eso, no lo dijo.

—¿No hay botellas de agua? ¿No hay comida?

—No. Pero supongo que es porque podemos derretir la nieve y beberla, y Kurama sabía que tú podías atrapar…, —ella agitó la mano hacia el fuego. —…cosas.

—¿Y el condón? ¿El único condón?

Y, ahí estaba la pregunta que ella había supuesto que él plantearía al principio.

—No es mi culpa, —dijo ella, luchando contra su rubor. —Estoy avergonzada, también, pero él me dijo que lo cogiera, así que lo tomé.

—Sí, pero es probable que nosotros no estemos avergonzados por las mismas razones, —murmuró.

¿Por qué estaba él avergonzado, entonces?

Cogió el tenedor y caminó enérgicamente hacia la cocina improvisada, donde colocó jugosos trozos de carne en una piedra plana.

—Hay un río a unos pocos metros al norte, y ya he lavado la piedra, —dijo, entregándosela a ella. —Nosotros no somos salvajes, bien, y no voy a hacerte comer de un plato sucio.

La sorpresa la golpeó mientras asimilaba sus palabras. Qué hombre tan dulce, teniendo consideraciones para con ella en todo momento, incluso en las pequeñas cosas.

—Gracias, —dijo con una sonrisa brillante.

—De nada. Ahora, aquí tienes el tenedor. —Él le tendió la mano.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, gracias. Eso es para ti.

—Yo no voy a usar un tenedor mientras tú usas los dedos. Cógelo.

—No.

Él frunció el ceño, pero metió de nuevo el utensilio en la bolsa.

—Está bien. Ambos seremos salvajes.

—Está bien. —Después de haber tomado unos cuantos bocados de la comida más deliciosa de su vida, ella se quejó y dijo: —¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer? —Y tal vez ella era una salvaje, porque quería seguir llenando sus cachetes mientras hablaba, y quería mordisquear la carne que quedaba en torno a los huesos. —No tienes necesidad de un cocinero en tu granja.

—Y sin embargo, todavía quiero uno, —murmuró.

¿Significaba eso lo que creía que significaba? ¿Qué todavía quería a Hinata allí?

—Querido, —apenas arañó la superficie, se dio cuenta. —Quiero que sepas, que mientras estamos de camino, no te voy a defraudar o a frenarte. No voy a quedarme atrás, lo prometo.

—No te exijas demasiado.

—No lo haré, —dijo, lo cual era verdad. Ella planeaba exigirse relativamente demasiado. Él la había ayudado. Ella no sería un obstáculo para él.

Naruto terminó de comer y metió todas las "necesidades" de nuevo en la bolsa, así como la manta que había robado, y levantó la estúpida cosa sobre su hombro, a continuación, un rifle, luego el otro. Le hubiera dado a Hinata una de las armas, pero no, eso nunca iba a suceder ahora. Ni siquiera si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Preparé un lugar para que puedas atender cualquier necesidad apremiante que pudieras tener, —dijo él, y vio como el color, una vez más iluminó sus mejillas.

—Gracias, —contestó ella, comprendiendo. —Pero, eh... ¿Dónde está?

Él señaló, encantado por su inquietud por alguna razón. Habían pasado seis días juntos, atrapados en una jaula de diez por diez. Habían superado este tipo de cosas. Pero su pequeña Hinata era correcta y formal, supuso, hasta que la besó.

Cada vez que él recordaba sus besos, un fuego se encendía en su sangre, y una conciencia profunda florecía donde el instinto primario hervía. Era maravilloso... Era terrible... Él la quería, pero no podía tenerla.

No aquí afuera, al aire libre, donde cualquiera podría tropezar con ellos. Por lo menos él entendía un poco más acerca de ella y lo mucho que la había malinterpretado al principio e incluso hasta momentos antes. No es de extrañar que ella siempre hubiera querido vivir por su cuenta. No es de extrañar que ella hubiera querido pasar el resto de su vida sola. Era un milagro que alguna vez hubiera permitido a Naruto acercársele.

Hinata se levantó, caminó con dificultad a través de la nieve, y pronto desapareció detrás de una pared de hojas invernales. La zona estaba lo bastante cerca así él podía oír si alguien se acercaba, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que se sintiera lo suficientemente cómoda para hacer lo que tuviera que hacer. Además, un buen número de árboles formarían un círculo alrededor de ella, protegiéndola de miradas indiscretas.

Desmanteló el asador, apagó el fuego y esparció las rocas. Ocultó la evidencia de su estancia lo mejor que pudo, y para cuando terminó, Hinata había regresado.

—¿Estás dolorida?— Le preguntó.

—Sorprendentemente, no demasiado.

Bueno.

—Vamos a mantener un ritmo brutal hoy. Revisé nuestras coordenadas, y si nos damos prisa, podemos llegar a la cabaña un poco después del anochecer.

—Estoy lista, —dijo, y su voz sonó como si realmente lo estuviera.

Él entrelazó los dedos de ambos, algo que le gustaba hacer. Le gustaba saber que ella estaba cerca. Le gustaba saber que confiaba en él lo suficiente como para permanecer a su lado.

Caminaron hacia delante, en silencio durante la primera hora.

—Tengo algo que decirte, —dijo ella, —pero no te va a gustar.

—Puedes decirme cualquier cosa.

—Bueno... verás, no hay llave para las esposas. Hiashi destruyó la única, lo cual explica en cierto modo por qué nunca fui capaz de encontrarla.

¿Lo explicaba en cierto modo?

—¡Lo siento! —Agregó.

No hay ninguna llave, pensó, aturdido por el descubrimiento, a pesar de que él debería haberlo adivinado hace mucho tiempo.

Hiashi era simplemente lo suficientemente cruel, lo suficientemente engreído, para hacer una cosa así, sin preocuparse por las vidas que estaba arruinando. En realidad, contento por las vidas que estaba arruinando.

Y Hinata esperaba una respuesta de él. Ella esperaba que él se enfureciera y despotricara, lo más probable.

—No te preocupes por eso, —finalmente respondió, y giró a la izquierda, maniobrando alrededor de un pequeño estanque de hielo.

Después de un tiempo, los fármacos de las esposas se acabarían.

Ellos ya no serían capaces de afectarle.

Pero... aún las quería fuera. No quería que nadie tuviera este tipo de poder sobre él de nuevo.

Nunca quería ser localizado por un par de clics en un ordenador.

Había tenido la esperanza de buscar la llave cuando regresara a rescatar a los otherworlders, pero ahora, eso sería innecesario, una cosa menos que hacer.

Y en realidad, esto era probablemente lo mejor. Ahora podría quitarse las esposas en el momento en que tuviera a Hinata a buen recaudo y supiera que Jiraiya estaba de camino.

Jiraiya, quien debería haberlo encontrado ya a estas alturas.

Pero Naruto seguía negándose a creer que sus amigos estaban muertos.

En su línea de trabajo, tenías que ver el cuerpo para creerlo. Y, aun así, era dudoso.

Yahiko era astuto. Kiba un encanto. Ambos eran supervivientes. Nadie podía detenerlos por mucho tiempo. Y Naruto, bueno, él era el que arreglaba las cosas. Siempre había sido el solucionador de los problemas y él resolvería esto.

Juntos, habían salvado a este mundo de muchas, muchas personas terribles. Proveedores de drogas, traficantes de esclavos humanos, asesinos, y de aquellos que pensaban reunir un ejército y alzarse al poder.

Los chicos estaba previstos para un rescate de sí mismos. Y lo llevarían a cabo, se aseguró a sí mismo. Él se aseguraría de ello.

Durante las próximas seis horas, tuvo cuidado de evitar las zonas con profundas huellas de lobo y de oso. Y lo hizo bien, hasta que una manada de lobos se acercó al borde del acantilado por encima de él. Él quiso maldecir, pero en realidad, no había nada que pudiera haber hecho. No había habido ninguna huella que evitar, porque los animales habían estado claramente dándole caza a él.

Brillantes miradas amarillas recorrieron la luz del día, con diligencia buscando el sabroso manjar que habían olido. Naruto se detuvo y lanzó una mirada con ojos estrechos a Hinata, una demanda de silencio. Ella asintió para indicar que lo había entendido. Él la levantó del suelo y la llevó a la roca más cercana. Él podría superar el peso de ella por más de setenta kilos, pero aun así sus pasos eran más ligeros.

Dejó la bolsa a sus pies y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, vidriosos por el miedo y el cansancio, pero ella se mantuvo en posición vertical mientras él se alejaba. Naruto estaba más orgulloso de ella con cada segundo que pasaba.

Un gruñido bajo y amenazador hendió el aire, seguido por otro.

Los lobos lo habían localizado. Ahora ellos saltaron, aterrizando detrás de él en una rápida sucesión. Él oyó los golpes de sus patas, y pudo calcular la ubicación de cada uno.

Naruto se dio la vuelta, palmeando el fusil y lanzando un tiro. No hubo un ruido fuerte, sólo un golpe suave, el silenciador improvisado estaba haciendo su trabajo. Una criatura se quedó inmóvil, con la pierna ahora luciendo una herida abierta, mientras los otros saltaron sobre él. La rabia lo envolvió. Rabia porque estos animales habían colocado a su mujer en peligro, porque ellos podrían haberla herido.

Justo antes del primer contacto, él se transformó en su otra forma, haciendo imposible usar el rifle. Dejó caer la pistola y agarró a dos de los lobos por el pellejo del cuellos, golpeando a uno contra el otro, bloqueando a uno de sus amigos que se dirigía a su yugular. El otro rebotó en el suelo y lanzó a los que mantenía en alto sobre él.

Los tres restantes se habían aferrado a sus piernas y estaban mordiendo sus pantorrillas. Rojo goteó y salpico a través de la nieve, perfumando el aire con un fuerte olor a cobre. Tiró a uno hacia la izquierda, otro hacia la derecha, y agarró al último. Levantando a la criatura en alto, echó hacia atrás la cabeza y rugió.

Los otros comenzaron a alejarse de él. Lanzó al que estaba retorciéndose en su puño, y el lobo se estrelló contra sus amigos. Ya no contentos con retroceder poco a poco, la manada completa dio media vuelta y echó a correr.

Un extraño sonido detrás de él le hizo mirar hacia atrás, preocupado.

Hinata estaba en el mismo lugar en que la había dejado, pero sostenía el arma que Kurama le había dicho que robara. Y ella estaba temblando, pálida.

—Yo... no pude disparar. Lo siento. Lo intenté. Quería ayudarte, pero no pude. No podía, porque todo en lo que podía pensar era en One Day, y la forma en que me miraba cuando Hiashi me obligó a dispararle, y en los otros mientras morían, y yo... ¡lo siento tanto!

Una disculpa. Después de todo lo que acababa de presenciar. Una vez más, no estaba disgustada por su capacidad de lucha y esa revelación lo apabulló.

Él levantó las manos, con las palmas hacia fuera y se acercó a ella.

Sus uñas retraídas.

—Cariño, está bien. De hecho, es mejor que no lo hicieras. No has practicado con un arma, y podrías haberme disparado a mí. ¿Quieres matarme?

—¡No!

Suavemente él arrebató la pistola de su agarre kung fu y metió el cañón dentro de la cinturilla de sus pantalones. Tiró de ella hacia el interior de sus brazos y la abrazó, solamente la abrazó mientras ella lloraba, muy contenta porque él había permitido que los lobos siguieran con vida.

—Lo siento. Ahora no es el momento para las emociones. —Ella levantó la cabeza, dejando al descubierto sus ojos llorosos que le hirieron el alma. —Tengo que atender tus heridas.

—Y puedes hacerlo, en el momento en que lleguemos a la cabaña. — Él ahuecó sus mejillas, sus pulgares apartando las lágrimas que siempre serían su perdición. —Lamento todo lo que has tenido que soportar a lo largo de los años, cariño.

Ella sollozó con un estremecimiento,

—Gracias. Pero ¿Naruto? Si fueras listo, me dejarías atrás. Sé que he hecho todo lo posible para mantener el ritmo, tal como prometí, pero todavía estoy obstaculizándote, ¿verdad?

Si fueras listo, había dicho, obviamente, no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que lo había insultado.

¿Por qué quería sonreír?

—Estarías a muchos, muchos kilómetros de aquí si no tuvieras que preocuparte por mí—, continuó.— ¿No es cierto?

Probablemente.

—El calor corporal es importante en un clima como este. —No para él, sin embargo. Naruto no experimentaba el frío de la misma manera que los humanos lo hacían. Aun así, dijo, —Tal vez me estás salvando de la congelación. Tal vez me estés salvando de morir de aburrimiento. Eres bastante entretenida.

Eso la aplacó un poco, y ella jugueteó con el cuello de su camisa.

— Tienes razón. Estoy segura de que te estoy salvando. Y, por cierto, de nada.

**_—Bueno, es hora de que ustedes dos empiecen a confiar el uno en el otro, —_**dijo una voz familiar. **_—Fue el lápiz labial, ¿verdad? Sabía que no serías capaz de resistirte a ella._**

Naruto no tuvo que mirar para saber que Kurama acababa de aterrizar sobre su hombro.

—¿Dónde has estado?

Hinata frunció el ceño hacia él.

—Justo aquí.

— Kurama, —dijo él negando con la cabeza.

—¿En serio? —Ella miró a la derecha. Ella miró a la izquierda. —¿Dónde está?

—¿No puedes verlo ni oírlo?

—No.

—¿Por qué no puede verte o escucharte en este momento?, —le preguntó a Kurama.

**_—Yo sólo soy capaz de manifestármele a una persona a la vez. Y para responder a tu pregunta anterior, he estado recargándome. He tenido que hacer eso mucho últimamente._**

—Te está llevando más tiempo de lo habitual.

**_—Estoy utilizando más energía de lo normal._**

—¿A dónde fuiste, de todos modos?

Kurama bajó la mirada, dio una patada con un pie calzado con sandalias.

**_—Sabes que no te voy a decir donde he estado._**

No, nunca lo hacía. Aun así, "gracias" no parecía adecuado.

—Estoy en deuda contigo.

**_—Y te lo cobraré, estoy seguro,_** —el hombrecito dijo con una sonrisa.

Pero él no lo haría. Nunca lo hacía.

¿Por qué de repente Naruto se sentía con deseos de alborotarle el cabello al macho?

—¿Dónde está Dr. M? —Y qué extraño era tener esta conversación delante de alguien. Él nunca había hecho eso antes.

**_—Está en algún lugar cercano, eso es todo lo que sé. Tengo la intención de darle caza. Pero en primer lugar... —_**bajó por el brazo de Naruto y se detuvo en las bandas de metal alrededor de sus muñecas. Miró en el interior del ojo de la cerradura, murmuró para sí mismo y asintió. **_—Si yo pudiera curar las heridas que los lobos dejaron atrás o abrir las esposas, ¿cuál de las dos opciones preferirías que hiciera?_**

—Creo que esa es la cosa más estúpida que has dicho en toda tu vida.

Kurama rió.

**_—Tomo nota. Esto me podría llevar un tiempo, ya que tengo que desactivar el motor de las agujas para evitar que pierdas las manos.—_** Luego puso sus manos en el interior del ojo de la cerradura y una luz brillante brotó de él, casi cegando a Naruto con su intensidad.

Pasó un minuto. Dos. Tres. Finalmente, las esposas se soltaron. Las bandas se mantuvieron pegadas a sus muñecas, las agujas todavía incrustadas en sus huesos, pero todo lo que tenía que hacer era arrancar cada una de las agujas, causando fuertes dolores que lancearon su brazo, y él fue libre. Dulcemente, benditamente libre, capaz de conservar ambas manos.

Hinata jadeó de placer.

—Si tenías el poder de hacer esto, —le dijo Naruto a Kurama, —¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes?

**_—Era el circo. La magia negra. Mi poder era limitado._**

Eso, lo comprendió.

Una vez más, "gracias" no parecía adecuado.

— Kurama... no tengo palabras.

**_—No quiero palabras. Yo siempre he querido verte feliz y asentado, Naruto. Espero que sepas eso._**

Kurama lo amaba, Naruto se dio cuenta. Realmente lo amaba. Había pensado que Mary Kurenai y Asuma Sarutobi habían sido los únicos que lo habían hecho, pero no. Él siempre había tenido a Kurama, aunque él no lo sabía. Y absolutamente debería haberlo sabido, debería haber mirado más allá de la superficie. Pero había estado tan cegado por sus problemas y sus expectativas distorsionadas.

—Lo sé, —dijo finalmente. —Realmente lo sé.

**_—Entonces haz lo que sea necesario para permanecer de esa manera, ¿eh?, —_**dijo Kurama, y desapareció para recargarse.

La próxima vez que lo vea, voy a darle un beso en la boca.

—Oh, Naruto, —dijo Hinata, saltando arriba y abajo, aplaudiendo. —¡Qué maravilla! Hiashi nunca será capaz de encontrarte ahora.

Pero Naruto lo encontraría a él, se lo había prometido a sí mismo, y esa era una promesa que no rompería.

—Vamos, cariño. Solamente nos quedan ocho horas más de viaje para llegar.

Un pequeño gemido se le escapó, pero lo único que dijo fue:

— Mañana, cuando estemos en la cabaña, tendré la oportunidad de planificar las actividades del día.

—Mientras dichas actividades incluyan una cama.

Tal vez ella sabía lo que él quería decir. Tal vez no.

—Trato hecho, —dijo ella, y sonrió tan dulcemente como el azúcar, tan juguetonamente como un gatito.

Sellando su destino.

**_Continuará..._**


	28. 26

_Oh Paloma mía, que anidas en las grietas de la roca, en lo escondido de_

_escarpados parajes, déjame ver tu silueta, déjame oír tu voz. Porque tu voz_

_es dulce, y tu aspecto es precioso._

**_—CANTAR DE LOS CANTARES 2:14_**

¡FINALMENTE!

La cabaña apareció a la vista, pequeña y parcialmente oculta por los árboles y la nieve.

Naruto sabía que habría una caja de seguridad en algún lugar de la propiedad y registró cada centímetro en un perímetro de diez metros, hasta que la encontró en el interior del tronco de un árbol. Él tuvo que raspar el hielo con sus garras, demostrando así que nadie había estado allí en un tiempo, y golpeó su código personal.

Las luces azules y amarillos parpadearon, señalando que las trampas a lo largo de los límites habían sido desactivadas.

A continuación, tecleó el código para obtener información. Habían pasado seis meses desde que un agente había entrado en el local, y cuatro semanas desde que uno de los cables de seguridad habían sido activados, enviando rayos de electricidad a través de todo el cuerpo del delincuente.

Ya fuera que un humano se hubiera acercado demasiado o que un animal hubiera estado acechado su cena un poco demasiado lejos de su coto de caza.

—¿Dormir ahora? —preguntó Hinata.

Sus palabras fueron mal pronunciadas, pobre dulzura. Él no había tenido piedad, se había detenido únicamente dos veces para asegurarse de que comiera la carne adicional que había empacado y bebido el agua que derretía para ella.

—Dormir ahora, —respondió, y ella se abalanzó en sus brazos.

Teniendo la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, su cuerpo al instante se ablandó.

La llevó al interior, hacia el calor. Los muebles eran pintorescos y acogedores, estaban aquí por comodidad, no para luchar. Un largo sofá tapizado. Un love seat. Un sillón reclinable. Una mesa de centro con revistas viejas extendidas sobre la superficie. Se alegró. Quería a Hinata tranquila y a gusto aquí.

Entró en el dormitorio principal, pero omitió la cama matrimonial. En el cuarto de baño, se metió en la ducha. En el circo, ella había tenido que usar un aerosol de enzimas húmedas barato para limpiar a los cautivos.

Era por eso que ella había tenido que mover la ropa de ellos hacia un lado y usar trapos. Aquí, con las enzimas secas más cara, la eliminación de la ropa era innecesaria.

Su peso en las baldosas disparó el interruptor automático, y el spray comenzó a caer como un roció encima de ellos, limpiándolos por dentro y por fuera, así como a sus ropas.

Su piel se estremeció, y un sabor a menta, incluso revistió su lengua.

Una vez hecho esto, entró en el dormitorio e instaló a Hinata encima del blando colchón. Una masa de pelo negro se derramó sobre la almohada, y un suave suspiro separó sus labios. Ella se acurrucó a su lado. Él no pudo evitarlo.

Extendió la mano, trazó sus dedos a lo largo de la curva de su oreja.

Ella era una mujer tan obstinada. Una mujer tan hermosa.

Su mujer.

Le quitó el abrigo y metió las sábanas a su alrededor. Sus dedos se movieron sobre la gargantilla de diamantes que él había dejado en ella. Las piedras estaban frías, pero bonitas, y deseó haber comprado las joyas para ella. Sin embargo, algo acerca de ver a tan delicada mujer vistiéndolas tentaba al animal dentro de él. El animal que habría negado hasta con su último aliento hace sólo unos días.

El animal que una vez él había odiado.

De alguna manera, su mayor defecto se había convertido en su principal activo. Él no había utilizado su fuerza para dañar intencionalmente, sino para proteger a alguien valioso. Y ella era preciosa,¿Verdad? Preciosa para él en muchos aspectos.

La necesidad que sentía por ella lo hacía marearse con el sentido más sublime de satisfacción al darse cuenta de que finalmente sería capaz de tenerla. En todos los sentidos. Sin interrupciones. Sin distracciones. Sin peligro. Y ella estaba lista para él. Él sabía que ella lo estaba. La última vez... la forma en que se había movido...

Y luego, esta mañana...

—¿Todavía estás frustrada? —Él le había preguntado.

—Tal vez, —Disparó ella.

La había trabajado a tal punto, pero no le había dado ningún tipo de liberación.

—Pronto, —le prometió, a pesar de que ella no lo oyó. Él le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió en silencio a través de la casa. Tenía dos pisos, aunque el segundo piso estaba bajo tierra y sólo un ojo entrenado sería capaz de encontrar la puerta de abajo.

El calor ya se filtraba en el aire caliente, pero comenzó un fuego en la chimenea de la sala de estar de todos modos.

La cocina era pequeña, con mostradores de granito, gabinetes de madera de cerezo tenían suficientes alimentos enlatados y en cajas como para ver una familia de cuatro atravesar unos meses de reclusión. Sólo había un dormitorio. El otro se había convertido en una oficina.

Naruto fue hacia la oficina y asumió el control. Se arrellanó en la única silla en frente de la pared de las computadoras, y comenzó a escribir en el teclado central, retornó el disparador automático de las trampas externas.

Envió un mensaje a Jiraiya, Yahiko, y Kiba, esperó cinco minutos, diez, pero ninguna respuesta fue enviada por cualquiera de los tres. Podía volver a intentarlo después de comer, se dijo.

La despensa estaba provista de muchos más alimentos enlatados, y devoró todo un litro de sopa de pollo con fideos. Y... aún no había respuesta por parte de los chicos.

Eso no quiere decir nada, se aseguró.

Retornó a la habitación, bajó sobre el colchón, y tiró de Hinata a su costado. No se despertó, pero lo que hizo fue moldearse contra él. Él encajó una mano en su pelo y la otra mano en su trasero, amando lo bien que encajaban entre sí.

Pero... media hora pasó. Transcurrieron dos horas. Se quedó allí, simplemente mirando al techo. Él no estaba demasiado preparado para dormir, su mente demasiado activa. ¡Qué viaje que había emprendido!

Forzado a convertirse en un fenómeno secundario de circo. Rodeado por el mal, pero atendido por una santa. Una carrera a través de una tundra congelada, con una hermosa morena a su lado. Un ataque de lobos. Y ahora, esto. Satisfacción.

Y, honestamente, si todo lo que había sufrido había sido necesario para brindarle este momento, sabiendo que Hinata estaba segura, que la había salvado de una vida de tortura y tormento, no habría cambiado una sola cosa.

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana del dormitorio. Naruto no había dormido nada, pero él todavía estaba en la cama, Hinata estaba acurrucada a su lado. Había permanecido en la misma posición durante toda la noche, ni un ruido pudo escuchar de ella.

La quería. La necesitaba.

¿Cuándo iba a despertar?

Contó las vigas en el techo. Veintitrés.

Contó de nuevo, sólo para estar seguro. Veintitrés.

Contó motas de polvo. Dos mil dieciséis. Dos mil diecisiete. Dieciocho. Diecinueve.

Finalmente, suspiró y se removió sobre la espalda. Se arqueó y se estiró.

La ferocidad de su necesidad se estiró y se resistió contra la cuerda que la sostenía. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra mujer, se habría abalanzado en ese momento. Pero no lo era. Era Hinata. Su Hinata. Él prefería morir antes que asustarla o presionarla por algo que no estaba dispuesta a dar. ¿Cierto?

Pero no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Estaba lista, ya había llegado a esa conclusión. Y nunca se equivocaba. ¿Cierto?

—¿Naruto? —Dijo ella, su voz ronca por el sueño.

Cierto.

— Hinata. —Rodó sobre ella, la cogió por la nuca, levantó la cabeza, y apretó sus bocas juntas.

Su sabor, su calor, su suavidad, su dulzura, cada curva de su cuerpo voluptuoso avivó las llamas de su deseo.

La besó a fondo, profundamente, marcándola, siendo marcado por ella, encendiendo un fuego que siempre ardía entre ellos. Después de un momento de vacilación, ella lo recibió con el más dulce de los gemidos, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él y arqueándose contra él. Casi rugió por la intensidad del placer.

Ella estaba lista.

—¿Vas a detenerte esta vez? —Ella le preguntó.

—Sólo si quieres que lo haga.

—No lo haré.

—Entonces nunca me detendré.

Una y otra vez el beso continuó, hasta que ella estaba jadeando, luchando por respirar.

—Hemos hecho esto antes, —dijo ella. —Ahora quiero saber lo que viene después.

—Hemos hecho la siguiente parte, también, pero lo haremos de nuevo. Y, probablemente, una tercera y cuarta vez. —Hasta que ella estuviera lista con más que su cuerpo. Se obligó a moverse lentamente, deslizó sus manos debajo de su camisa, hasta que se encontró con caliente, piel desnuda. —Dime si te asusto.

Si captó sus palabras, ella no respondió. Sin embargo, se inclinó ante su toque, le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Él ahuecó el peso de sus senos, al igual que antes, y gimió. Otro ajuste perfecto. Ella lloriqueó su emoción, animándolo a amasar... hasta que sus manos estaban temblando, hasta que ella se arqueaba continuamente, tratando de presionarse más a fondo en su contra.

—Voy a bajar más ahora, —dijo.

Tal vez le leyó los labios. Tal vez no lo hizo. Trasladó su atención a su plano estómago, incursionado en su ombligo. Cuando ella no ofreció ninguna resistencia, trazó sus dedos a lo largo de la cintura de sus pantalones.

Un suspiro escapó de ella. Su mirada se cruzó con la suya, y ella se estremeció.

—¿Cambio de parecer? ¿Quieres que me detenga?

Le preguntó, tragándose una negación.

—No sigue, por favor. —Una súplica necesitada.

Él continuó, moviéndose aún más abajo. Mantuvo sus caricias ligeras y tranquilas, y ella respondió a cada movimiento, cada roce de su dedo pulgar, de nuevo lloriqueando... de pronto suplicando.

—Más. Por favor.

—Sí. Te voy a dar más. Pero quiero verte primero, cariño.

—Ten...Tengo algunas cicatrices, —respondió ella con voz trémula.

Un estallido de furia, rápidamente sometida.

—Eres hermosa. Toda tú. Cada centímetro.

Se humedeció los labios.

—¿En serio?

—En serio.

—Pruébalo.

Con mucho gusto. Él le sacó la camiseta por encima de la cabeza y la arrojó a un lado, luego le quitó el sujetador, desnudándola para su vista, y oh, ella era hermosa, perfecta en todos los sentidos, tal como él había sabido que sería.

Ella... era la primera mujer que lo tentaba llevándolo al borde de perder el control.

Vio una pálida y delgada cicatriz en su hombro derecho y la besó.

Había una cicatriz rosada arrugada en el lado izquierdo de su caja torácica, y la besó allí, también. Piel de gallina estalló sobre su piel.

—Eres la criatura más exquisita jamás creada, —dijo, levantándose de la cama.

Si ella tenía otras cicatrices, estarían más abajo, en sus piernas, y cuando llegara allí, no quería hacer una pausa para tomarse un momento para quitarse la ropa. Mejor era hacerlo ahora.

—¿A dónde vas? —Exigió.

Ese tono feroz de una criatura tan pequeña. Casi sonrió.

En silencio, se desnudó y se inclinó sobre ella y él la despojo del resto de su ropa. Su aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta. Él la había descrito como perfecta antes, pero esto... esto era la perfección. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba envuelto por una exquisita piel teñida de rosa, sus flexibles curvas creaban un lienzo de dulce feminidad.

Como había sospechado, ella tenía otras cicatrices. Sólo unas pocas, unas que formaban círculos fruncidos donde sus huesos se habían roto a través de la piel, y aquello de alguna manera sólo se añadía a su belleza.

Había sobrevivido a un tipo de infierno que habría destruido a muchos otros. Toda marca de abuso era un símbolo de su fuerza increíble.

—Tan poderoso, —dijo ella, mirándolo. —Ven aquí.

—Quiero besar tus otras cicatrices.

—Pronto.

—Pronto, —repitió él. Él la tomaría con mucho cuidado, se prometió cuando se estiró a su lado.

Él la trataría como el tesoro que era, la haría sentir tan especial que nunca dudaría de su determinación para protegerla.

El calor irradiaba de ella, envolviéndolo, pero ella se estremeció.

—¿Asustada? —Le preguntó.

—Dichosa.

—Quiero que te sienta aún mejor. —Queriendo instarla a que volviera a ese estado de excitación total, le dio otro beso, buscando, probando, tomando, dando.

Finalmente, ella necesitó más, necesitaba todo. Sin embargo, él siguió acariciando su rostro, jugó con las puntas de su cabello. Trazó la línea de sus hombros. Cada contacto era inocente, y a la vez estratégico.

— Naruto, —dijo finalmente, una orden.

—Sí, —respondió, una promesa.

—Más.

Exactamente lo que había estado esperando. Él la exploró de la forma en la que había deseado hacer desde el principio, sin dejar ninguna parte sin ser tocada. Él la conoció. Él la disfrutó, esta chica dulce, vulnerable, con un corazón más exquisito que los diamantes. Él lamió y lamió las cicatrices de sus piernas.

—Tan hermosa, —le dijo. —Así de perfecta.

—¿Yo? Tú eres el hermoso y perfecto.

Cuando ella lo miró con placer y pasión y necesidad en sus ojos, se sintió como el apuesto príncipe que había querido ser cuando era un niño pequeño.

—No cambiarías nada de mí. —Una declaración, no una pregunta.

—¡Sólo si quieres abandonar esta cama antes de que en realidad lleguemos a las cosas buenas!

Él se rió entre dientes. Humor. Durante el sexo. Nunca había sabido que fuera posible. Pero entonces, nunca había estado con una mujer como ella, una mujer de amor y luz.

—Te voy a mostrar lo bueno, —gruñó con fingida ferocidad.

Se dedicó a hacer precisamente eso. Su propia necesidad debería haberlo dominado, debería haber impulsado a que se diera prisa, pero esto era demasiado importante como para ir de prisa, anhelaba su satisfacción con demasiada desesperación, estaba tan decidido a hacer de este un recuerdo que la acariciara por el resto de su vida, tuvo cuidado de estudiar sus reacciones.

Cuando ella abrió la boca, supo que le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando ella gimió, supo que realmente le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo.

Pero cuando ella se retorció, supo que la tenía.

Al mismo tiempo, ella amasaba y arañaba su espalda. Ella parecía no obtener suficiente de él, parecía necesitarlo, alguna parte de él, y le cogió la mano y le chupó los dedos dentro de su boca.

Estuvo a punto de estallar fuera de su piel.

—¿Estás lista para mí, cariño?

—Por favor.

Ella había robado la palabra correcta de su cabeza.

—Tengo que agarrar el condón. Estoy sano y limpio, pero no quiero correr el riesgo de un bebé.

—No. Quiero sentirte. Sólo a ti. Sólo por esta primera vez.

Oh, sí. Ella sin duda estaba arrancando las palabras de su mente.

Conocía el riesgo, tal como él lo había dicho, pero él no era capaz de hacer que le importara en ese momento.

Cambió de posición, preparándose, pero sin tomarla. Todavía no. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él, y sus labios se encontraron en otro beso febril. Finalmente se movió hacia adelante. Tenía la intención de ser suave, pero tan pequeña como ella era, tuvo que ejercer más presión de lo que pretendió. Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando por fin se deslizó en casa, su cuerpo sacudiéndose por la conmoción de su invasión.

—¿Estás bien?— Preguntó entre dientes.

—Sí, —dijo en un gemido.

Entonces había hecho su trabajo, la había preparado como era debido. Mientras se movía contra ella, le ofreció otro gemido y le dio más de lo que había imaginado posible, reteniendo nada. Ella lo rodeó, uniéndose a él, respiró en su oído, gritó su nombre, se arqueó hacia él, se movió con él, gritó, le tiró del pelo, le arañó la espalda un poco más, lo besó y lo besó y lo besó. Y cuando supo que ella estaba a punto de perder el aliento, él levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Profundamente, tan profundamente.

— Hinata, —entonó. —Te daré todo lo que tenga para dar, este es mi juramento para ti, y te gustará. Lo Juro.

— Naruto, querido, Naruto. —Su temblor aumentó. —Lo juro. Y te daré todo. Todo lo que tengo.

—Te hace muy feliz decir eso. —Mientras la besaba y la reclamaba, fue un paso más allá de lo que había prometido, dándole todo lo que alguna vez sería. Ella era todo lo que siempre había querido, todo lo que había pensado que nunca tendría, y ella empezó a jadear su nombre, una y otra vez, llamándolo a él, llevándolo cada vez más profundo.

Cuando su espalda se levantó de la cama, gritó con toda la fuerza de su liberación. Sintió su alivio, y perdió el resto de su control.

Y cuando él se derrumbó encima de ella un par de minutos más tarde, rodó rápidamente sobre su costado, no quería hacerle daño. Sus párpados estaban increíblemente pesados y quiso sonreír con ironía al respecto. Había caminado a través de montañas cubiertas de hielo, cargando una bolsa con casi cuarenta y cinco kilos en joyas sin cansarse, sin embargo, esta pequeña mujer lo había agotado.

Él la mantendría, decidió mientras iba a la deriva, y ¡Ay de aquel que alguna vez tratara de alejarla de él!

**_Continuará..._**


	29. 27

**_Mis más sinceras disculpas, no me dí cuenta que faltaba éste capítulo._**

_Susténtame con pasas, confórtame con manzanas,_

_porque estoy enferma de amor._

_**—CANTAR DE LOS CANTARES 2:05**_

Mientras su dulce, exhausto Naruto tomaba una siesta, Hinata se vistió y disfrutó de una maravillosa ducha de enzimas secas. Se calentó un tazón de sopa de tomate y se lo comió mientras estudiaba la cabaña. Era más grande de lo que esperaba y bastante acogedora, con paredes de madera y muebles cómodos, muy gastado. Una alfombra marrón suave cubría el piso de la sala, e imágenes de rosas y lirios cubrían las paredes.

Una alfombra más suave cubría el suelo de la cocina y ollas y sartenes colgaban de una rejilla de metal justo por encima de la encimera de granito.

Una mezcla ecléctica de viejo y nuevo, como si un hombre y una mujer hubieran compartido la responsabilidad de la decoración. El hombre había decidido lo que pertenecía a los pisos y la mujer lo que le pertenecía a las paredes.

¿Estaba el jefe de Naruto casado? Se preguntó. Si era así, ¿Qué pensaría la hembra de Hinata? Nunca había socializado con la gente fuera del circo, y no estaba segura de que supiera cómo dar una buena impresión.

Por lo demás, ¿Qué podían pensar los amigos de Naruto de ella? ¿Le palmarían la espalda a Naruto por un trabajo bien hecho, como a los machos le gustaba hacer a veces, o lo llevarían a un lado y le advertirían de que se mantuviera alejado de ella?

¿Cómo reaccionaría Naruto si lo hicieran?

En una ocasión le había dicho que ellos la protegieran, pero eso no quería decir que ella les gustaría o la aprobarían. Un calor abrasador subió al centro de su pecho, aquello no tenía nada que ver con el placer.

—La preocupación sólo te compra arrugas, —su madre solía decir. —Bueno, eso y huesos podridos.

Hinata se obligó a alejar sus pensamientos depresivos de su mente y se asomó por la ventana empañada por el hielo. Ahora que estaba calientita, podía disfrutar de la majestuosidad del invierno puro a su alrededor. Y tal vez... tal vez su amor también surgió del hecho de que, por primera vez en su vida, ella no tenía que temer a hacer o decir algo equivocado y "ganarse" una paliza. Ella estaba a salvo.

Naruto nunca la lastimaría físicamente, algo que había demostrado una y otra vez cada vez que había luchado por salvarla.

Ella fue... acariciada. Sí. Ella lo fue. ¡No importaba lo que sus amigos pudieran decir de ella!

El hombre la había besado y tocado, y lo había hecho con descarado gusto, con intensa necesidad y con un toque de alegría. Ella había amado cada segundo y sólo había anhelado más. Nada de lo que había hecho la había asustado.

Todo la había excitado, enterneciéndola.

_Estoy tan contenta de haber esperado por él._

¿Esa era la forma de hacer el amor para todo el mundo?

No. No podía ser. Las cosas que había presenciado a través de los años le confirmaron lo contrario. El sexo podía ser violento, explosivo, rabioso, o sonriente, divertido y aparentemente despreocupado. ¿Pero tierno? No, ella nunca había sido testigo de eso. Lo que ella y Naruto habían hecho era especial, y mantendría el recuerdo en su corazón para toda la eternidad.

Un movimiento fuera reclamó su atención.

Su corazón se aceleró, abandonó su sopa para correr alrededor de la mesa de la cocina y presionó la nariz contra el cristal de la ventana.

Aproximadamente a unos cuarenta metros de distancia, un precioso tigre blanco rondaba de un bloque de árboles a otro, dejando una línea rubí en su camino.

¿Ruby... sangre? ¿Estaba herido?

Tenía que estarlo. Solamente la desesperación en busca de ayuda le habría traído tan cerca de la vida humana.

Pero... ella no debería ayudarlo. Ella no era una tonta. Bueno, no todo el tiempo. Ella sabía que era un animal salvaje, a diferencia de su manso, divertido y adorable Dobi con problemas de marcado. Ella sospechaba que le mordería la cabeza si le daba la oportunidad. O incluso si le daba un tercio de una oportunidad. Bien, incluso si ella dejaba de ofrecer cualquier tipo de oportunidad. Pero... ella no podía dejarlo allí, herido, sin por lo menos tratar de ayudarlo.

**_Sé lo que estás pensando_**, Kurama dijo de repente, apareciendo en su hombro.

**_Y sería un placer ayudarte. Puedo evitar que la bestia te ataque._**

—¿En serio?

**_Sí, de verdad. Pero primero, quiero mostrarte algo. Es la razón por la que he venido, y yo podría estar demasiado débil después de ayudar a tu pequeño amigo ahí afuera para mostrártelo más tarde._** Él apoyó su pequeña mano en su nuca, e imágenes de la vida de Naruto comenzaron a parpadear en su mente.

Naruto, como un niño pequeño al que solamente sus padres habían amado.

Naruto, como un niño que nadie había querido tener alrededor.

Naruto, como un adolescente del cual las chicas se habían reído. Él nunca había estado en una cita real. La única chica que le había gustado lo había utilizado para sus propias necesidades egoístas.

Naruto, como un hombre al que solamente las mujeres más depravadas lo habían deseado.

—Eres feo, —un millar de personas le habían dicho.

—Eres repugnante, —le habían dicho mil más.

Naruto, como un guerrero que había decidido pasar el resto de su vida en solitario. De esta manera, nadie más podría hacerle daño. Oh, el dolor que este hombre había tenido que soportar... tan parecido al suyo. ¿Cómo se atrevía alguien a tratarlo tan mal?

Mientras ella se merecía todo el odio hacia ella, él no lo había hecho.

¿Y cómo, cómo, cómo había sobrevivido al circo? ¿Cómo pudo ella dejarlo en esa jaula, una y otra vez?

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

**_No te mostré su pasado para que le tuvieras lástima o incluso te sintieras culpable,_** Kurama, dijo, **_pero sí para que lo entendieras un poco mejor._**

—Él realmente es maravilloso, ¿No es así?

**_Él lo es. Ahora atiende al tigre antes de que Naruto se despierte y decida detenerte._**

—Tú me estás ayudando. No le importará en absoluto.

**_Y tú eres demasiado inocente para las palabras. ¡Ve!_**

Tan silenciosamente como le fue posible Hinata, entró de puntillas en el cuarto de baño. Era el más grande en el que jamás había estado, triplicaba el tamaño del de su trailer y era casi tan grande como la habitación en sí, con tranquilizantes paredes azules y un lavabo en forma de concha marina. Metió los suministros que necesitaría dentro de una cesta que había encontrado en la sala de estar y ¡había mucho para elegir! Nunca había visto tantas vendas y medicamentos.

Era claro que Jiraiya era un hombre al que le gustaba estar preparado para cualquier cosa.

Cuando ella salió de puntillas, mantuvo su mirada en Naruto. Estaba completamente inmóvil, con su desnudo pecho levantándose cuando respiraba. Sus espesas pestañas eran largas, rizándose en los bordes, y sus labios estaban separados, relajados. Se veía tan maravillosamente juvenil.

Una sensación cálida de alegría la invadió, casi reventando su piel en las costuras. No quiero estar sin él, se dio cuenta. Nunca. Quería aferrarse a él y no soltarlo.

¿Cómo se sentía él acerca de ella? ¿Realmente cómo se sentía? Él la deseaba, sí. Y él le había pedido que viviera en su granja.

Pero ¿Cómo él se sentía en realidad? ¿Cómo se sentiría cuando todo el peligro hubiera pasado?

Preocupación, arrugas y putrefacción, se dijo, tragándose un suspiro.

Las bisagras chirriaron mientras abría la puerta del patio trasero, y ella se encogió.

Pero Naruto no gritó, ni salió corriendo, así que siguió adelante. El tigre seguía allí, todavía rondando, seguía sangrando.

—¿Cómo vas a calmarlo? —Le preguntó a Kurama.

**_Tengo mis modos._**

Estaban a varios metros de distancia, pero podía ver que la sangre manaba de la pata izquierda delantera del tigre.

Él había pisado una especie de trampa, apostaría, por la piel y músculo que estaban perforada en tres lugares distintos.

Ella lentamente se acercó, Kurama dirigiendo sus pasos. El aire frío la golpeó, escociéndole. Vislumbró los ojos azules ojos del tigre mirándola, y se detuvo. Un paso, dos, ella continuó su camino. Sus labios se retiraron y él le enseñó sus afilados y largos dientes, agudos y mortales.

—Uh, ¿Kurama? —Ella consideró dejar caer su cesta y correr.

**_Tengo esto._**

El tigre se agazapó, como si estuviera listo para saltar sobre ella y deleitarse con sus huesos.

Sus pasos vacilaron.

**_Él no va a saltar. Ahora, muévete tres centímetros a la izquierda. Bien. Ahora salta y en ángulo hacia la derecha._**

Otra vez ella obedeció.

—¿Por qué estoy caminando así, de todos modos?

**_Para evitar la seguridad. Ahora, da un paso gigante hacia adelante, como si estuvieras pasando por encima de un árbol caído. Bueno, ahora detente. Dame sólo un momento._** Con eso, el ser desapareció.

Él nunca apareció o se acercó al tigre (para su conocimiento), pero de pronto la criatura cayó al suelo cargado de nieve. Empujando un pesado suspiro.

**_Es todo tuyo_**, Kurama, dijo, una vez más sobre su hombro.

Hinata eliminó el resto de la distancia con pasos mucho más seguros.

Se arrodilló junto a la magnífica bestia y le rascó detrás de las orejas.

— Voy a hacer que te sientas mejor, —dijo. Y, a continuación como solía hacer para Naruto, añadió, —Lo juro.

Ojos azules llenos de dolor la miraban con recelo. Ella no le fallaría a esta criatura.

Trabajó con rapidez, pero con suavidad, mientras limpiaba cada uno de los pinchazos.

**_No mucha gente habría llegado hasta aquí,_** dijo Kurama.

—No podía dejarlo.

**_Me gusta eso de ti._**

—Gracias.

**_Eres exactamente lo que Naruto ha necesitado siempre._**

Un pequeño escalofrío le iluminó el interior.

—¿Cómo era él cuando era niño? Aparte de lo que me enseñaste, quiero decir.

Rió entre dientes.

**_ Era el niño más dulce jamás creado, siguiendo a su madre a todos lados, siempre haciéndole regalos._**

Ayer mismo, se había ofrecido a comprarle a Hinata nuevas joyas. Se había convencido de que la oferta provenía de la irritación por el peso de su bolso, y tal vez lo hubiera hecho, ¿Pero y qué si también hubiera surgido del deseo de complacerla?

Con manos temblorosas, aplicó crema anestésica sobre las lesiones del felino y envolvió la pierna con una venda blanca y espesa, aplicó presión para detener cualquier otro sangrado. Una última rascada detrás de la oreja de la criatura y se puso a caminar de nuevo hacia la cabaña.

Una vez más Kurama guió sus pasos, haciéndola zigzaguear y saltar.

Dentro de la cabaña, el aire caliente la envolvió al instante. Ella se quitó el abrigo y llevó la cesta de suministros a la habitación, desesperada por ver a Naruto de nuevo. Había empezado a moverse. Él había pateado las cubiertas de la cama, dejando su cuerpo desnudo. Estaba boca abajo, de espaldas a ella. Su deliciosa, deliciosa espalda. Él era todo piel bronceada y músculos cincelados, el trasero apretado, sus piernas... heridas, al igual que el tigre.

Preocupada, Hinata corrió a su lado.

**_Muy bien, entonces. Aquí es donde digo adiós,_** Kurama, dijo, y desapareció.

Los lobos habían mordido a Naruto, recordó, y las marcas de sus dientes aún estaban allí, supurando. Dejó la cesta en el suelo y extrajo la única gaza limpia que quedaba.

En el momento en el que el tejido rozó su piel, él se volvió bruscamente, deslizando el brazo hacia fuera, sus garras alargándose, pero él la vio y detuvo el impulso justo a tiempo.

Las garras se retrajeron, y Naruto gimió, como si le dolieran.

—Lo siento, cariño.

—Es mi culpa, —dijo, y no había ni un solo latido de miedo en su interior. Eso es lo mucho que confiaba en él. —Mis bebés reaccionaban de la misma manera cuando alguien los despertaba de su sueño. Debí haberlo sabido mejor.

Sonriendo suavemente, ella le dio a su cálido pecho un pequeño empujón.

—Túmbate. Me prometiste que conseguiría atenderte cuando llegáramos a la cabaña. Bueno, buenas noticias. Hemos llegado a la cabaña.

Tan fuerte como él era, la acción le obligó a no hacer nada. Sin embargo, cayó hacia atrás, las almohadas ahuecadas a su alrededor. Él la observó mientras ella lo manipulaba, en silencio. Cuando terminó, trazó su dedo a lo largo de una de sus uñas del pie.

—Muy bonito, —dijo. —Al igual que diamantes.

—Te quiero una vez más, Hinata.

Estaba total y completamente desnudo.

—Me doy cuenta de eso, Naruto, —dijo con una sonrisa.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y ella sospechó que el mismo fuego que crepitaba en él, también crepitaba en ella misma.

—¿Me quieres? —Él le preguntó.

—Más que nada.

—Entonces tenme.

Ella lo hizo. Oh, lo hizo.

Hinata se apoyó sobre un codo y miró hacia abajo a Naruto. Él la miró con ojos pesadamente entrecerrados. Su pelo estaba en completo desorden, los hilos rubios sobresalían en espigas. Los fuertes huesos de su rostro se cubrieron con piel enrojecida por el intenso placer que habían compartido.

Sus labios eran suaves y rojos por sus besos, un poco hinchados.

Él era impresionante.

—Creo que me gustó mucho más esta vez que la primera, —ella anunció.

—Te va a gustar la tercera vez mucho más, —él le prometió.

Ella se echó a reír con deleite.

—Así que, cuando lleguemos a la granja, ¿Vas a dejarme alimentar a los animales? ¿Puede ser una de mis tareas?

Una pausa. Una vacilación,

—¿Has decidido quedarte conmigo?

—Por ahora, —dijo ella, pensando, siempre. Pero ella no le diría esa parte.

Todavía no. No hasta que estuviera segura de que la quería en su vida tanto tiempo.

—Eso es bueno. —Él se pasó una mano por el rostro. —Pero tengo que decirte algo, Hinata. Puede que cambies de opinión.

Su estómago se encogió. En un simple parpadeo de tiempo, él había pasado de ser juguetón y excitado a serio y sombrío.

—¿Qué es?

Apartó la mirada de ella.

—No quiero mentirte, quiero darte acceso completo a pesar de que me dije que guardaría el secreto, y sé que debería habértelo dicho antes de que huyeras conmigo. Pero soy un hombre inteligente, realmente inteligente, y ahora es demasiado tarde para que me abandones, por lo que este era el camino más sabio y no me arrepiento.

E…está bien, ella nunca lo había visto tan incómodo. ¡Y ella lo había visto desprotegido y acariciado por extraños!

—Dime.

Sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello.

—No te va a gustar.

—¡Bueno, tendrás que usar tus partes masculinas y hazlo!

Él se quedó quieto, con los labios retorciéndose.

—¿Mis partes masculinas? ¿Te refiere a mis pelotas?

El calor enrojeció sus mejillas.

—Tal vez.

—Dilo, —dijo con una sonrisa. —Di la palabra. Quiero escucharlas en esos labios dulces de manzana.

—¡No! Ahora para de entretenerme y… tus ojos, —ella dijo con el ceño fruncido. Hubo un ligero zumbido en sus oídos, molesto y sin embargo maravilloso. —Tus ojos solían ser de un azul claro, pero ahora son de un perla claro, como los de mi padre solían ser. Como son los míos. —Y ella podía ver con mucha más claridad de lo que nunca había visto antes, se dio cuenta, mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación.

Antes, ella había pensado que todo estaba claro. Ahora se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que había estado. Esto era claro.

Las motas de polvo se arremolinaban en el aire, flotando... flotando... y la luz del techo proporcionaba una luminosidad innegable que la hizo llorar.

Confundida, ella se relajó.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Tus ojos son ahora de color azul claro, —dijo. —Me di cuenta hace unos minutos, pero me imaginé que era un truco de la luz.

—¿Mis ojos no son de color perla claro?

—No. Son azules, como los míos solían ser.

Así... que habían cambiado, los de ambos.

—No lo entiendo.

—¿Podríamos haber... intercambiado?

Quizás.

—Pero nunca he oído hablar de que algo así suceda. No con los seres humanos, o incluso los seres humanos que salen con otherworlders. —El sonido se detuvo en seco, y en su lugar, oyó su propia voz. —Puedo escuchar, —dijo con un jadeo. —¡Puedo oír! —¡Y oh, su voz era hermosa! Ella sabía que estaba mal por presumir, pero no podía evitarlo. ¡Su voz era la cosa más hermosa que jamás había escuchado!

—¿Qué? —Dijo él, frotándose las orejas. —Dilo de nuevo.

Rasca eso. Su voz era la cosa más hermosa que jamás hubiera escuchado. Áspera y rasposa, oscura y masculina, llena de fuerza y vigor innegable, lo que la hizo estremecerse.

—¡Es un milagro! Mis oídos están funcionando. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto tiempo estaré…?

—No te puedo oír, —la interrumpió. —No puedo escuchar nada.

—¿Qué? —Chilló. ¿Ella podía oír, pero él no podía? No. No, no, no.

Eso significaría que habían hecho más que intercambiar ojos. Habían intercambiado la audición. La perfección de él por todos los defectos de ella.

—El juramento. —Él le dio una mirada aturdida. —Te prometí darte todo lo que yo era.

Así que ella lo tenía. La humedad se secó en su boca.

—Oh, Naruto, lo siento mucho. —Ella apoyó las manos sobre su pecho, sintió el duro golpe de su corazón. —Nunca habría estado de acuerdo con un intercambio…

—Silencio, —dijo. —En mi línea de trabajo tuve que aprender a leer los labios, también, así que no tendremos ningún problema de comunicación.

Sí, pero él le había ayudado y le había hecho daño.

—Nunca podré perdonarme a mí misma. Después de todo lo que has hecho por mí, voy y hago algo como esto, añadiéndolo a tu miseria. No es justo para ti. Es criminal, en realidad. ¡Ay de mí!

—Detente ahora mismo. ¿Esta cosa de la audición? No importa. —Él tiró de ella hacia abajo para que se extendiera sobre su pecho. —Ahora escucha lo que tengo que decir. —Trazó sus dedos a lo largo de los bordes de su columna vertebral. —Voy a contarte acerca de mi pasado, y tú me prometerás que te quedaras conmigo de todos modos.

Una orden. Una a la que le prestaría atención. No había nada que pudiera decir para cambiar su opinión sobre él.

—Era un asesino a sueldo para el gobierno. —Hizo una pausa, como si esperara que ella saltara y corriera.

Ella no lo hizo… estaba demasiado aturdida.

Él continuó.

—Maté a seres humanos, otherworlders, hombres, mujeres, no importaba. Si se me decía que matara a alguien, yo mataba a ese alguien, sin hacer preguntas. He matado a mucha gente, Hinata.

No iba a mentir. Las palabras eran difíciles de oír, y ella se estremeció. Su hombre, un asesino. Pero no era nada parecido a su padre, se recordó a sí misma, y nunca pensaría en él de esa manera. Hiashi había disfrutado el dolor que infligió. Naruto nunca lo hizo, algo que ella apostaría con su vida.

—Lloré después de mi primer asesinato, y no me da vergüenza admitirlo. Me quedé mirando el cuerpo por un largo, largo tiempo, temblé, me enfermé del estómago. Pero aun así tomé el siguiente trabajo, y el siguiente, y con el tiempo lo que estaba haciendo ya no me molestaba. Estaba frío por dentro, y me alegro de ello.

Pero no ahora. Había mucho lamento en su voz.

—La mayoría de lo que hice fue por una buena causa, y sé que los hombres como yo son necesarios para mantener la seguridad de nuestro mundo. Pero las cosas que tenía que hacer para completar ciertos trabajos... Creo que siempre fui más como tú, porque, sin importar mis razones, lo que hacía también estaba matando al hombre que estaba destinado a ser. Me gustaría poder deshacer mi pasado. Me gustaría poder volver atrás y vivir una vida diferente, pero no puedo. Tengo que vivir con lo que he hecho. Y ahora, te estoy pidiendo que vivas con eso, también.

Ella oyó el lamento, ahora mezclado con inseguridad, duda, culpa y tristeza.

El deseo de limpiar la pizarra y empezar de nuevo. Un deseo que ella conocía muy bien. Estaba sorprendida de que pudiera juzgar las emociones de manera tan precisa, y dudaba de que pudiera haberlo hecho con cualquier otra persona, pero este era Naruto, su Naruto, y ella lo conocía de una manera en la que nunca conocería a nadie más.

Hinata se incorporó, el cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros. Él esperó, tenso.

—Todo el mundo lamenta las cosas en su pasado, —dijo, y él se tensó un poco más. —Incluso yo.

Mientras observaba sus labios, se relajó, pero sólo ligeramente.

—No has hecho nada malo.

Oh, no. Él no iba a absolverla.

—En lugar de encontrar una manera de liberar a los otherworlders desde un principio, permití que mi padre los usara. Y no te atrevas a decir que hice lo que pude. Yo podría haber hecho más. Mis acciones eran egoístas. Yo quería salir de allí de forma permanente, y dejé que se pudrieran mientras yo ahorraba mi dinero.

—Buscaste la llave.

—Podría haberla buscado más. Pude haberle preguntado a Hiashi al respecto.

—Y haberte puesto a ti misma en un mayor riesgo.

—Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que ambos podríamos haber actuado de otra manera.

— Hinata…

—Todavía quiero quedarme en tu granja, —ella le dijo. —Tú no eres el hombre que solías ser, y no eres un monstruo. —Y a ella no le gustaba que incluso ella hubiera implicado que pudiera serlo. Nadie podía ver en el corazón de un hombre y saber lo que sentía o por qué hacía lo que hacía. Había que esperar y ver el fruto. Un árbol de naranja siempre tendría naranjas. Un árbol de limón siempre tendría limones. —No soy la chica que solía ser, tampoco, y estoy muy…

—No te atrevas a pedir disculpas, —dijo con severidad. —Con tu pasado, el hecho de que me ayudaras del todo es bastante asombroso.

—Lo siento, —terminó diciendo de todos modos.

Su ceño era de reprimenda.

—Tenemos que perdonarnos a nosotros mismos, —dijo ella con una inclinación de cabeza. —No podemos vivir con el odio hacia nosotros mismos. Es una terrible emoción, y abrirá la puerta para que podamos odiar a otros. El odio de los demás nos hará como Hiashi, y yo no quiero ser como Hiashi.

—Sólo podemos ir desde aquí, —estuvo de acuerdo Naruto. — Haciéndonos mejores.

—Empezamos de cero. —Desde este momento, ya no era la cobarde que se escabullía entre las sombras, el ratón tímido que se encogía en las esquinas, o la víctima de la crueldad constante. Ella estaba llena de esperanza. Ella estaba facultada.

Ella estaba con el más magnífico de los hombres.

—Mientras que nunca te olvides lo que hemos hecho aquí en la cabaña—, dijo Naruto, su voz tierna.

Temblando, ella respondió:

—Créeme, estaré soñando con esta cabaña cada vez que cierre los ojos.

**_Continuará..._**


	30. 28

_Las flores ya han aparecido en la tierra, ha llegado el tiempo de podar las_

_vides, y la voz de la tórtola se ha oído en nuestra tierra._

_**—CANTAR DE LOS CANTARES 2:12.**_

Naruto miró a la pantalla de la computador y frunció el ceño.

Finalmente, había conseguido un e-mail. Tres, de hecho.

Uno de Jiraiya, uno de Yahiko, y otro de Kiba. Pero los tres eran mensajes de rebote.

Sus direcciones de correo electrónico habían sido cambiadas. Y también sus números de teléfono. Ese era el procedimiento operativo estándar cuando una identidad o un lugar habían sido comprometidos o un agente había muerto.

El propio código de Naruto de esta cabaña debería haber sido desactivado, pero no lo había sido. No estaba seguro de por qué.

¿Lo que sí sabía? Él necesitaba un nuevo plan. Si Jiraiya estaba vivo, él sabría que Naruto estaba aquí, a pesar de su pequeño problema de comunicación. Habría sabido el momento en el que Naruto apretó el código en la alarma. Él habría llamado.

Para Naruto, aún no habían probado que el hombre estuviera muerto.

Pero. Sí, había un pero. Siempre había uno, cuando se trataba de la duda y la incertidumbre. Naruto podría tener que proceder como si Jiraiya estuviese fuera del cuadro y no pudiera ayudarlo.

Ahora que las esposas estaban allá en la naturaleza, Hiashi no sería capaz de conseguir localizar a Naruto. Él estaría observando las ciudades más cercanas, tal vez hasta el aeropuerto y la estación de autobuses. Pero eso no era realmente un problema.

En el garaje debajo de la cabaña, había un camión y un vehículo todo terreno. Pero... otra vez esa palabra.

No le gustaba la idea de tomar a Hinata a la intemperie. Se había controlado bien la primera vez, pero ya había cometido el error de permitir que el deseo ensombreciera su deber, y no había utilizado el preservativo la primera vez que hicieron el amor. Lo había utilizado en la segunda, y debería haber parado entonces ya que no había tenido más. Pero luego se convenció racionalmente de que el daño ya estaba hecho. Así que había hecho el amor con ella por tercera vez, y lo haría de nuevo.

Ahora podía estar embarazada. Y si no lo estaba, podía ser al final del día.

La posibilidad debería haberlo molestado. La posibilidad debería haberlo asustado. No estaba preparado para ser padre. Pero no podía negar que le gustaba la idea de Hinata rondándolo con su hijo, atada a él en un nivel tan visceral.

Un sonido fuerte estalló en sus oídos, y él frunció el ceño, lo ignoró.

No le gustaba que Hiashi estuviera en las inmediaciones generales de Hinata.

No le gustaba que padre e hija estuviesen siquiera en el mismo país. Pero aunque Naruto ahora tenía los recursos, no tenía tiempo para llevarla a otro lugar.

Se quedaría aquí una noche más, decidió, y esperaría a Jiraiya.

Entonces, si su jefe no podía comunicarse o llegar a él encerraría a Hinata dentro de la cabaña y volvería al circo, con armas de fuego, tal como había solicitado Sakura. Después de todo, había más que vehículos en el garaje.

No quería correr el riesgo de que Hiashi pusiera en movimiento el circo nuevamente. En este momento, Naruto dudaba que el hombre fuese a hacer tal cosa. Él quería quedarse aquí y buscar a Hinata.

_—Eres feliz, —_dijo una voz familiar.

Naruto parpadeó, momentáneamente confundido. Podía oír. ¿Significaba eso que Hinata, que estaba actualmente en su siesta, exhausta tras su insaciable vida sexual, era una vez más sorda? Si era así, no estaba seguro de que le gustase ese comercio.

—Lo soy, —respondió. —No, gracias a ti.

Dr. M apareció en el escritorio, mirándolo a los ojos. Su pelo estaba enredado, colgando sin fuerzas en torno a un rostro demacrado. Tenía los ojos hundidos, las mejillas huecas.

_—¿Por qué no? Yo te ayudé._

—Tú sólo alguna vez me metiste en problemas.

El ser le siseó, y si hubiera habido pequeñas piedras sobre la mesa, Naruto estaba seguro de que habrían sido arrojadas a su cabeza.

_—Nunca vas a escucharme otra vez, ¿lo harías?_

—No. —Le gustaba pensar que había aprendido de sus errores.

Dr. M asomó la mandíbula.

_— Kurama te fue dado, el día de tu concepción, un regalo de tus padres para atender tus necesidades, para protegerte y enseñarte, pero nunca fue para anular tu voluntad, incluso cuando te metiste en problemas._

—Lo sé, —dijo Naruto, sentando erguido.

_—Yo solía ser como él. ¿Lo sabías? Hace mucho tiempo, yo era un Altilium. Pero elegí una vida diferente, decidí tomar más que pedir y esperar la respuesta, y la fuente de mi poder se agotó. Tuve que encontrar otra. Así que me uní a ti sin permiso de Kurama. Si me hubieras ignorado, me hubiera visto obligado a abandonarte, pero no lo hiciste. Me escuchaste, me diste la bienvenida, y tuve la oportunidad de unirme a ustedes y de alimentarme de ti._

—Al igual que un parásito, —rechinó Naruto.

Un gesto desdeñoso de la pequeña mano de Dr. M.

_—Prefiero el término "receptor de la energía"._

—Lo que sea. Adelante. Tienes razón, estoy seguro.

Antes de que el pequeño pudiera abrir la boca, Hinata asomó la cabeza por la puerta, y dijo:

—¿Naruto?

Su abundante cabellera oscura cepillada y reluciente. Tenía los ojos una vez más del color de las perlas, y aunque brillaban, tenía el ceño fruncido.

Naruto se puso en pie.

—¿Está todo bien?

—Todo está bien. Pero estoy sorda de nuevo, y sólo quería asegurarme de que podías oír.

—Puedo, —dijo.

El alivio pintó los bordes de su repentina sonrisa, deslumbrante.

—Me alegro.

Ella recorrió el resto del camino hacia el interior y se apoyó contra la pared. Debía haber rebuscado en los cajones de la cómoda, ya que ahora llevaba una sudadera de gran tamaño a la que había tenido que doblar sobre sus muñecas y pantalones que había doblado en sus tobillos.

Nunca se había visto más joven, más fresca, y su corazón se hinchó en realidad en el pecho. Pero él quería verla con ropa que hubiera comprado para ella. O la ropa que había llevado primero. Quería verla rodeada de sus cosas, sus cosas. Quería darle... todo.

—Me pregunto por qué el cambio de nuestros sentidos sigue pasando, —dijo. —Sé que dijiste que piensas que es porque prometimos compartir todo lo que somos, pero ¿Crees que hay algo más que eso, ya que se pega de la nada?

—¿Cómo qué?

—No lo sé. —Un encogimiento de hombros. —Tenía la esperanza de que serías capaz de decírmelo.

¿Cómo el hecho de que quería darle todo? ¿Al igual que el hecho de que le encantaba compartir esto con ella?

—Me alegro de que esté pasando, y espero que tú también. Nadie más ha tenido la oportunidad de ver el mundo a través de los ojos de otra persona, nosotros sí. Nadie más ha tenido la oportunidad de escuchar a través de los oídos de otra persona, pero nosotros podemos.

—¿Somos especiales? —Dijo, preguntando cuando probablemente ella había querido hacer una declaración.

—Lo somos. Y tal vez las habilidades se nos están pegando porque de eso se trata. Dar y recibir. Flujo y reflujo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, satisfecha con eso.

—Bueno, Sr. Especial, voy a asaltar la despensa y a cocinar tu propia comida, —dijo. —¿Tienes hambre?

—Siempre.

—Dame una hora. Mientras tanto, prepárate para ser sorprendido. — Le lanzó un beso, dio media vuelta y caminó por el pasillo.

_—Nunca la vas a dejar, ¿Verdad?_ —Dr. M exigió a sus espaldas.

Naruto giró sobre sus talones y se enfrentó el ser que le había dado tan a menudo malos consejos, se rió durante su tortura en el circo, y lo abandonó otra vez, cuando Naruto necesita más ayuda.

—No.

Dr. M asomó la mandíbula.

_—¿Ni siquiera para salvar mi vida?_

—Ni siquiera.

Una pausa. Pesada, opresiva.

_—Muy bien, —_dijo el ser. —_Ustedes se lo han buscado. —_Con eso, desapareció.

Hinata encontró judías verdes, guisantes, zanahorias y patatas, y las mezcló todo junto. También encontró varios paquetes de piezas de pollo y fue capaz de calentarlas sobre la estufa y rociarlas con un delicioso glaseado de mantequilla.

Había tantas especias para elegir, que estaba un poco abrumada.

Había cosas de las que nunca había oído hablar. Utilizó sólo las que ella conocía, porque no quería arruinar la primera comida de verdad que iba a prepararle a Naruto.

En la granja, tendría tareas para ella. Él ya había dicho que sí. Quería demostrar que podía hacer cualquier cosa que él le pidiera, que podía cuidar de él adecuadamente. ¡Y rezó para que ella pudiera!

No tenía ninguna educación formal. Su madre le había enseñado a leer y escribir, y su conocimiento había sido limitado, también. Tengo una mente rápida, se aseguró a sí misma, y puedo aprender cualquier cosa. Y... y... sabía cómo coser. ¡Sí! Eso era una habilidad perfectamente aceptable.

Ella remendaría la ropa de Naruto, y él sería el granjero mejor vestido en el mundo entero.

Y ella podía vender sus joyas y utilizar las ganancias para comprarle algo especial. Algo que siempre hubiera querido. Simplemente tenía que averiguar qué era lo que siempre había querido.

Cuando el pollo se calentó perfectamente y las verduras estaban hirviendo, apagó el fuego y preparó dos platos. El vapor se elevó, y los olores causaron que se le hiciese la boca agua.

_Estrella dorada para mí_, pensó ella, orgullosa de sí misma. A veces había visto al cocinero en el circo, sabiendo que algún día tendría que ocuparse de sus propias comidas.

Tomó los platos para llevarlos a la mesa, pero vio a su tigre fuera por la ventana.

Había regresado. Ya no estaba merodeando, pero se encontraba entre los árboles, agitando la cola lentamente. Él bostezó.

Un fuerte cuerpo cálido se apretó contra su espalda, y se estremeció.

Suaves labios se deslizaron a lo largo de un lado de su cuello, y los temblores se intensificaron, un gemido se escapó de ella. Dejó los platos abajo. Naruto la cogió por la cintura y la giró.

Besó un párpado, luego el otro.

—Estoy dispuesto a compartir de nuevo.

—Compartir es bastante divertido, supongo.

—¿Supones? No, lo sabes. —Él le besó la punta de la nariz, la mejilla, luego la otra. Luego se cernió sobre sus labios, su cálido aliento la acariciaba. —Entonces, ¿Qué estabas haciendo, mirando por la ventana? ¿Soñando conmigo?

Acercó sus dedos hasta las crestas de su estómago, por los hombros, y alrededor de la nuca, con la intención de tirar de él el resto del camino.

—No, señor Ego, estaba viendo a mi tigre.

Sus músculos se tensaron debajo de su mano.

—¿Tigre?

—Mmm-hmm. —Ella tiró, pero Naruto resistió. —Él fue herido, pero se está poniendo mejor.

Frunció el ceño, la levantó del suelo y la dejó a un lado para presionarse más al vidrio. Él miró por un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza en dirección a ella, sus ojos muy abiertos.

—Él está usando una venda, —dijo.

—Lo sé. —Sus orejas empezaron a sonar.

—¿Quién puso esa venda en él, Hinata?

Ella lo escuchó en ese momento, y no había sonado contento.

—Bueno...

— Hinata.

—Lo hice yo.

—¿Qué? —Gritó. —¿Saliste fuera? ¿Te acercaste a un depredador peligroso? ¿Cuándo? Mientras estaba durmiendo. —Añadió, respondiendo a su propia pregunta.

Exasperada ahora, ella levantó los brazos.

—Sí, pero Kurama me ayudó. Nunca estuve en peligro.

—Hay trampas por todo el lugar, Hinata.

—Que, es la razón por la que Kurama me hizo caminar por lugares extraños.

Un tinte rojo oscurecido su piel.

—Es la segunda vez que lo has mencionado. Kurama lo sabía y ¿No me despertó?

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Estabas durmiendo tan plácidamente. Y otra vez, nunca estuve en peligro.

Apretó la mandíbula, obviamente tratando de contenerse bajo control.

— Kurama podría haberse debilitado y el tigre podría haberte mutilado.

—Pero ninguno de ellos lo hizo.

—¿Cómo has podido...? ¿Por qué...? —Gritando una maldición, Naruto dio un puñetazo en la mesa de la cocina, haciendo sonar los platos.

Hinata salto, sorprendida por el volumen.

—¿Quieres matarme prematuramente? —Gruñó. —¿De eso se trata? —Otro grito, un golpe de su puño.

Esta vez, los platos rebotaron en el mostrador y se cayeron al suelo.

Nada se rompió, pero la comida deliciosa y asombrosa que había estado preparando se arruinó. Hinata miró hacia abajo a la mezcla de amarillo, verde y naranja desesperada. Naruto, no solamente no descubriría que era una excelente cocinera, sino que probablemente ahora necesitaría una lección sobre la paciencia.

—Ese tipo de explosión no la toleraré, —dijo con severidad. —Tuve que lidiar con ese tipo de cosas toda mi vida, y sé que nunca me harías daño, pero no voy a dejar que me hables de esa manera. No voy a tener ese tipo de relación contigo.

Él puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, pero ella se arrancó de su agarre.

Con la cabeza en alto, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

**_Continuará..._**


	31. 29

_Toda tú eres hermosa, amada mía, y no hay defecto en ti._

_**—CANTAR DE LOS CANTARES 4:7**_

Naruto limpió la cocina, un poco enfermo del estómago. Había permitido que la ira sacara lo mejor de él, y había herido los sentimientos de su mujer, tal vez incluso la había asustado. Con su pasado, él lo sabía mejor. Sabía que tenía que ser cuidadoso.

Estaba avergonzado. Él solamente... había estado tan asustado por ella. Había entrado en el crudo frío, sin saber que un paso en falso podría sorprenderla o matarla, lo había hecho para acercarse a una salvaje, bestia herida.

¿Acaso no tenía algo de sentido común? ¿No podía entender que Naruto no quería vivir sin ella?

Él se quedó inmóvil.

No quería vivir sin ella.

Jugó con las palabras en su mente una y otra vez, y se dio cuenta de que eran ciertas. La quería con él ahora, siempre, y para siempre. Él simplemente no quería mantenerla, tampoco. Quería estar con ella.

Cada minuto de cada día, él quería hablar con ella, reír con ella, hacer el amor con ella. Quería aprender más sobre ella, pensar en ella, y saber que ella le pertenecía. Quería que ella anhelara lo mismo de él.

Y él no quería cambiarla. El cuidar de los demás estaba en su naturaleza.

No podía mirar a los enfermos y heridos y no desear ayudar, y eso era una hermosa cualidad a tener, que lo había atraído hacia ella, que lo había cautivado, encantado.

Nunca debería haberle gritado, recordándole a su padre, y él sin duda le debía una disculpa.

Buscó en la casa y la encontró en el dormitorio. Ella estaba sacando las joyas de su bolso, acomodando lo que parecían ser miles de collares, pulseras, y anillos en la cama. Lo único que había traído, además de los elementos que Kurama le pidió, había cámaras fotográficas desechables.

—Lo siento.

Hinata se quedó inmóvil, su amplia mirada perla balanceándose hacia él.

Sin decir una palabra, él tomo una cámara y luego a la misma Hinata.

Ella no ofreció ninguna protesta. Se instaló en la silla frente a la cama, y dirigió su cuerpo como un maestro con su marioneta, obligándola a sentarse en su regazo.

A pesar de que estaba enojada con él, absoluta satisfacción inundó a Naruto. ¿Quién hubiera creído que alguien atrapado por tales circunstancias horribles podría encontrar tal felicidad? Una mujer tan hermosa como esta. Placer más allá de lo imaginable. Risas. Intercambio. Aceptación.

La pérdida de la audición, en ráfagas cortas o para siempre, realmente era un placer que él soportaría. Hinata estaba atendida. Ella estaba con él, suya para proteger y cuidar. Tendría que renunciar a su trabajo, por supuesto, Pero entonces él había planeado hacerlo de todos modos. Él había luchado toda su vida. Ahora era el momento de descansar. Para disfrutar de la vida que le habían dado.

—Cariño, —dijo, —siento haberte gritado. No lo hare otra vez, te doy mi palabra. Mi única excusa es que tuve miedo, pensando en ti por ahí, herida y sangrando, y yo estando completamente inconsciente, incapaz de ayudarte, si me necesitabas.

Pasó un momento. Ella agachó la cabeza.

Él sintió la vibración de sus palabras y tuvo que decir,

—Necesito verte para comprender, cariño, —deteniéndola.

Su cabello se agitó alrededor de sus hombros mientras se enderezaba.

—Lo siento, —dijo ella. —Te estaba diciendo que no podía dejar al tigre sufrir.

Era extraño, saber que ella estaba hablando, observar el movimiento de su boca, pero no oír nada. Era más extraño aún, saber que ella estaba hablando y no oír nada. Pero eso siempre había sido la norma para ella.

— Lo sé. ¿Me perdonas?

Giró los párpados, revelando esos ojos color perla que encontraba tan irresistible. Interesante. Esta vez, sólo habían intercambiado oídos, no los ojos.

—Por supuesto.

Una vez más, ella ofreció su perdón con tanta facilidad. Otra cualidad que nunca había sido capaz de resistir.

Alargó la mano y giró el cuello de su camiseta.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres con la cámara? ¿Por qué la tomaste?

—Tal vez quería tomar fotografías traviesas de ti.

—En ese caso... —Sonriendo, ella agarró la cámara de su mano y la sostuvo en el aire. —¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer por ella?

—Cualquier cosa, —dijo, completamente serio.

—¿Cualquier cosa? —Una sonrisa despreocupada. —¿Lo prometes?

—Lo hago. — Una pacto abierto. Algo que nunca antes había hecho.

Algo que nunca haría con cualquier otra persona.

Ella plantó un sonoro, realmente sonoro beso en sus labios antes de que ella renunciara al control de la cámara.

—¿Y qué es lo que vas a querer? —Preguntó él, y no en lo más mínimo preocupado.

—Comenzaremos con tres deseos más.

No sonreiría.

—Odio decírtelo, cariño, pero no soy un genio en una botella.

Ella lo ignoró, diciendo:

—Haré una lista para hacerte saber todo lo que vas a hacer por mí.

Realmente no sonreiría.

—Esperaré con impaciencia para leerlo.

—Espera a estar fascinado.

Esta bien. Sonrió.

—Vamos a echar un vistazo a estas fotos antes de que te arroje sobre la cama. —Presionó los botones de las imágenes disponibles y descubrió a una pequeña Hinata, de no más de cinco años.

En cada una de las fotos ella estaba sonriendo tan ampliamente que mostraba todos los dientes. Su cabello estaba peinado con un brillo satinado, colgando en coletas sobre sus oídos. En una, ella estaba en medio de un giro. En otra, llevaba un sujetador de lentejuelas enorme sobre su pequeño pecho. En otra, estaba presionada a una versión anterior de sí misma, y las dos estaban lanzando besos a la cámara con chocolate untado sobre sus rostros.

—Tienes una adicción al chocolate, creo, —dijo, con una punzada en el pecho.

—Sólo una pequeña. Puedo pasar por un período completo de cinco minutos sin pensar o desear un pedazo.

Él le compraría una fábrica de chocolate, entonces. Podría nadar en la materia, si así lo deseaba.

—¿Y quién es la otra mujer? —Preguntó, ya sospechando la respuesta.

—Mi madre, —dijo con nostalgia. —Ella era frívola y emocional, pero yo la amaba.

—Lamento que la perdieras.

—Yo también.

La pérdida de un ser querido podía dejar un agujero enorme en el pecho.

Uno que temía nunca se llenaría. Así fue como se sintió sobre sus padres, y sin embargo, esta mujer lo había llenado de tal manera que dudaba que alguna vez pudiera ser vaciado de nuevo. Él llevaría el recuerdo de ella para siempre.

No podía dejar que fuera lastimada.

Dejó la cámara a un lado.

—¿Qué tal si practicamos un poco de lucha? —Si él la dejaba aquí -y con cada segundo que pasaba estaba más seguro de que tendría que- quería que ella estuviera lo más preparada posible.

—Está bien, —dijo ella, y si estaba confundida por el cambio de tema, no lo demostró.

—Dame unos minutos para tener todo listo. —Se puso de pie con Hinata aun en sus brazos, la puso sobre la silla, y se dirigió a la sala de estar para mover el sofá y la mesa de centro.

Cuando terminó, volvió al dormitorio. Ella estaba en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado.

—¿Listo? —Preguntó.

Él frunció el ceño. Había oído su voz, suave y sensual, pero sus oídos no habían sonado. No esta vez.

Ella frunció el ceño también.

— Naruto, —dijo, levantándose.

Él la había oído esa ocasión, también.

—¿Puedes oírme?

Movió la cabeza, cuando ella dijo,

—No. ¿Puedes?

—Sí. — Así que habían cambiado nuevamente.

Y probablemente cambiarían una vez más.

Ella exhibió el mismo alivio que antes.

—Me gusta compartir contigo, lo hago, pero me alegro de que puedas oír. La culpa iba a freírme como pollo rebozado.

Él... no tenía idea del refrán que había masacrado en ese momento.

— Te dije que no te sientas culpable.

—Lo hiciste. ¿Y no me recuerdo diciendo que morderé a alguien?

Tan hermosa cuando era combativa.

—No, Pero sólo para que conste, se supone que debes decirme que te muerda.

—¿Por qué querría que me muerdas?

—Porque me aseguraré de que te guste. Ahora, entra en la sala de estar y oblígame a morder a alguien.

—Lo haré, y te vas a arrepentir. — Irradiando entusiasmo, ella lo siguió.

Se detuvieron en la alfombra que había despejado y se enfrentaron.

—¿Qué es lo primero en la agenda? —Preguntó ella, empuñando sus manos a los costados y apoyándose en sus piernas separadas.

—Vamos a practicar lo que ya te he enseñado y aprender algunos trucos más.

—¿Qué pasa si quiero enseñarte algo? —Sin ninguna advertencia más que esa, ella corrió y golpeó sus tobillos, enviándolo de rodillas. Ella estaba sobre él, un segundo después, empujándolo hacia atrás, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su cintura, una hoja apuntando a su cuello. —Como esto.

Tan hermosa cuando era feroz.

—¿De dónde sacaste el cuchillo?

—Lo enganché del mostrador cuando salí de la cocina. Lo iba a llevar en la bolsa desde que estás así tan en mi contra de llevar pistola.

Y él se había perdido la acción. O él había perdido su ventaja o él no tenía defensas contra esta mujer.

—Buena chica. —Rápidamente, le dio la vuelta, inmovilizándola en el suelo con su peso. —¿Pero qué vas a hacer ahora?

Ella se echó a reír.

Tan magnífica cuando se divertía.

—Yo me apiade de ti y sigo sobre mis propias rodillas.

—No estoy segura de que sea prudente. No tengo planes para apiadarme de ti.

**_Continuará..._**


	32. 30

_No dejes que la misericordia y la verdad te abandonen. Sujétalos_

_alrededor de tu cuello, escríbelos en la placa de tu corazón._

_**—PROVERBIOS 3:3**_

La noche cayó, pero Naruto no estaba cansado. Y tampoco lo estaba Hinata, a juzgar por su intensa actividad. Había ordenado los cajones de la cómoda y el armario, y había retirado todo lo que necesitaba reparación. Ahora, ella estaba sentada frente a la chimenea del salón, cosiendo, con un resplandor naranja suave envolviéndola y la pila de ropa a su lado.

En seis ocasiones ella le había mostrado el trabajo que había hecho, observando sus rasgos detenidamente. Él no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando, pero se aseguró de alabar profusamente sus esfuerzos. Y ella era buena. Él sólo deseaba saber qué pensamientos rondaban por su mente.

Una ligera presión sobre su mejilla derecha le hizo girarse. Kurama permanecía sobre su hombro, frunciéndole el ceño.

**_¿No puedes oírme?_** Su voz llenó la cabeza de Naruto.

—No. Mi capacidad de oír le ha sido entregada a Hinata de nuevo.

Hinata lo miró.

**_Cómo… No importa. Tengo que decirte algo. Y lo siento tanto. No lo supe hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Intenté detenerlos, pero fracasé. Lo siento mucho._**

—¿De qué estás hablando?

**_Dr. M. Él está aquí._**

—Lo sé. Hablé con él.

**_No. Él está aquí. Con Hiashi. Dr. M le dijo dónde estabas y lo trajo a la cabaña._**

Naruto saltó sobre sus pies. Hinata hizo lo mismo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Exigió.

En silencio, él fue hacia la ventana de la sala y, arrodillándose, atisbó por la rendija entre las cortinas.

Todo parecía estar bien. No había sombras en movimiento. Los árboles no se balanceaban. Y no había manera de que Hiashi pudiera haber sorteado la seguridad como Hinata y Kurama lo habían hecho. Era demasiado grande, demasiado pesado.

Sin embargo, Naruto selló la rendija entre las cortinas y se levantó, agarrando la mano de Hinata y llevándola hacia el pasadizo secreto que conducía al garaje. Estaba en el dormitorio, debajo de la cama. Él se metió debajo a rastras, empujó la alfombra fuera del camino, y abrió la puerta.

La apertura de un pozo oscuro le dio la bienvenida. Él ya había estado allí abajo y ya había comprobado todo. Ya había cargado la camioneta con todo lo que podrían necesitar, por si acaso.

El polvo recubrió la parte interior de su nariz mientras se desplazaba hacia el primer escalón, ayudó a Hinata a hacer lo mismo, a continuación, cerró la puerta y rápidamente descendieron. Él alcanzó el suelo y encendió el interruptor de la luz.

Nada.

Le dio al interruptor de nuevo.

Una vibración contra su tórax, y él supo que Hinata estaba hablando.

—Necesito… —dijo él, y se detuvo. Había algo en el aire… malo, familiar… terrible… espeso y empalagoso, lleno de maldad.

Hiashi y el Dr. M estaban aquí, en el garaje, concluyó.

Una risa de repente reverberó en su cabeza. Una vez más, un sonido familiar. La risa de Dr. M. Un momento después, un cráneo en llamas con los ojos rojos brillantes apareció al otro lado de la habitación, con la boca abierta, revelando sus dientes afilados.

Esa calavera rápidamente se puso en movimiento, quedando tan solo a dos centímetros de distancia de Naruto en un simple parpadeo. Él empujó a Hinata detrás de él, con la esperanza de protegerla de lo que fuera que iba a suceder, justo cuando aquellos huesos bañados en llamas lo alcanzaron y lo engulleron en su totalidad.

**0**

Hinata oyó un ruido sordo.

Un segundo después, la luz inundó la fría habitación subterránea a la que Naruto la había conducido, y ella vio que él estaba en el suelo, inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados. La preocupación la abrumó, y comenzó a agacharse para ayudarle, cuando vio a Hiashi, Toneri y Shion, de pie junto a la pared del fondo, y se congeló.

La habían encontrado.

El horror y el terror se mezclaron, formando un lodo tóxico en sus venas. Hiashi estaba frunciendo el ceño, Toneri estaba sonriendo y, por una vez, Shion la miraba con simpatía. Estaba pálida y temblando, ya no era aquella mujer hermosa. Su cara estaba hinchada, demacrada y con costras causadas por los anillos de Hiashi.

Costras que la misma Hinata había lucido muchas, muchas veces a lo largo de los años.

A pesar de su diversión, Toneri, también, parecía como si hubiera entrado en contacto con los puños de su padre.

Uno de sus ojos estaba cerrado por la hinchazón, y tenía una protuberancia en su mandíbula.

Cada uno de ellos llevaban ropa de verano: camisetas de tirantes, pantalones ligeros. Aun así, su corrupción se las arreglaba para encubrirlos. El cráneo deforme que ella había vislumbrado en el interior de la carpa roja la miraba a través de los ojos de su padre. Oscuras sombras se cernían sobre los hombros de Toneri, más consistentes que antes.

—No, —dijo ella con un movimiento de su cabeza. —No.

—Pensaste que tendrías una vida mejor sin mí, ¿Verdad? —Dijo Hiashi con un indicio de locura en su tono. Demencia, furia, y maldad. Pura maldad. —¿Pensaste que algún asqueroso otherworlder cuidaría de ti de alguna forma que yo no podía?

Él no tenía idea de que ella podía oírlo, dedujo. Un hecho que podría usar a su favor. Sólo tenía que averiguar cómo.

—¿Y bien? —Exigió él.

—Sí, —dijo ella, feliz de descubrir que no había un temblor en su voz. —Lo hice. Y lo hago.

La sorpresa dilató sus ojos, y caminó bruscamente hacia ella. _No me acobardaré_. Al llegar a ella, la agarró por los brazos con un doloroso y fortísimo asimiento y la zarandeó.

—Yo te amaba. —Su saliva llovió sobre su cara. —¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme así?

—Nunca me amaste.

—Yo te lo di todo.

—Tú no me diste nada excepto dolor y tristeza.

Él levantó la mano para golpearla, pero en lugar de encogerse, en lugar de pedir clemencia que él nunca mostraría, ella levantó la barbilla.

La sorpresa regresó, ahora amplificada, y Hiashi bajó lentamente el brazo.

—Has cambiado, —dijo, y no parecía feliz.

—Sí, lo he hecho. —Y ella nunca volvería a ser como había sido.

Había llegado demasiado lejos por este camino actual, había pasado de la cobardía al valor. Incluso mirando hacia atrás, no podía alcanzar a ver su punto de partida.

—¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

—Un hombrecito, Menma, Dr. M, vino a mí. Me dijo dónde encontrarte y se comprometió a darme poder de un modo que yo sólo podía haber soñado… si simplemente me comprometía a matarte.

_Matarte_. Las palabras resonaron en su mente, dejando un doloroso vacío en su pecho.

—¿Y aceptaste?

Él mostró sus dientes en una parodia de una sonrisa.

—Lo hice. Y tú mereces morir, después de lo que me hiciste... Pero primero —dijo, —te voy a enseñar la misma lección que le enseñé a tu madre: déjame y sufre.

Le hizo señales a Toneri para que se acercara.

Su ex guardián se acercó, se inclinó y, esforzándose bajo el peso musculoso, alzó a Naruto sobre su hombro. Tan desesperadamente Hinata quería atacar, hacer algo, cualquier cosa, para salvarlo. Pero no lo hizo.

Todavía no. En este momento eran tres contra uno, y ella no tenía manera de transportar a Naruto. Naruto, que no se había movido ni había emitido ningún sonido desde que cayó. ¿Qué le había hecho su padre?

—Con el poder que Dr. M me ha dado, —dijo Hiashi, —puedo crear erupciones solares más fuertes. Puedo elegir hasta donde me desplazo y cuando, hasta cierto punto. Sólo puedo transportarme a distancias cortas, pero cuanto más lo hago, más habilidoso me vuelvo. —Levantó su brazo, murmuró una serie de palabras que ella no entendió, palabras que le erizaron el vello del cuerpo y dejaron un sabor amargo en su boca.

De repente, un rayo blanco atravesó el aire justo delante de ella, produciendo una grieta en el éter. Los bordes estaban saturados por una bruma, pero a través del centro ella pudo ver... algún lugar fuera de la cabaña. Un aire gélido invernal incluso bramó en el interior del garaje.

Hiashi tiró de ella a través de aquello, y un segundo después, ella estaba fuera, en el lugar exacto que había visto. Toneri y Shion les siguieron, y la cavidad etérea se cerró tras ellos.

—Uno más, y estarás en casa, —dijo Hiashi. Una vez más, él levantó el brazo, murmurando, y de nuevo el relámpago cortó como una lanza, creando una grieta en el aire. Una cortina que simplemente había sido abierta, revelando otra ubicación en otro lado.

Revelando la pesadilla que había dejado atrás. El circo. Sólo que ahora estaba rodeado de sol y luz.

Justo antes de que Hiashi pudiera tirar de ella a través de la grieta, un rugido feroz resonó en la noche.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Susurró Shion.

—Vamos, —ordenó Hiashi, con la mirada vagando en la distancia.

El tigre blanco herido saltó de la oscuridad y se estrelló contra él antes de que éste pudiera dar un solo paso, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y propulsándolo al suelo cubierto de nieve. Él mantuvo su agarre sobre Hinata y la arrastró con él. Con el impacto, el oxígeno se escapó de sus pulmones.

Su padre gritó de dolor cuando el tigre lo mordió en el brazo, arrastrándolo varios metros, zarandeándolo. Finalmente Hiashi soltó a Hinata, pero sólo para lanzar un rayo de luz al tigre, provocando que el animal saliera volando hacia atrás.

—¡NO! —Gritó ella, tratando de levantarse pero resbaló sobre el hielo.

Un Hiashi ensangrentado se puso en pie, la agarró y la arrastró a través de la nueva apertura. Esta vez, Toneri y Shion no caminaron a través de ésta sino que corrieron, casi empujándola fuera del camino.

Otro rugido, y ella pudo oír las pisadas frenéticas de las zarpas del tigre contra el hielo. Estaba corriendo, decidido a hacer otro intento contra su padre. Pero Hiashi se giró hacia atrás y ondeó su mano, y el aire selló el agujero, bloqueando a la criatura, dejándola fuera de la vista e impidiendo que ésta entrara en el circo.

_Él estará bien_, se dijo a sí misma. _Está mejor lejos_. Ella no lo quería cerca de Hiashi nunca más. Su padre habría usado las heridas del tigre en su contra.

Al igual que usaría a Naruto contra Hinata.

—Hogar, —dijo Hiashi, y extendió los brazos.

Hinata inhaló... y exhaló... mientras miraba alrededor, las vistas que le dieron la bienvenida hicieron que su estómago se revolviera enfermo.

Carpas blancas, la Gran Roja, trailers, juegos y atracciones, y los artistas que caminaban en todas direcciones, preparándose para el show de mañana. El frío había sido sustituido por el calor sofocante, y las montañas por llanuras.

—Después de que te fuiste, —dijo Hiashi, —hemos cambiado de localización, pensando que tenías la intención de traer a las autoridades a mi puerta. Afortunadamente, sólo nos habíamos ido por unos pocos días ya que el hombrecito se me acercó y me mostró una solución mejor.

Una avalancha de sonidos repentinamente asaltó sus oídos, y ella apenas se contuvo de reaccionar ante éstos. Voces, tantas voces. Parloteo, risas, discusiones. El golpeteo de metal contra metal. El chirrido de neumáticos. El crujido de las piedras bajo los zapatos.

Hiashi empujó a Hinata hacia Shion.

—Enciérrala en su trailer. Yo me encargaré de ella una vez que mis heridas hayan sido vendadas. Y si ella se escapa, te culparé a ti, mi querida Shion. —Con apenas una pausa, miró a Toneri y le dijo: —Y tú. Pon a la bestia de vuelta en su jaula.

**_Continuará..._**


	33. 31

_Permanece vestido con buena disposición,_

_y mantén las lámparas encendidas._

**_—LUCAS 12:35_**

Naruto se despertó con un sobresalto, el pánico al instante inundándolo. Se acordó de la cabaña, y el cráneo de fuego propulsándose hacia él. Pero, ¿Después de eso...? Nada.

—¡Hinata! —Gritó, saltando sobre sus pies. ¿Dónde estaba ella? ¿La había atrapado el cráneo, también? —¡Hinata!

—Cálmate, guerrero.

La voz del Targon penetró en su mente, y se giró. El sol brillaba resplandecientemente en el cielo, y tuvo que parpadear rápidamente para enfocar. A través de los familiares barrotes de metal pudo ver al otherworlder, su vecino enjaulado.

Barrotes. Jaula.

El pavor lo golpeó, miró a su alrededor. Estaba de nuevo en la jaula, se dio cuenta. De vuelta en el circo, de vuelta en la casa de las fieras. Él había... había sido capturado. El resto de los otherworlders lo estaban mirando.

Algunos con ira. Algunos con compasión. Sakura, con esperanza.

—No desesperes, —dijo ella. —Lo hiciste una vez, algo que nadie más ha logrado nunca, y puedes hacerlo de nuevo.

Ellos estaban más sucios que cuando él les había dejado, como si nadie se hubiera molestado en limpiarlos ni una sola vez. Estaban más delgados, también, como si nadie se hubiera tomado la molestia de darles de comer. Pero al menos estaban vivos.

Y él podía oírlos. Una vez más, sus oídos estaban trabajando. Eso significaba que Hinata, dondequiera que estuviese, estaba de nuevo sorda.

—¿Dónde está Hinata? —Le preguntó al Targon. —¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera? —El paisaje había cambiado. Las montañas habían sido reemplazadas por planicies, la tundra nevada por tierra roja, y los árboles por ondulante trigo.

—Ella ha estado encerrada en su trailer, y tú estuviste fuera sólo por una noche.

Su alivio fue tan potente, que sus rodillas cedieron. Cayó al suelo haciendo temblar toda la jaula.

—Ella es tu mujer, —dijo el Targon. —La has reclamado.

—Lo es. Y sí, lo he hecho. —Y él no la perdería. No de esta forma. No de modo alguno. —¿Dónde está Hiashi? ¿Y Toneri?

Un destello de furia se disparó en los ojos del Targon.

—Se están preparando para el show de mañana.

Era el momento para obtener información, decidió Naruto, tiempo de aprender los motivos del Targon.

—Tú lo odias, a Toneri. Lo odias más que a Hiashi, el hombre responsable de tu situación. ¿Por qué?

—Hey, Jolly Golden, —exclamó Ino. —No llamas, no envías un mensaje. Muestras una gran desfachatez al asomar tu cara por aquí de nuevo. Mis hermanos vendrán a buscarme, ya lo sabes, y ellos tendrán algo que decirte al respecto. ¡Me dejaste atrás!

El Targon tendió sus brazos, y el mundo simplemente... dejó de... moverse, incluso los más silenciosos movimientos. Naruto frunció el ceño o lo intentó. Al igual que el mundo a su alrededor, él estaba inmóvil. Su cuerpo se sentía como si hubiera sido cubierto por cemento, incluso sus brazos eran demasiado pesados para levantarlos. La única parte de sí mismo sobre la que tenía algún control eran sus ojos, y los mantuvo apuntando hacia el otherworlder.

Solamente el Targon se podía mover. Caminó hacia un lado de su jaula, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa que no era una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes. A diferencia que ti, sus mentes están bajo llave. No tienen ni idea de lo que está pasando. Y ¿Te diste cuenta que soy más fuerte que antes? He estado practicando.

Más fuerte, a pesar de las esposas en sus muñecas.

¡Las esposas!

—Sí, tú también estás esposado, —dijo el Targon, y de repente la cabeza de Naruto se pudo mover.

Miró hacia abajo. Efectivamente, el metal de las esposas rodeaba sus muñecas. Hiashi... oh, Hiashi pagaría por esto.

—No hay ninguna llave, ya sabes.

El otherworlder asimiló la noticia y se encogió de hombros, como si simplemente no le importara.

—¿Cómo eres capaz de ejercer tanto control con los fármacos bombeándose a través de tu organismo? —Preguntó Naruto.

—Las drogas son inhibidores.

—Lo sé. ¿Y?

—Y, hay un fallo fatal en esos fármacos. Un fallo implícito en su nombre. Éstos inhiben, no eliminan.

—¿Por qué te has quedado, entonces?

La rabia retornó, ahora mezclada con tristeza.

—Tu mujer, una vez se hizo cargo de la mía. Sara era su nombre, y ella y sus amigas oyeron hablar de un circo mágico llamado Cirque de Monstres y vino de visita. Toneri la vio, la deseó, la violó y desapareció con ella antes de que yo pudiera llegar junto a ella. Él no tenía ni idea de que estábamos vinculados, y que yo sabía todo lo que le estaba haciendo, mientras se lo estaba haciendo. —Cada vez más rabia se filtraba en su tono. —Yo pude haberlo matado desde el principio, y tal vez debería haberlo hecho, pero quería experimentar todo lo que mi Sara experimentó. Quería ver a mi torturador cada día, hasta que yo lo destruyera.

Él quería castigarse a sí mismo por no haber salvado a su mujer, y él lo comprendía. Lo hacía. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría si descubría que Hinata había sido dañada de alguna manera.

Hinata... la chica que amaba.

Sí. Él la amaba. Con todo su corazón, con toda su alma, la amaba.

Ella era la única. La otra parte de él. De alguna manera, ella se había enredado a sí misma en su vida, como si él fuera un árbol y ella la hiedra, y él ya no podía distinguir su follaje del de ella. Eran dos mitades de un todo, un mejor conjunto, dependiendo el uno del otro.

—¿No tienes nada que decir? —Bromeó el Targon.

—Nueve días, — Naruto respondió a través de una garganta ahora lacerada, recordando lo que el Targon había dicho la noche de su huida. — Planeas destruir el circo.

—Sí. Pero ahora, sólo me quedan cuatro días.

—No esperes. Hazlo ahora.

El Targon actuó como si él no hubiera hablado.

—Vi la forma en que tu Hinata cuidó de mi Sara. Oí las conversaciones que tenían, hasta que Sara cortó nuestra conexión. Me alegré cuando llegaste y comenzaste a velar por la pequeña Hinata. —La tensión se extendía desde las comisuras de sus ojos. —No volví a ver dentro de la mente de Sara hasta la noche de su muerte, cuando el padre de Hinata la encontró, se la entregó a Toneri, y el macho... el macho... la destruyó.

—Lo siento, Kakashi-Alize. Sé que tienes un plan, y quieres ajustarte a él, pero mi mujer todavía vive y ella me necesita. Ayúdame ahora. Hoy. Juntos podemos acabar con esto.

Un meneo de esa plateada cabeza.

—Te lo dije. Primero tengo que experimentar todo lo que Sara experimentó.

—¿Te violaron? —Una pregunta dura, pero una que era necesaria que le preguntara.

Un tic nervioso surgió por debajo de los ojos oscuros del otherworlder.

—No.

—Entonces no has experimentado todo lo que ella sufrió, y nunca lo harás. No hay ninguna razón para no actuar. Tú puedes tener a Toneri, yo puedo tener a Hiashi, y nosotros podemos asegurarnos de que nadie más sufra de esta manera.

Silencio.

—Podemos salvar a Hinata, la chica que ayudó a tu Sara.

Una vez más, silencio.

—Si no haces nada, eres tan malvado como el hombre al que desprecias.

El Targon hizo despuntar su mandíbula.

—Todos nosotros vimos a Hiashi aumentar tu dosis del inhibidor. Si te pones emocional, o si alguien presiona ese pequeño botón mágico en tu jaula, tú estarás demasiado débil para luchar.

—Nunca. —No cuando se trataba de la seguridad de Hinata.

—Y todos los oímos hablar de tus nuevos y mejorados grilletes, — continuó el otherworlder, como si él no hubiera dicho nada. —Si los huesos de tus muñecas se expanden, y supongo que lo hacen cuando te transformas en tu mitad más apreciada, activarás las sierras en las agujas y perderás tus manos.

No había necesidad de pensar en su respuesta.

—Ese es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr.

El Targon lo estudió por un largo rato.

—Creo que me gustas más con cada segundo que pasa. Y creo que estoy incluso dispuesto a ayudarte... por un precio.

—Pon tú el precio.

Una sonrisa fugaz, sin una pizca de diversión.

—Leer la mente es una de mis pequeñas aficiones. Sé lo de tu granja, y la quiero.

Una vez más, no era necesario pensarlo.

—Hecho. Ayúdame hoy, ayuda a Hinata después, si algo me pasa a mí, y es tuya. Lo juro.

**0**

Hinata se paseaba de un extremo de su trailer al otro, identificándose a sí misma con el tigre en el bosque. Sólo que sus heridas no eran visibles.

Su corazón se estaba rompiendo dentro de su pecho, una sensación de impotencia arrasándola.

Había perdido la capacidad de oír, y todos sus muebles y las baratijas que había dejado atrás habían sido retiradas, dejando el espacio desolado, desprovisto de una sola arma. De hecho, sólo había un arma cerca y estaba aferrada a la mano de Shion.

Shion, que estaba junto a la única salida, protegiéndola con su vida.

Hinata se detuvo, sólo se detuvo y miró a su amiga de la infancia, su atormentadora. En realidad se dio cuenta de que esa pistola no era la única arma disponible. Ella era un arma. Naruto se había asegurado de ello, y no quería meter en saco roto sus enseñanzas.

—Déjame salir, Shion, —dijo ella, —de lo contrario, no te gustará lo que te sucederá.

—No me gustará lo que me sucederá si lo permito. Tu padre me matará.

—Si te quedas con él, te matará de todos modos.

—No. —Sus ojos violetas brillaban. —Él no me va a golpear nunca más. Lo prometió.

—Mintió.

—No, él me ama.

—¡Él no sabe nada del amor! Y tú tampoco, sospecho. El amor te protege. El amor te cuida. El amor te encumbra en vez de demolerte. El amor te hace volar, y yo amo a Naruto.

Un indicio de tristeza asomó y desapareció rápidamente.

—Tu bestia va a ser el primero en morir, Hinata. No puedes salvarlo. Nadie puede.

¡No! Ella se negó a aceptar algo así. Ella podía salvarlo. Lo haría.

—Una última oportunidad, —dijo ella, cerrando su mano en un conveniente puño.

—Cállate, y…

Hinata estrelló adecuadamente su puño contra la nariz de Shion.

La chica gritó mientras la sangre brotaba de ella, y dejó caer la pistola para agarrarse el cartílago dañado.

Hinata se lanzó por el arma, y cuando ella se enderezó, apuntó el cañón hacia el tórax de Shion.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Shion se aplastó contra la puerta.

—Siento haberte hecho daño, —dijo Hinata, —pero te haré aún más daño si es necesario. Y algo peor que eso va a sucederte en tres segundos, si no te apartas fuera del camino.

—No me importa, —respondió Shion con un movimiento desafiante de su cabeza.

—Uno.

— Hiashi me hará mucho más que eso.

—Dos.

Su postura desafiante se achicó, y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

Shion se apartó del camino.

Hinata pasó junto a ella y caminó hacia la luz del sol. Pero antes de que hubiera dado tres pasos, Kurama apareció sobre su hombro, retorciéndose las manos.

**_Escóndete bajo el remolque_**, le ordenó**_. ¡Ahora!_**

Su corazón de repente golpeaba contra sus costillas, y se zambulló para cubrirse. Ella sabía que no debía hacer una pausa y preguntarle. Algo bueno, también. En el momento en que el suelo estaba presionado contra su espalda, sintió la vibración de unas pisadas. Unos segundos más tarde, vio a su padre y las botas de Toneri.

La pareja desapareció en el interior del trailer. Pasaron varios segundos.

**_Naruto está en problemas_**, dijo Kurama. **_El Targon y él han elaborado un plan. Ellos comenzaron a llamar a gritos a tu padre y a Toneri hace unos minutos. Pero en lugar de enfrentarse a ellos cara a cara, tu padre quiere utilizar los sentimientos de Naruto hacia ti en su contra._**

Tan rastrero. Al estilo de Hiashi.

—¿Qué debo hacer?, —Susurró.

**_Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Hinata._**

Ella lo sabía, ¿No es así? Y era brutal. Iba en contra de todo aquello en lo que siempre había creído. O más bien, contra todo en lo que alguna vez había pensado que creía. Después, ella probablemente lloraría.

¿Probablemente? No, ella lo haría. Pero esto era la guerra. Esto era algo fuera de lo normal. Era necesario emprender acciones.

Eran cosas que había que hacer. El fuerte no podía pisotear al débil y continuar reinando.

El trailer se sacudió y ella apenas pudo silenciar su jadeo. Hiashi o bien había dado un puñetazo a la pared... o a Shion.

Dos pares de botas aparecieron de nuevo, esta vez pisando fuerte mientras se alejaban. Esperó un minuto o dos, luego rodó hacia la luz.

**_¿Puedes hacer lo que hay que hacer?_** Preguntó Kurama.

—Sí, —dijo, y siguió adelante.

**_Continuará..._**


	34. 32

_En la multitud del pueblo está la gloria del rey, pero sin súbditos un_

_príncipe está en ruinas._

**_—PROVERBIOS 14:28_**

—¡TÚ! ¿QUÉ HAS HECHO CON MI HIJA? — Hiashi aporreó la jaula de Naruto y, con un torrente de maldiciones, pulsó en el botón para inyectar los sedantes en su organismo. Dr. M se sentó sobre el hombro del hombre, riéndose. —Tenía planeado esperar, para matarte lentamente, pero quiero que ella oiga tus gritos y venga corriendo. Quiero que vea lo que te hago, y quiero que tú veas lo que le hago a ella.

Naruto permaneció en silencio mientras se dejaba caer al suelo.

— Toneri, —gruñó el Targon.

—Cállate, —el guardia gruñó en respuesta.

—Me callaré el día que te arranque tu negro corazón y baile en tu sangre.

Toneri resopló, ni lo más mínimo intimidado.

—Sí, buena suerte con eso.

Hiashi estaba demasiado perdido en su rabia para notar que los dos hombres estaban discutiendo. Y estaba demasiado perdido en su rabia para notar que Naruto no estaba en realidad dormido. Y por eso, cometió el error de abrir la puerta de la jaula.

—Ahora, —gritó Naruto, con la mandíbula pesada pero aún manejable.

En mitad del proceso de adentrarse más en el recinto, Hiashi se congeló, el Targon tomó el control de su cuerpo. Fue necesaria toda la fuerza de Naruto para incorporarse para adoptar una posición sentada, pero lo hizo. Su mirada se encontró con la de su enemigo, y él sonrió lentamente, con entusiasmo.

Dr. M dejó de reír.

_—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Cómo lo estás haciendo?_

Sin hacerle caso, Naruto le dijo a Hiashi,

—Sólo para que lo sepas, el único que sufrirá hoy eres tú.

El miedo se sumó a la rabia en los ojos de Hiashi. Naruto podía ver el cráneo retorciéndose debajo de su piel, tratando de salir fuera del control del Targon. Apretando los dientes, Naruto lanzó una patada con su pierna, clavándosela a Hiashi en el estómago y enviándolo propulsado al suelo.

Dr. M desapareció.

Naruto se apresuró a seguir a su oponente, saltando fuera de la jaula.

Cada acción soltando sus músculos y aligerándolo algo del peso de los fármacos. Ahora era el momento para un poco de juego sucio. Él lanzó su pierna en otra patada clavándosela a Hiashi entre las piernas.

El aire salió bruscamente de la boca del hombre, pero eso fue todo, su única reacción.

—¡Eres libre! —Dijo Sakura, agitando su puño en el aire. —Te dije que esto pasaría. ¿No te lo dije?

—¡Déjame salir! —gritó Ino.

—¡A mí también! Vamos, hombre. ¡Por aquí!

El Bree Lian saltaba arriba y abajo.

—¡Hombre Bestia! ¡Por aquí!

—No puedo... reducirlos por mucho más tiempo, —exclamó el Targon.

—Su magia... lucha contra mí.

Naruto se agachó y agarró a Hiashi por la muñeca. Arrastró al hombre más allá de un Toneri igualmente congelado, hacia la jaula del Targon, donde él presionó el pulgar de Hiashi en la cerradura. Un destello de luz blanca, y la polea cedió.

El Targon escapó de la jaula y se lanzó contra Toneri. Entonces fue cuando perdió el control sobre los cuerpos, ambos, tanto Toneri como Hiashi, entraron brutalmente en acción.

Hiashi se liberó de un tirón del yugo de Naruto, y se puso en pie. No hubo intercambio de palabras. Simplemente se zambulleron el uno contra el otro, con los puños volando. Naruto conectó varios puñetazos, pero él recibió uno, también. El pinchazo de dolor subsiguiente lo enfureció. ¿Cuánto había sufrido Hinata en manos de este hombre a lo largo de los años?

Rabia... fría y dura.

Fármacos... goteo a goteo, tratando de debilitarlo.

_Calma_, se dijo a sí mismo. _Mantén la calma_. No podía permitirse transformarse, de ningún modo. Y por una vez, no era una tarea imposible. Hinata le había enseñado una mejor manera de vivir.

Él bloqueó un puñetazo, se agachó y lanzó uno, golpeando en el riñón a Hiashi.

Oyó un siseo, aunque sabía que el hombre no estaba fuera de combate. Lejos de eso. La violencia debía haber animado a su lado oscuro, porque el cráneo se disparó, pequeñas llamas doradas aparecieron en la oscuridad, mientras trataban de morder a Naruto. Justo antes de que entraran en contacto, una versión gigante de Kurama se abalanzó, agarrando el cráneo como si fuera una pelota de baloncesto y cayendo al suelo con ella apretada contra su pecho.

Hiashi desató un grito de dolor, como si el mal estuviese unido a él, y él pudiera sentir su derrota. Naruto golpeó, alcanzándolo en la sien una vez, dos veces, tres veces. La cabeza del hombre se sacudía de un lado a otro, pero en el cuarto golpe de Naruto, se las arregló para alzar sus manos y bloquearlo.

Naruto apuntó más abajo.

Contacto.

Una vez más, el aire se escapó de la boca de Hiashi.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que el Targon tenía a Toneri clavado en el suelo. Las sombras que siempre habían rondado sobre el hombro de Toneri se habían extendido y estaban mordiendo una y otra vez al otherworlder, pero el hombre no les prestaba ninguna atención. Continuó haciendo llover puñetazos de rabia en la cara de su oponente. Una y otra vez. Hasta que ya no era sólo sangre lo que saltaba en todas direcciones. Hasta que las sombras se desaceleraron... se aquietaron... se dejaron caer al suelo y desaparecieron.

Hiashi aprovechó su distracción contra él y conectó otro golpe en la mandíbula. Su cabeza giró a un lado, y él se fue con el movimiento, cayéndose sobre su costado y alzando las piernas en una doble patada.

Sus botas golpearon. Los dientes de Hiashi se apretaron, enviándolo tambaleándose hacia atrás.

Naruto se enderezó y le siguió, agarrándolo por el cuello. Los ojos hinchados e inyectados en sangre le miraron fijamente.

—Mátame, y ella nunca te perdonará, —escupió Hiashi.

No, él no creía eso.

¡BOOM!

El cuerpo de Hiashi se sacudió, sus ojos dilatándose. Él cayó hacia un lado, pero Naruto mantuvo su agarre, manteniéndolo en posición vertical. Él reconoció el disparo cuando lo oyó y se aferró al hombre para usarlo como escudo en caso de que fuera necesario. Él buscó el origen del ruido con la mirada. Hinata permanecía a pocos metros de distancia, sosteniendo una pistola humeante, lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Naruto aflojó los dedos, con la intención de dejar caer al hombre al suelo y correr a su lado, para cogerla entre sus brazos, para ofrecerle consuelo, o cualquier otra cosa que pudiera necesitar. Lo que ella había hecho... todo para protegerlo...

—Mi propia hija, —jadeó Hiashi —¿Cómo pudiste?

¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM!

Los disparos venían de una dirección diferente, desde detrás de Hiashi, pero todavía el hombre se sacudió cada vez. Y mientras tres punzadas fuertes de dolor se registraron en el tórax de Naruto, todos directamente en el corazón, él miró para encontrar a Shion con una pistola humeante. Dr. M estaba sentado en su hombro, y él se estaba riendo de nuevo.

_—Si yo no puedo tenerte, —_el hombrecito exclamó, _—nadie puede._

La chica había disparado a Hiashi, pero las balas habían ido directamente a través de él y penetraron en Naruto. Finalmente dejó caer al hombre, pero no para llegar hasta Hinata. Ya no tenía fuerzas. El hombre responsable de su tormento todas estas semanas cayó sin vida al suelo, y Naruto cayó de rodillas a su lado.

—¡NARUTO! —Gritó Hinata, corriendo a su lado. Sus manos palpándolo, tratando de detener el flujo de sangre.

—Te curarás, ¿Verdad? Lo has hecho antes. Muchas veces. Te he visto. Tienes que recuperarte de esto, también. ¿De acuerdo?

Él oyó un grito, vio como Kurama colisionaba contra Dr. M, lanzando a Shion al suelo. Mientras Kurama y Dr. M caían, el cuerpo de Dr. M se alargaba, volviéndose del mismo tamaño que el de Kurama. Tal vez él estaba viendo alucinaciones.

El mareo lo consumía. Los puntos negros se entretejieron a través de su visión. Con cada bombeo de su corazón dañado, su vida se resbalaba un poco más.

— Hinata, —se las arregló para decir ahogadamente mientras la sangre borbotaba en su garganta.

—Dime qué debo hacer, y lo haré, —se apresuró a decir. —¡Sólo dímelo!

—No hay nada que... hacer. —Sus heridas eran demasiado graves. Él había causado este tipo de daño en otros. Había visto el resultado muchas veces. Él lo sabía.

—¡Sí lo hay!

—No puedo mentirte... Hinata... Esto es... como es. —Él luchó por mantener su mirada fija en ella mientras los dedos de sus manos y de los pies se enfriaban.

Kurama se acercó, arrodillándose a su lado. Aún gigante, tan grande como Naruto.

**_—Dile adiós, Hinata._**

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡NUNCA!

Naruto cayó hacia adelante, incapaz de sostener su propio peso. De alguna manera, Hinata logró atraparlo, balanceándolo contra la suavidad de su cuerpo tembloroso.

**_—Dile adiós, Naruto, —_**le ordenó Kurama.

—¡NO!, —grito Hinata de nuevo. —No es un adiós. Simplemente buenas noches. Vas a ir a dormir, Naruto, y te recompondremos. Vas a revivir por la mañana. Lo harás. Ya lo verás. Tú juraste que me darías lo que quisiera y esto es lo que quiero.

—Amor… —Tenía que decirle lo mucho que la amaba. Tenía que explicarle todo lo que ella había llegado a significar para él. Hasta que ella llegó a su vida, él nunca había vivido realmente. Pero, los puntos negros todavía parpadeaban a través de su visión, se expandieron, se engrosaron, y el borboteo de sangre en su garganta le bloqueó las vías respiratorias. De repente no podía respirar.

**_—Él morirá en casa, —_**dijo Kurama. **_—Y no te atrevas a protestar, Hinata. _****_Tiene que ser así._**

—¡No! Él no me va a dejar. Él me prometió llevarme a su granja, también, y él siempre cumple sus promesas. —Para Naruto, ella dijo: —Te vas a poner bien, lo sé. Puedo sentirlo. Tengo la certeza. Simplemente... recupérate. Por favor, Naruto. Por favor. Por favor.

Unos brazos fuertes se envolvieron alrededor de la cintura de Naruto, tirando de él hacia atrás, tirando de él lejos de Hinata.

—No, —dijo ella, ahora estaba sollozando. — Kurama, no…

Fueron las últimas palabras que Naruto escuchó.

**_Continuará..._**


	35. 33

_Porque donde tu tesoro esté, allí estará tu corazón también._

_**—LUCAS 12:34**_

Hinata no estaba segura de cuanto tiempo se quedó arrodillada en aquel lugar, mirando al charco carmesí que Naruto había dejado atrás. Kurama había puesto sus brazos alrededor de él, y la pareja se había desvanecido.

Lo único que ella sabía era eso, cuando por fin levantó la vista, el circo estaba envuelto en llamas.

Ella se rió sin humor. El orgullo y la alegría de su padre estaba siendo destruido poco a poco, toda su obra pronto estaría arruinada. La justicia al fin había llegado. Pero, siempre lo hacía, ¿no es así? De alguna manera.

Por los medios que fuera.

Los otherworlders todavía estaban en sus jaulas, gritando para ser liberados. Los artistas gritaban y corrían en todas direcciones. El cuerpo de su padre estaba inmóvil a su lado. Toneri estaba tendido a pocos metros de ella. O más bien, lo que quedaba de él. El Targon empapado en carmesí permanecía sobre su cuerpo, sus brazos levantados mientras bailaba en la sangre del hombre. Shion permanecía en el mismo lugar que había ocupado antes, todavía sujetando la pistola. Estaba pálida y temblando, y ella ya no estaba tatuada. Las arañas se habían ido.

Shion notó su mirada y se estremeció.

—No quise matar a tu bestia, —dijo ella. —Yo sólo quería hacer daño a Hiashi de la misma forma en que él me había hecho daño a mí.

—¡Naruto no era una bestia! Él era el mejor hombre que conocí. —Horrorizada por sus palabras, Hinata se apresuró a corregirse a sí misma. —Él es el mejor hombre que conozco. —Todavía estaba vivo. Ella no creería lo contrario. Él era demasiado fuerte, demasiado vital, y se lo había prometido. Él nunca rompía sus promesas.

Shion asintió con la cabeza, como avergonzada, y dejó caer la pistola en el suelo. Las sirenas sonaban de fondo. Sirenas que Hinata escuchó. No tan claras como antes, en la cabaña, pero lo suficiente. Todavía, ella no era capaz de preocuparse por sí misma.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —Preguntó Shion.

Ella podía oír la voz de la joven, también.

—Comienza una nueva vida, —le dijo Hinata.

¿Dónde estaba Naruto? ¿A dónde lo había llevado Kurama? A casa, había dicho la criatura. ¿Significaba eso a la granja? ¿O tal vez a la casa de Kurama, en ese otro reino?

Un golpecito en su hombro la hizo mirar hacia arriba.

El Targon la miró desde lo alto, y él sonreía. Salpicado como estaba de sangre, era una sonrisa escalofriante.

—Es posible que desees cerrar los ojos para no ver lo que viene ahora, —dijo.

Él no esperó a su respuesta, sino que se volvió hacia su padre y desenvainó una cuchilla. Hinata lo observó.

Con un movimiento brusco, cortó el pulgar de Hiashi. La brutalidad de la acción apenas se registró en su mente. Ella sabía lo que él pensaba hacer con el apéndice, sabía que era necesario.

Cogió la pieza amputada y la rodó a lo largo de su palma.

— Sara era mi esposa. Toneri la mató.

Sara. La Sara de Hinata.

—¿La mató? No, yo la liberé.

—Lo hiciste. Tu padre la encontró y se la entregó a Toneri. Yo estaba vinculado a ella, y fui testigo de toda la escena a través de sus ojos.

Sara estaba muerta. Sara no la había abandonado. No se había olvidado de ella. Había sido capturada, asesinada.

—Lo siento tanto. Yo… no tengo palabras. Yo la quería.

—Sé que lo hacías. Es por eso que todavía estás viva. —Se acercó a la jaula que tenía más cerca y comenzó a liberar a los otherworlders.

La mayoría saltaron desde detrás de las rejas y corrieron, sin mirar atrás. Un pelaje rosado creció de los poros de Sakura, cubriendo todo su cuerpo mientras ella desaparecía doblando la esquina, pero rápidamente volvió con un artista del circo que estaba inconsciente y sangrando. Dejó caer el cuerpo sobre Hiashi, lo pateó, el artista estaba todavía vivo, a juzgar por esa ráfaga de aliento dolorido que Hinata oyó, y desapareció de nuevo... sólo para regresar con otro cuerpo. Esta vez, ella estaba un poco ensangrentada y le faltaban varios trozos de piel.

El Bree Lian corrió hacia Hinata, con sus garras al descubierto.

El Targon lo agarró por la parte posterior del pelo y lo tiró al suelo. Él se inclinó sobre el otherworlder y frunció el ceño.

—No toques a la chica. Nunca. Ella se encargó de ti y fue tu único medio de protección.

Un temblor…

—Está bien.

El Targon lo liberó, y moviéndose pesadamente el otro se puso en pie.

No se molestó en mirar o poner mala cara en dirección a Hinata, sino que se alejó corriendo.

Ino se paseó fuera, se detuvo y miró sus cutículas.

—Corre, —dijo el Targon. Él había terminado de liberar a los otherworlders y dejó caer el pulgar de su padre en el suelo. —Yo no te debo ninguna protección, Cortaz, y no voy a ofrecértela. Tienes una actitud que necesita ser corregida.

—Creo que me voy a quedar, —dijo la chica con una sonrisa de confianza. —Cuando Hiashi murió, mis hermanos fueron al fin capaces de establecer una conexión conmigo. Ellos aparecieron unos segundos más tarde.

El Targon abrió los brazos.

—¿Y dónde están? Porque pueden sentirse libres de mostrarse.

Una sonrisa más brillante.

—¿Ves el fuego? —Mirando más allá del otherworlder, ella exclamó, —el circo ya está chamuscado, chicos, así que dejen de presumir. Estoy lista para ir a casa.

Un segundo más tarde, cinco luces brillantes la rodeaban, ocultándola de la vista. Esas luces tenían forma de hombre, y cuando se desvanecieron, Ino se había ido, sus huellas no eran más que hierba quemada.

Sakura arrojó otro cuerpo al creciente montón y se volvió para coger a otra víctima. Pero de repente los policías invadieron la zona, con sus armas en alto, deteniéndola. Ella levantó las manos y dijo:

—¡No disparen. Estoy con el AIR y el Targon y la rubia están conmigo.

—¿Sakura? —Gruñó una voz masculina.

—¿Shimura?

Un hombre atractivo de pelo oscuro con los ojos más oscuros aún, se abrió paso hacia adelante. Sakura lo vio, gritó, y se arrojó a sus brazos.

Él la abrazó, pero nunca bajó el cañón de su pire-arma.

Una pire. Algo que sólo los agentes del AIR llevaban. Y Sakura había dicho que era un agente, ¿Verdad? Y, aun así, Hiashi la había esclavizado.

Bueno, había firmado su certificado de defunción en el momento en que él lo había hecho. Si Shion no le hubiera disparado, el AIR lo hubiera encontrado finalmente. Todo el mundo sabía que ellos nunca se daban por vencidos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Exigió Sakura. —Esto no es New Chicago... creo. A menos que estemos en una sección contaminada que nunca he visitado.

—No. No es New Chicago, —dijo el agente de ojos azules. —Se corrió la voz de que un determinado circo tenía a una Teran en una jaula. Teníamos la esperanza de que fueras tú, pero realmente no lo creíamos. Aun así, seguimos tanteando el terreno y en el momento en que oímos que el circo había aterrizado en las llanuras la pasada noche, me subí a un avión.

Oh, sí. La caída de Hiashi habría sucedido de una manera u otra.

—Una reunión familiar. ¡Qué dulce! —El Targon se rió entre dientes, y al momento siguiente, todo el mundo se quedó inmóvil. Las llamas dejaron de crepitar, el humo dejó de flotar. —Vamos, pequeña Hinata. Le dije a tu hombre que cuidaría de ti. Se lo prometí, de hecho.

Muy propio de Naruto

—¿Qué le pediste a cambio? —Dudaba que la criatura hubiera estado dispuesto a ayudar por la bondad de su corazón.

Daddy Spanky no era de ese tipo.

Él tiró de ella para ponerla en pie.

—Eso no importa. Yo realmente no quiero lo que me ofreció, sólo quería ver a cuánto estaba dispuesto a renunciar. Por cierto, estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo por ti.

Justo en ese instante, las lágrimas le escocían en la parte posterior de sus ojos. Ella parpadeó para alejarlas, eran lágrimas tontas. Kurama lo traería de vuelta, Naruto insistiría en eso, si no estaba ya en la granja, y ella tendría la oportunidad de darle las gracias, de confesarle cuanto lo amaba.

—Ahora, vamos. Estoy débil, y sé que eso no es decir mucho. Mi debilidad es en realidad la fuerza de diez hombres, pero no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo puedo contener a un grupo tan grande de personas con el magnífico poder de mi mente. Si nos quedamos, nos interrogarán. Y si nos interrogan, es posible que decidan retenerte. No me entusiasma la idea de que sacarte a toda prisa de la cárcel.

—Sí. Vayámonos.

Ellos serpentearon alrededor de las tiendas, ahora ennegrecidas, precipitándose alrededor de cuerpos congelados, fuegos parpadeantes, humaredas.

—En caso de que te lo estés preguntando, voy a hacerte otro favor, —dijo el Targon. —Voy a llevarte a donde quieras ir. A cualquier parte del mundo. No puedo abrir erupciones solares como tu padre, pero sé conducir y puedo mantener a la policía lejos de tu rastro. Dudo que recibas una oferta mejor.

—La granja, —dijo a toda prisa. —Quiero ir a la granja de Naruto. —Ella repitió de carrerilla el domicilio que Naruto la había obligado a memorizar.

—Eso está a unos cuantos estados de distancia. Si compro un coche, y te doy tiempo para asearte y descansar, puedo tenerte allí en tres días. Si yo robo un coche de la policía, puedo tenerte allí en dos. Si me pides que conduzca toda la noche, puedo tenerte allí en uno.

—Roba el coche y conduce toda la noche, —dijo ella. —Puedes enviar un cheque por correo a la policía local.

—Pensé que ibas a decir eso, —él se quejó.

**0**

—Ahí está, —dijo. El Targon detuvo el coche, lo estacionó y salió.

Hinata abrió la puerta del pasajero, aire caliente bañándola, increíblemente fresco y limpio, cubierto de distintos olores que rememoraban tiempos remotos. Animales, cuero, heno, pino.

El sol caía a plomo sobre una casa de dos pisos color blanco, una cerca de madera a su alrededor. Más allá de eso, las montañas formaban el telón de fondo perfecto. Los árboles se extendían en todas direcciones.

Sus rodillas casi colapsaron, pero se las arregló para correr hacia adelante, llamando:

—¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!

Un hombre mayor con el pelo plateado salió de detrás de la casa.

Llevaba guantes manchados de tierra.

—¿Puedo ayudarla, señora? —le preguntó.

—Estoy buscando a Naruto. —Subió los peldaños del porche bruscamente, el corazón galopando en su pecho. La puerta principal estaba abierta y ella se disparó hacia el interior, dejando que el Targon se las arreglará con el ser humano. Un pequeño y encantador salón le dio la bienvenida.

Un sofá de cuero suave. Un sillón muy gastado. Una mesa de centro rectangular, con libros esparcidos sobre ella. Una chimenea apagada, una alfombra sencilla pero de aspecto suave. La cocina le recordaba a la de la cabaña de troncos, con una encimera en medio con ollas y sartenes colgando del techo, sólo que éstas estaban mucho más altas. Nunca sería capaz de alcanzarlas sin una escalera o sin Naruto.

Había dos dormitorios arriba, y no tuvo dificultad para reconocer el de Naruto. Olía como él, con un sutil toque ahumado de turba. La cama era enorme, la más grande que había visto nunca, y no había mantas, sólo una sábana. Una sábana sin una sola arruga. El armario estaba lleno de camisas, pantalones y zapatos, todos de color negro. Pero no había ni rastro de Naruto.

Y la otra habitación estaba vacía.

Ella se dio cuenta de que él no estaba allí.

Sus hombros se desplomaron, volvió sobre sus pasos escaleras abajo.

El Targon estaba apoyado contra la jamba de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre la cintura.

—No has encontrado lo que estabas buscando, obviamente, —dijo.

Esta era la granja de Naruto. Su hogar. Pero él no estaba aquí.

Ella se echó a llorar.

**_Continuará..._**


	36. 34

_La senda de la vida para el sabio es hacia arriba,_

_Para apartarse del infierno de abajo._

_**—PROVERBIOS 15:24**_

**_—Dr. M ha muerto. Yo lo maté. —_** Kurama se apoyó en una columna, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Él todavía era alto, y aún con buena musculatura.

Naruto lo podía escuchar, pero su voz y todos los sonidos, en realidad, habían sido convertidos a un volumen más bajo.

—Me gustaría que lo hubieras hecho antes.

**_—Si me hubieras dicho que lo hiciera antes, lo habría hecho. Lo habías aceptado en tu vida, y no puedo interferir con tu libre albedrío. _****_Pero en el momento que lo rechazaste, tuve la oportunidad de actuar._**

Todos estos años... todos los tormentos... y la culpa era toda suya.

Él estaba fuera, acostado encima de una tarima de alabastro. Una sábana le cubría la parte inferior del cuerpo, pero el resto de su cuerpo estaba desnudo, permitiendo que los rayos de los tres soles blancos que brillaban intensamente en el cielo golpearan sobre él. Los rayos lo estaban realmente curando. Las esposas se habían ido, gracias a Dios.

Quería levantarse, pero él aún no tenía la energía. Los tres agujeros en el pecho todavía estaban en proceso de cerrarse.

—¿Cómo estás tan grande? —Preguntó.

**_—En este reino, soy grande. En tu reino, soy pequeño._**

—Estabas grande en mi reino, también. Durante un tiempo.

**_—No. Tú me viste dentro de mi reino._**

—¿Por qué no he cambiado, entonces, ahora que estoy en el tuyo?

**_—No eres como yo. Y además, este podrá ser mi reino, pero no es mi mundo. Es el tuyo. Alloris._**

Miró alrededor con nuevos ojos. Hierba verde y fresca lo rodeaba.

Flores de todos los colores florecían en medio de exuberantes jardines, perfumando dulcemente el aire. Hombres y mujeres como él paseaban por un camino empedrado. Cada uno vestía de blanco. Cada uno de ellos tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

Y detrás de cada persona había un ser aún más alto con la piel translúcida.

A nadie parecía importarle que Naruto estuviera a la intemperie, medio desnudo.

Kurama sonrió.

**_—Te va a encantar aquí, te lo prometo._**

—No sin Hinata. —Su dulce, Hinata querida. Con cada segundo que pasaba, estaba más decidido a volver a ella.

¿Dónde estaba ella? No en la granja; él se la había dado al Targon. O tal vez ella estaba allí. El Targon había prometido protegerla, y el macho no incumpliría. No sólo porque al hacerlo le causaría dolor, sino porque tenía el corazón de un guardián por debajo de ese exterior irreverente.

¿Pensaría que Naruto estaba muerto?

¿Habría llorado?

Odiaba la idea de sus lágrimas. Él quería hacerla feliz. Únicamente feliz por siempre.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que podrías traerme aquí? —Preguntó Naruto.

**_—Debido a que hubieras querido regresar, —_**dijo Kurama **_—Y no habrías sido bienvenido._**

—¿Por qué?

**_—Tu temperamento. Tu trabajo. Dr. M. Muchas otras razones._**

—¿Soy la razón por la que mis padres lo abandonaron y se fueron a la tierra?

**_—No. Eso fue por lo que tu padre hizo. Tomó a tu madre de otro hombre y se escondió con ella para que no se la pudiera quitar._**

—¿Así que el marido viajó a la tierra y los mató?

**_—¡No! Por supuesto que no. —_** Kurama se dio la vuelta y se encaró con él. Cerró la distancia y bajó hacia el borde de la tarima. —**_Tu padre se metió en problemas en la tierra. El... ¿Estás seguro que deseas esos detalles?_**

—Sí.

**_—Nuevamente le robó la esposa a otro hombre, un hombre de la peor especie. Tu madre no sabía que él tenía la intención de abandónarla._**

Y a mí, Naruto se dio cuenta. Pensó, y se dio cuenta sobre todo que únicamente recordaba a su madre de pie junto a su cuna, cantándole. No tenía muchas imágenes mentales de su padre.

—Tú estabas ahí la noche en que fueron asesinados. ¿Por qué no los salvaste?

No había ni una pizca de acusación en su tono. Era simple curiosidad.

**_—Todo sucedió tan rápido. La siguiente cosa que supe, es que estabas terriblemente herido, y tuve que usar mi energía para salvarte._**

—¿Es por eso que yo no te vi hasta años más tarde? ¿Estabas curándote?

**_—Eso, y de alguna manera me bloqueaste. Pero siempre estuve allí, haciendo siempre todo lo posible para protegerte, susurrando sugerencias para mejorar tus decisiones en tu oído, sugerencias que asumías siempre provenían de tu propia mente. Pero entonces te peleaste con ese niño en la escuela y estabas tan molesto. La intensidad de tus emociones debe haber roto las barreras que habías construido._**

—Estoy contento de haber podido verte.

**_—Yo también._**

—Pero...

**_—Pero quieres volver._**

—Sí.

Había tristeza en los ojos de Kurama cuando dijo:

**_—No viajé en una erupción solar. Solamente te arrastre entre ese mundo… y tú. Podía traerte aquí, porque todavía estoy atado aquí, pero no puedo llevarte de regreso a la Tierra._**

—No, —dijo Naruto, sacudiendo la cabeza.

**_—Tú eras el único que me ataba, y ya no estás allí. Yo... esperaba que estuvieras complacido, a pesar de perder a Hinata. Era la única forma de salvarte._**

Perder a Hinata.

Perder.

Hinata.

No.

Nunca.

La necesitaba.

Tenía que tenerla.

—No tengo nada sin ella. Estoy obligado a ella, a la Tierra. Debería ser capaz de viajar a ella.

Los hombros de Kurama cayeron.

**_—No puedes. Lo siento, Naruto. Yo realmente no puedo._**

**_Continuará..._**


	37. 35

_He peleado una buena batalla, he acabado la carrera,_

_he guardado la fe._

_**—2 TIMOTEO 4:7**_

El Targon se quedó en la granja durante varios días. Ayudó a Hinata a pagar y despedir a los trabajadores del rancho que Naruto había contratado, y finalmente la dejó con la promesa de volver en un par de semanas para ver cómo estaba. A ella le gustaba, apreciaba su ayuda, pero estaba contenta por la soledad.

No quería una audiencia cuando Naruto regresara. Quería correr a sus brazos, besarlo, abrazarlo, desnudarlo, y caer al suelo y hacer el amor con él. Y lo haría.

Un día. Sí, un día.

Pero unos días más pasaron, y Naruto nunca apareció. Su esperanza comenzó a decaer.

Algunas cuantas semanas pasaron, y Naruto nunca apareció. Su esperanza se extinguió y quemo.

Él nunca iba a volver, ¿Lo haría? Su un día nunca iba a llegar.

El horror la golpeó mientras estaba en la cocina, mirando por la ventana y recordando su tiempo en Siberia, y ella se derrumbó, llorando incontrolablemente, llorando hasta que sus conductos lacrimales hinchados se cerraron, sollozando hasta que se estaba ahogando, casi sin poder respirar. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer sin él?

¿Qué estás haciendo, sintiendo lástima de ti misma? Él no está muerto.

Pero si estuviera vivo, él que estaría aquí.

¿Qué pasa con el conocimiento?

Eso era correcto. Antes, mientras ella sostenía su cuerpo ensangrentado en sus brazos, ella había tenido la certeza que él iba a sobrevivir. No podía permitir que el ruido llenara su cabeza y la distrajera de la verdad.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en la imagen de Naruto. Tan alto, tan fuerte y hermoso. Tan perfecto. Muy dentro de ella, donde el instinto se arremolinaba, estaba un ramo de esperanza que había logrado resistir a las llamas, pétalos en flor... abriéndose... aumentando el conocimiento.

Oh, sí. Todavía tenía el conocimiento. Estaba vivo.

El alivio rodo a través de ella, y se rió. ¡Rió! Él estaba vivo, y él volvería.

Siempre que él fuera capaz, él volvería. Por ella, o por la granja, o por ambos, a ella no le importaba. Todo lo que importaba era que él volvería.

Mientras tanto, él querría que ella se quedara y atendiera a los animales y los jardines. Él querría que ella cuidara de sus cosas. Por eso era que había tratado de contratarla para hacerlo, después de todo.

Ahora ella lo haría. Gratis.

Hinata se levantó con las piernas temblorosas y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para utilizar la ducha de enzimas. Se vistió con una de sus camisetas y un par de sus pantalones. Ella ya había quemado toda la ropa del circo, así que no tenía nada propio. Y, además, le gustaba saber que llevaba algo que había estado en contacto con el fuerte y hermoso cuerpo de Naruto.

Ella se dirigió afuera. El sol brillaba con fuerza, calentando su piel.

Pasaba tanto tiempo al aire libre, que había tomado un bronceado. Las vacas, pollos, cerdos, ovejas, burros y cabras aún no querían tener nada que ver con ella, siempre huían cuando se acercaba.

—Llegarán a amarme—, les dijo. —Me aseguraré de ello. Y si no, Voy a ir a buscar a mi tigre de Siberia y les voy a enseñar algunas lecciones.

Una de las vacas mugió. Uno de los cerdos resopló.

—Está bien. Quiero ir a buscarlo, pero nunca lo utilizaré en su contra.

No hubo respuesta.

—Tengo experiencia con su tipo, ya saben.

Un burro dio una patada hacia ella, y tuvo que saltar fuera del camino para evitar ser golpeada.

Moviendo su dedo ante él, dijo,

—Haz eso otra vez, y te llamaré Princesa tortas mullidas.

Él puso su nariz al aire y brinco a la distancia.

Al mediodía, ella empezó a sacar las malas hierbas del jardín, recogiendo las verduras que estaban lo suficientemente maduras, y recogiendo la fruta de los árboles. Había acres y acres de tierra que Naruto aún no había puesto a producir, y había un sinnúmero de mujeres.

Mujeres maltratadas. Mujeres que no tenían a donde ir.

Mujeres que asumían que estaban atrapadas por situaciones y circunstancias tal como ella lo había hecho. Todavía no sabían que había algo más ahí fuera.

Pero lo harían. Naruto le había enseñado a Hinata, y ella le enseñaría a otros.

Sí. Ella iba a construir cabañas y crear un lugar para esas mujeres y sus hijos para correr y esconderse. Un lugar de protección y seguridad. Tal vez su propósito saldría de su dolor. Las mujeres podían ayudarla con la tierra y los animales y, finalmente, llegar a entender lo valiosas que eran en realidad.

Naruto lo aprobaría definitivamente.

A medida que el sol se ponía en el horizonte, lanzando una nube púrpura y rosa sobre el cielo, ella llevó una canasta de productos comestibles a la cocina. La pantalla de la puerta chirrió, al cerrarse tras ella. Ella…

Vio a un hombre extraño reclinado detrás de la mesa, un arma descansaba justo en frente de él. Incluso tan relajado como él parecía, ella no tenía ninguna duda de que podía llegar al gatillo con mucho tiempo para hacerle un agujero en el pecho si ella hacia un solo movimiento en su dirección. Él tenía el mismo brillo en los ojos de estoy preparado para hacer cualquier cosa que Naruto había tenido.

—¿Quién es usted y qué es lo que quiere? —Preguntó con un suspiro de cansancio.

—Yo hare las preguntas, nena. ¿Quién eres tú, y ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó. —Y no te atrevas a mentirme. Lo sabré, y me enojaré.

—Señor, no hay nada que pueda hacer que ya no me hayan hecho, — dijo ella. Más que eso, lo peor que le podía pasar a ella ya había sucedido. —Y para ser honesta, estoy demasiado cansada en este momento para importarme lo que haga.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?

—¿Quién eres tú? —Repitió ella.

—Alguien que está invitado.

—Bueno, también yo. Soy Hinata Hyūga. —Si trataba de tomar la granja alejándola, ella lucharía contra él. Con todo lo que tenía, ella lucharía. —Y yo estoy aquí esperando a alguien.

Hizo una pausa mientras la estudiaba.

—Mi nombre es Jiraiya, y quiero saber dónde está Naruto Uzumaki.

— Jiraiya. Usted es el jefe de Naruto, ¿No es así? —Preguntó mientras se formaba una pequeña gota de emoción.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

—¿Has oído hablar de mí?

—Sí. Naruto lo ha mencionado. ¿Lo ha visto? ¿Ha tenido Noticias de él? —Tal vez Naruto había contactado con él. Tal vez "casa" era un lugar y Hinata no lo sabía.

—No lo he hecho, no.

La decepción fue un aplastante peso sobre sus hombros, destruyendo toda la emoción.

—Él nunca me hablo de una mujer—, dijo Jiraiya.

—¿Debido tal vez a que usted lo obligaba a matar gente?

Su boca se abrió.

—Nunca lo obligué.

—Bueno, no estará trabajando más para usted. Se ha retirado de ese estilo de vida. Él me lo dijo, y como usted sabe, él nunca rompe su palabra.

Los ojos oscuros se estrecharon sobre ella.

—¿Cuánto hace que lo has visto o escuchado algo de él?

—Treinta y dos días. —Dejó la cesta en la mesa y se dejó caer en el asiento frente a él, secándose el sudor de la frente. —Quiere algo que comer. —Su piel estaba pálida y sus mejillas hundidas. Él tenía costras en el rostro y las manos, y las costras se extendía hasta el final a los bordes de sus ropas, ella apostaría que incluso se extendía por debajo.

Otra pausa. Otro gesto.

—Quiero saberlo todo, —dijo con frialdad.

Ella suspiró.

—La última vez que lo vi, estaba... él estaba... —su estúpida barbilla tembló. —Nosotros estábamos en el circo. Me beso de buenas noches, y... y él...

—Cuéntame. —Un mandato irregular.

—Desapareció —susurró. —Pero no está muerto, se lo aseguro.

Exigió los detalles que había omitido, y ella le dio cada uno, sin omitir nada. Ella le contó que Naruto fue capturado, la forma en que fue mantenido, lo que su padre había hecho, lo que ella había hecho, cómo habían escapado, la lucha final, sus últimas palabras para ella.

Jiraiya no reaccionó de la manera que ella había esperado. Se pasó dos dedos sobre la barbilla.

—Hasta que no vea un cuerpo, no voy a creer que está muerto.

—Eso es bueno, porque como he dicho, él todavía está vivo, — respondió ella.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—Lo sé.

Una pequeña sonrisa saludó a sus palabras.

—Hace años, Naruto me decía lo mismo.

Él se detuvo.

La sonrisa se desvaneció y él frunció el ceño, tiró del lóbulo de su oreja.

—Si mi asistente no me hubiera traicionado, no habría habido una explosión. Y si no hubiera habido una explosión, mis chicos estarían en un caso en este momento. —Sus manos se cerraron en puños. —¿Naruto no mencionó nada sobre Kiba o Yahiko sin Apellido?

—Sí. Son sus amigos, y él los quiere. Planea buscarlos.

—Realmente podría usarlo. He tenido hombres en la búsqueda desde que me desperté en el hospital, e incluso hemos encontrado algunas pistas pero con nulo éxito. Todavía están por ahí en alguna parte. Lo sé. En cuanto a Naruto, no tenía nada de él hasta que invadió mi casa en Siberia, pero no tenía ni idea de lo profunda que fue la traición de mi asistente o si alguien más estaba trabajando con ella y no quise responder a sus intentos de contacto. Esperé, con la esperanza de que el traidor se revelara a sí mismo. —Él se puso de pie, arrastrando la silla detrás de él. —Uno lo hizo, y en el momento en que lo tuve, corrí a la cabaña, pero en el momento en que llegamos allí, Naruto ya se había ido.

Y ellos realmente podrían haber utilizado la ayuda.

—¿Crees que todo sucede por una razón?

—No. Por supuesto que no. Creo que las cosas malas suceden, pero esas cosas malas pueden trabajar a nuestro favor. Si las dejamos. Tengo la sensación de que tú eres lo bueno que surgió de la situación de Naruto. —Miró hacia ella por un largo tiempo antes de asentir. —Es por eso que he decidido dejar que te quedes aquí.

Él parecía tan seguro de sí mismo.

—Eso es muy amable de su parte, pero ¿La verdad? Si su decisión se hubiera inclinado en la otra dirección, habría sido incapaz de obligarme a salir. Naruto me enseñó algunos trucos.

Él dio un pequeño ladrido de risa.

—Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, házmelo saber.

—Lo único que quiero es que se ponga en contacto conmigo si usted oye de él.

—Lo haré y espero lo mismo de ti. Aquí está mi número. —Arrojó una tarjeta de identificación, un IDC, sobre la mesa, un pequeño dispositivo redondo que sólo tenía que tocar para activarlo. Los clientes del circo lo habían utilizado. Apareció una pantalla en el aire justo por encima de la base, y en esa pantalla estaba su número y cualquier otra información que había añadido. —Nos vemos, Hinata.

Caminó a través de la casa, sus pisadas eran silenciosas. Si tenía un coche escondido en algún lugar, ella no lo había visto.

Si no, estaría haciendo un largo paseo a pie. La casa estaba a kilómetros de distancia de cualquier otra casa, y aún más lejos de la única tienda de comestibles. Naruto tenía un coche aparcado en el granero, pero no había encontrado la llave.

Suspirando, Hinata arrojó las frutas y verduras en el fregadero y empezó a lavarlas.

Un destello de luz intenso estalló detrás de ella, cogió una manzana y se giró, lista para lanzarla.

La última luz brillante que había visto la había arrancado del único verdadero hogar que había conocido y llevado de vuelta al circo... y a la destrucción y desaparición de Naruto.

Un hombre alto y musculoso salió del centro, y ella lanzó la fruta.

Que se estrelló contra su pecho, rebotado en el suelo y rodando.

—Es algún tipo de saludo, —dijo una voz familiar.

El aliento atrapado en su garganta.

—¿Naruto?

La luz se desvaneció, y ella pudo distinguir sus rasgos. Había perdido un poco de peso, y había hematomas debajo de sus ojos, pero era la vista más hermosa que jamás había contemplado.

—¿Esperabas a alguien más, cariño?

— Naruto. —Ella se lanzó a sus brazos, y él la envolvió en sus brazos.

Apretó la nariz en su cuello y respiró profundamente.

—¡Sabía que estabas vivo! ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡Y sabía que volverías!

—Por supuesto que volví. Tú estás aquí.

Espera. Tenía el rostro enterrado en su cuello, y sin embargo, él la había oído.

—Ambos nos podemos escuchar— dijo, mirándolo.

—Mis oídos están operando a un volumen bajo.

—Los míos también.

—Estamos compartiendo esa capacidad, entonces. Y antes de que empieces a sentirte culpable, debes saber que estoy feliz de compartir. Yo... te amo, Hinata Hyūga.

Sus huesos casi se licuan.

—¿Me amas?

—Con todo lo que soy.

—Oh, Naruto, Te amo, también. Mucho.

Él ahuecó sus mejillas, y la besó.

—¿Dónde está el Targon?

—Se fue.

—¿En serio? —Confundido, miró hacia ella. —Pero yo le di la granja.

Su corazón casi estalló.

—¿Has cambiado la granja por mí?

El otherworlder había mencionado que Naruto había estado dispuesto a renunciar a muchas cosas por ella, pero que nunca había sospechado que su granja. Su paraíso.

—Yo cambiaría mi vida por la tuya.

—Oh, Naruto, —ella suspiró.

— Hinata, mi Hinata. —Sus pulgares la acariciaron. —Te vas a casar conmigo y no voy a tolerar una discusión.

—Yo discutiré sólo si deseas un compromiso largo.

—Eso es bueno, porque tengo la intención de casarme contigo hoy.

—Eso es demasiado tiempo, —dijo, y se echó a reír con abandono. — Oh, vamos a tener la vida más increíble.

—Sí, la tendremos. —La levantó en vilo y le dio vueltas. Su corazón latía contra el suyo, los dos formaban un ritmo perfecto. Ella dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, vio cómo el techo daba vueltas y vueltas. Luego se la llevó a la cama y la arrojó encima del colchón. Él estaba sobre ella antes de que terminara de revotar, fijándola con su peso.

Él la besó, luego levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Estás lista para el intercambio de votos?

—¿Es así de simple? ¿En serio? ¿Así de fácil, serás mío?

—Por siempre.

—Hazlo, entonces. Has los votos.

El sonrió ante su exuberancia.

—Yo soy tuyo, tu marido ahora y para siempre. Lo que es mío es tuyo, y lo tuyo es mío. Lo juro. Ahora vas a decir las palabras para mí, —indico.

Con mucho gusto.

—Yo soy tuya, tu mujer ahora y para siempre. Lo que es mío es tuyo, y lo tuyo es mío. Yo... lo prometo.

Ella no esperaba que nada sucediera, había hecho juramentos antes para él, y nada sucedió. Pero oh, estaba equivocada. Su espalda se dobló, y un grito salió de sus labios. Su espalda se dobló en la dirección opuesta, y otro grito salió de sus labios. De pronto se sintió desgarrada, miembro por miembro, pieza por pieza, e incluso por el centro.

Lentamente, muy lentamente, sin embargo, las piezas comenzaron a regresar, como si fuera Humpty Dumpty, volviéndose a unir. Solamente cuando la transformación estuvo completa ella fue capaz de relajarse en el colchón.

Naruto se apoyó en ella. Estaba jadeando, empapada de sudor.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó.

—No estoy seguro.

—Bueno, no vuelvas a hacerlo de nuevo.

—¿Yo? —De alguna manera recuperó su fuerza y colocó mil besos a lo largo de la curva de su mandíbula.

—Tal vez fuiste tú.

—No, tú. ¿Así que estamos casados ahora, o qué?

—Lo estamos y no lo olvides. —Se levantó y engrano sus labios a los de ella.

**_Continuará..._**


	38. 36

_Yo soy de mi amado y mi amado es mío._

**_—CANTAR DE LOS CANTARES 6:3_**

Las manos de Naruto temblaban mientras desnudaba a su esposa. Su bella esposa. Su oscuro pelo esparcido sobre su… su… almohada. Y ahora... ahora, sus curvas teñidas de rosa estaban sobre su cama, de la misma manera que una vez había imaginado.

Él podría tenerla aquí todas las noches. Todas las mañanas.

Podían hablar y reír, y sostenerse entre sí. Ellos envejecerían juntos.

Tendrían hijos.

—Una vez pensé que las tres palabras más importantes en la creación eran, "Lo que sea necesario"—, dijo.(En ingles son 3 palabras "whatever proved necessary")

—¿Y ahora? —Jadeó ella contra su boca.

—Ahora sé que estaba equivocado. Las tres palabras más importantes en la creación son "Yo te amo"

Su expresión, ya suave, completamente derretida. Ella extendió los brazos, trazando sus dedos por el pelo.

—Mí un día finalmente ha llegado, y es más maravilloso de lo que suponía posible.

—Para mí también. Te extrañé más de lo que puedo decir. Perdí los sentidos de negociación contigo. Echaba de menos tu olor, tu voz, tu risa y tu toque.

Mientras estaba en Alloris, él había considerado brevemente cazar a alguien que supiera cómo usar la magia negra para abrir una erupción solar. Pero entonces recordó el precio que Hiashi había pagado por tal habilidad, y la forma en que el hombre había cambiado con los años, y había conseguido no meterse en esas cosas, incluso para conseguir lo que más deseaba. Afortunadamente, había habido otra manera. La manera que su madre y su padre habían utilizado.

Erupciones solares naturales.

Todo lo que él tuvo que hacer fue esperar en un área bajo cuarentena que todos los Alloris evitaban. Sólo unos pocos; rara vez se habían ido de Alloris o alguna vez habían querido irse. Era una tierra de belleza, paz, y alegría. Unos pocos, como su padre, habían dado la espalda a esa utopía, eligiendo romper las reglas, esa era la razón por la que el área no había sido destruida.

Naruto no le había dado la espalda. Él no había querido quedarse allí solo. Un día, él tomaría a Hinata y la llevaría allí. Un día, él vería a Kurama de nuevo.

—Yo también te extrañé, —dijo ella. —Mucho.

Apretó los labios sobre Hinata, saboreándola, disfrutando de ella, volviendo a aprender de ella. La acarició, y cuando ella no pudo más, cuando estaba luchando por respirar, temblando incontrolablemente, se obligó a ir más despacio.

Estaba tan nervioso, tan dispuesto, tan cerca, y él la necesitaba, la necesitaba tan desesperadamente, se había perdido sin ella, con las ganas de tenerla de vuelta en sus brazos, para reclamarla de una vez por todas, de forma permanente.

Ella mordisqueó su mandíbula.

—Echaba de menos esto.

—Cariño, no tienes ni idea.

—No vuelvas a marcharte de nuevo.

—Nunca.

Ella lanzó un gemido cuando él la reclamó de la forma en que había soñado, marcándola, marcándose a sí mismo. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, y los extremos de su cabello le hicieron cosquillas en los muslos. Incluso eso le sirvió de estimulante. Pero entonces, todo en ella lo deleitaba. Y esa es la manera que debía ser. Un hombre y una mujer deben ver lo mejor de sí, deben trabajar juntos, deben disfrutar el uno del otro.

Naruto nunca daría a esta mujer por sentado. Nunca olvidaría la belleza de su corazón. Y él siempre se esforzaría por ser el hombre que ella necesitaba. Ellos no sólo tendrían una vida juntos. Tendrían un futuro y una esperanza.

—Oh, Naruto, —gritó. —¡Sí!

En un instante, el placer se estrelló contra él, innegable, incontrolable, y gritó su nombre.

Se dejó caer sobre su pecho, jadeando.

Su esposa, pensó contenido. Frotando su piel sudorosa, la absoluta alegría se desbordó en su interior. Ella le había dado todo lo que tenía para dar, y él la cuidaría por siempre. Sólo había una cosa que quedaba inconclusa.

—No me gusta hablar de esto ahora, —dijo después que recuperó el aliento. Trazó con sus dedos lo largo de su espalda. —Pero tengo que trabajar en un caso más antes de que pueda convertirme en un agricultor a tiempo completo.

—Hombre inteligente, esperaste hasta que estuviera demasiado débil para moverme. —No hubo condena en su tono. Sólo diversión.

—Exactamente.

—Vas a buscar a tus amigos, —dijo ella.

—Sí.

—Entiendo, y, como te dije antes, Incluso puedo ayudar. Conocí a algunos personajes bastante sombríos en el circo, e incluso traté de comprar una nueva identidad de uno de ellos. Por supuesto, que subió el precio cuanto más tiempo pasaba, haciendo que tuviera que reunir más y más fondos, pero eso estuvo bien. La espera te trajo a mi puerta.

—Algo de lo que siempre estaré agradecido.

La besó en la sien. Un día, él reemplazaría todos esos malos recuerdos con buenos. Ella miraría hacia atrás y sonreiría, solamente sonreiría.

—Los encontraremos, —dijo ella. —No te preocupes.

—Sé que lo haremos. Juntos, podemos hacer cualquier cosa.

**_FIN_**

**_Oh si, es el primer libro de a serie y creanlo o no, no leí los demás jeje... asi que... Se que Kiba esta bien, de el era el próximo ._**

**_El libro se llama: ULTIMO BESO DE BUENAS NOCHES_**

**_(LAST KISS GOODNIGHT) de_**

**_GENA SHOWALTER de la_**

**_SERIE OTHERWORLD ASSASSIN 01_**


End file.
